Guilty Pleasure
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — "Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?
1. Sacré Coeur

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Título: **Guilty Pleasure/Prazer Culpado**  
>Autor(a): <strong>L'Amelie**  
>Tradutora: <strong>Leili Pattz**  
>Beta: <strong>Mayra Karoline**  
>Shipper: <strong>Bella/Edward**  
>Gênero:<strong> Romance, Drama**  
>Censura: <strong>M**  
>Sinopse: <strong>"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

_**A história contém cenas de sexo explícito e logo mais a frente em alguns capítulos, terá cenas de BDSM, se você não gosta de fanfic desse estilo então não leia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Sacré Coeur <strong>_(Sagrado Coração)_

"_Olhei-me no espelho e dei um último toque nos lábios; caminhei até a cama e coloquei o vestido; era preto, sexy, provocador, e para meus fins era perfeito. Peguei minha pequena bolsa, preta também e coloquei a chave/cartão do meu quarto, alguns dólares e algumas camisinhas. As garotas prevenidas valem por duas._

_Eu fui para o elevador e no meu lábio superior apareceu um leve tremor. Não era nervoso. Era uma sensação de antecipação, esse que quando se está prestes a experimentar algo realmente excitante e eu estava ponto de fazê-lo…_

_Teria sexo com um estranho..._

_Fui para o bar do hotel e com cada passo que dava, meu sexo se umedecia pelo roçar da minha suave calcinha de seda igual os meus mamilos que ficaram duros ao tocar no tecido do meu sutiã, era uma sensação deliciosa de sentir meu desejo a flor da pele, só precisava encontrar alguém para compartilhá-lo._

_Entrei e dei uma olhada rápida no local, a maioria dos homens de terno estavam tomando uma bebida após um dia de trabalho. Ninguém que chamasse a minha atenção. Eu iria tomar um Apple Martini e, logo perguntaria por um bar com mais movimento. Eu escolhi uma mesa em um canto e uma garçonete se aproximou, eu pedi a minha bebida e logo o vi. Ele entrou no bar com confiança, talvez até mesmo arrogância em sua expressão e em seu andar. Eu não tinha dúvida de que ele era um homem que eu sabia o que queria... e o iria conseguir._

_Era o homem indicado para a minha fantasia._

_Ele estava todo vestido de preto, desde sua camisa até os seus jeans. Diabos! Eu amava homens de preto, eu adorava a maneira como a sua calça jeans moldava na sua bunda. O deixavam extremamente sexy, pois não vestia calças largas, como o resto dos homens no bar. Parecia mais duro. Mais perigoso._

_Emanava dele um poder sexual que deixava a minha boca seca e fazia o meu sexo latejar. Minhas mãos suavam e o tremor dos meus lábios desceram até as minhas pernas. Seus braços mostravam uns fortes músculos trabalhados sem exageros, seus quadris eram estreitos e essa boca... Eu podia sentir isso percorrendo cada centímetro do meu corpo. Meu sonho feito realidade pediu uma cerveja ao barman e depois de lhe dar um bom gole virou-se para dar uma passada de olhar pelo lugar rapidamente. "Que me olhe!" "Que me olhe!" roguei, e ele o fez._

_Nesse momento meus olhos foram capturados pelos seus. Uma corrente forte golpeou o meu corpo desde o meu peito até o centro do meu sexo, fazendo-me abrir a minha boca e meus lábios convidativos. O estranho me percorreu com o olhar e eu, decidida e engolindo nó que se formou na minha garganta, o segurei enquanto meus dedos deslizavam para cima e para baixo na haste do meu copo de Martini. Ele virou-se, pagou e pegou a garrafa para ficar de pé e se dirigir até a mim entre as mesas do bar, sem tirar os olhos meus. Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir o ritmo acelerado das minhas batidas e que também era capaz de sentir o cheiro da minha excitação igual o meu rubor que não passaria despercebido. Eu sabia. Ele se aproximou e sem perguntar puxou uma cadeira deslizando-se por ela; inclinou-se para mim com todo o seu corpo ficando muito próximo da minha boca. Eu sobressaltei um pouco quando senti o seu joelho roçando na minha coxa. Minha respiração estava se agitava._

— _Olá – eu disse com uma voz delicada e suave – sou..._

— _Shhh – me cortou e sorriu – não me importa o seu nome, é melhor me dizer o que faz tão sozinha._

— _Bom, eu..._

— _Sem medo, eu não mordo... muito forte – roçou seus lábios com os meus – Qual é o seu mais profundo e obscuro desejo? Que quer mais do que tudo nesse momento? Nesse exato momento._

— _Eu... quero ser fodida por um... estranho._

— _Por um estranho?_

— _Eu... quero ser fodida por você._

— _Eu gosto de honestidade._

— _Quero saber algo de você... como se chama? A o que se dedica?_

— _Nem meu nome, nem o que eu faço vão influenciar em como eu te farei gozar._

— _Mas..._

— _Sem, mas – disse com firmeza – tire a calcinha._

— _Está louco? – disse alarmada, não estaria falando sério. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio e depois de uns intermináveis segundos em que não me movi ele se empurrou em seu lugar com toda a intenção de se levantar – Não!_

_Furtivamente olhei em volta para garantir que ninguém prestava atenção em mim, subi as minhas mãos nos meus quadris por debaixo do meu vestido e calmamente comecei a abaixar minha molhada calcinha._

— _Olhe para mim linda, não afaste o olhar de novo!_

_Obedeci para distrair um pouco de nervosismo que se apoderou de mim, eu me curvei um pouco e calcinhas passaram por meus joelhos finalmente caindo aos meus tornozelos._

— _Me dê._

_Fechei a pequena peça em meu punho e a coloquei na palma da sua mão que descansava aberto sobre a mesa. Ele a levou até seu nariz e aspirou profundamente._

— _Sua excitação tem o cheiro mais maravilhoso que já conheci, está molhada por mim, não é verdade? Está pronta – estava tão perto de mim, que sua língua lambeu os meus lábios excitando-me ainda mais e fazendo-me sentir como uma grande poça entre minhas pernas – vou foder você aqui mesmo com meus dedos e você vai desfrutar muito, depende de você que todos descubram ou não..._

_Sua voz grave me hipnotizou ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão entrava entre minhas coxas, chegando às minhas dobras empapadas e entrando com seus dedos até tocar o meu clitóris. Com a habilidade de um especialista o manipulou arrancando-me suspiros, se dedicou a ele e percorreu o meu sexo de norte a sul deslizando-se para lubrificar a zona._

— _Concentre-se em mim – me pediu ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a gloriosa tarefa de me dar muito prazer – olhe para mim enquanto eu fodo você com os meus dedos – e os enterrando em mim._

_Eu estava flutuando em uma realidade alternativa, eu não podia estar vivendo isso. Não ali! Mordi meus lábios para abafar meus gemidos e sob seu intenso olhar minhas sensações iam se acumulando levando-me a borda do êxtase. Meus sentidos não respondiam me sentia deslocada como uma bússola que havia perdido o rumo, só podia obedecer essa mágica e hipnotizante voz, logo um beliscão em meu clitóris e sua ordem – Goze, goze agora!"_

**.***.**

Corram!

Os sinos eram ouvidas ao longe anunciando à hora do jantar e com toda a velocidade que conseguimos, apagamos os cigarros, recolhemos os livros que estávamos levando para disfarçar e desviar a atenção do inimigo assim como o cobertor que estávamos deitadas, nós colocamos as horrendas meias brancas até abaixo do joelho, os sapatos, abotoamos as blusas ocultando nossos delicados e sexys sutiãs que tínhamos comprado na loja de lingerie na cidade, e o mais importante, escondemos sob o feio uniforme do internato nosso grande tesouro: nosso romance erótico.

Essa foi à vez da Alice. A verdade é que quase sempre ela que trazia, era a melhor entre nós três em passar despercebido entre sua blusa e suportar todo o jantar com o livro pregado em sua costas como se não fosse nada; Rosalie e eu estivemos a ponto de nos entregar várias vezes, além do mais tampouco tínhamos o dom da Alice para atuar tão friamente.

— Corram!

— Como inferno não demos conta da hora? – Rose corria com os livros em um braço e com a outra mão tirava algumas filhas secas de seu loiro e bem cuidado cabelo.

— Nosso quente desconhecido não nos permitiu – disse enquanto descíamos a colina – estou certa de que se nos colocarem um atraso, adeus nosso fim de semana na cidade.

— Movam esses traseiros senhoritas e vamos nos apressar se não queremos permanecer reclusas dois dias a mais aqui!

Só dois dias?

Dos nossos 16 anos, já levávamos presas nesse internato quase três e a cada dia que passava entre estas paredes era uma provação para nós. Não, não podíamos ficar enclausurados nesse fim de semana também, havia uma festa e estávamos morrendo de vontade de ver os garotos e se eram do internato vizinho, seria melhor!

Nossa prisão era a escola de prestígio do _"Sacré-Coeur"_ para senhoritas. Situado no sopé dos Alpes Suíços, a suntuosa construção se erguia majestosa entre as montanhas verdes. Em suas dezenas de primorosos quartos hospedavam encantadoras princesas problemas exiladas por suas famílias e que eram reclusas nesse antigo colégio para serem instruídas em múltiplas áreas, as básicas claro como matemática, biologia, literatura, química, história, música, línguas, etiqueta e bons costumes, entre outros.

Também estávamos as que por alguma ou outra razão que se pensava que o distinguido colégio era a melhor opção que permanecer com nossas famílias, como Alice, por exemplo, que seus pais viajavam tanto e sempre estavam em festa por algum lugar do mundo e por isso em vez de deixá-la sozinha em sua enorme mansão, haviam decidido que aprenderia a ser toda uma senhora de boa classe e família no renomado internato. Ou como Rosalie que havia perdido seus pais em um acidente e em seu testamento estava estipulado que permanecesse ali até sua maior idade e poderia tomar posse de sua herança, ou como eu, que meu pai tomou a difícil decisão de me levar a _"Sacré-Coeur"_ uns meses depois de a minha mãe morrer vitima do câncer.

Eu sabia que para o meu pai não tinha fácil até mesmo pensar na possibilidade de me deixar ali, mas era um homem de negócios muito importante e ocupado que liderava a _"Higgin Steel Group"_ uma empresa dedicada ao aço e a distribuição, vendas e comercialização de seus produtos e derivados. Eu o entendia muito bem e apesar de que me doeu muito, eu tinha que aceitar a permanência no internato até que crescesse um pouco mais e fosse uma pessoa educada, madura e responsável

Ainda lembro como se tivesse sido ontem o dia que nos despedimos. Mamãe cumpria 3 meses de ter falecido e juntos havíamos prometido em sua tumba, antes de voar para Lausanne, não ficarmos deprimidos, sermos fortes e seguir adiante, tal qual como nos havia pedido em seu leito de morte, e não íamos desapontá-la. Desde logo, havia sido uma despedida difícil. Eu queria me fazer de forte para não causar mais dor ao papai e ele tratava de fazer o mesmo, mas não nos havia dado resultado. Choramos abraçados um bom tempo até que logo uma quarentona com óculos de garrafa e com toquezinhos em meu ombro e umas palavras em francês me deu a entender que tinha que separar do meu pai e segui-la.

Me levou ao meu quarto que compartilharia com outras duas meninas enquanto de má vontade e em um inglês forçado me enumerava a infinita lista de regras do internato. Ao entrar um corpo magro e muito bem formado chorava enrolada em uma das três camas da peça.

— Senhora Rosalie – a chamou sem se importar em ter pena da garota – essa é Senhorita Isabella e será sua companheira de quarto, lhe mostre as instalações, lhe fará bem se ocupar com algo – a mulher saiu do quarto e a menina levantou o rosto, tímida, até que viu meus olhos inchados do choro.

— Você tampouco quer estar aqui? – me perguntou com a voz pesada por chorar e eu neguei devagar.

— Ninguém quer está aqui meninas – disse uma garota que havia entrado sem que escutássemos, era pálida, pequenina e com o cabelo muito preto – mas não teremos mais remédio do que suportar a essa situação e tratar de aprender todos os truque para conseguir um bom partido, casarmos e sermos boas esposas... ah e umas putas na cama como disse minha sabia prima.

Naquele pedacinho de mulher tinha um brilho cativante e de imediato nos fez esquecer um pouco nossos problemas com suas ocorrências. Desde esse momento deixamos de nos sentir tão sozinhas e nos tornamos mais que amigas; fomos uma frente única para toda nossa vida no internato. Sempre estávamos juntas e nos defendíamos e nos cuidávamos de todos aqueles que tentavam se meter com alguma de nós, mas tampouco andávamos de valentonas, não. Navegávamos com a bandeira de... boas e inocentes jovenzinhas, mas de inocentes não tínhamos nem as ideias.

Não fazíamos travessuras, nem eramos mal comportadas. Não tínhamos más notas e de verdade estudávamos e nos esforçávamos muito para desfrutar de fins de semana que nos permitiam ir a cidade mais próxima e ali, fazíamos falar nossos poucos momentos de liberdade e comprávamos uma garrafa de cerveja que nos tomávamos entre as três, carteiras de cigarro, lingerie sexy, chocolates, revistas de moda, maquiagem e o mais importante que nos fazia tolerar todo o confinamento ao que nos encontrávamos presas e que nos provocava os tempos mais maravilhosos fantasiando... nossos romances eróticos.

Era nosso melhor passatempo e o que mais desfrutávamos. Depois dos nossos deveres e antes do jantar, fugíamos para as colinas, deitávamos na grama e uma de nós lia enquanto as outras escutávamos atentas, colocando atenção a tudo o que estava escrito ali.

— Isso é o que na realidade importa nessa vida meninas, aprender à arte de amar, isso as fará mulheres plenas e satisfeitas – nos disse uma das "grandes" e nos deu um livro antes de deixar o colégio – isso servirá para começar...

Com medo o escondemos e na madrugada, com uma lamparina líamos em sussurros nossa primeira lição... _"O desejo a perdeu"._.. Cristo! Não era verdade tudo o que Alice lia; Casey buscava desesperadamente um homem que cumprisse todas suas fantasias e enquanto o procurava ela sozinha se dava prazer de diferentes formas. Era muito para nossas castas e puras mentes, olhos e ouvidos. Íamos apodrecer por ler tal sacrilégio.

"_Decepcionada por voltar para casa sozinha, Casey tirou sua roupa e em sua cama, decidida a acalmar o ardente furor que sentia entre as pernas, introduziu os dedos entre suas dobras e os esfregou com ritmo acelerado sobre seu clitóris, ansioso por sentir essa fricção que a liberaria de todo esse desejo acumulado e que a estava fazendo perder a razão..."_

— Feche esse livro!

— Ai Bella não seja puritana, tem que aprender!

— Alice tem razão, Amanda nos deu e devemos aproveitar, não gostaria de ser como ela?

— É segura, sofisticada, sabe das artes do amor e por esse pequeno detalhe tem todos os garotos de Du Rosey arrastando-se por ela, definitivamente eu sim quero ser assim.

— É que, Rose, estou sufocando com o que Alice está lendo.

— Pois eu também, mas é normal, nossos hormônios estavam gritando que estão vivas, e que querem ação!

— Exato Bella, e para poder dar-lhes ação de qualidade, devemos aprender a ser boas amantes, certo Rose?

— Claro Alice, assim que Bella cale-se e aprenda que dentro de uns meses lhes daremos aos nossos hormônios o que pedem.

Então Alice continuou com o relato e meu corpo, assim como o de minhas amigas, passou por diferentes graus de calor que nos provocava dita excitação.

**.***.**

"Como vocês sabem senhoritas – dizia a Sra. Baumman, diretora do internato – o mês próximo teremos o baile de encerramento do curso e dessa vez a sede será o Colégio _"Du Rosey"_ – os gritos de todas as meninas não se fizeram esperar já que esse era o internato para homens – vale dizer que esperamos que as alunas desse colégio deixem o nome do _"Sacré-Coeur"_ muito alto com sua impecável conduta, como tem sido durante tantos anos."

— Obrigada Deus! – Rose disse emocionada.

— Até que escutou nossos pedidos! – Alice golpeava a testa com as mãos entrelaçadas.

— Finalmente deixaremos de ser virgens!

— É verdade Bella, chegou o momento – Alice saiu do seu transe – temos que comprar nossos vestidos, tem que ser dignos de umas princesas que deixaram a castidade.

— Temos que parecer lindas – suspirei.

— Somos bonitas Bella, só precisamos de um pouco de produção para parecermos espetaculares.

— Você tem razão Rose, eu tenho que deixar Peters em fôlego.

— Céus Alice! Continua apaixonada por ele? – fiz uma careta, não gostava desse rapaz.

— Bem, sim, eu amo e quero que ele seja o primeiro – seus olhos brilharam.

— Eu só tenho que enviar uma mensagem para Royce e tudo estará pronto. E você Bella? Jack continua sendo seu candidato?

— Ahh – suspirei jogando-me na cama – sabem que sim, desde que eu vi, eu não consegui parar de sonhar com ele e com me ver refletida em seus intensos olhos castanhos enquanto minha mão acaricia seu cabelo preto...

— Wow, e eu que achei que sua alienação era passageira. Quer que lhe diga a Royce que lhe avise? – começou a escrever a mensagem em seu blackberry.

— Sim, por favor, estou tão nervosa que não saberia o que escrever.

— Mmm precisamos fazer uma lista de tudo o que temos que comprar e depois os vestidos, o mais importante são os preservativos.

— Nós vamos comprar? – Rose abriu os olhos indignada – ou seja, eles vão nos desflorar e ainda vamos ter que comprar os preservativos? Não me parece muito justo, além do mais é zero glamuroso.

— Vão nos desflorar? – rodei os olhos – você continua lendo Johanna Lindsey? – mostrou a língua.

— Desça da nuvem Rose, sem globo não há festa, assim que se quiser estar tranqüila enquanto dure sua festa, vamos comprar os globos – como sempre, Alice levava a um ponto o seu favor – lembra que uma mulher prevenida vale por duas.

— Como o que vamos sentir?

— Como o que? – Rose me olhou – pois lemos milhares de vezes Bella, uma força que nos enche e se apodera dos seus sentidos, um calor que corre pelas veias e você grita pedindo mais ao sentir sua vibrante e poderosa ereção entrar em seu estreito e inocente corpo, uma for embriagante que...

— Eu só espero ver o mundo com outros olhos, mais segura de mim mesma, mais sábia, mais mulher...

— Vai doer? – Rose perguntou.

— Como uma picada de mosquito, mas só durará um segundo.

— Ai Alice, deve ser tão mágico... – voltei a suspirar.

**.***.**

E a contagem regressiva começou. O fim de semana seguinte depois do anúncio da Sra. Baumann, levou-nos todas as garotas maiores de 16 anos as compras na cidade já que as menores não iam a esses bailes. Não nos cabia tanta emoção no corpo, havíamos esperávamos esse dia desde que escutávamos as maiores falar dos magníficos que eram e do quanto se divertiam neles.

Também se dizia que perder a virgindade com um garoto da _Du Rosey_ era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na vida, porque eles não eram apenas bonitos, ou mais experiente, porque tinham aulas de anatomia e sexualidade. Eles eram especialistas, com eles não havia o que perder. Então, muito animadas, nós compramos unos vestido de sonho, lingerie, sapatos, brincos e o enxoval completo para a nossa grande noite, sem faltar o principal... os preservativos.

— E como sabemos qual comprar?

— Não deve ser muito difícil Rose, digo, qual diferentes podem ser, não?

— Pois desde que há uma variedade é que há diversidade, assim que eu acho que temos que nos concentrar nas características dos nossos garotos e fazer a escolha mais adequada.

— Ui, como o viu tantas vezes Alice, como vamos fazer isso?

— Dê uma idéia Rosie.

— Pois porque você não fala do pau de Jake? – Alice me olhou maliciosa.

— Pois não, mas eu o imagino, eu acho que terei que comprar extra largo, já viu como marcam em seus jeans? Deve ser enorme.

— Também há de cores e de sabores – Rose disse alegre.

— Wow. Pensa em dar uma mamada no Royce, Rosie?

— Alice! – a olhei – não a pressione.

— Não sou eu que vou a pressionar Royce o fará se essa boba chega com um arco-íris frutal nas mãos "Deixa que eu foda essa linda boca Rosei, qual sabor você gosta, morango ou prefere banana?"

— Mmm! Nojento, que delícia!

— Bella! – Rose fez uma cara de nojo.

— Você vai nos contar Rose, vai nos contar...

Nos sentamos em um banco no parque e em frente à farmácia para fazer nossa analise. Depois de um tempo de discussão, concordamos em comprar tamanho padrão, sem cor ou sabor, ah, mas isso sim pedimos o ultrafino, dos que não faziam que perdesse a sensibilidade.

— Três maços de cigarros, mentolado light, por favor – eu tinha que pedir as coisas – dois grandes pacotes de chocolates, sem recheio e quatro barrinhas de Smarties.

— Meninas, o ônibus já está esperando no parque – saltamos ao ouvir a voz suave que nos avisou. Era uma das grandes e olhou para nós de maneira divertida enquanto negava com a cabeça – Vamos, se apressem se não querem que as deixe – se chamava Liz e era uma das garotas mais populares da escola, tinha um namorado bonito chamado Greg e pelo qual todas, sem exceção, suspirávamos.

Saímos correndo até o parque e subimos no ônibus sem olhar para Liz; jurávamos que nos tinha zombado fazendo nossa compra e ainda que sabíamos que não nos deletaria a vergonha nos fez esquivá-la por todo o internato nas seguintes semanas.

A grande data se aproximava e nós três nos consumíamos de nervoso. Estávamos muito seguras do que faríamos como não estar se nos tínhamos passado mais de dois anos lendo livros eróticos? Ai aprendemos tudo o que era necessário saber, em teoria, só faltava colocar em prática. O desejávamos, nos sentíamos prontas, preparadas para dar esse grande passo que nos faria ver o mundo com outra perspectiva. Uma perspectiva de mulheres maiores, seguras e com confiança em si mesma, para eligir sua vida e tomar decisões inteligentes e brilhantes, seriamos mulheres de mundo, capazes de conhecer com absoluta certeza todo o peculiar da conduta masculina. Tudo o que estava escrito sobre a grande arte de amar, nós já o havíamos escutado. Só faltava que a grande noite chegasse.

**.***.**

"_Ola, sou Bella Swan e essa noite perderei a virgindade."_

Bufei e zombei de mim em frente ao espelho. Só faltava que me arrependesse e sair correndo; seguramente Jack eu não voltaria a me dirigir a palavra nunca. Ah, Jake, Jake. Tão bonito. Eu não podia acreditar que meu príncipe me faria à honra de "_desflorar-me_", como dizia Rose. Mas sim, ele seria e eu estava pulando em um pé, porque desde aquele dia que o vi jogando futebol, todos os meus parafusos se afrouxaram. Era o menino mais bonito que já tinha visto e além de tudo, não era arrogante, como o Peter que tinha a pobre Alice rastejando-se por ele.

— Comece a se arrumar Bella, devemos estar prontas as 6, só temos 3 horas – Alice estava muito focada no relógio, assim que sem discutir, entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho.

"_Me abraçou e depois de um terno beijo, segurou minha mão e me guiou até seu quarto. Pude ver o seu perfeito perfil iluminado apenas pela luz da lua._

_Uma brisa quente passou pelas portas amplas da varanda abertas uma a uma, elevando as cortinas que flutuavam livres no ritmo da sensual melodia que nos envolvia. Me deixei levar por ele e giramos em uma dança cheia de paixão. Me tomou em seus braços e suavemente me depositou na cama; com lentidão, enquanto me beijava de novo, senti que suas mãos subirem a minha blusa e essa passava com facilidade sobre a minha cabeça. Instintivamente, eu levei as mãos ao peito tratando de ocultar minha nudez._

— _Não os cubra, deixe-me admirar você._

_Baixei as minhas mãos e meu olhar tímido evitou o seu. Apesar de que não era vergonha que sentia, não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos._

— _Nunca tenha vergonha do seu corpo, não sabe como linda que é..._

_Pouco a pouco, foi tirando as roupas que ainda cobriam o meu corpo, minha saia, meu sutiã e minha calcinha. Beijou cada parte do meu corpo, não deixou um só canto sem explorar; me adorou com suas mãos e com sua boca fazendo-me sentir mais mulher do que qualquer uma, me preparou para esse momento mágico no qual me faria sua, apagando todas as minhas dúvidas e me fazendo desejar já por fim unir-me a ele. Sem poder conter-me, tremia de antecipação em seus braços e não de medo, de amor, um amor que me fazia explodir em uma grande alegria._

— _Serei carinhoso meu amor, eu prometo._

_E dita sua promessa, se posicionou para encher meu corpo com o seu, arrancando-me um grito de júbilo ao recebê-lo inteiro, deixando de ser uma metade para complementar um todo, elevando-me com a força de um furacão, derrubando minhas barreiras..."_

— Bella se apresse!

— Maldita seja Rose! – respondi ao ser cruelmente interrompida em meus idílicos pensamentos deixando o livro de um lado – vou sair em 15 minutos.

Que nervoso! E essa loira deslavada me assustando assim. Estava assustada? Obviamente sim, não é todo o dia que se perde a virgindade, mas qual era o meu medo? A dor? Será que a quebra da minha membrana inútil? Dar o passo? Deixar de ser uma menina? Crescer?

Se isso era o único que queria, crescer e voltar para casa junto ao meu pai, deixar esse frio e inóspito internato e voltar para o calor da meu lar? Lar? Qual lar? Minha mãe tinha ido embora e meu pai vivia viajando. Aonde iria quando chegasse a hora de sair da escola? Será que teria a coragem de realizar meus sonhos? Eu saberia no dia seguinte, quando pensasse com a mentalidade de uma mulher e não de uma menina sonsa, mas sim, quase estava segura que teria a coragem para isso e mais.

**.***.**

— Não é uma preciosidade?

Eu perguntei aos meus amigos enquanto me balançava animada em frente ao espelho. Meu vestido rosa tomara que caia se ajustava impecavelmente ao meu busto, parecia que o tinham feito especialmente para mim; a sua cintura bordada em prata marcava minha fina cintura e a saia se abria ampla como um sino no tecido que dava a aparência felpuda. Eu coloquei os brincos, uma pulseira que a minha mãe me deu quando cumpri 12 anos e meus Manolos prateados. Que elegante eu estava! Minha pequena bolsa também era de prata, já estava preenchida com os itens necessários, gloss, alguns cigarros, e no compartimento com zíper, os preservativos.

— Você está muito bem Bella, quando Jake te ver vai ter o queixo indo direto pro chão – Rose parou junto a mim com seu vestido azul – E eu como estou?

— Espetacular! – disse Alice ficando entre Rose e eu – Prontas "_meninas"?_

— Prontas!

Descemos para o enorme hall de entrada e já estava cheio de garotas, todas muito elegantes com lindos vestidos e entusiasmadas para o baile. Para muitas como nós, era o primeiro e eu poderia jurar que nos notava a léguas de distância. Esse baile ia ser lendário, eu sabia. Esse noite várias de nós deixaríamos de ser meninas e voltaríamos ao colégio todas umas mulheres desejosas de comermos o mundo de uma mordida e podíamos com ele.

Subimos no ônibus e praticamente mal podíamos nos permanecer sentadas; a emoção e os nervos nos fez saltar para os assentos. Já queria chegar e ver Jake, tão alto, eu queria dançar com ele e sentir suas mãos na minha cintura, conversar, que me abraçasse e me dissesse coisas lindas no ouvido e logo que me levaria para o seu quarto e que lentamente, como Viviane, a protagonista de um dos tantos romances, tiraria a minha roupa, me deitaria em sua cama e me faria sua...

A viagem para _Du Rosey _pareceu uma eternidade para mim, mas quando finalmente chegamos, foi a primeira em esperar que se abrisse a porta do ônibus. Entramos no prédio e nos levaram ao salão onde aconteceria o baile. O lugar já estava cheio, pois não era só nosso colégio convidado, eram seis no total e nós fomos as últimas a chegar. Percorri o local com os olhos, como o fazia uma mulher segura de si e não havia sinais de Jake. Ótimo.

— Oh! Ali esta o Peter! Meninas... – Alice dava pequenos aplausos – Sorte! Acabemos com o inimigo!

— Sorte Alice! – dissemos Rose e eu ao mesmo tempo.

— Olá Rose – Royce já estava junto a ela sorrindo e rapidamente tomou sua mão – Olá Bella.

— Olá Royce.

— Nos vemos logo Bells – Rose piscou um olho para mim e se foi a pista para despistar, esse era o plano. Passaram um par minutos e eu começava a desesperar como era possível que Jake me deixasse plantada? Estaria com outra menina? Ele havia tinha me dado uma mensagem de texto dizendo que me esperaria impaciente. Como caralho me deixa plantada...

— Achei que nunca chegaria – sussurrou no meu ouvido e sua mão rodeou a minha cintura – você está muito bonita Bella.

— Jake!

— Vamos dançar?

Definitivamente Rose estava errada; não foi Jake que teve o queixo no chão, fui eu. Ver esse garoto tão bonito em seu traje escuro e gravata deixou meus joelhos bambos e tive que me agarrar forte em seu braço para não cair no chão diante o olhar de todos.

— Você está bem Bella? – Sua voz terminou de bestificar meus sentidos.

— Sim estou bem – me deslumbrou com seu sorriso de comercial de creme dental e me levou até a pista. Ali, ainda agarrada ao seu braço, comecei a me mover lentamente. Para a sorte de todos, não era um baile antiquado; um DJ se encarrega de ter todos dançando com a melhor música e com o jogo de luzes incrível. A fumaça tampouco poderia faltar e todos aproveitavam muito bem esses momentos nos quais as máquinas disparavam as doses exatas que durava o tempo preciso para um beijo intenso.

Jake e eu também dançávamos no ritmo da música, mas não removeu a mão da minha cintura, eu gostava disso, era como se dissesse a todos que eu era a sua garota; isso era o máximo. Dançamos, cantamos, gritamos, rimos, mas eu queria o meu primeiro beijo, estava ansiosa para recebê-lo e sentir a sua língua dançar com a minha despertando os meus sentidos, alertando-os, os preparando para o grande momento. Assim era como deveria ser, e como se tivesse adivinhado o que ele queria, Jake levou-me para o jardim, onde havia muitos casais como eu e ele, abrigados pelo suave brilho da luz da lua. Poderia ser mais romântico?

— Está divertido não? – me encostou contra o parapeito de pedra – gosto de te ver sorrir – acariciou meu cabelo e os nervos que tinham ido com os pulos enquanto dançávamos, voltaram em um instante – gosto muito de você Bella – suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, lentamente aproximou sua boca da minha e fechei meus olhos...

_"Dance como se ninguém te visse e feche seus olhos quando te beijar"_, disse uma das muitas correntes que recebia no meu e-mail. Eu levantei meu queixo um pouco oferecendo meus lábios e logo, os seus tocaram os meus. Foi apenas isso, um toque. Sua língua não invadiu minha boca, muito menos houve uma dança entre eles como um rito antes do evento. Apenas um leve toque, que foi gradualmente formando um desejo dentro de mim. Sim! Eu podia sentir isso! Um desejo que crescia no meu ventre e que descia para o meu sexo. Sim! E o calor que percorria o meu corpo querendo fundir-me em seu. Sim! Sim! Sim!

Seus lábios pegaram os meus brincalhões, os puxava lentamente e logo beijava os cantos da minha boca para jogar novamente com os meus lábios ansiosos para mais carícias. Suas mãos me seguravam firmemente pela cintura, como para que não pudesse escapar. Mas que em seus 5 sentidos de merda iria querer se mover dali? Deus. Que menina mais desbocada! Mas bom isso mudaria em pouco tempo, então seria, que mulher mais desbocada! Oh sim senhor! Uma mulher que não se importaria em dizer todos os palavrões que quisesse, e que me lavasse a boca com sabão, já me valeria um inferno. Sim! Me valeria uma puta merda com tal de seguir desfrutando dos beijos de Jake e tudo o que a noite e ele me esperavam...

Aspirei sobressaltada quando sua língua tocava meus lábios pedindo permissão para então sim, invadir minha boca e dançar com a minha. O momento se aproximava e meu coração batia descompassado, o sentia em minha garganta, a ponto de sair disparado por minha boca.

"_Calma Bella" "Calma" _ me repetia uma e outra vez _"Não deixe que os nervos te dominem"_

Não, somente tinha que deixar minha língua seguir os jogos da sua e então perder-me em seus beijos em toda a paixão que estouraria em mim. Seus fortes braços passaram por debaixo dos meus que subi ao redor do seu pescoço. Não pude acariciar o cabelo suave e sedoso da sua nuca, me esqueci por completo disso, só me segurei completamente nele para não desinflar como um balão no chão.

— Eu gosto de você Bella, gosto muito e eu... quer ser minha namorada?

Não me deu a oportunidade lhe responder, seus lábios voltaram a posar-se sobre os meus, mas dessa vez Jake foi como tudo; sua língua abriu caminho entre minha boca e a tão esperada dança começou conseguindo aniquilar toda minha razão.

— O que diz Bella? Aceita ser minha namorada? – seus profundos olhos se cravaram em mim, a espera da minha resposta. Deus! Estava acontecendo tudo tal qual a um romance de amor. Era maravilhoso!

— Jake. Sim! Sim quero ser sua namorada!

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de tudo quero agradecer a L'Amelie pela autorização da fic, ela teve muita paciência comigo por esperar a tradução.<strong>

Muchas gracias Li, por su confianza y paciencia.**  
><strong>

**Uma fic BDSM para vocês, esse capítulo se passa no passado do tempo atual da fanfic então não se preocupem a Bellinha não vai ser essa de 16 anos no capítulo 2! Essa fic é muito boa e eu espero que vocês gostem e me digam através dos comentários é claro. Esse primeiro capítulo ainda não mostra o lado bom dela haha  
><strong>

**Alguns podem estar se perguntando_ "Por que você abriu fic nova sendo que você tem outras para continuar?"_ Porque eu estou com a aut dessa fic a muito tempo e não queria deixar ela na gaveta por mais meses, não somente ele, tem mais duas que eu vou abrir ainda esse mês pelo mesmo motivo. Essa fic será postada a de 10 a 15 dias pelo menos agora no começo, não tenho como colocar ela semanal até concluir algumas outras fics e colocar atualizar outras então eu espero paciência que vocês sempre tiveram comigo. Todos os capítulos dela são grandes, então é outro motivo pelo qual eu peço a paciência de vocês. **

**Enfim é isso, e por favor deixem a opinião de vocês sobre a fic.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
><strong>


	2. Nasty

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Nasty <strong>_(Indecente)_

— Papai?

— Bella como você está? Como você chegou filha?

— Muito bom pai, você sabe, o vôo foi pesado, mas eu estou deitada na minha cama – bocejei – Eu tenho dois dias antes de iniciar com as minhas entrevistas de trabalho e eu quero…

— Bella, nós já conversamos sobre isso milhares de vezes – disse, tentando convencer-me de novo – não tem por que fazer isso, você já tem um patrimônio e não é qualquer coisa, é algo seu para cuidar, algo porque entregar-se e no que por a alma filha, não entendo por que você não quer tomar conta da nossa empresa Bella, eu não sei .. – eu ouvi magoado.

— Papai...

— Diga-me, se não é você quem vai cuidar disso que me levou a vida inteira para construir para você? Isso te envergonha?

— Não!

— Diga-me Isabella, explique-me se não é isso, o que é então?

— Não pai, jamais poderia ter vergonha do seu trabalho, pelo contrário, eu valorizo todo esse esforço e o tempo que te levou para fazer da _Higgin Steel Group _a grande empresa que é hoje, é só que…

— Faça-me entender Bella, por favor... – falou suplicante.

— Eu... Amo design, publicidade e... e eu sei que no futuro alguém deve assumir a responsabilidade da empresa, mas por agora, deixe-me fazer o que eu gosto, papai não vai ser para sempre, como eu disse, só quero desfrutar do que eu sou apaixonado por alguns anos, só isso... dê-me esse tempo e te prometo que quando tiver que me colocar na frente de nossa empresa, você vai ficar tão orgulhoso de mim como agora eu estou de você.

— Oh Bella, você é exatamente como sua mãe – o meu coração se encolhei – você tem o mesmo poder de persuasão; eu tenho certeza que Renée deve estar rindo de mim lá em cima.

— Então estamos bem papai?

— Claro que sim Bella – suspirou rendido – sabe que eu sempre irei te apoiar ainda que não goste, prefiro fazê-lo e que não seja por causa da minha teimosia que decida fazer as coisas à sua maneira e logo acabemos irritados e ainda mais distanciados do que temos estado por tanto tempo, embora esta seja uma distância geográfica e não de sentimentos, eu te amo minha garota.

— Nunca faria as coisas "ao meu modo" – eu reclamei.

— Você tem certeza? No internato não diziam o mesmo.

— Estes são tempos passados, além do mais eu era uma menina e já não o seu, eu amadureci – uma estrondosa gargalhada foi ouvida do outro lado da linha – ah se não acredita em mim...

— Para mim sempre será minha infantil menininha, não cresça Bella, não o faça nunca...

Meu pai sempre me dizia isso, que seus olhos nunca poderiam me ver crescer, talvez por isso era difícil aceitar a idéia de que eu ficaria em Londres mais alguns anos. Ele me queria ao seu lado, para poder cuidar de mim e me mimar por todo o tempo que não pode fazer, por todos esses anos que a minha família somente se formou por duas pessoas, Alice e Rose e meu lar era um dormitório em um internato muito longe dele.

— Agora sim garotas, levantem os cotovelos e empinem bem essas bebidas... por você Bellinha – disse Alice.

— Sim Bella, por você e porque já entrará em ação.

— Obrigada Rose – as abracei.

— Claro, não é a ação que nós desejamos para você, mas ao menos vai roçar em outras espécies diferentes, de mais nível – Alice piscou um olho para mim ao mesmo tempo em que me dava um cutuco – você sabe...

— Vocês falam de mim como se eu vivesse a 6 metros abaixo da terra e só saísse à superfície em busca de alimento – me queixei.

— Ai Bella relaxe, sabe que queremos te ver feliz.

— Por acaso você me vê chorando pelos cantos, Alice?

— Não, mas já está na hora de tirar um pouco do pó não? Onde ficou a Bella atrevida do internato? – Rose me olhou com nostalgia.

— A enterra e só sai de vez em quando à superfície para se alimentar – Alice respondeu e ambas começaram a gargalhar – Como foi a Bella? – perguntou tentando parar de rir; essas duras eram o pior, mas gostava muito delas.

— Muito bem, acompanhei papai em várias cidades para conferir algumas plantas e passamos algum tempo juntos, embora me consumiu com o mesmo de sempre, já sabem que não gosta da idéia de que fique um tempo trabalhando por aqui.

— Eu tampouco a entendo – Rose olhou para mim intrigada – Como é que prefere procurar um trabalho como qualquer mortal sendo a filha do deus do aço? – revirei os olhos e me acomodei em minha cadeira.

— Se sente só Bella, e quer ter seu bebê a seu lado.

— Não tem nada disso de se sentir só Alice, ele tem a Carmen – levei minha garrafa a boca – estão "saindo" – fiz aspas com os dedos – há vários meses e se a visse, se apaixonaria por ela em dois segundos, é muito bonita, elegante e com esse ar latino muito chique, além do mais tem um senso de humor bárbaro, gostei dela para meu pai.

— E de onde saiu à fabulosa Carmen? – Rose soava intrigada.

— Estava muito deprimida com a morte de seu marido e seu irmão Eleazar que é amigo do meu pai, incentivou-a a ir a um jantar e os apresentou pensando que como ele também tinha perdido a minha mãe vítima do câncer, poderia ajudá-la a sair da depressão e parece que acertou, eles parecem muito felizes.

— Bem, eu estou feliz em saber que o tio Charlie já tem uma namorada e sabe? Eu acho que Carmen tem muito a ver com o fato de o seu pai concordar que você fiquei aqui, o convenceu e bem ou mal aqui está você pronta para fazer o que quiser – Rose ergueu a dose de tequila – Saúde pode isso amiga!

— E quando você começa com as suas entrevistas?

— Na segunda-feira Ally – o garçom chegou com a nossa comida – quando eu estava em San Francisco com o meu pai, aproveitei o meu tempo e enviei tantos currículos quanto foi possível, eu posso jurar que não existe uma única agência de design e publicidade que não recebeu os meus dados – eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas feliz – E vocês, meninas?

— Eu conheci um cara na obra Bella... ele é dono da outra empresa de arquitetura responsável pela segunda parte do complexo de apartamentos, é lindo, enorme e musculoso, mas muito doce e muito inteligente, se chama Emmett e já me chamou para sair – Rose era uma arquiteto e trabalhava para um escritório muito importante; ela adorava seu trabalho e adorávamos vê-la vestida de jeans e flanelas de trabalho, com suas botas e infalível capacete que colocava sobre as tranças bonitas e grossas tranças loiras quando tinha que revisar as construções e quando ia ao escritório, deixando todos com a boca aberta com as saias lá pias que a contornava tão apertado que ficavam perfeitas.

— Eu vejo você, ouço você e não acredito. Você Rose? A que não acredita em amor à primeira vista? – Eu atirei sarcasticamente.

— Não seja uma desmancha prazeres nunca disse que eu não acreditava, mas era bastante improvável que acontecesse comigo, mas olha, parece que eu me enganei – disse com uma infantil e fingida inocência, que até eu que a conhecia como a palma da minha mão, eu poderia ter acreditado.

— Então você caiu sobre suas patas.

— Diga em sua caminha Bella, porque esta cadela quente não pode se conter, parecia alcoólica em etapa de abstinência e tive que colocá-lo nos seus lençóis no terceiro dia – os olhos de Alice se arregalaram enquanto me contava as aventuras de Rose – já o depenou e o pobre grandalhão não sabia nem quem o golpeou – nós não pudemos evitar e rimos soltando sonoras gargalhadas.

— Pelo menos não como o seu cliente, o loiro alto que não caiu em suas redes por mais que se esforce em o fazer cair em suas armadilhas.

— Que é esse loiro Ally?

— Whitlock? Nem sequer o mencione, é um lento e eu preciso de ação. Se algum dia chegar a me propor algo, do jeito que vai a nossa lua de mel vai ser em uma casa de repouso para idosos, mas vai cair, vai cair. Esta semana o fiz suar ao levá-lo para as amostras de tecido para que escolhesse as cortinas, quase lhe dei um aneurisma quando me aproximei, minha blusa tinha os três primeiros botões abertos, tinham que ver a sua cara – fez uma careta – o maldito tem um controle de si mesmo...

— Falando de decoração, quando você terminará de me ajudar com o meu apartamento?

— Você não precisa da minha experiente ajuda Bella, o faz muito bem sozinha, você tem muito bom gosto graças a mim, mas para que veja como sou boazinha e eu te amo, o dia que você quiser vamos as compras para terminar com algum e outro acessório.

— Obrigada Alice.

— O seu apartamento é um sonho romântico, eu adoro, temos de inaugurá-lo.

— O dê por feito Rose! Quando conseguir trabalho vamos comemorar lá.

— E o que dizem sobre aquecer os motores na próxima sexta-feira indo ao "Nasty"?

— Me dá muita preguiça só de pensar Ally. Fazer uma longa fila para ver se quem está na porta nos deixa passar? Não, obrigada.

— E quem disse que temos que esperar na fila? – com lentidão doentia, Alice tirou um cartão vermelho com o logotipo do clube e os três quicamos inacessíveis em nossos lugares gritando animadas.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? – Rose lia atentamente o cartão que tinha arrancado de suas mãos.

— Um cliente agradecido – disse orgulhosa – ficou tão satisfeito com o seu escritório que me deu esse passe mágico para ir com as minhas amigas para nos divertir.

— Diga-me que vai continuar trabalhando para ele por favor – a tomei pelos pulsos.

— Claro que sim – sorriu feliz – quer redecorar a sua casa e alguns apartamentos que tem. Acho que iremos muitas vezes a este clube meninas e nós vamos gostar.

— Eu acho que eu amo o seu cliente Alice – Rose piscou flertando.

Me uni à declaração da minha amiga – E eu também!

**.***.**

Naquele fim de semana foi tranqüilo; desfiz minhas malas e acomodei tudo o que eu tinha comprado na minha viagem. Havia sido um excesso, o sabia, mas eu adorava as roupas, as bolsas, os sapatos e tudo isso. Quando estávamos no internato, as revistas de moda eram o nosso consolo, assim como os romances eróticos que ainda permaneciam sendo os meus fiéis e incondicionais companheiros em todos os momentos. Das três, tinha que reconhecer que eu era a que seguia com esse vício, não poderia deixar; realmente gostei de sonhar acordada sobre cada um dos apaixonados amantes dos meus romances com suas maneiras estranhas de expressar seu amor, faziam a vida das protagonistas um delicioso calvário.

_"Você está idealizando o amor de Bella," _Alice dizia cada noite preferia ficar em casa lendo no meu Kindle*****.

_*** Kindle: **é um leitor de livros digitais desenvolvido pela subsidiária da Amazon, a Lab126, que permite os usuários comprar, baixar, pesquisar e, principalmente, ler livros digitais, jornais, revistas, e outras mídias digitais via rede sem fio. _

_"Os homens não são assim e muito menos os relacionamentos"_ Rose também me avisou, mas eu me refugiava no meu mundo cor de rosa e me envolvia nele.

_"Viva Bella, viva!"_

Talvez era como Rose e Alice diziam, que meus livros suprimiam a falta de um homem em minha vida e que em vez de ficar em casa para ler deveria sair para me divertir e atrever a buscar um homem real, não um impresso em papel sem vida, que de tanto ler me fazia idealizar e esperar por um homem perfeito que só existia na minha mente e na minha telinha, mas não na vida real. Pode ser que elas tivessem razão, mas não importava, eu seguiria lendo e desfrutando como uma quarentona e rezando todas as noites ao querido Deus para que fizesse um pequeno milagre e me enviasse o meu homem de romance.

Na segunda-feira bem cedo, antes de sair do meu apartamento rumo a minha primeira entrevista, eu dei uma última olhada no espelho. Havia passado muito tempo pensando sobre o que vestir naquele dia. Eu não queria exagerar, porque eu não estava buscando trabalho em um escritório de advocacia, nem em uma empresa financeira ou em algo que exija tal formalidade. Eu sentia que uma agência de publicidade era um lugar que poderia ir um pouco mais relaxada, sem perder a elegância, classe e estilo, por isso optei por um jeans apertado de cor bege muito claro que marcavam muito bem os meus quadris, uma blusa muito bonita de mangas curtas, com babados da mesma cor e um colete preto, meus sapatos bege de salto preto e minha bolsa Hermès absolutamente linda. Eu gostei do que vi no reflexo do espelho, eu joguei um beijo para mim mesma e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Naquele dia eu tinha duas entrevistas. Não havia marcado mais de duas em um dia porque era muito comum que ficar esperando horas antes de se dignarem a atender e não queria correr de agência para agência com os nervos a flor da pele. Muito grata por dar ouvidos ao meu sexto sentido, contava os minutos que passavam lentamente sentada em uma pequena sala de espera.

— Isabella Swan? – Uma mulher pequena me chamou com sua voz escandalosa e estridente.

— Sou eu – Levantei-me rapidamente com a minha bolsa em uma mão e meu portfólio na outra.

— Siga-me – me varreu com o olhar de cima a baixo e a segui para uma sala de conferências onde me esperava um homem de cerca de 50 anos e um pouco calvo.

— Bom dia – cumprimentei e o cara me devorou com o olhar; me fez sentir tão mal que minha atitude com certeza refletiu incomodo. Depois de olhar meu portfólio superficialmente mais não meu corpo, o lascivo calvo barrigudo me disse que não tinham vagas, mas que se eu desse meu número, me ligaria para discutir algumas opções que seguramente encontraria mais atrativas... sim como não.

Indignada, eu saí de lá implorando para não encontrar muitas caras como esse no meu caminho. Me perguntava quantas garotas caíam a cada dia diante essas insinuações de idiotas como ele. Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto dirigia para o meu próximo compromisso, que era muito perto de Trafalgar Square***** e desde muito antes de chegar já ia resmungando sobre o quão difícil seria encontrar um lugar para estacionar o meu presente de aniversário por parte do meu pai, o meu Mini Crossover Concept. Desde que havia deixado o internato comecei a desfrutar dos meus aniversários porque meu pai os passava comigo e no último me surpreendeu com o carro.

*** Trafalgar Square:** _é uma praça no centro de Londres que celebra a Batalha de Trafalgar (1805), uma vitória da Marinha Real Britânica nas Guerras Napoleônicas._

Para o meu azar, minha segunda entrevista não teve muito a oferecer como tampouco o tiveram nenhuma das entrevistas que tive ao longo da semana. Na noite de sexta-feira, cheguei em casa muito desanimada; eu tirei a minha roupa e coloquei meu pijama da Hello Kitty que tinha desde o internato, já estava muito velha, mas o tecido era tão suave e sempre usava quando eu tinha uma gripe ou fiava um pouco triste como nesse momento, sentia-me confortada de alguma forma. Eu preparei uma sopa instantânea e um copo de leite com chocolate; me enrolei na cama e liguei a TV para assistir CSI.

Na semana seguinte não foi diferente do primeira. "Nós não precisamos de ninguém", "Seu trabalho é bom, mas eu prefiro alguém com experiência", "Chamaremos no próximo mês", "Deixe os seus dados", "Você é muito boa para o posto que existe", "Vamos ligar"... Aff, não podia aceitar que fosse tão difícil encontrar trabalho como designer gráfico que havia recebido excelentes notas nessa cidade. Estava um pouco decepcionada e na noite quinta-feira sai com as meninas para me distrair um pouco, mas como não me encontrava com animo em níveis ótimos para ir a "Nasty", adiamos essa saída para a próxima semana, estivesse de bom humor ou não.

No fim de semana é claro que eu passei entre os lençóis da minha cama, sujando-me lentamente com caixas e caixas de chocolate em uma mão e meu Kindle na outra...

_"Você se comportou mal e sabe que merece um castigo", disse o homem irritado fazendo-me tremer de medo "Não pensa que vai se livrar disso, certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça timidamente e logo ouviu o seu comando._

_"Incline-se sobre a mesa com as pernas separadas" com movimentos desajeitados obedeci o seu comando e me coloquei como havia me ordenado; a ansiedade pelo o que estava vindo me fez ficar molhada. "Levante o seu rosto e escolha o instrumento com que eu devo puni-la de acordo como seu erro."_

_Eu quase desmaiei ao ver diante de mim um chicote e uma pá de madeira. O chicote era algo extremo e deixava marcas por alguns dias, além do mais a dor era insuportável e a pá de madeira, não deixava marcas, mas não sabia se seria capaz de suportar ser castigava com isso, era muito... mas a minha ansiedade crescia a cada segundo que passava e o desejo latente pelo meu carrasco._

_"Minha mão também pode ser considerada, ainda que você sabe bem que é igualmente dura como qualquer um desses itens disciplinares", sussurrou no meu ouvido "Eu lhe dei a oportunidade de escolher, se você demorar muito, eu vou decidir com que lhe castigar."_

_"Sua mão senhor" disse debilmente, eu sabia que tinha razão e que não tocaria o coração ao executar a minha punição, mas preferia suportar a dor que iria receber diretamente do toque da mão dele e não um objeto inerte e frio._

_"Muito bem, você escolheu e será castigada" caminhava rodeando a mesa "Embora você tenha esquecido de algo... tire a sua calcinha e coloque na minha mão" ao ouvir isso, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e, lentamente, comecei a descer a peça por minhas pernas, se somente recebesse dele algo mais do que o açoites… "Sawyer rápido não tenho o dia todo, nem estamos em um pic nic."_

_"Senhor..." aventurei-me a dirigir-me a ele; lentamente girou sobre seus calcanhares e me atravessou com seu duro e olhar azul, "Senhor, eu... me desculpe" murmurei trêmula, pedindo de alguma maneira que o meu castigo não fosse tão forte._

_"Eu não sinto, você sabe como desfruto castigando você..." um sorriso cínico apareceu em seu rosto e então eu sabia que era inevitável, não teria piedade de mim "Serão fez açoites e contará cada um com voz alta e firme, que eu não te escute fraquejar Sawyer, porque começarei tudo de novo, entendido?" Assenti quase imperceptivelmente invadida pelo medo "Entendido?" sua voz furiosa ecoou pelas paredes do escritório da direção escolar "Sim Senhor" quase gritei._

_Uma explosão quente atravessou a minha nádega direita e fiquei um pouco surpresa com o golpe "Um" disse como me foi ordenado. O segundo ardor foi na minha nádega esquerda e ainda que esperasse foi inevitável a reação do meu corpo afastando o meu peito da meta "Dois" voltei a contar, e os choques de sua mão contra a minha carne tenra continuou acontecendo, enquanto eu estava enumerando cada uma delas... "Dez" consegui dizer com a voz quase em um fio e a respiração agitada._

_"Muito bem Sawyer recebeu o seu castigo com honra e isso de alguma forma e por mais estranho que pareça, merece uma recompensa" suas palavras fizeram que eu ficasse imóvel. Uma recompensa? Do que ele estava falando? Não havia terminado de imaginar do que poderia s tratar quando senti sua mão quente, massageando suavemente minhas nádegas, untando-as com algo quente por completo, fazendo-me reviver a minha punição, mas de certa forma, aliviando a minha dor._

_"Espero que isso te sirva e trate de ser uma aluna melhor comportada", sussurrou nas minhas costas "Se não, eu vou começar a acreditar que você faz isso de propósito para que eu te discipline dessa forma…"_

Caralho! Caralho! Caralho!

Meu alarme disparou tirando-me do doce sonho no que se repetia minha recompensa uma e outra vez. Aquele homem encarregado de manter a disciplina dessa escola, me fodia sem piedade, sobre a mesa tão duro como seu impressionante e também duro, duríssimo membro longo e ereto. Maldito despertador maldito! Definitivamente, esta não era uma boa maneira de começar minha semana.

Com uma raiva do inferno, tomei um banho e eu consegui começar outro dia de busca. Vesti-me bem, me arrumei com calma para ver se meu humor mudava e sai preparada para receber mais portas no nariz. Que injusto!

Dirigi para o West End, perto do Soho, que era onde se concentrava a maioria das agências de publicidade em Londres; localizei facilmente a direção que eu estava indo e para minha alegria, tinha um estacionamento privado. Meus ânimo subiu duas listras nesse momento. O edifício era bastante antigo, mas remodelado e decorado com o gosto mais refinado. Como não ia saber disso se tinha na minha vida uma design de interiores e uma arquiteta?

Arrumei minhas roupas antes de entrar e respirei fundo. _Arte Digital era_ uma das melhores agências de publicidade em todo o Reino Unido e eu estava prestes a ter uma entrevista de trabalho com eles. Para ficar ali estava disposta a tudo, a cortar papéis, pegar selos, etiquetar qualquer coisa para trabalhar nessa agência de prestígio. Decidida a dar o meu melhor na entrevista, dei um passo para seu interior e notei um ar completamente diferente das outras agências; tudo ali era quente, limpo e tinha aroma de baunilha que te alegrava pelo dia.

— Olá, eu sou Isabella Swan, eu tenho hora marcada para uma entrevista – a senhorita atrás do balcão me cumprimentou e me fez segui-la. Esta agência tinha todos os instrumentos modernos para o trabalho, desde projetores, reprodutores para todo o tipo de material, espaçosos restiradores, os computadores mais avançados, impressoras e scanners que pude ver no meu caminho até a sala de reuniões onde eu esperei cerca de 10 minutos .

— Desculpe pelo atraso – um homem alto nos seus trinta anos e muito bom de se ver, me cumprimentou amável – testamos um tanto que ocupados hoje, sente-se... Isabella – verificou o meu nome em uma pasta que levava em sua mão – bem, você pode começar...

— Estou procurando trabalho – eu disse sem preâmbulos – me formei há dois meses e eu preciso me colocar em uma agência, eu tenho muita vontade trabalhar e sei que sou boa, eu só preciso de uma oportunidade senhor...

— Que mal educado eu sou! – levou a mão a testa e logo me estendeu a outra – desculpem-me, Isabella, eu sou Andrew Blake – era simpático; depois o aperto de mãos olhou para mim e disse…

— Vou ser muito honesto Isabella – falou com uma voz calma – não tenho um trabalho para lhe oferecer, mas eu gostei da sua atitude, vejamos o que você trouxe – Fiquei decepcionada; sabia que não seria fácil encontrar trabalho, mas nunca pensei que seria tão difícil, mas eu comecei a mostrar meu portfólio. Eu mostrei o meu melhor trabalho da universidade, ele olhou atento e sério. Virando as páginas e voltando para vê-las novamente, estudando com atenção – Tem algo para ver aqui? – Apontou o projetor de vídeo, sem hesitar puxei um CD que ele colocou no computador e começou a projetar na tela da parede.

— Você é muito boa e não sabe como sinto muito por não poder incorporar você na minha equipe – sorriu com pesar – mas há uma nova agência que requer uma equipe para o desenho de folhetos s e catálogos, especificamente, eu sei que você está procurando algo mais, mas – encolheu os ombros – se você quiser eu posso te enviar…

— De acordo – eu aceitei imediatamente, já não queria seguir dando voltar para receber as mesmas respostas, eu queria um emprego e isso era o que conseguiria; eu provaria a mim mesma que poderia abrir caminho sozinha e começando de baixo. Sai da _Arte Digital_ não me sentindo tão mal como quando pensei que me sentiria e fui para a _Alter Mídia_, a agência que me contrataria.

Sem tantos rodeios, me receberam e explicaram que precisavam de mim; me mostraram quanto seria o meu salário, não pagavam muito e tampouco havia muitos benefícios, mas sim um lugar para mim no estacionamento e cupons para despesa; me foi dado um pequeno escritório que iria compartilhar com Jane, outro recém-formada como eu e me esperavam cedo no dia seguinte para começar a trabalhar.

Ao chegar no meu apartamento eu coloquei o meu pijama e decidi que merecia um bom jantar. Já tinha um emprego e tinha que comemorar isso, eu preparei uma deliciosa salada e um bife suculento e batata frita, me servi de uma taça de vinho e jantei junto à janela da sala de jantar de frente para a rua. Inúmeras vezes naquela tarde, eu suspirei enquanto observava a chuva cair. Se queria um posto de importância, o que fazia em Londres se em São Francisco me esperava uma grande empresa com a responsabilidade do mesmo tamanho? Assim não me queixaria e pensaria positivamente a partir desse momento. Não deveria ficar triste, ao contrário, _Alter Mídia_ podia não ser uma agência grande, mas se notava que estava ali porque amavam seu trabalho e no final do dia era isso que importava. Ou não?

Naquela noite, dormi como uma ovelhinha; tranquila e em paz. Levantei-me cedo e vesti uma legging preta e uma blusa oversize branca, umas sapatilhas pretas e minha bolsa Balenciaga cor de caramelo. No dia anterior pude ver que a informalidade era bem-vinda na agência, por isso a minha roupa era perfeita para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Na agência, Jane sorriu para mim e disse que estava feliz em me ter como sua companheira, porque tinha chegado cada espécime diga de um museu para procurar trabalho, que pensou que iria dividir o pequeno escritório com um aborígene desses. Jane era uma menina bonita, loira com enormes olhos azuis e abertos que me fizeram lembrar do Rei Julien de Madagascar; também falava até pelos cotovelos, em menos de meia hora eu já sabia que era irlandesa, que havia conhecido o namorado na universidade, que viviam juntos há dois anos e esperavam a resolução do banco para um empréstimo que pediram para comprarem um apartamento.

Foi uma manhã muito movimentada, Olivia nossa chefe, nos havia dado trabalho que chegava ao seu. Tínhamos que entregar um projeto de logotipo para umas padarias, loja de estéticas e calçados. Também estava ao nosso cargo montar alguns folhetos para um congresso de dentistas, bem como toda a papelada. Isso era trabalho suficiente para ocupar o resto da semana, mas Olivia necessitava para quinta-feira. Felizmente, Jane e eu combinávamos muito bem; trabalhávamos muito confortáveis e terminamos o trabalho no dia e hora requerida. Olivia ficou feliz e para nos demonstrar sua alegria, nos deu outra montanha de trabalho para entregar na quarta-feira, era basicamente o mesmo, logotipos, folhetos, catálogos...

Eu estava fisicamente exausta, mas muito satisfeita por dentro; estava fazendo o que eu realmente amava e sim, era uma agência pequena, mas nos poucos dias que levava ali, me senti muito confortável e me levantava a cada dia com mais vontade e ânimo para chegar a trabalhar. De repente lembrei-me que eu não havia dito sobre o meu novo trabalho para Alice e Rose, com certeza iam querer me enforcar quando soubessem que já levava três dias trabalhando e elas não sabiam.

— Olá meninas – se juntaram as chamadas e pouco a pouco fui contando como cheguei a _Alter Mídia_ e quão feliz estava trabalhando lá. Como eu imaginei, estavam irritadas, mas ai irem me escutando foram se acalmando e como havia prometido, sairíamos na noite seguinte para celebrar no "Nasty".

**.***.**

"O que devo vestir?"

Me perguntei pela enésima vez na frente do meu armário. Escolhi um vestido preto de elastano que ficava muito bem. Marcava as minhas curvas que não passava despercebidas no meu corpo e também os meus seios. Era curto, chegava na metade da coxa e não tinha mangas, apenas um par de alças finas. Com os meus sapatos Louboutin preto que ainda não tenham estreado, me via muito bem e para o frio, meu casaco Burberry preto. Perfeito.

Feliz com a minha escolha, levei o meu tempo para me dar um banho de espuma bem merecido e depois me arrumei com calma. Satisfeita com o resultado, eu sorriu e corri para abrir a porta antes que esse par de cadelas a derrubasse.

— Por Deus, Bella! Você vai a um enterro? – Rose varreu-me com os olhos – Eu conheço o porto?

— Tomara que de verdade possa enterrar algo essa noite Swan! Que bárbara! Quer passar despercebida ou que merda? – Alice já me levava de volta para o armário e depois de espalhar várias peças na minha cama, finalmente pegou um vestido vermelho com faixas de organza pretas cruzadas sem qualquer ordem. Também era aderida ao corpo, muito curto e tampouco tinha mangas. Finalmente, colocou em minhas mãos um casaco idêntico ao preto mas de cor vermelho sangue, ele era tão lindo... e tampouco tinha estreado.

— Pinte essa boquinha de putinha que você tem com isso, vamos ver se você consegue alguma coisa para esta noite – com um lenço umedecido tirei meu pálido rosa e coloquei esse vermelho espetacular. Que mudança!

— Obrigada Alice, acho que vou precisar de seus serviços profissionais como designer de imagem – eu dei-lhe um empurrão carinhoso – com isso eu estou vestida para matar.

— Não está tão perdida Bella, só lhe falta um pouco de malícia, mas você é uma aluna bem disposta e só por isso, vou compartilhar meus segredos com você.

**.***.**

— Você acredita que podemos entrar Alice? – Rose perguntou um pouco decepcionada.

— Claro, meu "amigo" tem influências aqui – disse enquanto descemos do táxi.

— Alice você está dormindo com o seu cliente? – insinuei, olhando-a incrédula e me devolveu o olhar.

— Não, mas vontade não me falta, porque o cara é como se fosse feito a mão, embora eu confesso que me da um pouquinho de medo e isso é o que está me mantendo à distância, se não... uff... já estaria amarrada nos ponteiros do Big Ben, implorando por uma foda legendária...

Nossas gargalhadas chamaram a atenção da fila e discretamente nos aproximávamos da entrada. Dois caras enormes, corpulentos vestidos completamente de preto estavam parados atrás da fita, com os olhares fixos na frente e quietos como se fossem os próprios soldados da guarda real, só voltavam à vida quando algum sócio chegava e então como se tivessem ensaiado cada um dos seus movimentos, iam para um lado, para lhes permitir ter acesso ao local. Isso é o que esperávamos que aconteceria ao chegamos na frente deles, mas para nossa decepção, apenas moveram seus olhos para nós, até que Alice disse as palavras mágicas...

— Olá, somos convidadas de Aro Volturi – tirou o passe e colocou-o quase em seus narizes. O homem olhou para o cartão e um sorriso pequeno e discreto da sua parte e de seu companheiro, foram para um lado dando-nos passagem.

— Bem-vindas ao "Nasty", entrem...

O clube parecia o oposto de seu nome. Havia uma espécie de hall com diversos espelhos antigos, as paredes estavam forradas de um veludo roxo e um monte de fotos com molduras barrocas douradas. Um grande lustre pendurado no teto sobre uma mesa com um vaso enorme vaso de lírios com uma fina camada de orvalho. No final do corredor, umas escadas desciam para o interior do local, a metade delas, um espaço amplo iluminado tenuemente se somava com uma sacada com vista que dominava quase todo o clube que se assemelhava a um teatro antigo, ai o tom dominante mudou do roxo para o vermelho sem perder os detalhes barrocos em dourado, as exageradas cortinas de veludo recolhidas com grandes nós de galões dourados com bordados nos extremos, os grandes lustres pendurados no teto e os palcos para os convidados diferentes... ah e espelhos, muitos espelhos por todos os lados.

Me sentia como na obra do Fantasma da Ópera com a minúscula diferença da música eletrônica tão forte que balançava os tímpanos, luzes de todas as cores girando loucas e uma grande quantidade de pessoas dançando e bebendo. Ao terminar de descer um garçom nos guiou para a nossa mesa, era pequena e nos sentamos ao redor dela em um sofá em forma de "U".

— Wow! Nunca imaginei que fosse assim – Rose confessou maravilhada.

— Eu tampouco, me sinto em outra época, como se me faltasse à peruca branca e meu sinal de coração no meu peito apertado no meu corpete – eu ri.

— Senhoritas... – disse o garçom abrindo uma garrafa de champagne e servindo três taças – cortesia da casa, bem-vindas.

— Até que o garçom é bonito – Alice olhou para o arrebitado bumbum do garçom que se afastava – bem, bem – sacudiu a cabeça – brindemos porque finalmente estamos aqui e tudo graças ao meu cliente.

— Bella você planeja ficar com isso a noite toda? – Rose apontou para o meu casaco e rapidamente o tirei – bem, eu pensei que você tinha mudado de idéia e queria ser o ponto vermelho do lugar.

— Idiota – resmunguei e limpei a garganta enquanto eu levantei a minha taça – "Senhoritas" – destaquei a palavra – Estou feliz de estar aqui comemorando com vocês que eu tenho um trabalho e que eu adoro... embora eu não me paguem muito.

— Saúde! – levantamos e chovamos nossas longas taças.

A primeira garrafa se foi como a água e assim a segunda, a música tocava e nós dançamos sem sair do nosso lugar. Estávamos nos divertindo muito e eu mais do que elas; sentia que tinha menos um peso sobre os meus ombros por ter encontrado um trabalho sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Eu me sentia como uma mulher forte e independente, no controle de sua vida nas mãos e isso era muito gratificante.

— Vamos dançar! – Alice pegou-nos pela mão para ir até a pista de dança que era o palco do teatro. Saltar e me mover como estava fazendo com esses sapatos era um verdadeiro perigo, muito cansativo também é claro...

— Eu vou sentar por um momento – eu gritei no ouvido de Rose. Depois de alguns minutos elas estavam sentadas ao meu lado admirando os exemplares dignos de revista que vagavam pelo lugar. Um tipo alto de cabelo castanho e olhos azuis, como os descritos nos meus romances, passou por nossa mesa.

— Isso, olhem bem, é o que eu quero para o meu presente de aniversário – bati com os pés no chão – assim, igualzinho, só que lhe dê cordas para me amarrar em uma coluna e um chicote, para o caso de me comportar mal – eu pisquei.

— Que menina tão má! – Rose me deu um toque com o cotovelo.

— E se você se cansar promete me chamar Bella?

— Conte com isso Alice.

— Aha e para mim bem, obrigada, que pouco compartilhem, mas não importa, eu fico com o garçom que vem bem ali, olhem – apenas levantou o queixo, mas encontramos rápido o objetivo. Outro garçom com o corpo de morrer ia com uma bandeja na mão.

— Por que diabos não nos deram um garçom assim? – Murmurei.

— Os garçons como o John, só servem as mesas dos sócios – o nosso garçom disse sorrindo meio maliciosamente.

— Bem, você não está tão ruim hein? – Rose olhou para trás e quase bateu na bunda dele – Eu quero ser sócia, me diga onde eu assino.

— Isso senhorita é impossível.

— E por quê? – franziu a testa.

— Você acha que não podemos pagar ou o que? – Alice se alterou.

— Não é isso senhorita, mas que necessitam da recomendação de um sócio e eles são muito ciumentos, gostam de exclusividade – disse, enquanto nossa mesa era limpa com rapidez e eficiência assombrosa. Em um flash, uma toalha de mesa nova, copos, umas lindas tigelas de prata, cheias dos morangos mais perfeitos que os nossos olhos já tinham visto, mentas e ... de chocolate, barrinhas e bolinhas de chocolate repousavam nas tigelas menores. O homem pegou a garrafa que estava no gelo e a secou com um guardanapo de pano, nos apontou e começou a encher as taças, quando terminou colocou a garrafa novamente dentro da bandeja de cubos de gelo.

Era uma garrafa de _champagne Krug_!

— Sigam desfrutando da noite senhoritas.

— Hey mais devagar Pedro ou como se chame – Alice disse, e "Pedro" a obedeceu – E esta garrafa?

— Um dos nossos sócios deseja que a sua noite nesse bar seja inesquecível – ele disse, baixando um pouco a cabeça.

— Espero que não esteja esperando uma troca amigável pela garrafa, porque se assim for, você pode levantar tudo isso – com o meu dedo indicador fiz um círculo sobre a mesa.

— Claro que não – abriu os olhos envergonhado – não funciona assim, isso é apenas uma atenção de um de nossos sócios.

— Então, como funciona "Pedro"? – Inclinei a cabeça perguntando com inocência.

Ele se retirou e nossos olhares se cruzaram — A quem lhe dão pão que chore, não é meninas? – Rose levou pela centésima vez nessa noite, a taça aos lábios – Saúde!

Nós não podíamos nos queixar; nossa visita a "Nasty" tinha valido a pena tanto tempo de espera, havia sido justamente o que imaginávamos que seria. Realmente achamos isso?

Elas, eu não sei, mas eu tinha idealizado o local. Não tinha uma idéia definida com toda a certeza, só esperava me surpreender, me ver envolvida nessa aura de mistério que cercava o lugar e, talvez, por que não encontrar uma única alma que desejasse o mesmo que eu, esquecer do mundo e entregar-se cegamente. Viver e experimentar o amor da mesma forma na qual havia lido centenas de vezes, deixar-me levar arrastada por essa paixão obscura impossível de controlar.

— Saúde Bella! Onde você estava?

— Aqui, somente estava um pouco distraída Rose.

— Oh, olhem, aqui está o Aro! – Alice agitava a sua mão e um homem alto, magro e muito atraente se aproximou de nós.

— Alice! Querida – beijou sua bochecha – Fico feliz de ver que está se divertindo. Gostou da champagne?

— Foi você? – Alice disse e Aro assentiu. Ela fez as apresentações e ele ficou um pouco conosco; era muito divertido e nos tinha encantadas escutando suas aventuras. O tempo tinha voado e como o bar seguia completamente cheio, não percebemos o quão tarde era. Aro ofereceu seu chofer para nos levar para casa; nessas horas e quão tontas estávamos, era melhor e mais seguro aceitar sua oferta para voltar do que ir com um táxi. Deu algumas indicações ao seu chofer desde o seu telefone e nos disse que já nos esperava na porta quando quiséssemos ir.

Nos despedimos e no caminho para a saída, percebi que tinha esquecido meu casaco; voltei para buscar depressa para evitar a longa espera das garotas. Com o meu casaco no braço e já nas escadas, notei um casal subindo as escadas à minha frente. A mulher ia atrás do homem era, mas este a ignorava. Ela lhe pedia por favor para conversar e ele nem sequer olhava para ela; ela não o tava, mas insistia para que a escutasse, que lhe desse outra oportunidade, mas ele seguia subindo. Que cara tão arrogante! Por educação, um homem jamais deve fazer isso com uma mulher em público. A garota chorava e ao chegar em uma parte das escadas o tomou pelo braço... ele parou e lentamente virou para encará-la. Os olhos verdes mais frios que eu já tinha visto na minha vida a congelaram. A garota deu um passo para trás, como prevenindo-se de algo, tinha medo, mas respirou e com voz débil pode pronunciar…

— Só uma chance, por favor..._ Senhor._

Ele não respondeu, mas por seu olhar intenso, até eu compreendi o que fosse que tivesse acontecido, já tinha sido concluído e não havia uma mínima possibilidade para nada mais. Inesperadamente, esse olhar me alcançou e por incrível que pareça, meu corpo também sentiu essa fria resolução. Foram apenas um par de segundos, mas bastaram para a força desses olhos verdes me incomodasse. O homem girou em seus calcanhares e continuou seu caminho para a saída. A garota se encolheu e com o rosto virado para a parede seguiu chorando.

— Você está bem? – Perguntei colocando minha mão em seu ombro e ela pulou. Assentiu levemente e quando ia descer as escadas para voltar ao clube, um homem alto e grande a tomou delicadamente pelo braço.

— Venha senhorita, vou levá-la para casa – disse e a quase levantou levando-a para cima, pelas postas do clube.

Contrariada, segui meu caminho com lentidão para a saída, era melhor ir devagar nesses saltos altos e como tonta que estava, cruzei o hall e os meus sapatos ressoaram fortemente; sai e as meninas já me esperavam impacientemente dentro da limusine de Aro.

— Vamos Bella se apresse! – Sorri para a impertinência de Alice, mas um sentimento estranho me fez virar antes de entrar.

Esse par de frias pedras verdes me estudava com a mesma forma que a garota das escadas, só que eu não era tão fraca como ela. Lhe devolvi o olhar da mesma forma, altiva, de igual para igual, como em um desafio...

— Senhor Cullen, seu carro já está aqui...

O cara arrogante foi até o seu carro impressionante, com um par de passos e passando ao meu lado, mas seu olhar não estava mais focado em mim e era um alívio. Se esse o homem nunca havia encontrado alguém que não o intimidava, eu estava feliz por ser a primeira que...

— Bella você vai ficar?

— Merda Rose, não pode ficar calada quando está bêbada? – disse entre dentes.

— Claro que posso, se terminar de entrar e fechar a porta verá que rapidamente deixarei de falar – era inútil, Rose estava quase nas mesmas condições e eu estava muito perto de igualar-me.

O caminho de casa foi muito divertido, nossos inflamáveis ânimos nos fez cantar, brincar e lamentar por não termos nos ligado a um galã dos mil que essa noite estavam ali.

Éramos umas bêbadas infelizes.

* * *

><p><strong>O <em>Senhor<em> Cullen apareceu!** **Agora começa a ficar mais interessante. Perceberam o que eu falei no capítulo anterior? A fic da um salto no tempo, esse "buraco" que fica é intencional. O que aconteceu naquela época do capítulo 1 é muito importante na fanfic. **

**Demorei mais do que esperado pelo fato de que tive muitos imprevistos com meu computador e internet nas últimas, tudo ficando contra eu terminar o capítulo. Mas aqui estou e com uma proposta:**

**Quem deixar review vai ganhar uma preview! Daqui mais ou menos 2 ou 3 dias eu começo a mandar.**

**Quem tem conta no fanfiction eu vou mandar por PM (se não quiser receber a preview é só avisar)**

**Quem não tem conta deixa seu email, MAS presta atenção, tem que escrever substituindo os sinais por nomes, porque se você colocar o email normal, ele vai sumir e eu não vou conseguir mandar as previews. Escreva eu email como no exemplo: senhor**(underline)**cullen**(arroba)**hotmail**(ponto)**com**

**A preview é ótima, tenho certeza que vão gostar ;)**

**Beijos e até daqui 15 dias com fé!**

**xx**


	3. Sonhos

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Sonhos<strong>

— Como foi o fim de semana Bella? Descansou? – Jane começou a disparar perguntas desde cedo.

— Sim, eu descansei e dormi muito – lhe sorri.

— Fui jantar com Ethan, era aniversário de meses juntos e me levou para um lugar bonito, foi uma surpresa. Você não saiu nem para jantar?

— Na sexta-feira eu fui com as minhas amigas a "Nasty", nós nos divertimos muito, por isso fiquei em casa o resto do fim de semana, estava exausta – Jane olhou para mim com olhos incrivelmente grandes, sem dizer uma palavra, estranho vindo dela.

— O quê? – Perguntei depois de um longo silêncio.

— A "Nasty"? – Parecia muito intrigada – Você frequenta esse lugar?

— Não, na verdade sexta-feira foi a primeira vez por que Jane? – eu passei a ser a intrigada.

— Bom, pelo o que dizem – rodeou sua mesa para tomar seu lugar.

— E o que dizem? – Por Deus, por que não falava uma só vez?

— O que é um clube dark.

— Um o quê? Eu não entendo... – fingi não saber exatamente do que me falava, embora eu tivesse me pegado de surpresa por essa revelação.

— Aham Bella, um clube onde se reúne pessoas com gostos _estranhos_ – fez uma inflexão na última palavra.

— Você está errada, eu fui e não vi nada de estranho, eu juro – disse sinceramente.

— Diga-me algo – se inclinou para mim e sussurrou – Foi fácil entrar?

Pensei alguns segundos e neguei com a cabeça – Você pagou alguma coisa lá dentro? – duvidei por outros segundos mais ao lembrar das garrafas de champanhe e voltei a negar olhando para o outro lado confusa.

— Não, mas...

— Ai está – levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto assentia – além do mais você não percebeu nada de estranho? Nada, nada?

— Bem, eu não…

"— _Eu quero ser sócia, me diga onde eu assino – lembrei que Rose havia dito._

— _Isso senhorita é impossível – o garçom respondeu contundente._

— _Você acha que não podemos pagar ou o que?_

— _Não é isso senhorita, mas que necessitam da recomendação de um sócio e eles são muito ciumentos, gostam de "exclusividade"..._

"— _Não funciona assim, isso é apenas uma atenção de um de nossos sócios."_ Oh meu Deus, não podia ser...

— Ha! Eu sabia! – Pulou da cadeira – agora sim me conte tudo, faz anos que morro para ter informação em primeira mão.

"Alice!" Pensei em seguida, Aro Volturi tinha lhe dado esses convites. Como diabos nunca tínhamos imaginamos que a inacessibilidade do local se devia a justamente isso? Mas por que fazia tanto alvoroço? Não teria ido de boa vontade se tivesse sabido antes? Diabos sim! Teria ido ainda mais disposta a encontrar minha alma obscura... Raios! Como não soube antes? Nesse momento me veio à mente duas pedras verdes e frias. Aquele olhar arrogante e aniquilador, abrumador...

"— _Senhor Cullen, seu carro já está aqui..."_

— Bella? – Jane passava a mão na frente do meu rosto.

— Jane... – a minha curiosidade disparou – Quanto você sabe sobre o lugar?

— Por nada, que é Dark e lá dentro acontecem as coisas mais estranhas do mundo, mas ninguém me conta nada – me olhou recriminadoramente – você já esteve lá, não seria melhor do que você me contasse?

— Acredite quando digo que não vi nada de estranho, sério.

— Mmm acredito, está tão vermelha que posso jurar que até lamenta dizer onde estava metida...

Não era precisamente por isso o meu rubor, mas porque já tinha uma ideia do motivo que a garota chamava de _Senhor_ o arrogante–olhos–frios– Cullen. Será que ele era um Dominante e a garota sua Submissa?

Claramente se via que naquela noite a garota suplicava por mais uma oportunidade e ele nem sequer lhe prestava atenção que merecia, tanto por se tivessem algo como se não. Não tinha sido agradável ver a garota se humilhando daquela maneira, implorando, mendigando um instante do seu tempo e atenção para falar, talvez é uma tentativa para permanecer ao seu lado. Eu não tinha certeza de que sua relação fosse Dominante e Submissa, mas não importava, ela merecia respeito somente pelo simples fato de ser mulher e isso a ele parecia não importar em nada.

Como alguém poderia chegar a esse extremo? Que não lhe importava humilhar-se dessa forma para querer seguir sendo parte da vida de uma pessoa que obviamente não queria que a queria nela, que já não a considerada vital em nenhum sentido para ele e para seu ambiente, que simplesmente já não a queria e ponto... porque não havia dúvidas de que já não a considerava parte de nada em sua vida. Que puta e maldita forma do misógino de confirmá-lo, congelando-a com um olhar de canto quase na escuridão.

Que intensa forma de amar. Porque era o amor por onde quer que viesse. Amor por uma relação da natureza que fosse. Para sofrer essa desesperada na luta pela permanência, devia ter um profundo sentimento seja por ele ou pelo o que significava para ela nesta relação supondo que efetivamente, fosse ele um Dominante e ela uma Submissa. Eu nunca poderia chegar a tal extremo, me conhecia e sabia que se até esse momento da minha vida, seguia sem sentir a milésima parte do que ela parecia sentir, nunca acharia esse amor, relação ou o que fosse. Já era tarde demais para mim e eu o aceitava…

Passei o dia respondendo com monossílabos as perguntas de Jane que graças a Deus abandonou o tema "Nasty" e surgiu o seu tema preferido, "Ethan", seu namorado.

As pessoas tinham razão; as mulheres poderiam fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e fazê-las bem, o tinha comprovado nesse mesmo dia. Escutava Jane e respondia as suas perguntas, desenhava convites para casamento e também pensava no Senhor Cullen. Por que me impactou tanto? O que seria? Sua presença imponente, seus olhar duro ou saber que era sócio da "Nasty", porque o conheciam e sabiam bem o seu nome, o mais seguro era que tivesse algo obscuro que esconder dos demais.

O que diabos fazia pensando nele, de novo? Não ia negar que durante o fim de semana não esteve rondando ocasionalmente por meus pensamentos, mas tampouco havia cativado por completo a minha atenção como quando descobri do discreto clube ao qual pertencia. Isso era o que tinha a minha mente trabalhando; queria saber mais e só esperava chegar em casa para investigar o máximo que pudesse sobre ele.

Pela tarde me despedi de Jane e praticamente voei até o meu apartamento, tirei minha roupa ao chegar e com o laptop no colo comecei minha investigação. No Google digitei _"Cullen"_ e saíram muitas opções, cliquei na primeira e comecei a ler ansiosa.

**.***.**

"_Edward Anthony Cullen (nascido em 20 de junho de 1980) é um um multimilionário executivo britânico e empresário. É filho de Carlisle Cullen, a quem admira por ter ensinado os segredos de como explorar o mercado imobiliário e outros negócios._

_É o Chefe Executivo (CEO) da Cullen Organization, uma empresa imobiliária, e fundador da Cullen Entertainment Resort, uma empresa que opera várias cadeias de hotéis e cassinos. Famoso é o edifício Torre Cullen do qual ele é dono e que é o emblema do seu império imobiliário._

_Ele estudou em uma escola militar, devido ao que segundo seu pai, seu filho precisava de disciplina, algo que em efeito obteve, pois com o tempo se destacou e alcansou o mais alto posto em seu ano de formatura. Estudou Administração de Empresas e Finanças na Universidade de Londres e depois um MBA***** Faculdade de Economia de Londres._

_***MBA (Masters of Business Association): **Pós-graduação em Associação Empresarial._

_Seus primeiros passos no negócio, os deu para substituir o seu pai com 24 anos. Entre seus primeiros sucessos destacou a ideia de comprar vários hotéis que, mediante empréstimos e isenções fiscais, conseguiu torná-los os melhores do país._

_A partir de então Cullen, começou a intervir em numerosas propriedades e a participar na variedade de projetos. O império Cullen estava para nascer e não passaria muito para que se convertesse em um dos mais incríveis e extensos do mundo no setor imobiliário."_

Assim que o arrogante Cullen, era todo um garoto modelo, inteligente e astuto para os negócios, com esse olfato que só alguns possuíam e pelo o que muitos venderiam sua alma. Ele teria uma alma? A julgar como tratou aquela garota, apostaria a minha que não, ninguém que tivesse um pouco de coração humilharia uma mulher da forma que ele tinha feito. Era um canalha insensível que por ter um par de hotéis, cassinos e algumas casas se achava o dono do mundo.

Seria assim ou estava alucinando? Por que não podia ter uma série de pensamentos coerentes sobre ele? Por que não me decidia? Ou estava certa de que era um bastardo arrogante ou tinha a esperança de ter errado? Por que estava tão intrigada no Edward Cullen?

Porque era o ser mais aposto que havia visto sobre a terra, porque ia por ai caminhando como se o mundo não o merecesse, ou porque desde que pensei em Edward Cullen como um Dominante minha inteira concepção dele como um homem que podia cumprir meus sonhos e desejos mais secretos estava fazendo tremer meus alicerces…

A verdade, se fosse sincera, eram as três opções anteriores juntos. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, ele era tudo que eu sonhava e desejava, e eu não estava me referindo ao poder material que ele tinha, não, mas o poder de exercer sua vontade sobre uma mulher para fazê-la obedecer-lhe para seu mútuo prazer. Disso se tratava tudo, do prazer e eu queria prová-lo, por submeter-me a ele para obter a satisfação que o seu domínio me garantia...

Edward Cullen.

Olhos verdes e frios.

Arrogante.

**.***.**

Caralho!

Outra vez a merda do despertador!

Como não ia me irritar se havia tido uma noite ocupada? E desta vez não foi por meus sonhos, onde era a protagonista de uma cena erótica; foram um par de olhos indiferentes que me olhavam e eu não podia decifrar a intenção deles sobre mim. Tomei um banho, me vesti e sai rumo ao trabalho sem tomar café da manhã, compraria qualquer coisa no caminho.

O dia foi bastante cansativo na agência assim como foi o resto da semana. Olivia devia estar realmente feliz com nosso trabalho, porque mal fazíamos uma entrega, nos fava mais e mais trabalho. Eu não podia me queixar, eu estava fazendo o que gostava, muito básico sim, mas afinal de contas não estava dirigindo uma grande empresa nem tinha seu futuro, nem de seus funcionários em minhas mãos, com a angústia de tomar a decisão errada e acabar com tudo. Esse era o meu maior medo.

Por que não podia deixar de pensar em _Higgin Steel Group_ e desfrutava plenamente do meu trabalho sem complicações? Por que me atormentava vigiando constantemente a ampulheta que marcava meu tempo como um espírito livre? Nem eu mesma sabia por quando tempo poderia estar afastada da empresa do meu pai, mas já estava sofrendo com cada dia que transcoria porque era um dia mais perto para cumprir com um compromisso, com uma grande responsabilidade que eu não queria ter.

— Oh Bella me assustas quando você fica calada por tanto tempo.

— Desculpe Jane, eu só pensava em bobagens – encolhi os ombros – Vamos comer?

Já havíamos localizado um pequeno restaurante la um par de quarteirões da agência e o ambiente era agradável. Íamos quase diariamente e quando não, atravessávamos a rua e tínhamos as saladas mais deliciosas de Soho. Sempre nos sentávamos junto a janela para nos entreter vendo as pessoas que iam correndo de um lado para outro.

Assim com essa movimentada semana, passaram três mais e eu já tinha um pouco mais de um mês na agência. Me pagaram meu primeiro salário e me entregaram meus cupões de despesa os quais literalmente corri para o supermercado para gastar. Não era que o necessitasse, claro que não, mas me faziam sentir tão orgulhosa e satisfeita comigo mesma, tão feliz de ser somente Bella Swan que todos meus tormentos mentais se evaporaram.

Para comemorar a minha independência, eu convidei as garotas para jantar; comprei o necessário para preparar o que gostávamos e como sobremesa, os doces e chocolates que comíamos no internato.

— É ver para crer – Rose abriu seus olhos azuis desmesuradamente – está que pula o coração de felicidade pelo seu primeiro salário, oh e não esqueça dos cupons que parecem ser aquelas que te fazem você mais feliz.

— Por que você não entende? Você trabalha e tampouco precisa, tem uma herança e não sabe o que fazer com ela além de deixar que cresça no banco e você – me dirigi a Alice – também trabalha por gosto, assim como eu, então não sei de onde vem tanto alvoroço.

— Está muito certa Bella, talvez devíamos brindar pelo "Sacré-Coeur" que nos fez valentes, capazes e responsáveis para enfrentarmos o mundo sozinhas, depois de tudo sim temos que agradecer isso e _outras_ coisas.

Passamos um tempo muito bom, entre as loucuras de Alice, as besteiras da Rose e meus silêncios, até que me tiraram de um longo pensamento...

— Sonhar acordada de novo? – Alice franziu a testa – Acho que sequestrarei seu Kindle, não te faz bem, continua alucinando com os galãs apaixonados dos seus romances e já que disse que...

— Você sabia Alice que o seu cliente nos convidou para um clube Dark? – soltei. A cara de Rose foi digna de uma foto pelo espanto, mas Alice só sorriu de lado... a cadela sabia.

— Um clube Dark? Sério?

— Sim Rose e esta – eu disse para Alice levantando o queixo – sabia.

— Não é para tanto – falou despreocupada – além do mais pensei que se lhes dizia não iam querer ir, fazia tanto que queríamos entrar que...

— Você está louca? – Eu coloquei um dedo na têmpora – para nada nesse mundo eu teria recusado.

— Eu tampouco Alice – Rose também a olhou ofendida – você sabe que eu sou meio distorcida às vezes.

— Só às vezes? – lhe joguei um chocolate e o pegou no ar.

— Sim, às vezes eu posso ser com Emmett. De qualquer forma, eu quero o conheçam – Alice e eu viramos nossas cabeças para ela, isso já estava sério – haverá um jantar de várias firmas de arquitetura e vocês vão comigo.

— Você está apaixonada por ele ,Rose?

— Alice!

— Está! – confirmou a nossa amiga.

— Eu... não sei, acho que sim, eu goto dele e parece um bom rapaz, não como... – moveu a cabeça sacudindo a lembrança – Vocês vão? – perguntou com a carinha triste.

— Iremos Rose – lhe assegurei.

**.***.**

O tempo passou voando e eu seguia feliz com meu cômodo, mas exigente trabalho na agência. Chegava em casa tão cansada que meu Kindle já estava empoeirando porque basta colocar um pé no apartamento, me jogava na cama para dormir.

Foram duas semanas de relativa calma, porque embora tivesse quase ter deixado de lado o tema Cullen, ocupada por meu trabalho, a imagem daqueles olhos verdes eram constantemente recorrente. Eu ficava nervoso e mais de uma vez estive quase a ponto de derramar café sobre umas impressões prontas para entregar... Eu não podia tirar esse maldito arrogante por completo da mente, mas a cada dia que passava, graças aos céus, a memória de seu olhar penetrante me afetava menos deixando sua lembrança menos clara para mim.

**.***.**

A grande noite de Rosalie chegou e para ir ao jantar optei por um vestido Dior da temporada. Era ajustado no corpo e me lembrava as atrizes de cinturas finas dos filmes italianos dos anos 50 e 60, como Sophia Loren. Era de cor salmão desbotado até embaixo e com muitos pequenos babados ao redor do corpete e decote era redondo com um laço bonito descansando em meu peito. Curto até acima do joelho, deixava ver um pouco das minhas coxas e minhas pantorrilhas que ainda não podia cobrir com meias, meus sapatos Gucci cor de pérola muito altos com o salto de madeira muito fino e minha carteira combinando. Meu casaco claro, de cor marfim.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho e fui muito feliz para o grande jantar de Rose. Faz três dias que nos ligava quase a todo o instante para se certificar de que não iríamos faltar. A sentia nervosa, mas nervosa feliz. Alice e eu sabíamos o quão era importante para Rose essa jantar e não tinha nada a ver com seu trabalho. Para ela, o fato de conhecermos Emmett era equivalente a apresentá-lo aos seus pais e na falta deles, nós éramos a sua única família e, como vimos que estava se desenrolando a e relação entre eles, estávamos certas que o que Rosa precisava era da nossa aprovação de alguma forma. Mas nem Alice, nem eu nos preocupávamos muito; nossa amiga era uma menina madura, ainda que às vezes não parecia, era muito inteligente e com os pés bem firmes no chão.

Se você tivesse que nomear qualquer uma de nós três com a que a vida havia se comportado pior, essa sem dúvida era Rosalie. Perder seus pais e enviá-la para um internato longe de Nova York, onde era a sua terra natal tinha sido muito cruel. Mas a quem recriminar? E ainda por cima, alguns anos mais tarde o amor não lhe tinha pintado o seu melhor lado. Foi ai quando Alice e eu nos demos conta do quão valente e forte era ao saber superar tantos golpes baixos que a vida lhe dava. Como a todas, a vida e as circunstâncias nos tinha amadurecido à força, em alguns casos de forma mais forte uma do que as outras, mas sempre estávamos unidas apoiando-nos e fazendo opossível para nos reconfortar e não nos sentirmos tão sozinhas como nós realmente estávamos.

Essas lembranças me fizeram sorrir ao ver a grande mulher na qual Rosalie tinha se convertido e que era uma benção tê-la como amiga e irmã em minha vida, igualmente a Alice.

Dirigi até Leicester Square, onde estava o hotel que seria celebrado o jantar. Deixei meu carro no estacionamento do hotel e não pude evitar descer o espelho de vaidade para dar uma última olhada na minha maquiagem. Era uma vaidosa, eu sabia e gostava.

Subi pelo elevador até o último andar onde ficava o salão e quando cheguei e abriram as portas, fiquei maravilhada ao ver a requintada decoração. Uma mesa redonda de cristal era a base de um arranjo de flores de vários tipos em cores vermelho cereja e branco. No fundo uma placa indicando que no interior do salão se celebrava "Grande Jantar de Arquitetos." Avancei um pouco e duas portas muito amplas e reclinadas permitiam o acesso ao salão. Antes de entrar duas senhoritas perguntaram o meu nome e a qual empresa ele pertencia. Confirmei que era convidada de Rosalie Hale e gentilmente uma deles me levou para a mesa onde minhas amigas já me esperavam.

— Bella! – Rose levantou e correu para me abraçar – você está linda – se separou um pouco e mim para observar o meu vestido – É lindo!

— Obrigada Rose.

— Vem – me segurou pela mão – Emmett, essa é a Bella, Bella esse é o Emmett – Rose estava nervosa e apertei sua mão.

— Prazer em conhecê-la Bella, Rose me falou muito sobre você e Alice – piscou um olho discretamente para Rose e estendeu sua mão para mim me dando um aperto suave, mas firme.

— Igualmente Emmett, eu também já ouvi muito sobre você – me aproximei de uma cadeira e em uma fração de segundo, ele já a tinha puxado para que eu me sentasse. Que cavalheiro. Como eu gostava dos homens assim!

— Rose me disse que vocês três são americanas – disse dando tema a conversa – Eu sou do Tennessee, mas desde os 5 anos de idade meus pais me trouxeram para a Inglaterra,sou praticamente um britânico – sorriu e duas covinhas se formaram em suas bochechas.

— Então quase estamos na mesma situação, nós três chegamos na Suíça quando tínhamos 13 anos e logo ficamos aqui em Londres.

— Seu pai é um arquiteto? – Alice começou com seu questionário.

— Era – assentiu – morreu no ano passado, e minha mãe um ano antes dele, do coração – fez uma careta.

— Oh, sinto muito – murmurei e antes de me dar oportunidade de dizer algo, Alice continuou...

— Tem irmãos?

— Alice – sussurrei e a chutei discretamente.

— Sou filho único – conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

— Nós também – disse apressada.

— Eu sei, Rosalie me contou o quão unidas vocês são – segurou sua mão sobre a mesa e Rose quase se derreteu nesse instante – obrigado por cuidar da minha Rose até que eu chegasse.

Alice e eu nos olhamos assombradas. O que havia dito? Minha Rosie? Oh meu Deus! Ele estava apaixonado!

Que surpresa havia sido ver que Emmett era como Rose tinha nos descrito centenas de vezes. Eu não tinha experiência prática no amor, mas sim muita teoria e a forma como olhava para a minha amiga não podia fingir, seus olhos brilhavam e cada vez que ela falava não existia mais nada para ele que o que a Rose dizia. Eu estava feliz por ela, porque ela o amava e era correspondida, finalmente tinha chegado ao amor em sua vida.

Conforme a noite avançou, Rose nos apresentou também aos seus chefes e companheiros de trabalho e todos foram muito simpáticos. Chegou o jantar e durante essa os presidentes de algumas das empresas falaram e entregaram alguns reconhecimentos. Eu tratava de prestar atenção ao mesmo tempo que levava a boca uma colher da deliciosa sopa de mariscos.

"—... e especialmente queremos agradecer ao senhor Edward Cullen pela confiança depositada em nossa empresa para realizar a construção da sua nova cadeia de hotéis e clubes de golfe, é um desafio e uma honra nos integrar a sua equipe de trabalho e esperamos ver em breve resultados excelentes nesse novo projeto."

Ao escutar esse nome que segundo eu já tinha desaparecido no meu subconsciente para não me sobressaltar, a colher caiu da minha mão à sopa manchou meu vestido. Como que por milagre ninguém notou o som da colher de prata se chocando no prato de porcelana graças aos aplausos que encheram a sala. Minha primeira reação foi de sair da mesa e correr para o banheiro para limpar o tecido. Nem mesmo Alice que tinha 8 pares de olhos e 10 orelhas percebeu o meu acidente e minha fuga rápida.

Era ele! O mesmo que não sem dificuldade, tinha tentado tirar da minha mente por muitos dias. O que eu tinha roubado momentos de concentração em meu trabalho e de paz na minha casa para imaginá-lo em mil situações comigo. O mesmo que havia inspirado diversas emoções, confundindo-me e levando-me até ao limite das minhas fantasias... Respirei fundo, molhei uma toalha e com cuidado a passei sobre a mancha até que ela desapareceu, depois sequei um pouco com o ar quente do secador automático, quando senti que somente estava úmida me dispus a voltar a mesa.

Saí do banheiro nervosa e com o olhar baixo concentrada em meu vestido acabei chocando contra um muro de concreto. Por não perceber para onde estava ia, a pessoa com que tinha chocado derramou o conteúdo de sua bebida sobre seu terno elegante.

— Oh por Deus! Perdoe-me! – instintivamente, levantei a mão até onde o líquido tinha sido derramado, mas um aperto forte e firme se fechou sobre meu pulso impedindo-me de tocá-lo.

— Descul... – levantei o olhar e como se tivesse olhado diretamente nos olhos da própria Medusa, fiquei paralisada como uma estátua de pedra sob aqueles intensos e frios olhos verdes. Estava incapaz de me mover, petrificada sob o olhar de poder intimidante do Senhor... Eu não podia olhar para outro lado, seus olhos tinham capturados os meus, hipnotizando-os, derramando sobre mim sua dura indiferença que me fez sentir pequena diante ele. Como poderia exercer este controle sobre mim e manter suspensa a minha respiração com somente esse olhar? Meu rosto não podia expressar nenhuma emoção e meu interior fervia diante a minha incapacidade de reagir; estava em um estado de catalepsia em que por dentro gritava por ajuda e por fora a minha expressão não dizia nada.

O Senhor logo soltou meu pulso imobilizado por sua dura mão e deu um passo para um lado para esquivar-me sem tirar os seus olhos de mim, ainda quando eu já estava fora de seu caminho sentia o frio poder de seu olhar. Não era possível, a mim não estava acontecendo aquilo. Não podia acreditar que não fosse capaz de sair da sua influência. Quando já estava alguns passos de mim, girou o seu rosto para frente e seguiu seu caminho.

— Bella você está bem? – Alice se aproximou de mim – desapareceu da mesa, o que aconteceu?

Me esforcei para sair do meu estado catatônico para responder a Alice — Arruinei meu vestido – murmurei – caiu sopa em cima...

— Hmm, não se preocupe – disse, avaliando o dano – na segunda-feira o levo para que lavem a seco e verá como ficará como novo, vamos – e me arrastou de volta à mesa.

Já não me foi possível estar tranquila pelo resto da noite. Evitei por todos os modos voltar a buscá-lo e ainda que me custou toda a minha vontade, acreditei ter podido conseguir, mas não podia negar que me sentia coibida e nervosa. Emmett nos manteve atentas com sua conversa divertida e envolvente, me distraiu e me relaxou bastante o suficiente para me juntar de vez em quando com algum comentário, bem poderia se dizer que graças a ele, meu acidente de um momento atrás e meu estado de humor, passou despercebido a todos.

— O que acharam? – nos perguntou Rose quando Emmett se afastou por um momento – Não é um sonho?

— Amiga você o pegou – Alice lhe assegurou – Esse homem está louco por você, e não pode disfarçar nem por um momento o quão apaixonado está, olhe...

Alice fez um movimento discreto com a cabeça apontando Emmett que estava conversando com várias pessoas, mas não conseguia tirar esse sorriso do seu rosto — Viu? Esse homem está cheio de felicidade, cuide dele Rose, se preocupa com você.

— E você Bella? Diga-me o que você pensa de Emmett – apertava com força um guardanapo.

— O que é um bom rapaz – eu lhe dei um empurrãozinho com o ombro – e muito educado, gostei dele e além do mais ele gosta de você Rose ama, se vê que está fascinado por você.

— Ay meninas – fez um pequeno bico – obrigada por tudo…

— Nada de ficar triste, esta é sua noite e você tem que ficar feliz – avisei – murcha o estômago, fique reta, estufe o peito, empina a bunda e vá em frente...

— Você ainda lembra? – Alice juntou as perfeitas e delineadas sobrancelhas – faz muito tempo que falamos...

— Como eu poderia esquecer? Ele é o nosso mantra...

**.***.**

O jantar foi longo e descemos para o estacionamento. Emmett esperou que tanto Alice quando eu entrássemos em nossos carros para irmos para casa. Eu dirigi sem olhar, foi um milagre que cheguei na minha rua sem ter um acidente porque ele não lembrava de como tinha chegado em casa já que com um olhar de desprezo, o mais certo porque lhe derramei sua bebida em sua roupa muito cara e fina, ocupava os meus pensamentos. Essa atitude de amargura e cheia de arrogância parecia ser comum nele e não tinha como dizer o contrário já que duas vezes que o havia visto, esse jeito frio e soberbo o acompanhava em todo momento.

Mas era lindo. Seus traços definidos e marcados me faziam pensar em silhuetas e rostos perfeitos gravados em pedra, em estátuas gregas esculpidas em mármore tão frio e perfeito como o próprio _Senhor_. Como seria sentir seu olhar se fosse um verde lampejo quente? Que o calor dos seus olhos banhasse meu corpo aquecendo cada parte ansiosa por ele...

Em que diabos estava pensando? Eu não podia permitir que esse homem petulante se entrasse em minha cabeça controlando os meus pensamentos e até os meus sonhos.

Irritada, já sem maquiagem e somente com uma calcinha e camisa, deitei na cama. Peguei o meu Kindle e lhe tirei o pó pelo longo tempo sem usá-lo, precisava de um bom romance que me desocupar ao prepotente homem que queria tomar o lugar dos meus fiéis e amorosos amantes fictícios.

Busquei e decidi que o melhor para aquela noite era um romance muito rosa. Calmo, que mostrava o amor puro de um amante entregado e com uma alma generosa. O _Senhor _não era assim; tudo nele gritava orgulho e arrogância... Outra vez invadindo a minha mente!

Eu não podia ler ou duas linhas, não estava concentrado. Eu cobri o queixo para dormir por um bom tempo, mas não foi de todo uma boa noite, eu nunca esperava que, mas eu pensei que não seria tão ruim. Mudei toda a minha cama inquieto e levantou-se várias vezes para um copo de água. Já bem tarde da noite eu consegui dormir. Fui acordado por meu telefone tocando ao meio-dia, havia dormido pelo menos alguma coisa.

Eu não pude ler nem duas linhas, não estava concentrado. Me cobri até a cabeça com os lençóis para dormir de uma vez, mas não foi uma boa noite em nada, nunca esperava que o fosse, mas tampouco pensei fosse ser tão ruim. Me movi inquieta por toda a minha cama e levantei várias vezes por um copo de água. Já bem tarde da noite eu consegui dormir. Fui acordada pelo toque do meu telefone ao meio-dia, ao menos dormido um pouco.

— Olá Bella, eu preciso de você comigo, passo por você em uma hora – Alice e seus sábados de compras.

— Não dormi bem, poderia deixar as compras para outro dia?

— Se sente mal? Está doente?

— Não, eu...

— Vou para a sua casa!

— Estou bem Alice, não é nada, só um pouco de insônia.

— Oh, menos mal – deu um suspiro exagerado de alívio – então prepare-se para me acompanhar, eu tenho que ir buscar a minha identidade, a encontraram no hotel e me ligaram hoje de manhã, certamente caiu da minha carteira. Que amáveis e atenciosos são, não acha?

Contra Alice não era possível lutar, então eu aceitei com a promessa de que depois iríamos sair para comer em um bom lugar e não ir as compras. Eu estava pronta na hora marcada, ela passou para me buscar e fomos para o hotel. Durante todo o caminho falamos de Rosalie e Emmett, ambos estávamos felizes porque nós concordávamos que eles pareciam muito apaixonados e, acima de tudo o que ele cuidava muito dela e isso era muito importante para nós que cuidasse de Rose.

Chegamos a Leicester Square e viramos a esquina do hotel, deixamos o carro da Alice no estacionamento e seguímos para a recepção.

— Bem-vindo ao Radisson Edwardian Hampshire senhoras…

O quê?_ Radisson Edwardian?_ Era uma puta piada?

— Eu sou Alice Brandon e eu vou para pegar minha identidade, vocês a encontraram, que amáveis guardá-la...

Como é que eu não percebi antes? Todos se referiam a esse hotel o _Radisson da Leicester Square,_ era lógico que não o relacionei, sabia que tinha sido remodelado e redecorado, mas...

Edwardian? Que bastardo tão arrogante! Colocar o seu nome no maldito livro? Maldito inseguro que precisa que esteja reafirmando seu poder a cada 3 segundos…

Quase arrastei Alice para fora do hotel, não queria estar um só instante nesse lugar, com a minha sorte não teria sido estranho que eu topasse com ele por ai e pensasse que o estava perseguindo. Pobre idiota.

À noite, de volta em casa e com um grande copo de vinho em minhas mãos, eu pensava nos encontros infelizes que tive com Edward Cullen. Era uma estranha coincidência, considerando que eu não podia tirar o cara da cabeça. Por que me atraia tanto? O que tinha que me provocava toda esta onda de sensações estranhas e contraditórias?

**.***.**

_"Você sabe quem eu sou?" assenti com timidez. "Então não tenha medo."_

_Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para onde estava um banco comprido e um pouco largo acolchoado com um pano áspero de cor vermelho "Venha, deite-se", ele disse com sua voz hipnótica que era incapaz de desobedecer. A nudez da minha pele entrou em contato com o tecido áspero e estremeci, não sabia se pelo atrito, pela ansiedade diante do que estava prestes a acontecer ou apenas por estar com ele..._

_Amarrou meus braços, mantendo-os sobre minha cabeça, envolvendo meus pulsos com um suave pano de seda vermelho, esse contraste contra a superfície áspera nas minhas costas, me fez abafar um suspiro em minha gargante "Deve me dizer tudo o que sente" ato seguido, meus tornozelos foram envolvidos em seda vermelha e firmemente amarrados as pernas do banco onde eu estava deitada, me deixando aberta e exposta a ele._

_"Sua pele é tão branca, tão suave" e com uma lentidão atormentante, os nós dos seus dedos desceram pelo vale dos meus seios e aproximava seu rosto do meu corpo até que senti seu hálito quente na minha pele arrepiada. Minhas emoções foram mudando conforme ele me acariciava, se em algum momento eu tive temor, tinha conseguido dissipar ao tocar-me, ao sentir que desfrutava dele percorrendo lentamente seus dedos e seu hálito na minha garganta._

_Um suspiro imperceptível escapou da minha boca e ele olhou para mim: "Não se reprima" sua incitadora voz fez com que inconscientemente lançasse a cabeça para trás e arqueasse o meu corpo "Assim, bem assim..." sua língua rodeou o meu umbigo lambendo seu interior e exterior, inciando a combustão entre as minhas pernas ao mesmo tempo que sua mão passeava livremente por meus quadris e abdômen. Era muito, ele me conhecia e sabia como me fazer chegar a esse ponto de excitação no qual nada tinha importância para mim mais do que receber todo o prazer que ele poderia proporcionar-me._

_Sua respiração abandonou meu ventre e foi descendo pouco a pouco até chegar ao meu monte, desceu um pouco mais e chegou aos meus lábios vaginais que guardavam o que ele tantas vezes havia repetido que lhe pertencia, que ali estavam meu coração, minha alma, meus desejos e minha vontade, toda a minha essência de mulher e o que eu podia ter para evitar que tomasse o que era seu por direito, porque já tinha me rendido a ele..._

_Passou um de seus dedos por meus lábios inferiores e o calor subiu para a minha cabeça, pressionou o meu clitóris com suavidade e em um ato de reflexo levantei os quadris para sentir o seu toque profundo, dentro de mim, "Por sua obediência você ganhou um prêmio, me peça o que deseja que o considerarei" ...não podia acreditar no que escutava, mas não perderia meu tempo, já sabia o que queria, mas não era só um desejo, era uma necessidade._

_"Você, quero você, duro, dentro de mim"... sabia o efeito que minhas palavras causavam e não me equivoquei; com pressa, se livrou de suas calças que eram a única roupa que cobria seu corpo e se colocou entre minhas pernas abertas. Entrou em mim sem rodeios, sem delicadeza. Como o tinha pedido, introduziu em mim uma e outra vez, com sua necessidade selvagem, desesperado e não continha…_

_"Sim, sim, você é meu"..._

_"Não" se erguei sobre mim,"Você é minha e eu sou o seu Senhor..."_

**.***.**

Acordei de repente e uma fina capa de suor cobria meu corpo; estava assustada, agitada e um calor abrasador entre as minhas pernas; meus seios estavam sensíveis e muito eretos e duros mamilos ressentiam o delicado toque do tecido contra eles. Nunca um sonho tinha me parecido tão real como para ter acordado com tanto calor e excitação. Eu tentei me convencer de que estava exagerando com a minha reação e repeti isso tantas vezes que acreditei, ainda que já não podia voltar a dormir. Sonho ou não, a sensação de seu corpo apoderando-se do meu era extasiante, o ritmo e rude vai e vem mexendo meu corpo enquanto me premiava por ser obediente e bom era esmagador...

No domingo passei irritada comigo mesma, me trai e me deixei envolver por um miserável, estúpido e falso sonho. Não era possível que eu, a garota com mais autocontrole e força de vontade, se deixava arrulhar toda a fodida madrugada por uma cena de uma novela. O pior era que cada vez que baixava as minhas defesas antes da lembrança, uma estranha sensação em meu baixo ventre começava a ferver.

"Preciso urgentemente de um amante."

Que amante nem nada! Se tinha sido capaz de ficar sozinha por anos, não vinha ao caso essa idiota ideia, estaria comento algo estragado? Tinha batido a minha cabeça? Só então poderia compreender minhas loucuras cerebrais, não conseguiu encontrar uma explicação sã, e como se fosse uma piada de mau gosto, naquela noite meus pesadelos voltaram, só que desta vez os olhos tinham cor, mas não alma.

"Edward Cullen."

Durante vários dias, meus tormentos chegavam fiéis à meia-noite, pronto para puni-los mais e mais destaque para as cenas em meus sonhos. Eu sempre acordava quando estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo, interrompendo, negando. Com dificuldade para voltar a dormir, mas meu sonho não foi tranquila, eu estava resignado com meus pesadelos me fazer o que eu queria porque eu estava confiante de que como eles tinham vindo de repente, da mesma forma desaparecer.

Sonhos significa nada realmente? Será que ter o mesmo sonho recorrente era um sinal de alguma coisa?

— Bella você se sente bem? Parece... mal – Jane disse com sincera preocupação.

— Não consegui dormir bem – confessei – tive insônia – fiz uma careta de desagrado.

— Então vá ao médico, eu acho que a sua insônia excedeu os níveis normais.

Isso já foi preocupante, que estivesse cansada e letárgica era uma coisa, mas com um aspecto que me entregasse o péssimo que me sentia por dentro era outra coisa. Necessitava fazer algo a respeito, mas o quê?

— Ele vai dar-lhe algo que você possa dormir como um bebê.

Por Deus! O meu problema não era exatamente a falta de sono, eram os meus sonhos. Esse era o meu verdadeiro problema, que enquanto mais deixava passar os dias esperando que sumissem, esses se faziam mais e mais vividos, reais, tanto que estavam me enlouquecendo, e se não fizesse nada, então teria que dar atenção ao que Jane disse e visitar não apenas um simples médico, mas um psiquiatra.

Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Decidida, cheguei em casa e com meu laptop na cama, me dei a tarefa de investigar o significado dos sonhos. Disso dependeria o meu futuro próximo... com o psiquiatra.

**.***.**

_Significado dos sonhos._

_Sexo._

_Os sonhos de relações carnais são muito comuns e na maioria são um reflexo das necessidades reais que não são suficientemente satisfeitas, especialmente quando o nosso parceiro onírico é a nossa vida real ou se trata de alguém desconhecido; quando o dito o parceiro é alguém que você conhece, mas que não é fácil que o sonho se torne realidade, nos delata nossa atração para o mesmo._

_Mas outras vezes os sonhos sexuais adquirirem conotações de uma sexualidade particular e mórbida que ainda que não se deve levar ao pé da letra, é importante levar em conta, porque geralmente indica o cansaço por uma vida sexual monótona e os desejos de inovações na mesma; o que acontece é que para se tornar mais perceptível a situação, o inconsciente mostra situações extremas._

_Só em raras ocasiões o sonho revela vontades que conscientemente não nos atrevemos – nem desejaríamos – que saiam a luz._

_Na verdade, o mal com os sonhos sexuais é quando você os tem nunca, indicando uma falta de interesse por esses temas, que se não foi compensado por outros sonhos de significado semelhante, aconselharia a consulta com a nossa própria consciência ou com um psicólogo._

**.***.**

Nossa, nossa. Então é disso que se tratava, não? De necessidades reais que não são _suficientemente satisfeitas_, que se sonha com um conhecido com o qual não é viável para realizar esse sonho é porque sente uma atração real por essa pessoa, os sonhos podem revelar a necessidade de uma mudança, de inovações no sexo…

Não satisfeita, segui buscando e investigando; analisando a infinidade de resultados que apareciam em frente a mim para chegar à mesma conclusão:

Edward Cullen me atraia para satisfazer o que era óbvio que faltava em minha vida... _sexo._

Mas... Era só isso?

Oh não, eu gostava de Edward Cullen e faria o que fosse necessário fazê-lo... _Meu Senhor_...

* * *

><p><strong>Agora Bella está determinada a ter o Edward, mas será que essa determinação vai durar muito?<strong> **Ela não sabe bem onde está se metendo, talvez não seja muito... inteligente. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?**

**Obrigada pelos comentários: _Vnia Ap. M.M. dos Santos, Anita, joselma, nairla, Fernanda, Jooh-patz, May Swan Cullen, Layla Sue, Bruna, Daia Matos, baia e a anônima que não colocou nome._  
><strong>

**Tenham em mente que quanto mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido eu apareço, se sumirem eu demoro mais porque não tenho só essa fic. Ela é muito boa, eu estava mostrando algumas coisas que vão acontecer na fic para a beta e ela ficou ansiosa para ler mais. E eu tenho certeza que vocês também vão querer. Traduzir é algo que eu faço porque gosto, mas não vou negar que da trabalho, são horas e horas, às vezes dias, para traduzir, e a única coisa que posso ter de vocês para saber se o que escolhi foi certo, é a opinião via comentários. **

**- PREVIEW DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -**

**Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: bella**(underline)**swan**(arroba)**hotmail**(ponto)**com**

**Beijos e espero voltar logo.  
><strong>


	4. Jogo de Pólo

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Jogo de Pólo<strong>

Sim, sim!

Estava muito decidida e com muita vontade de me enrolar com o _Senhor_, só que não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazê-lo, nem sequer me ocorria de como me aproximar dele, bem o que diria? _"Oi, sou Bella e eu quero ser sua submissa." _Assim lhe diria? Como posso propor que me tomasse como sua nova garota para cumprir suas paixões obscuras? E se já tivesse uma? O que aconteceu com aquela outra garota que chorava no "Nasty"?

Estava louca? Sim. Pelo menos uma parte de mim, a racional, me gritava desesperada no ouvido e a outra, a irracional desenfreada que nunca usava e estava sempre à beira de tudo, me animava e incentivava que seguisse adiante, como o diabo nas caricaturas. A quem iria lhe dar importância?

A irracional e desenfreada desde agora!

OK. Usando um pouco de lógica já que era necessário, pensava que não tinha nada a perder e sim muito a ganhar. Não envolvia meus sentimentos e só o faria para que finalmente por desse pelo menos desta forma experimentar e viver o que tanto desejava e o que em meus sonhos se repetia constantemente uma e outra vez de maneira tão vívida que quando eu acordava a ponto de explodir de prazer, quase chorava de frustração ao sentir certa parte do meu corpo dolorida. Eu não queria mais acordar assim, já não queria seguir imaginando ou lendo como seria.

Se os meus sonhos me provocavam tais reações, como seria acordar uma manhã entre seus braços? Enrolada em seu corpo, esgotada depois de uma intensa noite dura de prazer onde eu lhe ajudaria a cumprir com suas fantasias mais secretas... como seria sentir o calor do seu toque quando suas mãos percorressem meu corpo para seu deleite, seus lábios nos meus provando-os insaciáveis, deixando-me louca de desejo...

Sem dúvidas, não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de me converter em uma carta branca para ele; em material maleável para que ele me moldasse a sua inteira satisfação, em uma aluna ávida de seus ensinamentos, em sua aprendiz, seu amante obediente, _sua submissa..._

Mas e ele me aceitaria? Depois das duas únicas e desafortunadas vezes que tínhamos nos encontrado, isso era muito improvável. E isso só pensando em sua atitude comigo, agora faltava vez se para obter isso, para meu tão apreciado posto, devia cumprir alguns requisitos como diziam os meus romances. Se tinha que me exercitar comer bem, assinar um acordo de confidencialidade... seria tudo isso verdade? Certamente isso não seria para mim um impedimento, faria o que fosse necessário para cumprir meu desejo.

**.***.**

— Mmm hoje te vejo igualmente cansada, mas não sei, tem alguma coisa – Jane que tinha olho crítico me analisou – Conte-me!

— Não tem nada Jane, eu sigo igual – me deixei cair na cadeira.

— Sem dormir? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu consegui dormir um pouco melhor – sorri e liguei meu computador para começar a trabalhar e dar com concluído sua analise – O que temos para hoje?

O dia avançou, assim como a semana e para meu alívio, ter claro as minhas idéias e um objetivo em vista, me libertei das constantes distrações e pude realizar com tranqüilidade meu trabalho e o que era melhor. Desfrutá-lo! Fizemos de novo alguns logotipos, papelaria para dois novos negócios e como se fosse um presente do céu, na sexta-feira fizemos os convites para colocar a primeira pedra do _Grand Palace Hotel & Resort _que claro pertencia a Edward Cullen.

Essa era a minha chance. Era o encontro ideal para fazer a minha proposta. Eu não podia desperdiçá-la. Estava muito contente assim que nessa noite chamei as meninas para sair ainda que não lhes contei os meus planos, essa era minha forma de celebrar com elas o futuro e a próxima realização do meu desejo proibido.

— Que bom que o seu trabalhinho de "mentirinha" te deu um tempo – a sarcástica Alice não pode deixar de fazer seu sutil comentário – acreditamos que deixaríamos de ter ver por mais uma semana e teríamos que te resgatas das impressoras e cartuchos de tintas.

— Pois sabe? Estou tão feliz com meu trabalhinho de "mentirinha" que por isso quis sair para passar uma noite com as minhas "amigas", mas da próxima vez talvez eu chame apenas a Jane porque é a única que me compreende e sabe o quanto me esforço e que gosto do meu trabalho.

— Não dê importância a ela Bella, está irritada porque seu imaculado advogado lhe disse que não acostumasse visitar lugar como esse – disse Rose lançando para Alice um olhar de reprovação – É um idiota, deveria apagá-lo do mapa.

— Nunca esteve nele – encolheu os ombros – mas não nego que teria gostado de ter um encontro muito próximo com Whitlock, esse homem tem algo que me hipnotiza.

— Então te disse "não obrigado"? – perguntei.

— Quando você me ligou estava com ele e escutou que íamos sair me perguntou se saia com muita freqüência com os meus amigos e lhe disse que normal, me emocionei por seu interesse e lhe disse que viesse essa noite como nós, mas o muito arrogante me disse que não andava por esses lados, que não era do seu costume ir a lugares como esse – o rosto da Alice começou a mudar de tom – Está de acordo que é um maldito "snob"? Que se fode com suas putas e caras cortinas!

Rose e eu não conseguimos segurar as gargalhadas – o bom é que desde o começo soube que era um pesado e não fez castelos no ar.

— Isso sim, por isso essa noite, afogo minha tristeza com uma cerveja, você festeja sua alegria por seu trabalhinho e Rose está em amores com o seu super-homem Viu que divertido? – ordenou cinicamente levantando os ombros.

Nos aproximamos do Soho House, que era o nosso destino e uma vez lá dentro, nos instalamos em uma boa mesa. O lugar estava tão cheio que o garçom nunca chegou até nós, Alice foi para o bar pela primeira rodada que foi buscar cervejas e quando Emmett finalmente apareceu, somente levantando uma mão, os garçons se aproximavam da nossa mesa. Hmmm, quão bom era sair com alguém com influências.

Depois da cerveja, as doses de tequila apareceram como por arte de magia em minhas mãos e quem era eu para recusar?

— Saúde para idiotas! – brindou Alice – porque não sabem o que é perdem não vindo a lugares como esse.

— Saúde para os arrogantes idiotas que te olham feio! – tirei do fundo do meu coração.

— E de onde veio isso Bella? – Emmett deu um gole de tequila – Um ex-namorado por acaso?

— Ha! Quem dera, essa logo se tornou _tão _medrosa – Rose suspirou com nostalgia – e era tão divertida e atrevida Emmett... era minha ídola.

— E o que aconteceu atrevida? – Emmett quis espiar.

— Não... eu não... – me tomou de surpresa a sua pergunta.

— Se deu conta de que não existiam os príncipes encantados dos contos – Alice me interrompeu – e se fechou como um caracol, não é Bella? Isso dos arrogantes não sei de onde tirou, mas não importa, fica perfeito para o "snob" do Withlock, saúde!

— Whitlock? – perguntou Emmett curioso – Jasper Whitlock? O advogado?

— O conhece?

— A vida toda, é meu amigo e não é nenhum "snob", isso posso te jurar, de fato, ali vem – Emmett se levantou e assobiou agitando a mão. Se Alice tinha álcool em seu sistema, esse evaporou ao girar a cabeça e ver o homem loiro que se aproximava de nós com um sorriso no rosto.

— Ha! Saúde para o "snob"! – levantei a minha dose de tequila – Oh, olha! Ele vem com uma cortina em volta do pescoço e tem uma cara de satisfação…

— Cale a boca! – Alice disse baixinho e senti que me chutou por baixo da mesa. Estava transparente e imediatamente ficou nervosa; era extremamente raro ver Alice assim, por isso me dispus a desfrutar da cena e guardar na minha memória, que embora falhasse bastante, estava certa de que isso guardaria fielmente.

— Emmett – cumprimentou o "snob" e logo nos olhou aguentando uma risada.

— Ei Jasper, que bom que você chegou cara, olhe, ela é a minha linda Rose – aproximou-se e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha – ela é Bella – me apontou e recebi também um beijo da sua parte – e ela é Alice, são as melhores amigas de Rose – ele se inclinou para beijar Alice, mas…

— Sinto muito – ela virou o rosto evitando os lábios de Jasper – mas não acostumo cumprimentar com beijo os caras que eu conheço em bares como esse.

— Alice – tomou-a pelos ombros e sorriu de uma forma adorável – era uma brincadeira, menina difícil – disse isso, se aproximou dela e deixou um casto beijo no canto da sua boca. Um beijo casto, mas cheio de intenção, mesmo que eu podia senti-lo. Ela ficou como nos havia dito antes, hipnotizada, e não se queixou nem fez nada para se rebelar, se fosse outro rapaz, Alice já teria derramado uma cerveja em sua cabeça.

Que divertido era ver Alice assim! Caladinha e obediente... submissa.

_Submissa._

— Outra tequila!

— Bella, você está bem? – Rose me perguntou no ouvido.

— Como nunca Rose, de verdade estou muito feliz e quero mais uma tequila.

Aconteceu que depois de um tempo, minhas amigas estavam muito entretidas com seus respectivos parceiros e eu não planejava seguir ingerindo álcool e festejando sozinha. Decidi ir para casa, já tinha saído, tinha me divertido e passei um bom tempo com eles assim que não vi porque ficar como um trio ou quinteto nesse caso.

**.***.**

— Agora sim Bella, explique seu interesse repentino de me acompanhar à colocação da pedrinha – sentia os olhos azuis de Rose me estudando dos pés a cabeça.

— O que tem de estranho? Nunca assisti a algo como isso, pareceu interessante – disse com toda a honestidade que pude ter.

— Até para mim é chato, isso é apenas puro protocolo idiota, para torná-lo oficial – fez uma cara de aborrecimento – se fosse por mim estaria em outro lugar...

— Sim, eu sei onde, mas não me diga, assim está bem.

— Desejam beber algo senhoras? – Perguntou um garçom.

Rose fez uma negativa com a mão, mas eu pedi um copo de vinho branco porque para levar esse meu propósito exigiria muita coragem e isso eu conseguiria do mágico poder de um ou dois copinhos de vinho, não mais. Só precisava de coragem, mas conforme passava e com meus nervos sem desaparecendo e em notável aumento, teria que tomar uma garrafa inteira, bem, não era para tanto, somente tremia todo o corpo, minhas pernas pareciam tão fracas que achei que não ia ficar em pé e minhas mãos suadas pareciam maracas vibranco incontroláveis e isso sem contar que o _Senhor,_ ainda não tinha chegado.

O terreno onde se construiria o hotel era enorme. Se via que as primeiras operações para a construção já haviam começado; a simples vista se via um espaço livre de rochas, arbustos e a terra já parecia estar pronta para ser removida para cimentação. Nos dirigimos até uma das muitas filas de cadeiras colocadas sobre a superfície de grama artificial. Uma grande tenda branca protegia a área no caso de chuva, protegendo muito bem as pessoas necessárias para o evento e que esperavam com impaciência a chegada de Edward Cullen.

— E Emmett? – Perguntei para acalmar meus nervos.

— Ia vir, mas está ocupado na outra construção, queria me apresentar a um amigo – encolheu os ombros – será em outra ocasião.

Eu sorri, mas tinha certeza de que, em vez de um sorriso, esbocei uma careta rígida com meus lábios. Eu tinha que relaxar se queria seguir ir em frente com a minha idéia maluca. Olhei em volta. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas impacientes, arquitetos, empresários, socialites, artistas... não tinha idéia de que tantos se interessavam em estar para testemunhar o início de outro frutífero negócio do Garoto de Ouro, como chamavam muitas graças ao seu particular doe de converter tudo o que tocava em um êxito milionário. Todos queriam sua fatia de bolo e se asseguraram de tê-la de uma forma ou outra.

— E Alice?

— Jasper a chamou para almoçar, pode acreditar? – entrecerrou os olhos – está enganchada com seu ""snob" particular" e ele com ela, se encontraram e conversaram durante toda a semana.

— Sério? – arregalei os olhos – isso é fantástico, por que não me havia contado?

— Você ficaria sabendo há muito tempo se tivesse respondido as chamadas – reclamou – ela queria te contar, te ligou muitas vezes – me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada – está irritada com você.

— Tive muito trabalho – tratei de me desculpar.

— Recortando carinha das revistas? Vamos Bella, odeio que se feche em seu mundo de romances, já não o faça... por favor.

— Não estou fazendo, sério tenho estado muito ocupada e nem tempo para ler um dos meus amados romances eu tenho.

— Bella...

— Sim Rose já sei "Viva, viva" e isso é precisamente o que vou fazer – nesse momento quis me morder a língua por ter pensado em voz alta.

— O que quer dizer? – me olhou confusa.

— O que é esse barulho Rose? – agradeci pela distração que eu também estava curiosa.

— Oh, o Sr. Cullen chegou – fico de pé, como todos que estavam lá e esticamos o pescoço para vê-lo ficar cercado por toda uma comitiva enquanto um murmúrio de vozes, as quais todas tinham algo a dizer sobre ele, se deixava ouvir.

Nossa que sim era vaidoso! Sua comitiva de gorilas camuflados com ternos caros o rodeava impedindo "discretamente" que se aproximavam dele; se via que estavam treinados mais do que para apenas isso, eram altos, musculosos, e seus olhos olhavam em todas as direções enquanto o Senhor caminhava transbordando poder e frieza a cada passo.

Deus... era poderoso, frio ou não, arrogante ou não, era... maldito seja não tinha nem palavras para descrever o que esse petulante me provocava somente em vê-lo passar dessa forma. Seu perfeito traje feito sob medida certamente ocultava um corpo com músculos muito firmes e bem definidos... Será que tem pelos no peito? E suas coxas estariam como eu gostava? Não gostava de fracos, mas sim torneados e fortes... e no que ia me meter meu Deus? Esperava que em sua cama, entre seus braços e com suas pernas entre as minhas...

"Bella, Bella acorda!" me repreendi, mas não podia sair do meu fascínio ao ver a segurança que esse homem emanava, o que sentiria ao ter toda essa atenção? Todas essas pessoas esperando por ele. Passou vários metros de distância; claramente vi seu perfil de perfeito Deus pagão e sua mandíbula angulosa algo tensa. Seu olhar para frente, altivo; seu cabelo era uma insolente rebeldia que parecia uma coroa e cobre que deixava claro seu status de rei...

—… te juro Bella – finalizou Rose com uma risadinha, de alguma coisa que não escutei.

— Dizia?

— Ha! Você também tem as calcinhas no chão – disse divertida – e não é para mesmo, esse homem inalcançável incita isso e muito mais.

— Quão inalcançável? – a olhei pelo canto do olho.

— Oh não, não me diga que gosta dele.

— É bonito.

— Sim, mas... – encolheu os ombros e enrugou o nariz – não é como para alguma de nós, acredite.

— Por quê?

— Você não vê? Alice se queixava de Jasper, mas este sim é na verdade é um difícil dos piores, nem ele mesmo se suporta, além do mais ele não tem garotas, tem acessórios.

— Eu não entendo – neguei com a cabeça.

— Shhh silêncio, já vai começar – e o barulho foi sumindo para dar inicio o evento.

"Sejam bem-vindos todos vocês esta tarde,na que celebraremos a colocação da primeira pedra do _Grand Palace Hotel & Resort_...

O ministro da economia continuou com seu discurso; honestamente me parecia excessivo tanto alvoroço por um hotel e ainda mais para que o ministro da economia fosse dar a sua aprovação.

— Você não tinha me dito que isso era tão importante para Rose – me aproximei dela murmurando.

— Claro que sim, não imagina o investimento, é monstruoso e tudo feito por Cullen – me respondeu da mesma maneira.

— Não existem outros investidores?

— Sim, mas são mínimos, dizem que não gostavam de compartilhar – lhe apontou com o olhar, era sua vez de falar e depois dos aplausos, se fez um silêncio expectante... todos queríamos ouvi-lo. Com movimentos frios e pareciam terem sido calculados, se colocou atrás do palanque, com um leve aceno de cabeça começou...

"O _Grand Palace Hotel & Resort_, é um projeto ambicioso…"

Oh meu Deus que voz! Poderia fazer a calcinha de todas as mulheres ali presentes escorregarem até os tornozelos e sem darmos conta.

"... já que não só pretende ser o mais importante do país, mas de todo o continente europeu por isso repito,é muito ambicioso, mas não impossível. Tem sido muito bem pensado e planejado com o único propósito de atingir este objetivo, proporcionando aos nossos hóspedes todos os serviços rodeados do máximo luxo com que se poderia sonhar sem fazer desse complexo algo inacessível, é ai onde radicará o sucesso, mas é claro, sem deixar a privacidade e exclusividade que merecem..."

Graças a Deus eu estava sentada porque eu não estava muito certa de não ter chegado ao chão se tivesse estado de pé. Edward Cullen era o orador mais cativante que havia conhecido em minha vida, bom, conhecido não era a palavra exata... ainda. Tinha atentas as mais de 300 pessoas se reuniram ali para ouvi-lo e parecia estar nos dando uma palestra sobre como e por que seu hotel seria um sucesso. Isso de alguma maneira me empurrou para não ceder diante a minha idiota idéia, o de me imaginar entre os braços de Edward Cullen, obedecendo as suas ordens, seguindo as exigências da sua hipnotizante voz me pedindo para tirar as minhas roupas... não, eu tinha que fazê-lo, não tinha nada que perder, ao contrário.

"... criará também inúmeras fontes de trabalho, e além do mais como todos vocês sabem, os empregados da _Cullen Organization_ desfrutam dos melhores benefícios tanto em saúde, moradia e educação, isso, juntamente com ambiente de trabalho imbatível os motiva a desempenhar seu trabalho com a maior eficiência e eficácia..."

— Escute isso – sibilou Rose e eu a olhei confusa – o cara falando de um lindo ambiente de trabalho e todos os que trabalham perto dele dizem que ele só falta latir, é um cachorro.

Edward Cullen olhava sem ver ninguém em particular. Seus olhos verdes não manifestavam interesse em nada. Vendo-o assim era muito fácil acreditar no que Rose dizia, mas quando sua pele tão pálida, passada por alguma ou outra vez por seu cabelo, como se fosse um toque, era terno... Terno? Estava pensando que homem que eu queria que me desse algumas palmadas e me possuísse com força era terno?

Ia ter uma conversa muito séria com meu travesseiro porque esses eram pólos opostos. Não podia estar pensando em ternura com esse homem quando claramente eu buscava outra coisa e não eram carícias ternas e suaves nem sussurros no ouvido. Eu queria, eu precisava de mais.

Eu sempre soube. De todos os romances que eu lia as que eu mais gostava eram onde o protagonista estava sofrendo com a fraca menina indefesa, em que o belo galã era algo mais brusco e intenso e algumas palmadas, braços e pernas amarrados, e alguma outra perversão dominavam o panorama da heroína, mas sempre com o mesmo e feliz final... eles terminavam juntos e o amor vencia sobre todas as coisas.

Sim, sim! Isso era justamente o que eu queria ainda que sabia ao que me expunha. Estava plenamente consciente de que o que eu lia, eram romances e sabia que na vida real tudo era diferente e claro que muito mais cruel, mas não ia voltar atrás. Eu realmente queria que Edward fosse meu dom pessoal... de novo mais aplausos e seu discurso tinha terminado. Que idiota! Por estar sonhando acordada perdi sua enigmática forma de falar, de se mover...

— Não acha que a vida é injusta? – Rose sussurrou girando lentamente seu rosto para mim.

— O que? Por que o diz? – respondi do mesmo modo virando o rosto.

— Porque falando de seu físico já que o caráter é um tema aparte, é injusto que existam homens como esse e nós só possamos admirar de longe, que não possamos nem seque ter uma provadinha do seu corpo.

— Sim, está difícil, como diz Alice – disse divertida – eu a ele não dizia não, é lindo.

— Olhe essas costas e esse peito – me disse Rose quase em segredo – deve ser uma placa de aço e o que derrete aço? – levantava as sobrancelhas repetidamente – você sabe muito bem... _com Bella calor, com calor – _disse imitando uma voz sensual.

Soltei uma gargalhada forte e todos, todos os olhos se voltaram para mim. Todos eram olhares irritados com a testa franzida, mas nunca tão irritada como a desses olhos verdes que me fulminou com uma brutal intensidade durante vários segundos intermináveis. Por que não parava de olhar para mim? Por que não olhava para o outro lado? Senti o calor ir de zero a cem em um segundo por todo o meu corpo, mas no meu rosto, pintando-o de vermelho carmesim devido à vergonha. Queria que a terra se abrisse e me engolisse para ter interrompido com a minha gargalhada um momento tão sublime como o silêncio polido que colocava a absurda e ridícula pedra no chão.

Estive a ponto de ficar de pé e fugir, mas não me podia por ainda mais em ridículo, precisava sair dali sem fazê-lo tão evidente, mas não ia poder passar despercebida de nenhuma maneira, não havia modo de que isso fosse possível com todos atentos aos meus movimentos. Quando por fim seus olhos encontraram outro ponto o qual enfocar-se, "sua pedra", me senti aliviada.

— Vamos Rose – supliquei quase de forma imperceptível – por favor.

— Eu não posso Bella, meus chefes estão aqui, eu não posso ir antes deles – apertou minha mão – Isso não demorará muito, cerca de 20 minutos, não mais, eu prometo – não tinha saída, teria que me enrolar como um ovo em minha cadeira e rezar para que crescessem plantas ao meu redor, que me bloqueassem da vista de todos.

Mais aplausos, todos começaram a ficar de pé e de novo o barulho. Respirei tranqüila porque logo poderia sair, mas poderia sair dai ainda que sem ter conseguido meu objetivo. Era uma pena, mas parecia que a sorte nunca estava ao meu lado... Oh, não, não, não, desta vez não ia ser.

— Venha Bella, eu tenho que me aproximar.

— De quem? – Perguntei com esperança de talvez puder chegar a ele.

— Dos meus chefes. A quem mais?

— Melhor te esperar aqui sentada, não quero voltar a cometer uma estupidez, estou muito envergonhada – a olhei com os olhos assustados, nunca falhavam com Rose – não vou sair daqui.

— Ok, eu já volto – disse enquanto se afastava.

Quando se perdeu entre toda essa multidão, eu me dirigi até onde se encontravam estacionados os carros e limousines de alguns participantes e do que era o meu interesse, o carro de Edward Cullen. Meus olhos percorreram com rapidez buscando o impressionante carro preto que tinha sido na noite em que saia do "Nasty", mas não havia nenhum como esse. Maldito seja! Ele tinha ido até ali a pé? Era um campo no meio do nada por Deus.

Em seguida procurei o carro que mais parecia preparado e pronto para sair, mas tudo o que via nessas características era uma limousine. O motor não estava ligado, mas o motorista estava próximo a porta do condutor preparado para subir na primeira indicação e dois enormes gorilas como os de sua comitiva estavam ao lado da porta por onde subiria seu ocupante. Não havia dúvida, era essa.

Fiquei junto a umas árvores artificiais que tinham altura suficiente para proteger-me de que me vissem como uma louca suspeita com uma arma na mão e esperei até que o ruído tornou-se mais intenso, isso só poderia significar que o Senhor já estava saindo. O motorista subiu ao seu posto e um dos gorilas estava na porta pronto para abrir. Aproximei-me da limusine quando ligou o motor e algumas pessoas e fotógrafos com câmeras na mão cercaram o veículo. Só foram uns poucos segundos que se passaram até que ele estava a poucos passos da porta aberta para ele, sai detrás do gorila que segurava uma pasta e antes que ele subisse...

— Senhor Cullen – disse com minha mais ingênua, terna e infantil voz. O Senhor virou o rosto e me olhou entrecerrando os olhos, mas eu não pude dizer mais porque desta vez, não estávamos em um clube nem um salão de festas com luz fraca, aqui havia luz suficiente para notar sua expressão letal e não nos separavam vários metros de distância como uns momentos antes, tinha me aproximado muito dele para sentir sua aversão a mim.

Com esse poder, que só seu olhar poderia projetar, me deixou de novo imóvel e sem poder ser capaz de emitir nem sequer um sinal de voz. Um de seus gorilas colocou um braço em frente a mim para evitar que o tocasse e ele desviou o olhar rapidamente subindo depressa em sua luxuosa limusine e saindo dali a toda velocidade. Felizmente havia muitas pessoas ao redor e meu percalço passou despercebido por todos, pelo menos isso queria pensar.

— Bella! Bella! – Ouvi a voz de Rose gritando em desesperada.

— Aqui! – levantei a mão para que me localizasse melhor, tomava que não tenha notado nada – Aqui!

**.***.**

Uma semana depois eu estava sentada sozinha em um café com um jornal nas mãos procurando uma próxima aparição do _Senhor_.

Por acaso não havia bastado tudo o que aconteceu?

Claro que não. Desde quando uma Swan se dava por vencida? Não diziam todos os que me conheciam que era a pessoa mais teimosa sobre a terra? Pois não ia decepcioná-los, não senhor.

Eu sabia que meus encontros com ele não tinham tido muita sorte, mas não me fariam tirar o dedo da linha, assim que não tinha porque me render, eu sempre lutava pelo o queria e eu queria ser uma submissa. A submissa de Edward Cullen, para ser exata e para acabar rápido. Devia reconhecer que durante todos esses dias também considerava a opção de abandonar o meu objetivo, mas imediatamente descartei; pensei também em buscar outra perspectiva, mas não, eu o queria. Por quê? Eu não sabia. Eu não queria ser a submissa de mais ninguém, tinha muito claro que somente me interessava à submissão se fosse com ele, com mais ninguém.

Depois de tanto e tanto discernir comigo mesma, me pareceu responsável da minha parte fazer um pouco de investigação sobre o BDSM. Não podia seguir adiante somente tendo uma idéia generalizada do tema, mas tanta informação, que terminava confusa e às vezes algo assustada por algumas imagens que encontrava pela internet, assim que decidi não seguir cavando e preferi que Edward me ensinasse o que ele considera-se que devia aprender. Uma submissa devia confiar em seu amo, não?

Oh! Ai estava.

**.***.**

— Conte-me tudo Bella!

— Tudo o que Jane?

— Você se viu no espelho hoje de manhã? – me olhava interrogativamente, o que não era nada estranho nela – você tem um sorriso enorme no rosto, ou seja, tem que me dizer o motivo.

— Ah, é isso – disse como se o meu bom humor não tivesse importância – pois não é nada, apenas descansei durante todo o fim de semana.

— Você não teve insônia?

— Não, eu durmo profundamente toda a noite.

— E pesadelos? – Insistiu.

— Sem pesadelos nem nada – eu confirmei.

Nem pesadelos nem nada que não fosse uns frios olhos verdes que depois se tornavam quentes e uns suaves lábios que percorriam meu pescoço com fome, devorando cada centímetro de pele sob eles, fazendo-me estremecer.

Sim, eu levantava com raiva, mas quem não o faria se desejasse que o sonho continuasse e só ficasse até esse ponto? Que não avançasse. Era um pouco frustrante para mim, mas o que me alegrava o dia, era saber que essa frustração tinha os minutos contados.

— Ah Bella que bom, já estava preocupada; não durma é muito ruim para a saúde – eu sorri.

Fiquei comovida que se importava comigo. Em pouco tempo que levávamos trabalhando juntas, além de fazer uma boa equipe, tínhamos nos tornado boas amigas. Era uma garota transparente que não podia esconder seus sentimentos e reações. Se dizia algo, essa era a pura verdade; a alguns não lhes agradava tanta franqueza, mas a mim sim, e eu acredito firmemente que quem não gostava que lhe dissessem a verdade, era porque eu não poderia lidar com ela, ponto.

Na tarde de segunda-feira liguei a Alice e a Rose e as convidei para o Ham Pólo Club, onde eles iriam realizar uma festa para beneficiar hospitais vários infantis em Londres. Como aceitaram encantadas, não perdi nenhum momento em comprar os bilhetes que tinham um preço estratosférico por uma boa causa e, certamente, confirmar a nossa presença no almoço a ser oferecida depois do jogo. Estava feliz porque eu não iria sozinha, estaria acompanhada dos meus reforços.

Essa semana apesar de que tínhamos muito trabalho, os dias não se fizeram nada pesados. Saía algo tarde da agência, mas chegava à casa muito feliz, jantava e deitava para dormir para sonhar com o dono daquele olhar malévolo. Eu me levantava de bom humor assim tendo conseguido vê-lo em meus sonhos ou não, sabia que naquele sábado o teria diante de mim, em carne e osso e não dormiria parte de uma vaga lembrança noturna.

Poucos foram os momentos em que senti que estava prestes a cometer uma loucura, mas eu repetia que se por algo não havia atrevido a agir antes, é porque estava sem motivação. E Edward Cullen foi toda a motivação que eu precisava sair da minha letargia. Ainda não podia compreender muito bem como era possível que um homem que jamais tinha tido para mim nenhum só gesto amável, me incitasse a desejar que me tornasse como sua pupila. Logo lembrava as palavras de Rose e sabia que não estava errada, eu tinha que dar esse passo.

"Viva!"

Na sexta à noite jantamos no apartamento de Alice. Nada formal, porque ela não cozinhava muito. Uns sanduíches eram o prato principal do menu, nesta ocasião, acompanhados por uma garrafa de vinho e um saco de batatas fritas que parei para comprar ao longo do caminho.

— Agora sim pequeno demônio, conte-me como vai com seu "snob" favorito – a ordenei enquanto que me acomodava nas almofadas que estavam no chão.

Alice suspirou e revirou os olhos — Ai meninas, meninas, meninas... este homem não tem nada de "snob", nada tímido, mas que sim como lhes disse, tem um puto autocontrole que joga o meu pela janela, é incrível, maravilhoso – voltou a suspirar.

— Eu imaginei – disse Rose limpando um pote de geléia já vazio com o dedo – não nos ligou por dias, supus que estava amarrada aos ponteiros do Big Ben…

— O que faz Hale? – a interrompi.

— A sobremesa Bella. Quer um pouco? – me aproximou o frasco do rosto – se estica para uma chupada.

— Eca não. Já tem toda a sua saliva, e falando de chupadas, onde está Emmett?

-— Trabalhando, esta semana tem estado ocupado, só nos encontramos em 3 noites – quase fez beicinho.

— Só! – abri meus olhos, zombando – não quero pensar quando não possam se ver a semana inteira.

— E você, deusa de aço, quando teremos o prazer de te fazer esses tipos de perguntas?

— Eu Alice... – me levantei e caminhei até a porta com a minha bolsa no ombro – Eu ainda estou procurando o indicado, nos vemos amanhã meninas.

Eu saí fechando a porta atrás de mim e antes de chegar às escadas, ouvi gritarem em coro…

"O jogo do polo!"

**.***.** -

Ao olhar no espelho não poderia estar mais satisfeita com minha escolha. Umas calças cor de pérola muito estreito e apertado, uma blusa com um discreto laço bordado em rosa igual os meus sapatos, casaco e minha bolsa Prada. Fiz um rabo de cavalo alto e coloquei meus brincos; estava muito sedutora e feminina. Só esperava que alguém pensasse o mesmo.

Eu fiquei de encontrar com as meninas no clube, só esperava que fossem pontuais. Ao chegar, dei um último olhar no espelho e comprovei que minha pouca maquiagem estava em ordem. Desci do meu carro e me encaminhei até a entrada principal. As pessoas iam e vinham, cumprimentando umas as outras, conversando, brincando e caminhando até o campo para tomar seus lugares nas arquibancadas, a maioria e outros poucos em algumas mesas colocadas nos cantos da área marcada.

— Bella! – Eu ouvi o meu nome e ao virar vi as meninas acenavam com a mão para que eu fosse onde elas estava. Subi alguns degraus para chegar à arquibancada e tomei o meu lugar.

— Isso eu tenho que documentar— começou Alice – olha como veio bonito.

— Eu lhe disse que era um jogador de pólo – Rose continuou – Eu quero o seu nome Bella – demandou e eu ri.

— O que está acontecendo com vocês? – Franzi a testa – Eu não sei do que falam.

— Desde quando vamos para jogos de pólo e vestidas tão... assim como você está? – minha amiga loira me olhou intrigada.

— Bah, é inútil, mas jura que não vai me confirmar quando tenha um pé no altar – Alice exigiu.

— Quando encontrar o que me espera ali te comunico, prometo.

Antes de o jogo começar, as senhoras responsáveis do conselho que arrecadava fundos para os hospitais, nos deram a todos as boas vindas ao Torneio onde disputaria a "Copa Anthony", e agradecendo nossa colaboração ao assistir e ao fazer nossas doações. Também agradeceu aos vários patrocinadores e por último deixou o mais importante, não o disseram assim, mas não foi necessário, lhe elogiavam desde a boa disposição, suas constantes e consideráveis doações em espécie e, claro, a sua presença essa manhã dando maior destaque ao evento, participando ativamente no torneio que levava o nome do seu avô...

"Vamos dar um aplauso ao Sr. Edward Cullen por seu grande espírito altruísta."

Valha-me Deus!

Quase caiu para trás ao escutar seu nome depois de todas as fanfarrias das senhoras. Nunca tinha imaginado que ele tivesse uma alma caridosa porque de acordo com tudo o que foi mencionado momentos antes, era um patrocinador permanente e sempre estava disposto a ajudar. Sorri para mim mesma, porque essa era uma boa notícia. Era bom que se preocupasse com os necessitados, falavam bem dele... e além do mais jogava polo! Isso sim eu não esperava…

— Edward Cullen! Bella por favor não vá soltar uma gargalhada como da outra vez – me disse Rose zombeteira, mostrei a língua para ela e me concentrei no campo esperando vê-lo.

A corneta anunciou as equipes. Primeiro havia os cavalos sem cavaleiro. Logo de cada lado da quadra saíram os 4 jogadores com uma pequena inclinação cumprimentaram os espectadores, uma equipe usava camisa azul e então o vi usando uma camisa vermelha. Deram a mão amistosamente, colocaram os capacetes e avançaram até seus cavalos.

— Eu sabia! – Rose fechou o punho na perna – Olha que corpo!

— Oh. My. Fuck! – Sussurrou Alice – Alguém pode me dizer de onde saiu isso?

As ignorei porque sabia que se prestasse atenção, quando chegassea hora, eu não poderia seguir adiante com meu plano, eu hesitaria, estragaria tudo e não estava disposto a perder outra oportunidade.

O observei subir no belo cavalo preto com uma agilidade impressionante. Ele fez vários movimentos com ele, parecia que provava se o cavalo estava suficientemente aquecido e estava desperto e para a direita quase sobre o próprio eixo do animal; os bíceps seminus pareciam sólido enquanto puxava as rédeas, virou-se para o lado oposto e os músculos das costas aumentaram para assumir a vara e levantá-lo. Avançou até o centro do campo e outra toque de corneta, mas mais breve deu início ao jogo.

Escutava as minhas amigas falarem, mas suas vozes eram um sussurro para mim. Minha atenção completa tinha o jogador com número 20 nas costas, embaixo o seu sobrenome com letras menores. Podia ver a sua habilidade e destreza para o jogo. Seus movimentos eram precisos e cada vez que tocava na bola, as pessoas ficavam animadas e gritavam para incentivá-lo. Ele parecia não ouvir, se via concentrado no que estava acontecendo na quadra, pendente de cada elemento que estivesse dentro dela, da equipe adversária, da sua e do seu cavalo.

Edward Cullen tinha feito 2 gols e ainda estávamos na metade do jogo. Haviam pequenas pausas e em uma delas Edward trocou de cavalo, desta vez era um cor mel que parecia ter muita energia. O jogo continuou e eu estava encantada com o homem que habilmente manipulava o cavalo em uma combinação perfeita de movimentos que delineou seus músculos esculpidos. Mais 3 gols para sua equipe, um feito por ele, contra 4 da equipe adversária, deu-lhes a vitória. Vitorioso levantou à vara e tensava a mandíbula para apertar os dentes enquanto montava a galope pela quadra.

As equipes desceram dos cavalos e se aproximaram das pequenas meninas que com muito esforço levavam a taça dourada. Outras entregavam aos jogadores da outra equipe buquês de flores enquanto aguardávamos o prêmio para a equipe vencedora. Buquês de flores maiores foram aos que receberam o troféu "Anthony" que Edward levantou com um braço; uma chuva de aplausos acompanhou esse gesto de vitória que interrompeu ao agachar-se par receber na bochecha o beijo da menor das meninas.

Um _"Ouu"_ de ternura se ouviu da boca da maioria das mulheres presentes, incluindo minhas amigas, é claro. Ele sorriu e com o outro braço pegou a pequena perdendo-se entre a multidão que o cercava para felicitar igual a sua equipe. Eu olhava fascinada para esse outro Edward, o ser humano, com esses olhos verdes e quente que sorridente recebia os parabéns de todos ao seu redor.

— Mova-se Bella! – Rose quebrou o encanto – se não nos apressarmos não vamos encontrar uma boa mesa.

Sob a grande tenda branca estavam organizadas mesas redondas cheias de flores com cores brilhantes e vivas. Nós compartilhamos a nossa tabela com vários rapazes jogadores de pólo que foram para assistir ao jogo porque disseram que ninguém queria perder Edward Cullen e Max Bennett enfrentando-se na quadra, e pelo o que se via, estavam felizes por terem presenciado o jogo que se falariam em muito tempo, já que ambos eram rivais.

Nossos acompanhantes eram campos divididos: alguns elogiavam os movimentos precisos de Cullen e os outros as jogadas de Bennett. O fato é que estávamos ouvindo-os atentas contando histórias sobre sua rivalidade, a qual datava de vários anos atrás. A conversa foi muito interessante, mas eu precisava ir ao banheiro. Pedi desculpas, mas ninguém pareceu me ouvir. Eu me dirigi até onde apontava o sinal discreto e vários minutos depois, saia do banheiro.

Durante todo o almoço me distraí do meu objetivo; ao apenas lembrar dele meus olhos procuraram por todo o lugar buscando por ele, mas não consegui encontrar entre tantas pessoas. Andei um pouco em torno das mesas, mas parecia que ele não estava ali. Decepcionada e irritada comigo por ter esquecido o meu propósito, sai da tenda e meus passos me levaram até o edifício do clube. Eles tinham várias salas abertas ao público, em algumas expunham algumas peças muito antigas de uniformes, em outras muitas fotos dos jogadores e dos cavalos e por último, um salão de exposições, onde se exibiam os prêmios conquistados pelo clube nos torneios mais importantes do país e no exterior.

Rapidamente passei a olhar distraído entre os troféus quando um barulho me chamou a atenção. Ali estava ele, tinha acabado de tomar banho e impecavelmente vestido em um traje esporte escuro. Ofeguei pela boca adiante a surpresa de encontrá-lo ali mesmo, colocando o troféu conquistado em uma vitrine. Sem pensar duas vezes eu me aproximei, ele não tinha me visto e pigarreei para chamar sua atenção.

"Amm, Amm"

Levantou o olhar e lá estava novamente. O frio, o arrogante e insensível Senhor Cullen. Com agonizante lentidão, ele fechou o vidro e saiu de trás do móvel de cristal. Minhas pernas tremiam e minha respiração se agitava, mas não sai correndo. Com uma expressão dura, de pedra, me observou de cima e a baixo, estudando cada traço e cada parte de mim, até onde podia alcançar com o olhar, fazendo-me tremer, não sabia se era de medo ou de nervoso sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Engoli seco e eu coloquei minhas mãos para trás, fazendo com que meu peito se erguesse.

— _Senhor_... eu... – gaguejei e mordi o lábio, abaixei a cabeça fechando os olhos, mas depois me obriguei a abrir para olhá-lo diretamente, levantando o queixo para me dar à coragem necessária; ele não se movia, esperava pelo o que eu ia dizer.

— Eu... meu nome... – respirei fundo e prossegui – me chamo Isabella Swan e... e eu quero ser...

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, eu sei MALDADE TERMINAR AI! Ohhh mas agora a coisa ta ficando boa... ai esse Domward tem uma presença né? Da pra ~sentir~ daqui como ele deixa alguém quieto apenas com um olhar. Mas isso não é nada perto do que vamos ter no próximo capítulo, e sério se vocês colaborarem eu posto mais cedo hein.<br>**

**Agradeço pelos comentários do capítulo passado: _joselma, Dani BXB, May Swan Cullen, Cintia Ramos, Bruna, Augusta Pacheco, Thatyanne, Layla Sue, Bianca, Lih, Lari SL e Carla Garcia_  
><strong>

**Eu sei que tem mais pessoas lendo a fic, e fico meio desanimada de pegar o próximo cap com 13 páginas para traduzir, então comentar não custa nada, ao contrário, vai me animar a voltar logo :)_  
><em>**

**- PREVIEW DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -**

**Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: bella**(underline)**swan**(arroba)**hotmail**(ponto)**com  
>(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSIM)<br>**

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	5. Decidida

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 — Decidida<strong>

— _Senhor..._ Eu... — hesitei e mordi meu lábio, abaixei a cabeça fechando os olhos, mas então eu me forcei a abri-los diretamente para ele, erguendo o queixo para me dar à coragem que eu precisava; ele não se movia, esperava o que eu ia dizer.

— Eu... Meu nome... — respiração muito profunda e continuada — meu nome é Isabella Swan e... E eu queria ser…

— Desculpe senhorita... Isabella Swan — cortou-me calmamente enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção a mim, — mas o meu departamento de recursos humanos é responsável por recrutar pessoal para as minhas empresas.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo eriçando a minha pele ao escutar a sua voz. Como uma estátua, filme, imóvel, sem expressão no rosto, permaneci em frente a ele sem dizer nada, só sentia como meu sangue corria por minhas veias em velocidade vertiginosa.

— _Senhor_ eu... Não — gaguejei em uma tentativa pobre de articular minhas idéias — não é isso...

Olhei para baixo e ele, com calma imperturbável, caminhava ao meu redor continuando com sua análise. Com cada passo que ele dava me aproximava como um predador; sentia-me encurralada, tomada por surpresa, cativa.

— Se não é isso, o que poderia ser então? — Perguntou amável, mas a força de sua personalidade não podia deixar de imprimir o tom poderoso e intimidante nas suas palavras e me fez sentir pequena.

Tentei controlar minha mente traiçoeira que alterava tanto os meus nervos e minhas idéias. Eu não podia permitir que ele causasse tal efeito em mim com para não fazer o que tinha planejado, tinha que dizer o que tinha preso na garganta. Eu tinha a dizer. Eu necessitava.

— Eu _Senhor_... — meus nervos fracos me traíram e minha boca não pode expressar minhas idéias. Olhei para baixo como se fosse confessar um crime e que somente com essa ação aceitaria a minha culpa. E é assim que me sentia culpada por me deixar intimidar por sua presença.

— Há algo de errado senhorita? — sussurrou em meu ouvido — Posso te ajudar em algo?

— Desculpe — levantei o olhar e o olhei — Eu sinto muito... — voltei a olhar para o chão, à beira do choro e com a vergonha perfeitamente refletida no meu rosto ruborizado, dei meia volta e comecei a avançar até a porta da sala lamentando com cada passo meu arrependimento.

— Eu pensei que você tinha caráter — levantou a sua voz — que você fosse mais corajosa.

Parei e suas palavras surtiram efeito. Se tinha algo que não tolerava era que alguém me chamasse de covarde e medrosa, e isso era exatamente o que Edward Cullen acabou de me chamar. Se alguns momentos atrás eu estava constrangida e envergonhada, esses sentimentos tinham sumido e a indignação e uma raiva enorme tomaram seu lugar. Eu virei para ele lentamente e com uma atitude tímida e frágil falei em voz baixa e fraca, ainda que meu interior gritava em um tom muito diferente.

— Acredite que se não fosse não lhe estaria pedindo que me tomasse como sua devota submissa, mas afortunadamente também sou inteligente felizmente e posso ver que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa para tais práticas ainda que o deseje com todas as minhas forças; sei que seria um grande erro. Desculpem a minha ousadia, que tenha uma boa tarde.

Um denso silêncio encheu a sala de troféus. Estava em choque pela surpresa de ter dito exatamente o que pensava depois de me provocar daquela forma, mas era a verdade. Não me sentia capaz de lidar com esse gigante que agora em frente a mim, analisava cada reação, cada piscada e cada respiração com esse olhar inquietante que parecia adivinhar com absoluta precisão até meus mais incertos movimentos.

— Você está ciente de que você está pedindo? — o olhei franzindo a testa, sua pergunta era insultante, agora pensava que era idiota.

— Quantos anos você tem senhorita Swan? — sua voz sedosa pronunciou cada palavra com um tom que não tentava ocultar sua diversão.

— Teria importado se tivesse celebrado algum acordo entre nós, _Senhor_ — disse tentando manter minha serenidade.

— Não. Parece que não tem idéia do que é que você quer — concluiu dando um passo, ficando muito próximo de mim.

Com extrema lentidão, colocou seu dedo indicador embaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para olhar-me diretamente nos olhos. Seu contato me fez reagir depois de uns momentos nos quais a profundidade de seus olhos verdes me transpassou e meu coração pulou. Dei um passo para trás me afastando, tinha que sair dali. Virei e ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de me impedir. Implorei para que meu corpo não delatasse o quão fraca me sentia e pude me afastar dali.

**.***.**

Submergida entre os lençóis da minha cama recordava o indignante episódio. Como eu poderia sequer pensar em me atrever a dizê-lo? Sentia-me com muita vergonha. Tinha pisoteado na minha dignidade que tanto custou para curar. Mas o tinha dito e o feito, feito estava.

Doía, porque seguramente ele estaria rindo de mim nesse momento, lembrando-me toda corada, toda nervosa, incapaz de falar. Ou talvez nem se lembre do incidente porque garotas como eu, deviam se jogar nele aos montes todos os dias, justo quando estava a ponto de fazer, porque ainda que tenha chegado a mencionar, afortunadamente já não tinha dirigido com o mesmo sentido. Disso não me arrependia, pelo contrário, era a única coisa pela qual poderia me sentir orgulhosa, de saber me retirar a tempo, mas ele tinha entendido desse modo?

_"Ah, Isabella, não procure desculpas bobas. Você disse e ele te escutou. O sentido com o que o tenha dito não tem a menor importância, o que importa aqui é como ele o tenha entendido..."_

Cobri minha cabeça e fiquei estática por quase uma hora; apenas piscava e minha respiração era suave e acompassada. Meu telefone tocou pela milésima vez, mas eu não me mexi. Eu sabia que eram meninas, estavam preocupadas com a forma que sai do clube essa tarde.

Fazendo um enorme esforço, consegui chegar à tenda onde acontecia o almoço. Minhas amigas estavam encantadas compartilhando com os garotos do clube e discretamente, lutando contra as lágrimas, as avisei que ia para casa.

— O que aconteceu Bella? — Alice me olhava preocupada.

— Não me sinto bem, vou para casa — respondi sem expressão no rosto.

— O que foi? — Rose perguntou.

— Acho que vou gripar, minha cabeça está doendo, quero ir.

— Sim, sim, vamos.

— Não Ally, vocês ficam, eu posso chegar muito bem sozinha — assegurei.

— Não diga nada, vamos com você — nos despedimos dos garotos e em menos de meia hora já estávamos na minha casa; Rose me preparou um chá e Alice me ajudou a colocar meu pijama da Hello Kitty. Ficaram comigo um par de horas e ainda que me queixei e insisti que não era necessário, não se moveram até que se certificou que eu estava bem e que podiam me deixar sozinha.

Atendi o meu telefone depois de um tempo, porque se não o fizesse, meu pai se personificaria em minha casa e não poderia me desfazer delas pelo o que restava do fim de semana e como o único que queria era ficar sozinha, lhes disse da forma mais convincente que pude que me encontrava bem e que só queria dormir, mas que se precisava não hesitaria em chamá-las. Talvez não acreditasse em mim, mas pelo menos me deixaram em paz.

No meio da madrugada eu não conseguia dormir. Levantei-me e tomei dois comprimidos do remédio para gripe que me fazia dormir e voltei para a cama. Era fatal sentir-se assim. Por um lado estava muito feliz por ter me defendido com meu tom suave e submisso tentando deixar claro que não era nenhuma tonta, e por outro lado, estava muito triste e decepcionada porque no final, estava na mesma sozinha.

Essa solidão me ajudou a convencer-me que o melhor que podia fazer era seguir com a minha vida, mas com a melhor e mais otimista atitude. No domingo ao meio-dia deixei de me lamentar e comecei a limpar meu apartamento. Ficou reluzente; também separei a roupa que deveria levar para a lavanderia e a que podia lavar em casa, saia da lavadora e dobrava no mesmo instante. Revisei a dispensa e fiz uma lista de supermercado a qual fui à parte da tarde e ao voltar acomodei tudo com a obsessão doentia, como no filme de Julia Roberts e o marido possessivo. Quando tudo já estava limpo e guardado, deitei na cama e liguei para o meu pai.

Esse foi meu impulso maios para não começar a chorar e me deprimir, ao escutá-lo feliz e apaixonado. Carmen tinha conseguido fazer que papai se desprendesse um pouco dos negócios da empresa e até o tinha convencido de tirar umas férias. Isso sim eu não podia acreditar.

— Você acredita Bella que o seu pai não quis pegar mais do que 5 dias de férias? Já disse que são muito poucos e que não nos vai servir para nada, mas bem — suspirou — me resigno e conformo, 5 dias são melhores do que nada, não é querida?

— Carmen, acredite em mim, você conseguiu o que ninguém pode antes, te parabenizo de coração e na próxima vez que o conseguir, traga-o para me visitar, iria amar tê-los aqui.

— Será o meu próximo objetivo, não se preocupe que eu me encarrego de levá-lo para você, além do mais a cada dia se torna menos difícil, assim que espero dar-lhe boas notícias em breve.

Nossa! Carmen realmente tinha se tornado uma bênção, tanto para meu pai por distraí-lo da sua obsessão pelo trabalho, e para mim, ao saber que havia alguém se preocupando por ele e que finalmente tinha dado outra vez a oportunidade de ser feliz.

**.***.**

Na segunda de manhã me dirigia para a agência carregada de energia positiva. Não ia negar que o ocorrido no sábado não tinha sido duro para mim, mas também reconhecia que no final, por mais doloroso que tenha sido, tinha tirado o melhor de mim.

Após a chegada, Jane recebeu-me com uma rosquinha e café, meu primeiro alimento sólido desde sábado. Eu não havia percebido até que meu estômago roncou faminto. Tomamos café da manhã e antes que me perguntasse como foi o meu fim de semana, Olivia entrou com uma carga monumental de trabalho. Uma pequena cadeia de fast food necessitava de uma nova imagem e se gostassem, iriam contratar a agência para 3 anos para cuidar de toda a sua publicidade. Olivia nos deu uma grande responsabilidade e não pensávamos em desperdiçá-la.

Entre os restos de café, rosquinhas e o mau humor de Jane que se devia mais ao seu nervosismo já que em poucos dias lhes dariam a decisão de crédito que solicitaram para o seu apartamento, começamos a trabalhar. Durante toda a semana ficamos concentradas no novo projeto. Mais uma vez estávamos fazendo uma boa equipe para desenvolver as nossas idéias e moldá-las à perfeição. Nós trabalhamos muito duro nisso e ao chegar à sexta-feira já tínhamos quase tudo prontos. Estava muito satisfeita com nosso trabalho, assim que quando as meninas me ligaram, decidi aceitar seu convite para sair para tomar uma bebida. Ia necessitar de distração tendo em gente um longo fim de semana. Devia ocupar a minha mente que certamente sem nada para fazer, me fazia recordar do doloroso incidente. "Força Bella, você pode", eu repetia como um mantra desde esse momento.

Subi no meu carro ao sair da agência e percebi que ainda era cedo; tinha tempo para dar uma volta por _Westfield London_. Sim. Isso que eu precisava comprar era uma boa terapia e me faria concentrar em outra coisa que não fossem esses olhos verdes e essa suave voz que me desafiava. Eu gostava de ir as comprar e desfrutava mais quando ia sozinha do que quando Alice me acompanhava. A adorava, mas só de colocar um pé no shopping, se transformava, era algo assim como o Dr. Jekyll e Sr. Hyde.

Uma vez eu estava ali, fui diretamente para a Zara e encontrei duas blusas muito bonitas que paguei sem pensar. Ao sair deixei meus olhos caírem em um lindo conjunto de lingerie Intimissimi e entrei como hipnotizada. Era de uma renda muito fina, transparente e muito ousada. Eu estrearia essa noite com uma das minhas blusas.

Já no carro, dirigi para casa com certa pressa;, eu tinha demorado no shopping e se não corresse para me arrumar teria Alice gritando impropérios para que eu ficasse pronta, era sempre o mesmo, tomava meu tempo para me arrumar com calma, mas ela não compreendia. Quando só faltava colocar os meus brincos, tocaram a campainha, como invocadas...

— Nossa Bellita! — Rose caminhou ao meu redor inspecionando-me — Eu gostei da sua saia.

— E com esses sapatos você está muito sexy.

— Obrigada Alice. Vamos tomar uma dose de tequila antes de irmos? — sorri maliciosamente.

Não precisei dizer isso duas vezes; Rose pegou os únicos três copinhos do meu armário e rapidamente encheu-os com tequila, Alice cortou um limão em três partes e eu peguei o sal. Era boa essa dose para poder entrar no calor; chegamos ao Chapel Bar, nos acomodamos e pedimos margaritas para não misturar outra coisa com a tequila.

— Olaa! — Um rapaz muito bonito se aproximou de nós nos cumprimentando muito calorosamente como se nos conhecesse.

— Oolaa! — Alice e Rosalie responderam batendo muito sexy cílios.

— Que bom que decidiram passar por aqui, como estão? — nos deu um beijo na bochecha e eu continuava sem saber quem era.

— Você está melhor da sua gripe? — me perguntou muito amável e percebi... O clube de pólo. Como não pude me dar conta em que tipo de pub era? Nas paredes de madeira haviam camisas emolduradas de vários times, clubes e algumas fotografias de jogadores e de cavalos.

— Oh sim, obrigado por perguntar — Sorri sinceramente e de repente estávamos cercados por vários garotos que nos cumprimentaram da mesma maneira. Todos eram muito simpáticos e eu estava me divertindo com suas piadas além do mais me sentia muito à vontade com eles.

— Por que não me disseram que nos encontraríamos com esses garotos? — lhes perguntei quando estávamos no banheiro.

— Não te dissemos? — Rose se saia muito mal tentando se fazer de desentendida.

— Não, mas não vejo por que, estou passando um bom momento e além do mais são garotos _tão_ simpáticos... A menos que não queriam me dizer por que...

— Não tem nada de mal, juro Bella — Alice disse apressada — Jasper está fora da cidade e já que não temos nada mais do que uma amizade não teria porque se incomodar ou sim?

— E Emmett bem... Está irritado porque fui ao clube de pólo na semana passada — Rose confessou.

— Então o que você está fazendo aqui Rosalie? Na primeira mudança você faz a sua birra e vem se divertir justamente com quem menos deveria? Ele gosta de você Rose, porque se você não notou... — disse irritada porque estava agindo de modo _tão_ infantil.

— E você Alice quase poderia jurar que estava na mesma, não posso acreditar, parece não aprenderam nada — sai do banheiro muito irritada e voltei para os garotos, eles não tinham culpa de que esse par os estava usando e além do mais, era tão educados e amáveis que era difícil não agradarem.

Alice e Rose vieram atrás de mim e não estavam tão animadas como antes. Eram umas tontas. Como podiam brigar com aqueles que gostam delas? Eu tinha inveja, querendo que alguém um dia tivesse ciúmes assim de mim e elas chutando sua sorte. Era incrível, ninguém estava bem com o que tinha, era um fato.

— Olá — uma voz profunda me chamou atrás de mim — Nunca tinha te visto aqui antes — Eu me virei lentamente e sorri para o homem alto e bronzeado na minha frente.

— Olá, não — eu pisquei várias vezes — É a minha primeira vez — eu disse suavemente.

— Ah, então me deixe fazer com que seja a mais importante e inesquecível — seu perfeito sorriso apareceu por uns instantes e eu corei ao compreender o sentido de suas palavras.

— Sou Max, Max Benett — se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Bella Swan — disse meu nome quando se separou de mim.

— Bella... Não sabe quão feliz fico por esse humilde lugar receber visita de mulheres cada vez mais bonitas — era todo um galanteador, mas muito bonito.

— Obrigada Max, você é muito amável.

— Não Bella, sou honesto e muito realista — de novo seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto bronzeado — e diga-me, como é que chegou por aqui.

— Bom, conhecemos os garotos no sábado passado no jogo beneficente — olhei para eles que continuavam conversando com as garotas.

— Ah então me viu jogar?

— Você jogou? — arregalei os olhos pela surpresa.

— Sim — abaixou a cabeça — perdemos, mas não importa, foi por uma boa causa — estava gostando desse garoto — E o que achou do jogo?

— Na verdade, não seu muito de pólo, ou melhor, não sei anda — admiti envergonhada.

— Pois podemos corrigir isso Bella, no dia que quiser eu te ensino a jogar — o garçom chegou com outra margarita para mim e um copo para ele — tomei a liberdade de te pedir outro, mas não se sinta obrigada a tomá-lo.

Podia alguém ser mais amável? E lindo? E atencioso? E bonito?

Bom, a quarta opção estava sujeita a discussão, as demais, Max ganhava de olhos fechados. Conversamos por mais um bom tempo e ele me contou sua vida um pouco resumida. Ele estudou Direito na Universidade de Cambridge, trabalhava em um escritório de advocacia que não era da sua família pelo qual estavam muito chateados com ele, vivia sozinho, não tinha namorada, amava cachorros e tinha um labrador cor de chocolate chamado 'Boss'. Gostava muito de cozinhar, jogar pólo obviamente, ir ao cinema e ler.

Eu também lhe disse sobre mim. Que era dos Estados Unidos, de San Francisco, para ser exato, do internato, do que tinha estudado, do meu trabalho, minha obsessão por ler tudo romântico que caia em minhas mãos, não confessei sobre os meus romances eróticos claro, que gostava dos Smarties, de chocolate, e... Isso foi tudo, não disse mais nada.

— Então temos uma romântica incurável hein? — disse muito próximo do meu ouvido — é muito bom saber.

— E por quê? — perguntei timidamente.

— Bella! Não pretende que eu revele as minhas estratégias verdade? Devo mantê-las em segredo — sussurrou divertido e seguimos conversando e brincando. Era tão perfeito. Talvez o céu estivesse me fazendo justiça e haviam me enviado Max para apagar por completo da minha mente e de uma vez por todas esse arrogante que havia arruinado meus planos. Max era indicado para isso e eu colocaria tudo da minha parte para fazer que assim fosse.

Desculpei-me com Max para ir novamente ao banheiro. Não chamei nem a Alice nem a Rose para me acompanharem, porque estavam se divertindo com os garotos, outra vez. Ao sair circulei um corredor cheio de gente para chegar ao meu lugar.

— Nossa, vejo que é muito perseverante e continua buscando um bom amo — Essa maldita voz! — Isso fala muito bem de você Senhorita Swan.

Fiquei congelada ao escutá-lo com seu tom cheio de ironia e zomba, mas não ia lhe dar a oportunidade de que me fizesse sentir minúscula outra vez.

— Bom, o mercado está escasso, somente encontro candidatos medíocres, Senhor — desci o olhar com uma conduta submissa. O escutei rir.

— Não me estranha que você diga isso, seu acompanhante não é precisamente o que você está buscando — disse como arrogância como sempre.

— Não sei por que o diz Senhor — morria de vontade de levantar o olhar, mas algo dentro de mim me resistia a fazê-lo.

— Porque eu sei muito bem o que você necessita — afirmou com essa voz que estava fazendo meus joelhos tremerem — e com muito prazer o demonstrarei.

Isso era tudo o que precisava para sair fugindo dali. Sim. Bem no fundo o desejo por viver essa experiência seguia mais vivo do que nunca, mas também estava certa e muito consciente de que ele era a última pessoa que devia tomar conta para realizá-la. Era convencido, arrogante e sabia que para ele só seria um jogo de uma noite, nunca me consideraria para algo sério, para uma relação _real_ de amo e submissa. Ele me machucaria e me humilharia quando pudesse. Não. Não era ele o que eu necessitava e certamente estava muito errado se pensava que aceitaria de boa vontade sua 'demonstração'.

— Você é muito amável _Senhor_ — disse com minha vozinha e com meu olhar para baixo — mas não posso aceitar sua proposta, se você me permitir, devo voltar... — deixei a opção no ar.

— Não perca seu tempo e venha comigo — ordenou e somente de ouvir o tom da sua voz, meu corpo ficou tenso com a corrente que o atravessava. Era hora de deixar claro que não seria diante ele que me renderia, ainda que meu corpo quisesse o contrário.

— Desculpe, eu devo ir — assenti e virei para voltar com Max. Não sabia como pude caminhar me afastando dele e de seu poderoso corpo que me atraía como um imã. Tinha que reconhecer que esse magnetismo era mais forte do que eu, mas não estava disposta a ser tomada como um jogo. Se ia me entregar à submissão, precisava da segurança de que meu amo tinha que dar, tinha que sentir-me pelo menos com alguma confiança e com somente ele sentia uma incerteza que me gritava que caminhasse o mais longe possível dele. Isso não estava certo. Não devia ser assim.

— Pare Isabella — levantou a voz e eu paralisei, não virei porque não precisava, ele já estava atrás de mim, com seu corpo quase grudado no meu, mas sem me tocar, emanando calor e respirando tranquilamente no topo da minha cabeça, estremecendo-me.

— Não lute minha querida, isso só vai atrasar o inevitável — sussurrou no meu ouvido e então suas mãos pousaram nos meus ombros. Achei que ia me incendiar diante seu contato — enquanto isso seja uma boa menina e pense em mim todo o tempo, em como virá a mim, em como te tomarei e no imenso prazer que receberá. Agora vá para casa e descanse.

Deus! Não podia acreditar o efeito que tinha em mim, ainda que me negasse a reconhecer esse homem podia me fazer morrer de desejo somente de falar comigo, dizendo-me as palavras corretas. Tremia, mas tinha que responder, eu não era alguém que ele poderia vir e mandar, não era também nenhuma covarde e falta de caráter, eu era todo o contrário do que ele imaginava e isso sim me encantaria demonstrar.

— Quanto sinto por não poder agradá-lo _Senhor_... — quando virei para lhe responder, vi que estava falando sozinha. Fiquei furiosa, como poucas vezes o tinha feito. Era o cúmulo. Tinha estragado a minha noite; agora não vou mais lembrar como a noite que conheci Max, mas como a noite maravilhosa que Edward Cullen arruimiu com sua estúpida presunção.

Podia existir um cara se gabando tanto assim? Era incrível, mas era verdade; existia e tinha nome: Edward Cullen.

Cheguei por fim com os garotos e com Max, tomei a margarita que tinha me pedido de uma vez e sorri.

— Quer outra? — Perguntou amável e neguei com a cabeça — parece com sede.

— Não, estou bem — sorri e encolhe os meus ombros. Max seguiu conversando, mas já não podia me concentrar no quer dizia. A voz aveludada, mas firme ressoava em minha cabeça que dissimuladamente buscava o seu dono entre as pessoas, sem êxito.

— Eu estou aborrecendo você com as minhas histórias do pólo, Bella — Max disse envergonhado — Eu acho que antes devo te ensinar a jogar o que você acha?

— Você dizia?

— Estava te perguntando se aceitava um convite para comer amanhã, no clube — não podia negar aos seus olhos escuros — Assim poderei te explicar tudo o que quiser.

— Sim Max, me parece uma excelente idéia — aceitei feliz.

— Então temos um encontro amanhã — confirmou sorridente.

Após troca de números de telefone e lhe dei o meu endereço, me aproximei das meninas para que fossemos embora, concordaram não de bom grado, mas já era tarde e nós ainda tínhamos que pegar um táxi. Despedimos-nos dos garotos e de Max. Saímos do pub e como era de se esperar, as perguntas sobre ele caíram como uma chuva que me atacou sem piedade.

Encontraria prazer ao ser açoitada por Edward Cullen?

Contei as garotas sobre Max e quase deixaram o pobre taxista surdo com seus gritos. Diziam coisas que não entendia, até que no fim me puderam me explicar mais calmas, que ele era o famoso jogador de pólo que tinha uma rivalidade de anos com Edward Cullen. Nesse momento lembrei que os garotos haviam mencionado esse pequeno detalhe na comida do clube e entendi muitas coisas. Ao chegar às portas do meu edifício me despedi delas, Alice me abraçou e me desejou boa sorte no dia seguinte com Max e Rose dormia enquanto prometia a Alice lhe contar todos os detalhes do meu encontro. Pedi-lhes que ficasse em minha casa, mas Alice negou argumentando que tinha trabalho no dia seguinte e que eu precisava de tranqüilidade para arrumar-me sem distrações.

**.***.**

Mais uma noite que não podia fechar os olhos. Estava cansada pela exaustiva semana na agência e ainda mais pela saída para o pub. Porque era isso o que tinha me esgotado na verdade, o encontro com Edward Cullen. Eu ainda não podia acreditar aonde poderia chegar esse homem. Por acaso não conhecia a humildade? Como poderia ser tão arrogante? Sentir-se tão acima de todos, com essa segurança que fazia meus joelhos enfraquecerem, derrubando as minhas barreiras para ser o vencedor em um trapaceiro jogo quando era eu quem devia estar tomando todas as minhas cartas fortes para tê-lo como o meu _Senhor_.

Por quem me tomava? Realmente pensava que eu era tão estúpida? Que aceitaria tão facilmente? Que simplesmente aceitaria? Em outras circunstâncias, o teria feito ao menor indício, mas era tudo muito diferente. Ele tinha assumido que eu era uma ignorante que só buscava uma brincadeira e não era assim, além do mais havia me chamado de covarde e tampouco era. E se tivesse que demonstrar ao mundo inteiro o faria não me importava o preço que tivesse que pagar para que todos soubessem que Isabella Swan, era mais valente do que poderiam imaginar.

Mas sua voz... Ainda era difícil aceitar que me provocava. As palavras corretas e no tom exato poderiam ser capazes de me levar a lugares que nunca tinha imaginado. Esse tremor que se disparou por todo meu corpo ao seu comando... Como gostaria de averiguar até onde poderia me transportar! Se poderia me fazer desejar mais... Com suas mãos, que somente por me tocar, mandou um calor muito especial em meu interior.

"_Seja uma boa menina e pense em mim todo o tempo, em como virá a mim, em como te tomarei e no imenso prazer que receberá."_

Bom Deus! Necessito que fique mais forte porque sei que se me render será como assinar minha sentença de morte. O pressinto, não devo. Por favor, não permita...

O sono me venceu e embora eu tenha tido uma noite agitada, pude descansar um pouco. Meu telefone tocou e me levantei em um salto para pegá-lo na minha bolsa. Tinha que atender logo a chamada, não queria que Max se arrependesse ou pensava que era uma dorminhoca.

— Olá.

— Bom dia, Bella.

— Max!

Meu dia começou com uma conversa divertida que me deixou em um humor excelente. Eu fiz um pouco de café e tomei tranquilamente sentada em frente à janela da minha sacada. O dia parecia que não seria muito ensolarado, mas tampouco parecia que ia cair uma chuva torrencial, o que me deu algum problema pensando no que vestir. Não compliquei muito e me decidi por uns jeans rasgados, uma blusa branca muito apertada, uma jaqueta curta tipo aviador e minhas botas marrom combinando. Tomei um banho, e eu estava pronta 15 minutos antes da hora marcada, sentei-me esperando pacientemente para que batesse na minha porta, até que o meu telefone tocou, era Alice.

— Diga-me o que você colocou — me perguntou antes de dizer 'Olá'.

— Excelente — disse depois de me escutar — quanto te ver com esses jeans tão justos vai ter um grande problema para subir no cavalo — riu.

— Não escolhi com esse propósito Alice — não podia acreditar que pensava isso.

— Eu sei, mas para o caso cai como uma luva, bom, você sabe, desfrute do seu dia ao lado desse bombom e você apenas pode nos ligar, não acho que podemos resistir muito tempo sem saber como foi.

— Rose está com você?

— Ah, sim — suspiro — ontem quando chegamos a casa dela Emmett estava esperando, o pobre passou a noite toda sentado na escada e quando soube de onde viemos, porque essa tonta lhe disse, deu meia volta e se foi, fiquei com ela, não iria deixá-la sozinha você sabe como fica — disse contrariada.

— Você vê Alice? Não foi muito inteligente por parte de nenhuma ir nesse pub na noite passada.

— Você é a que menos deve dizer que foi uma má idéia. Não acha? — jogou na minha cara — Max não teria aparecido como por passe de mágica na porta da sua casa.

— E Jasper? — soltei ignorando seu último comentário — Ele sim que vai desaparecer em um passe de mágica Alice, pense — umas batidas na porta me fizeram saltar. Desliguei com Alice e corri para abrir a porta.

— Olá Max — o convidei para entrar — entre.

— Bella, você está linda — entrou e me beijou na bochecha — muito bonita de fato — percorreu-me com o olhar, mas eu gostei porque foi um olhar de admiração.

— Obrigada Max.

— Você está pronta?

Peguei meu casaco, minha bolsa e saímos do meu apartamento até o seu carro. Por que não me surpreendeu ao me encontrar na frente de um belo carro esporte vermelho? Fiz a mesma pergunta para Max que, depois de uma gargalhada e de me ajudar entrar no carro, respondeu tão encantador.

— São os nossos brinquedos Bella — sorriu quando saímos para o tráfego de Londres — as linhas do carro, a velocidade, a cor com o modelo exato, dirigi-lo... Não sei, acho que causar a mesma satisfação de quando você vai às compras ou estréia alguma roupa que gostou muito; o nível de endorfinas aumenta e, portanto, provoca um estado de felicidade e euforia por esse pequeno gosto que te disse, justamente como acontece agora — me olhou sorridente — estar com a garota mais bonita e que tenha aceitado sair comigo tem meu nível de endorfinas nas nuvens.

— Max... — corei e ele piscou.

Levou cerca de uma hora para chegar. O clube se encontrava fora de Londres e eu não podia me lembrar de ter estado alo na semana passada. Talvez o meu nervosismo por aquele assunto tivesse me distraído o suficiente para não ter tomado importância do caminho, mas eu já não estava nem nervosa nem com algum absurdo assunto pendente assim que podia desfrutar das impressionantes casas e mansões dessa elegante área que chegávamos.

Max estacionou o carro perto dos estábulos, onde nos dirigimos uma vez me ajudou a descer. Caminhamos lentamente enquanto ele me contava sobre os seus cavalos; sua família tinha uma quadra inteira, mas desde que se tornou independente deles por trabalhar em outra empresa, teve que treinar e jogar com cavalos emprestados até que pouco a pouco foi fazendo um capital considerável e conseguiu adquirir um 'Aquiles' e um ano mais tarde a 'Perseus'.

— Nomes míticos? Eu gostei — confessei — são bons nomes os que escolhei, dos heróis gregos.

— Não fui eu — reconheceu enquanto abria com força as portas do bloco — foi a minha sobrinha Phoebe. É uma pequena divina, tem 6 anos e já é uma grande amazona, ama os cavalos tanto como eu. É minha consentida.

"Aww" murmurei em minha mente. Este homem era um sonho, bonito, trabalhador, independente, atlético, encantador e amava crianças! Teria algo mais que me surpreenderia nesse homem? Ele tinha todas as qualidades, não precisava de nenhuma mais; para mim era quase o homem perfeito.

Quase, Bella?

Eu balancei a cabeça pelo pensamento intruso e observei Max abrir a pequena porta para tirar um grande cavalo cor de mel. O acariciou e deu um tapa com força em seu pescoço e nas costas. O cavalo deu um pequeno relincho e moveu a cabeça feliz cumprimentando o Max.

— Bella, esse é 'Aquiles' — ele disse com orgulho. Eu fiquei a poucos passos de distância admirando o animal.

— É lindo.

— Venha aqui — me pediu — ele gosta de ser acariciado.

Com algum temor me aproximei e passei minha mão na crina de 'Aquiles' e depois no dorso. O cavalo fez um movimento como se estivesse tremendo, muito típico deles.

— Ele gosta de você, Bella — disse sorrindo e amarrou-o para abrir outra porta ao lado que de 'Aquiles'. Outro lindo exemplar mais escuro apareceu de sua mão, movendo a cabeça.

— Ele é o 'Perseus' — disse aproximando-o de mim — Você vai montar esse.

— Eu? — disse, arregalando os olhos.

— Claro, estudou no 'Sacré-Coeur' sabe montar ou não?

— Não — disse assustada — a equitação era opcional e eu preferi a oficina de literatura.

— Deveria imaginar — disse um pouco divertido — Você se interessaria em aprender?

O olhei morta de pânico. Os cavalos nunca foram o meu interesse. Morria de medo de somente pensar que poderia sair correndo comigo em cima. Mas não, Max não insistiria que eu montasse em um animal desses. Quinze minutos depois eu estava mordendo minha língua. Estava agarrada às rédeas do 'Perseus' e tinha os olhos fechados com força, não queria ver por onde o cavalo sairia disparado.

— Relaxe Bella, tanto 'Aquiles' como 'Perseus' são muito dóceis e calmos, várias crianças estão aprendendo a montar com eles aqui no clube, não tenha medo e assim não vai desfrutar do passeio.

— Max não se afaste — eu pedi.

— Não o farei Bella, estou segurando as rédeas do 'Perseu' também, olha — me instigou a abrir os olhos, o qual fez extremamente lento — Viu que fácil?

Estava-se certa de que eu não poderia encontrar outra qualidade mais para Max, estava muito errada. Era um excelente professor, mas acima de tudo, era um especialista em acabar com os nervos. Cavalgamos lentamente por um terreno plano e bem cuidado e enquanto o fazíamos me contava da origem puro sangue de seus cavalos espanhóis. Também me perguntava muitas coisas; estava interessado em mim e não podia deixar de me alegrar por isso. As piadas não faltaram, me fazendo rir e quando me dei conta, já tinha passado mais de meia hora cavalgando sozinha com as rédeas em minhas mãos.

— Agora vamos voltar — disse estalando a língua depois e 'Perseus' virou-se para voltar — não quero abusar, se não, no próximo sábado não vai querer vir para montar e isso eu não me perdoaria jamais.

Olhou-se como que buscando algum sinal de desaprovação, mas ao não encontrá-la seu sorriso se ampliou. Max queria seguir me encontrando e eu estava feliz por isso. Quando as garotas soubessem disso iam gritar de felicidade, fariam um escândalo e já começariam a programar uma saída em casais. Todo ia saindo estupendamente.

Nós chegamos ao estábulo e ele me ajudou a descer de 'Perseu'. Entregou-lhe os cavalos para o rapaz da quadra e fomos nos lavar para depois ir comer. Tratei de não demorar porque estava faminta. A cavalgada tinha me aberto o apetite e sai rapidamente do banheiro para me encontrar com que Max estava-me onde estávamos. Fomos ao restaurante e ambos comemos como náufragos.

— Nós já estamos aqui às horas e não sei nada sobre pólo, Max — disse reclamando — Eu acho que está me enganado.

— Claro que não, mas como hoje foi sua primeira aula para aprender a montar, teremos que adiar as aulas de pólo — olhou-me sério — a menos que queira que comece explicando algo de teoria.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes nos que vi como uma realidade não muito distante, sendo capaz de ter algo sério e real com Max. Ele me olhava. Eu acho que desejando o mesmo e rompi o silêncio.

— Quando quer começar? — respondi com um sorriso e olhando-o intensamente. Seu sorriso tampouco demorou.

Saímos do restaurante e ao sair para um amplo corredor, um cara se aproximou de Max e lhe disse que estavam o procurando no escritório. Ele me pediu para acompanhá-lo, mas preferi ficar nos jardins tão bem cuidados. Eram verdadeiramente lindos e tinham vários tipos de rosas, gardênias, hortênsias e para minha surpresa também tinha frésias. Adorava essas flores, principalmente o aroma. Todos os meus cremes, shampoos e condicionadores tinham esse cheiro, fresco, limpo, frésias silvestres.

Tão absorta estava admirando os jardins, que quando um grande trovão anunciou a chuva, pulei assustada. Olhei para o céu e estavam fechadas com nuvens quase negras cheias de água a ponto de cair. Justo nesse momento comecei a buscar com o olhar o escritório onde Max estava. Afastei-me do jardim para tentar localizá-lo, mas a chuva caía em torrentes. Onde estaria Max?

Grudei na parede do corredor e esperei ali, molhando-me por ter ficado afastada de um bom teto que me cobrisse. Passaram vários minutos, mas não havia sinais dele. Tinha voltado para o estábulo? Com essa idéia em mente, corri até lá embaixo de chuva e entrei buscando-o, mas não havia uma alma ali, exceto os cavalos, se é que eles tinham almas. Completamente molhada e tremendo, tirei meu casaco que pesava horrores por ter absorvido muita água e pendurei em um gancho.

— T-tem alguém a-aqui? — perguntei com dificuldade, gelada. 'Aquiles' e 'Perseus' espirar com suas cabeças sobre as portas dos seus lugares. Deu-me ternura ao ver que ao escutar minha voz, ambos espiaram para me ver, o que não fizeram os demais cavalos. Aproximei-me deles e os acariciei como Max fez quando chegamos.

— O-ola l-lindos — disse e 'Aquiles' relinchou assustando-me, fui para trás e tive que me agachar para não perder o equilíbrio. Poucos segundos depois, levantei-me lentamente e outro cavalo relinchou tão forte como 'Aquiles'. Virei-me de surpresa e o ar escapou dos meus pulmões.

— Isabella, minha querida...

Lentamente me percorreu com o olhar e apesar do frio, um tremor quente me abraçou. Minha respiração acelerou e meu peito subia e descia visivelmente agitado. Edward Cullen tirou o casaco que usava e um arfar escapou da minha garganta.

— Justamente como desejava te ver, totalmente molhada e ofegando por mim — disse com essa voz suave com tom impertinente, deu uns passos se aproximando e eu avancei os mesmos passos para trás — bendita chuva que me permite ver seu corpo... Perfeito.

Desci o olhar para o meu corpo e notei que a minha blusa molhada, mostrava completamente os meus seios e como se isso fosse pouco, meus mamilos eretos pelo frio se erguiam como pontas afiadas. Instintivamente levei os braços cruzados ao meu peito e ele começou a negar com a cabeça.

— Tss, tss, tss — estalou a língua sem deixar de devorar-me com o olhar — não se cubra — ordenou, mas fiquei sem obedecê-lo, e não porque queria, mas sim porque o frio me deixou paralisada, entorpecida e meus dentes começaram a bater sem que pudesse evitar.

— Eeeeuuu... — não conseguia falar. O ar entrava com maior dificuldade nos meus pulmões e doía ao tentar recolhê-lo. Edward se aproximou rápido e me cobriu com seu casaco que estava quente pelo calor do seu corpo

— Calma — me envolveu com seus braços e começou a esfregar minhas costas enquanto me apertava em seu peito. Escutava gemidos, que me levou alguns segundos para perceber que eles eram meus e que saiam da minha garganta ao meu corpo sentir a fricção em minhas costas. Os gemidos iam também acompanhados do tremor que persistia em meus dentes por persistir em meus dentes. Edward se separou um pouco de mim e observou o meu rosto. Seguramente viu meu medo refletido.

Sim, era medo. Muito medo porque estava desfrutando de cada tentativa sua de dar calor ao meu corpo e sabia que se seguia esforçando-se como o estava fazendo, já não teria nenhuma grama de vontade e então, seria minha perdição.

Então, aproximou seus lábios dos meus e os pegou, movendo-se neles, saboreando-os, passeando sua língua macia e molhada cobrindo-os, devolvendo-lhes seu calor da forma mais enlouquecedora possível. Ofeguei diante o fluxo de sentimentos irreconhecíveis que meu corpo experimentava nesse momento e sua língua abriu caminho entre meus lábios afundando em minha boca, enrolando-se com a minha, movendo-se selvagem e subindo dramaticamente a temperatura do meu corpo. Suas mãos abandonaram minhas costas e abriram rapidamente o casaco, descansando em minha cintura. Se separou de mim e abri pouco a pouco os olhos, mas de novo me ordenou...

— Feche os olhos, Isabella — comandou com firmeza na voz e o obedeci. Voltou a tomar meus lábios cativos dos seus, mas o movimento e a urgência do beijo anterior foram substituídos por um ritmo suave e lento, cadencioso, como se estivesse desfrutando dele. Minha respiração agitada fazia com que meu peito subisse e descesse descontrolado até que meus mamilos eretos foram cobertos pelos seus polegares. Acariciando-os delicadamente com suaves movimentos circulares enviando rajadas de fogo para o meu confuso e obsoleto sistema nervoso. Eu ofeguei sem vergonha traindo os sentimentos trêmulos que causavam ao meu corpo que se rendia sem hesitar.

— Viu que fácil é? Não resista e será melhor para você dessa forma, pequena — disse entre beijos e ágeis movimentos de seus polegares. Inalei ar e meus pulmões se encheram com facilidade, tentei separar-me e Edward se afastou perdendo o contato comigo — verá como vai desfrutar — se deteve, mas sem deixar de me olhar e franziu a testa — vou te tirar daqui.

Disse decidido e se perdeu por trás da grande porta do outro extremo do estábulo, deixando-me mais confusa e sozinha do que nunca. O que tinha acontecido? O que tinha sido tudo isso? Por acaso cedi diante Edward Cullen?

Não soube quanto tempo estive ali de pé tentando achar um nome para o que aconteceram aqui momentos antes, só soube que escutar meu nome interrompeu a minha tarefa.

— Bella! Graças a Deus — era Max — Você está bem? Bella você está bem?

Eu não respondi e isso fez com que me perguntasse repetidamente enquanto me tirava dali abraçada e eu virava a cabeça vária vezes até a porta oposta, onde Edward havia desaparecido. Max esfregava os meus braços para me dar calor, mas nunca seria igual...

**.***.**

_"... Suas mãos subiram lentamente, sob a minha blusa chegando aos meus seios, enquanto eu estava tremendo. Inclinei a cabeça para trás e arqueei o meu corpo que estava sobre vários fardos de palha, oferecendo-me._

_"Não!" disse com voz grave. "Você se move quando eu ordenar", e quase gritou "Não antes, nem depois." torceu os meus mamilos que tinha presos entre os dedos, provocando-me uma deliciosa dor e usei todas as minhas forças para não mover o meu corpo precisava liberar tanto prazer._

_Um de seus joelhos escorregou entre os meus abrindo as minhas pernas que já estavam nuas, acariciando com uma delicadeza abruptamente o interior das minhas dobras. Queria gritar, mas eu estava com medo. Era uma necessidade, tinha que liberar a pressão do meu corpo com muita dificuldade, mantinha estoicamente._

_Um grito escapou pela surpresa ao sentir como dois de seus dedos me investiam com força e uma tontura, um turbilhão, apressava os meus sentimentos unindo-as para convertê-las em uns momentos mais em um poderoso orgasmo. Minhas paredes apertaram e minhas pernas e a parte baixa do meu ventre tremia com cada invasão._

_"Senhor" pedi "Por favor"._

_"Você não tem permissão para gozar se não é com o meu pau, resiste e irei te recompensar bem", me avisou "Você sabe"._

_Mas foi demais para mim. Ao seguir invadindo minha indefesa cavidade com seus dedos, apertei os dentes fazendo um último esforço, mas falhei. Um suspiro ecoou por todo o lugar. Os cavalos se aquietaram, mais do que já estavam ao farejar o desejo do meu corpo e do seu. Eles se moviam e relinchavam inquietos, balançando suas crinas e caudas. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos sobre a palha e minha pélvis empurrava contra a sua mão que tinha abandonado o meu corpo. Ele deixou que continuasse desfrutando dos restos do meu orgasmo, que estremecesse sobre a palha que picada as minhas nádegas, mas até essa dor era prazerosa para mim._

_Abri os olhos lentamente, voltando à realidade. O busquei com o olhar e o vi um pouco afastado, mas vindo para mim._

_"Eu vejo que desfrutou", disse arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto os seus olhos verdes escureciam "Você pode responder."_

_"Sim, Senhor", meu pulso acelerou._

_"Agora, deve receber um castigo, sabe que não posso deixar que passe essa falta" assentiu temerosa. "Vire-se de frente para a parede e apóia suas mãos" me aproximei com medo da parede de madeira áspera e me acomodei "Abre bem as pernas" me dirigiu "agora olhe com o que eu vou te castigar..."_

_"'Um chicote!"_

**.***.**

Acordei no primeiro choque contra a minha carne. Suava profusamente. Era um sonho tão real que só faltava sentir o cheiro do seleiro e sentir as pontadas da palha em minhas nádegas. Era o cúmulo, no lugar de acordar com medo ou nervosa, me sentia completamente diferente.

Estava eufórica, a adrenalina corria por meu sistema e minhas endorfinas estavam altas... Meus mamilos estavam eretos e a umidade era palpável entre minhas pernas trêmulas. Estava excitada. E muito. Peguei o casaco preto que estava na cadeira junto a minha cama, a aproximei e enterrei meu rosto nela. Seu cheio era... Não sabia como descrever; madeira, exótico, cheirava a homem. A Edward.

Ao meio da manhã levantei-me. Tinha decidido descansar o dia todo, me mimar e me consentir, comer comida gordurosa, assistir TV e se não encontrasse nada de interessante, o que era muito provável, leria algum romance fofo e terno. Nada de chicote, nem de estábulos, nem Edward.

Apenas sai para tomar um banho e quando ouvi umas batidas na minha porta. Eu olhei pelo olho mágico e um rapaz de bem e camisa azul escuro estava parado na minha porta. Abri com cuidado e a curiosidade me fez sorrir. Max era encantador!

— Senhorita Isabella Swan? — Disse o garoto esticando a paleta com o recibo para que eu assinasse.

— Sim, sou eu — assinei e devolvi a paleta — não sabia que trabalhavam aos domingos — eu disse e ele me respondeu franzindo o rosto.

— Um momento — virou-se para levantar a grande caixa — aqui está — a entregou junto com o recibo.

— Obrigada.

Com um sorriso de adolescente corri com a minha pesada caixa para o sofá para ver o que Max tinha decidido me enviar. Tirei o embrulho de papel marrom e abriu avidamente. Em seguida, uma jaqueta de couro perfeitamente acomodada saltou em minhas mãos. Inclinei a cabeça para trás e ri com vontade. Max era incrível. Mas ainda havia mais coisas na caixa, coloquei o papel de seda que envolvia todo o conteúdo da caixa e tirei uma linda calça bege com uma aplicação entre as pernas, era de montar. Estava acompanhado com uma blusa branca justa, muito apertada.

Max! O tenta me dizer com isso? Estava encantada com tudo o que saia da caixa assim que segui vasculhando os papéis e toquei em algo rígido. Era um salto plano. Rapidamente virei à caixa e um par de botas pretas caiu no chão, mas isso não era tudo. A vara longe estava envolvida em um papel brilhante cor vermelho sangue. Desesperada rompi o papel e minha respiração parou... Um chicote.

O olhei como se fosse algo que nunca tinha visto antes, e era lógico que eu tivesse emoções encontradas depois desse sonho tão... Então eu peguei a caixa e procurei algo mais nela. Um cartão estava no chão. O girei entre as minhas mãos e havia escrito uma caligrafia perfeita...

"_Para aprender coisas novas"_

_E. Cullen._

Oh, meu Deus!

O calor que havia sentido no estábulo ontem voltou subitamente a envolver o meu corpo e logo até uma área que sentia latejar forte, como se dissesse "aceito".

Levantei-me do chão e corri para o meu quarto em busca de sua jaqueta. Eu chequei todos os bolsos, mas não encontrei nada. Mas isso não me deixaria triste, porque nesse mesmo instante eu sabia o que realmente necessitava o que desejava... Todas as minhas dúvidas e meus medos foram apagados nesse instante, estava completamente certa da minha decisão e nada neste mundo me faria mudar de opinião.

Eu seria a submissa de Edward Cullen, a qualquer custo.

Tomei um banho e me vesti; sai depressa, dirigi meu carro até chegar ao meu destino e desesperada corri até as enormes portas de madeira que já conhecia. Usei toda a minha força para empurrá-las com alguma dificuldade. Havia um pouco de luz que entrava pela porta do outro lado estava aberta, justamente como eu me lembrava do dia anterior.

Ele olhou para cima e apoiou a mão na parte traseira do lindo cavalo negro.

— Vejo que você gostou do meu presente...

* * *

><p><strong>Demorei, mas apareci ae. Bem muitos sabem que fiquei meio atolada nos ultimos tempos com coisas ligadas a Robsten e também mexendo no meu site. Enfim agora que o site vai abrir tudo vai ficar melhor.<strong>

**Vamos falar do capítulo, sentiram como é o Edward né? É desses que manda e faz o que quer. Bella ainda vai aprender muito com esse Dom que não leva desaforo pra casa rsrs  
><strong>

**O próximo é ÓTIMO e espero voltar com ele em pouco tempo.  
><strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews:_ Geovanamr, Carla Garcia, Rebecca Garrido, Petite Hunter, Layla Sue, Thatyanne, Thamy18, Dani BXB, Cintia Ramos, joselma, May Swan Cullen, sara bezt, Lula, Bruna, Augusta Pacheco e baahal_  
><strong>

**E QUEM ESTÁ LENDO E NÃO COMENTA: AAAH gente vamos dar um olá ai xD Não faz mal ;)_  
><em>**

**- PREVIEW DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -**

**Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: bella**(underline)**swan**(arroba)**hotmail**(ponto)**com  
>(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSIM)<br>**

****Beijos**_  
><em>**


	6. Pronta e Disposta

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Pronta e Disposta<strong>

— Vejo que gostou do meu presente.

Sua boa esboçou um sorriso torto. Quase podia escutar sua risada interior. Mas também podia escutar como meus ouvidos retumbavam as batidas do meu coração e minha respiração agitada, já não sabia se por correr para chegar até ali ou por nervosa que me encontrava.

Sem retirar a mão de seu cavalo, estirou a que tinha livre para mim, convidando-me a aproximar-se dele. Respirei profundamente algumas vezes para tentar normalizar o meu coração e minha respiração. Com passos vacilantes avancei e parei até ficar de frente para ele. Seus olhos varreram analisando minha roupa com cuidado e enquanto o fazia, seu sorriso torto não abandonou os seus lábios.

— Chegou na hora certa – disse. Tomou a minha mão e ao sentir seu toque quase a retirei com surpresa pelo arrepio que percorreu toda a minha extremidade. Meus nervos, minha agitação e a forte personalidade deste homem jogavam sujo, me confundiam e não podia me dar esse prazer, tinha que estar muito consciente e com os olhos bem abertos porque senão corria o risco de ser devorada por Edward Cullen e eu queria aproveitar um pouco antes que isso acontecesse. Porque eu sabia dentro de mim que isso ia acontecer, para o bem ou para o mal.

Deu uma palmada forte em seu cavalo e me fez dar um salto, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos e encolhia meus ombros; quando os abri dois segundos depois, o vi apenas estudando a minha reação. O cavalo entrou em seu lugar e ele fechou sua porta passando um trinco. Ele deu um assobio alto e outro cavalo saiu de seu estábulo aproximando-se dele. Abaixou a cabeça e Edward acariciou-o. Com uma rapidez que supus que se dava a prática o selou e eu aproveitei esses minutos para observá-lo se mover. Ao realizar um trabalho duro, seus movimentos eram coordenados, elegantes e precisos. As linhas do corpo marcavam por baixo das calças brancas de montar e essa camisa pólo preta. Era magnífico, um modelo de estátua grega ou romana. Músculos definidos em seus braços, nas costas e coxas torneadas e muito fortes, tinham que ser para dominar os cavalos, todo o segredo estava na força de suas coxas. Deus...

Terminou de amarrar as correias e verificou se eles estavam bem colocados. Deu-lhe uma palmada e o cavalo parecia receber de bom grado, como um prêmio por ter se comportado enquanto ele trabalhava. Seria isso? Será que eu desejaria uma palmada forte como um prêmio? Então me lembrei o que levava na mão.

— _Senhor_ – disse tímida enquanto esticava a minha mão com o outro presente que veio na caixa. Meu braço estava tremendo um pouco, mas ele pegou o chicote e o sorriso de satisfação apareceu novamente em seu rosto.

— Venha aqui – puxou o fim do chicote e a mim junto com ele, aproximando-me de uns degraus que serviam para ajudar a montar no cavalo. Tirando-me da mente dos pensamentos indesejáveis que gritavam para que eu me virasse e saísse dali, cega, mas com uma força que me impulsionava a obedecê-lo, eu fui até os degraus para ficar mais alta do que ele, para que com o chicote que já tinha em seu poder e com uma lentidão tortuosa delineasse minhas coxas, meu quadril, tremendo muito mais que antes. Sua língua acariciava o interior da sua bochecha; sério, enquanto seus olhos seguiam o caminho do objeto que eu tinha lhe entregado. Com a ponta dela, empurrou meu quadril para que girasse; o fiz com cuidado para pegar sua mão. Era quente e segura. Como tudo nele.

Eu já não podia vê-lo, estava de costas e a ansiedade de não saber o que faria me invadia, mas nesse mesmo instante esqueci todo ao sentir uma carícia que subia desde o interior dos meus joelhos até minhas coxas, chegando até sua união. Inclinei a cabeça o suficiente para reforçar a sensação que tinha do chicote roçando em meu sexo uma e outra vez, até deixar-se ver entre minhas pernas. Meu coração já não batia, já não respirava. Compadecendo-se um pouco de mim, prosseguiu com seu caminho, subindo pelas minhas nádegas. Desenhou círculos entre elas e me fez girar de novo. O sorriso tinha sumido do seu rosto e estava sério, muito, mas não deixava de tocar-me com o objeto que roçava meu ventre e pouco a pouco foi subindo sobre a blusa até chegar debaixo dos meus seios. Abafei um suspiro, engolindo em seco. Não sabia o que era exatamente o que pretendia ou qual era sua intenção, só sabia que tinha conseguido me excitar tanto como nunca acreditei possível.

Meu peito subia e descia evidenciando meu estado de excitação. Eu não tinha idéia se era de pena, se me dava vergonha de responder tão facilmente a ele ou o quê. Eu só queria que não se decepcionasse com o que via, queria que se sentisse atraído por mim, o desejava tanto... O toque suave do chicote ao redor dos meus seios me tirou dos meus pensamentos. A ponta da haste acariciou sua redondez e logo me senti tonta; eram demais, muitas sensações que achei que nunca sentiria de novo ressuscitavam em meu corpo com uma força avassaladora, esmagadora, anulando a minha sensatez. O vale dos meus seios tampouco foram imunes aos encantos da varinha mágica que tinha me feito voltar à vida, mas a esfregar meus mamilos duros de excitação, nem sequer tentei evitar o suspiro que escapou da minha boca. Sem soltar a minha mão, deu outro assobio um pouco mais suave e o cavalo se colocou ao lado dele.

— É hora de irmos – disse sem mais, me segurou pela cintura com ambas as mãos e com um impulso me colocou sobre o enorme cavalo negro. Segurou assustada na sela inclinando para me segurar no pescoço do animal.

— Não! – disse alterada – eu não sei montar.

Edward subiu no cavalo com um pulo e ficou atrás de mim. Estalou a língua duas vezes e o cavalo moveu o pescoço vigorosamente aproximando-lhe as rédeas que segurou ao rodear minha cintura e meu quadril. Eu estava tão surpresa pelo o que passava que fiquei tensa em um ato de reflexo, separando-me uns centímetros dele.

— Relaxe – sua voz era firme – o cavalo pode sentir o quão tensa está – fiz uma tentativa de seguir sua ordem e seu duro peito estava grudado em minhas costas. Nesse instante fui plenamente consciente de que suas pernas rodeavam as minhas e... Minhas nádegas quase estavam sobre ele. Deus... Não podia estar mais agitada; tremia. Edward se acomodou melhor e senti seus braços mais firmes ao redor da minha cintura, mantendo-me segura em seu corpo. E sim, me sentia protegida por esse muro impenetrável, mais do que nunca, e eu gostava dessa sensação, era desconhecida para mim, mas ia permitir-me senti-la pela primeira vez. Ia permitir-me muitas coisas pela primeira vez.

Saímos da quadra para o campo, um caminho diferente do que eu já conhecia. Entramos no bosque e eu relaxei vendo a paisagem, mas sem esquecer em nenhum momento o homem que estava aderido ao meu corpo. O cavalo ia trotando suave ao qual desceu para chegar à margem de um riacho. O cruzamos e seguimos pelo caminho até chegar a um campo muito bonito. Começamos a rodeá-lo e parou em um lugar onde a grama não estava crescida e as pequenas flores roxas, brancas e amarelas cresciam adornando essa porção de terreno.

Desceu do cavalo tão rápido que apenas o notei. Segurou-me pela cintura e como se não pesasse nada, me depositou no chão. Segurei-me em seu braço meio tonta e uma vez que me estabilizei me soltei; Edward se afastou um pouco, observando-me pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade até que por fim o escutei dizer...

— Isabella Swan – disse bastante sério – Que que quer de mim?

Eu me virei e olhei o mais fixamente que pude. Sua pergunta feita como uma ordem implícita para ser respondida de forma concisa me surpreendeu e não fui capaz de responder com rapidez e determinação que queria.

— Eu... Você já sabe Senhor – minha voz saiu apenas como um fio.

— Se fosse inteligente se afastaria de mim – entrecerrou os olhos olhando-me – nem sequer sabe quem é e já está desejando algo que... – começou a negar com a cabeça.

— Se me deixasse tentar, eu sei que posso cumprir com suas expectativas, Senhor – lhe pedi.

— Como pode estar tão seguro? Tampouco sabe quem eu sou – disse cortante.

— Sim, eu sei – o cortei sem dar-lhe oportunidade de seguir negando-se – você é um empresário que desde muito jovem começou a realizar importantes negócios imobiliários e...

— Não me refiro a isso e você sabe – esclareceu.

— Eu sei o que você é – disse segura.

— Então fala. Em voz alta.

— Um dominante – sussurrei.

— Você tem medo?

— Não.

— Deveria.

— Deixe-me tentar – insisti.

— Não – caminhou sem deixar de me olhar – você não serve para isso, não é para você.

— Por favor.

— Por que você quer isso?

Olhei para baixo nervosa pensando em como explicar meus desejos de pertencer-lhe. Não sabia como fazê-lo porque nem eu mesma podia entender, simplesmente era algo mais forte do que eu, algo que me levava a pedir-lhe que tomasse como sua obediência aprendiz para dar-lhe toda a satisfação da que fosse capaz e em tentativa, obter a minha própria.

— Nem sequer isso pode responder – disse irritado e se aproximou de mim. Das minhas costas. Pude o sentirele cheirando-me, respirando meus nervos, minha ansiedade e meu desejo.

Respirava pela boca, angustiada, pensando no que dizer para que não me rejeitasse quando seus dedos me tocaram. Desciam devagar por meus braços, deixando um rastro quente por onde me tocava inclusive através do tecido. Ao chegar à altura da minha cintura, colocou ambas as mãos ali as apertando, mas sem me machucar; fiquei tenso ao sentir que continuavam seu trajeto pelos meus quadris, esfregando em círculos suaves.

— Precisa ter certeza de que sabe no que está se metendo – seu nariz enterrou em meu cabelo, respirando a minha essência – que sabe do que se trata isso tudo, porque eu tenho certeza de que é só um capricho seu, minha querida Isabella e eu não tolero, nem perdôo os caprichos de uma garotinha que é pensa ser astuta.

— Não, eu não...

— Cale-se – ordenou e me encolhi um pouco – terá que me convencer de que deseja isso, deverá me demonstrar o tão ávida que está por entregar-me sua submissão – dizia no meu ouvido – porque uma vez que assim seja...

Enrolou meu cabelo em uma das suas mãos e puxou até que levantei a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que soltei um gemido, deixando livre para seus lábios o acesso para meu pescoço. No entanto, não beijou, só roçava na minha pele febril. Suas mãos vagaram livres por meu torso e meu ventre, pressionando-me contra ele. Meus olhos se abriram de repente ao sentir em minhas nádegas sua poderosa ereção, empurrando contra mim, pressionando-me e acendendo ainda mais meu corpo que se consumia com um desejo que estava muito longe de ser satisfeito.

Separou-se abruptamente de mim e com um estalar de língua do cavalo se aproximou. Tomou-me de novo pela cintura e me subiu nele, surpreendendo-me outra vez por seus inesperados movimentos. Colocou um pé no estribo e subiu no animal voltando a ficar grudado em mim. O cavalo moveu a cabeça alcançando-lhe as rédeas que ele tomou entre suas mãos, rodeando meu corpo e apertando-me a ele com muito mais força do que antes. Podia sentir casa respiração sua cada esforço de suas pernas para comandar o cavalo, fazendo-o girar para voltar pelo caminho; o animal relinchou e Edward puxou as rédeas.

— Woo, calma, tranqüilo – lhe disse ao cavalo e esse pareceu entendê-lo porque logo girou e o trote suave tomou o caminho por aonde viemos.

Edward não falava, mas podia sentir sua respiração no meu ouvido e a calidez do seu hálito atrás da minha orelha. Era o único que me faltava para ter alterados meus sentidos e ser incapaz de raciocinar com alguma lucidez. Só podia esforçar-me por manter-me erguida e não deixar que meu corpo se derretesse em seus braços. Isso sim que seria como dar um tiro de graça, o sinal que ele estaria esperando para me afastar e mandar-me ao inferno de uma vez por todas.

Nós nos aproximamos do clube lentamente, já podia avistar de muito longe alguns dos seus edifícios. Tinha pressa para chegar e correr até o meu carro para ir para casa. Ele tinha muito do que para o dia e precisam processar cada segundo de nossa reunião, palavra por palavra e cada olhar dela, exatamente como ele havia me olhou da mesma maneira que eu tinha que fazer para ter uma idéia melhor formándome Edward Cullen porque não era o suficiente para oferecer-me o meu encaixe criança como seu discípulo fervoroso. E ele reconheceu, havia sido um tolo impulso, mas por agora, alguns dos que eu fui atraído como um ímã e nem sequer queria ir embora. Eu só tinha que saber perfeitamente o terreno que seria o passo depois.

Eu respirava através de sua boca para sentir a sua mão pousou sobre minha virilha, me segurando contra ele ainda mais se isso fosse possível. Eu o ouvi rir muito baixo e bater os calcanhares do cavalo nas laterais para ir mais rápido.

— Não! – gritei quando o cavalo o obedeceu.

— Não vai acontecer nada – me apertou mais contra ele – confie em mim.

— Não! Eu tenho medo! – voltei a gritar – Por favor...

Ele puxou as rédeas e o cavalo foi diminuindo o galope até que parou completamente. O medo provocou que o meu peito subisse e descesse por minha respiração agitada. Sua mão abandonou minha virilha e subiu para a minha cintura junto com a outra para me descer bruscamente do animal com um movimento inesperado. Não me desceu com cuidado e tampouco foi delicado, mas agradeci estar com os pés bem plantados em uma superfície segura.

— Estou certo de que suas botas precisam afrouxar – disse tranquilamente.

— Como? – arregalei os olhos – não está pensando em me deixar aqui, certo?

— Não se preocupe que por aqui não tem animais selvagens, mas se apresse porque logo vai começar a chover como ontem e não deve adoecer, não suporto alguém doente perto de mim – disse arrogante – e escute bem, porque eu não repito as coisas...

— O que? – soltei furiosa pelo o que estava fazendo.

— Regule o seu tom Isabella – puxava as rédeas do cabalo e esse relinchava – que não está falando com nenhum dos seus amiguinhos.

— Não, eles nunca me deixariam aqui – respondi meio alterada e depois me arrependi abaixando o rosto.

— Quero você sempre pronta e disposta para mim. Sempre! Sem pretextos – virou o animal e se foi dali como alma que leva o diabo, deixando-me sozinha no meio do bosque, a ponto de começar a cair um dilúvio e com um par de malditas boas novas e duras.

**.***.**

Tomei um banho com água muito quente; pude me salvar da chuva, mas não dos pés doloridos e com bolhas. Coloquei uma pomada e amaldiçoei as botas que pareciam zombar de mim. As coloquei no quarto de visita, fechei a porta e me deitei na cama pensando nesse fatídico dia. Nunca imaginei que ao me levantar essa manhã que um par de horas depois estaria com ele dessa forma não pensou. Para ser honesta, não pensei em nada ao sair de casa para ir atrás dele. Foi só um impulso estúpido, mas sabia que voltaria a sair correndo atrás dele por que... Porque bom, eu só sabia.

E ele também sabia que eu não ia deixar de insistir. Por isso tinha me dado uma oportunidade e devia ser inteligente e colocar tudo da minha parte para não reagir como o tinha feito, porque senão eu me mandaria para o inferno em um segundo e eu estaria sozinha e sem ter experimentado nada do que queria.

As garotas ligaram. Estavam desesperadas para saber como tinha ido com Max no dia anterior e lhes contei com luxo de detalhes, elas gritaram emocionadas e juraram que já juravam que o tinha pegado que já o tinha comendo na minha mão e que não demoraria em lhes dar a boa notícia de que ele e eu, já éramos mais do que amigos. Para minha boa sorte quase não reclamaram de que não tinha respondido as suas mil chamadas nesse dia porque lhes disse que tive que ir para a agência terminar um projeto. Elas acreditaram, porque onde mais eu poderia ter ido? Elas não fizeram grande coisa; só passaram o dia descansando, Alice consolando Rose que seguia esperando uma ligação de Emmett e Alice por sua parte, esperando uma de Jasper. Desliguei com elas prometendo que ligaria para contar como tinha ido com o projeto e logo me envolvi nos lençóis.

Dormi um pouco, mas meu estômago vazio grunhiu com força. Então lembrei que não tinha comigo nada o dia todo. Levantei e fui preparar algo para comer. Um sanduíche e um copo de leite foram suficientes para acalmar a minha fome e pude voltar para a minha cama. Estava exausta e depois do banho, de dormi por um par de horas e ter jantado, a caminhada que Edward me obrigou a dar até os estábulos se deixou sentir com tudo o que tinha. Mas o tinha bem merecido, ou não? Quis pensar que sim, já que não devia ter lhe respondido desse modo, pelo o que supunha que esse havia sido o meu primeiro castigo. Devia medir as minhas palavras e não questionar suas ordens. Sabia também que isso ia ser um esforço meteórico da minha parte, mas eu tinha que tentar. E confiar nele... Isso já eram palavras maiores. Eu só confiava em Alice e Rose.

Essa noite dormi tranqüila até que um cavalo negro apareceu em meu sonho. Corria e corria, sem parar para nenhuma ordem do seu amo. Ele simplesmente avançava descontrolado comigo no lombo, morta de medo. Correu até que pouco a pouco foi parando em uma praia de areia muito branca e o mar muito azul.

"_Não era isso que queria?", "Não era Bella?"_

Alguém gritava para mim desesperadamente, mas não dei atenção, só caminhava entrando no mar afastando-me de tudo...

Quando o meu despertador tocou, eu senti que não tinha dormido o suficiente. Tinha lágrimas secas que tinham deslizado até as minhas têmporas. "Outra vez esses pesadelos" disse, mas me levantei e fui para o banheiro para um banho frio e me vesti o mais alegre quanto pude para ir à agência. Um café e um donut me receberam na chegada. Jane estava ganhando seu lugar no céu por esses detalhes.

— O que fez no fim de semana Bella? Caminhou por brasas em um retiro estranho ou o que? – olhava para os meus pés.

— Oh não – disse tentando não dar importância aos meus grandes _Crocs_ – é só que estreei umas botas e acabaram com os meus pés – amaldiçoei o _Senhor_ com todas as minhas forças. Meus pés doíam mais do que no dia anterior.

— Botas? – olhou-me arqueando uma sobrancelha – parece mais que você comprou uma câmara de tortura para cada pé, se fosse você processaria o fabricante dessas coisas, já se viu caminhar?

— Não é grande coisa Jane, e a propósito, obrigada pelo café e donut – pisquei – você está me acostumando – disse dando-lhe uma mordida.

— De nada, algo doce no sistema ajuda a funcionar melhor.

— Tem razão, só que depois terei que pagar o preço por "funcionar melhor" – fiz aspas – em uma academia.

— Não exagere e vamos revisar isso – deu uma mordida no seu segundo donut.

Só faltavam arrumar alguns detalhes para fazer a apresentação do projeto e esperar pela decisão do cliente. Estávamos muito orgulhosas do nosso trabalho porque sabíamos que era bastante bom e além do mais o realizamos em muito pouco tempo. Eu, além de orgulhosa estava muito contente porque havia valido a pena tanto buscar trabalho e encontrar em Alter Mídia. Eu estava muito confortável lá e ter a Jane como companheira era toda uma maravilha. Ambos tínhamos pouco tempo trabalhando ali, mas nesses dois meses vimos que a base de clientes aumentou consideravelmente, o que nos beneficiava diretamente, já que por esse pequeno motivo Olivia teria que nos designar projetos de maior importância e por tanto necessitaria contratar pessoas apara que ocupasse o tedioso trabalho que nós realizávamos. A agência sem dúvida estava crescendo e ainda que fosse uma agência pequena ainda, pouco a pouco estava ganhando um nome importante no meio publicitário.

O dia passou sem maiores problemas. Nós polimos nosso trabalho e deixamos tudo pronto para passar a Olivia no dia seguinte e no dia depois ao cliente se não tivéssemos que fazer alguma alteração que nossa chefe indicaria. Saímos um pouco tarde da agência, mas nós fomos tomar uma cerveja e comer em um bom lugar porque nós merecíamos um prêmio. Depois de um bom bife, eu disse adeus para Jane e caminhei lentamente até o meu carro para ir para casa; precisava do meu pijama e levantar os meus pés doloridos sobre um par de almofadas pomposo. Ao chegar, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar o _Crocs_ e andar de meias, já não os agüentava mais. Um tempo depois, estava deitada na minha cama, com os pés sobre almofadas, justamente como o havia desejado todo o bendito dia. Pouco a pouco fui ficando adormecida.

_"Você também quer isso, Bella", "Não era somente eu."_

Um par de olhos escuros apareceu diante de mim. Olhavam-me irritados, talvez um pouco assustados e eu chorasse. Minhas mãos cobriram o meu rosto e outro par de mãos colocavam algo sobre os meus ombros e me afastava dele. Uma voz muito suave e delicada me confortou enquanto acariciava-me. Eu me senti protegida por aquelas mãos, a salvo.

Acordei respirando um pouco agitado e lentamente fui acalmando. Eu coloquei meu travesseiro e voltei para a cama. Não foi difícil adormecer de novo e pelo o que restava da noite, dormi em paz. De manhã levantei-me com a energia renovada e sorri colocando os meus sapatos, e ver que os meus pés já não doíam.

Na agência Jane recebeu-me com o donut de costume e a xícara de café. Comi rápido porque Olívia já estava nos esperando e ao terminar, fomos para a sala de reuniões com storyboards e os CD para fazer a nossa apresentação. Olivia ficou muito satisfeita e nos parabenizou.

— É um trabalho incrível meninas, estou certa de que o cliente vai ficar muito feliz – disse assentindo, nos deu uns conselhos para a apresentação ao cliente e saiu da sala junto com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Do que ela estaria rindo Bella? – Jane e eu a seguimos com o olhar.

— Não sei, mas ao menos sei que irritada não estava – encolhi os ombros.

— Talvez o clima esteja afetando – zombou – ou talvez esteja saindo com alguém, já sabe que quando está apaixonada ri até para as paredes.

— Fala isso por experiência própria Jane? – levantei as sobrancelhas.

— Claro, não diga que nunca passou pela mesma coisa – me deu um empurrão com a cadeira.

— Já, já, vamos – e sai dali dando por concluído esse tema.

Pela tarde, fomos cedo para casa e ao estar já deitada no sofá vendo televisão, decidi ligar para as garotas para mantê-las informadas sobre meu dia antes que elas me ligassem reclamando da minha atenção. Tinham boas notícias, ao menos Rose sim. Emmett tinha ligado e haviam combinado de almoçar no dia seguinte. Estava feliz.

— Tem que se desculpar com ele, Rose – disse advertindo.

— Eu acho que você deveria dar-lhe uma desculpa também, depois de tudo fui acompanhando você a essa tonta partida de pólo – reclamou.

— Se você tivesse se importado, tudo teria saído bem, mas foi muito fácil ir ao bar por vingança e isso foi muito infantil da sua parte – me defendi – admita.

— Eu sei, mas não era para que ficasse assim.

— Coloque-se em seu lugar e logo me diz se vê as coisas do outro lado querida – disse sarcástica.

— Não dê importância a ela Rose – disse Alice – falta muito pouquinho para que comece a dar seus sábios conselhos, é muito fácil ver os touros da cerca, certo "querida"?

— O que seja Alice, não vai discutir hoje.

— Está bem – admitiu Alice – sorte amanhã Bella, ligue para nos avisar como foi.

— Sorte Bella – disse Rose.

— Sorte para você também Rose.

— Estamos bem – perguntou tímida.

— Claro tonta – sorri – e resolva tudo com Emmett, esse garoto me cai bem.

— Acho que já nos demos conta disso Bella – Alice riu.

Eu também ri – até amanhã meninas – me despedi. Acomodei-me no sofá e vi um programa mais antes de ir para a cama.

Dois dias inteiros haviam se passado e não ouvi nada sobre o Senhor 'te quero pronta e disposta'. Eu esperava que não demorasse muito em 'exigir-me'. Era verdade que nesses dois dias estive muito ocupada com o projeto, mas o certo era que não podia tirá-lo da cabeça. Lembrar dele com essa calça branca e essa camisa preta, e esse cheiro! Amadeirado com um pouco de suor... uf subia a minha temperatura e o calor se concentrava em determinadas zonas do meu corpo. Meu pé começava a se mover nervoso debaixo da minha mesa e as mãos tremiam. Se me acontecia isso e somente tinha me tocado, não queria pensar no que aconteceria quando me graduasse como sua aluna aplicada. Seria logo?

Pensando nele, acabei dormindo. Descansei bastante sem sonhos estranhos nem desagradáveis pesadelos. Escolhi minha roupa de acordo com a importância do evento. Me arrumei e antes de sair de casa, olhei-me no espelho. Estava bem. Meias negras transparentes, uma saia lápis preta, blusa branca, um cinto largo e meu casaco vermelho. 'Vestida para matar' como diziam as garotas.

Essa manhã Jane estava tão nervosa que não teve nem café e nem donut. Bom, o café sim, mas foi o aguado e amargo do escritório. Preparamos a sala juntas e colocamos em cada lugar da mesa uma pasta com toda a informação do projeto. Checamos se o projetor funcionava bem, assim como também preparamos uma garra de café decente e colocamos garrafas de água e biscoitos. A reunião estava programada para as 11 da manhã e faltava pouco menos de meia hora. Nossos clientes eram muito pontuais, chegaram uns minutos antes e entramos na sala de reuniões juntas com Olivia, e outros sócios da agência. Começamos a apresentação e expomos nosso trabalho. Realçamos os pontos fortes e lhes aconselhamos como deveria manejar a campanha publicitária para ter melhores resultados na comercialização de sua empresa. No final, estavam tão satisfeitos e felizes por nossa exposição que obtivemos seus aplausos.

"_Flannagans, com o sabor de casa."_

— Tão simples e tão atinado – disse o Sr. Flannagans – nunca tinha pensado nisso, é perfeito.

— Nossa! – Olivia exclamou surpreendida – devo reconhecer que o fizeram muito melhor do que eu esperava.

Nos olhava com um grande sorriso no rosto e assentia constantemente. Jane e eu estávamos infladas de orgulho e felizes pelo reconhecimento que nos haviam ganhado por parte dos clientes e de Olivia, que ainda era uma pessoa boa, os elogios e felicitações não se davam tão facilmente, e essa tarde, ela não estava poupando em nos encher deles.

— Não sabem quão feliz me faz ver um trabalho impecável – sua fila de dentes brancos brilhava – agora vocês além de um bônus, porque nosso cliente está muito feliz e assinou o contrário que claro vocês vão cuidar, ganharam uma promoção.

— Está falando sério? – Jane perguntava incrédula.

— Claro, vocês me demonstraram que são capazes de cuidar de grandes projetos, são muito profissionais e me dão muito gosto que estejam sendo parte ativa do crescimento dessa agência, além do mais vocês merecem por trabalhar tanto – não deixava de sorrir.

— Muito obrigada Olivia – disse emocionada – por confiar em nós e nos dar esse projeto.

— Nada de agradecimentos, vocês ganharam, agora vão embora para celebrar por ai – estendeu as mãos sacudindo-as para nos tirar de seu escritório.

— Não precisa de mais nada? – perguntei.

— O que? Claro que não – negava com a cabeça. – Fora, vão festejar por ai... ah não! Perdoe-me.

Jane e eu ficamos quietas esperando saber o que era que tínhamos para perdoar.

— Recolham suas coisas e liberem esse escritório que a nova lhes espera – estava desfrutando ao ver nossos rostos assombrados – andem, se apressem porque se em uma hora não vejo esse escritório ocupado, demito vocês!

Jane e eu saímos disparadas para nos mudar de oficina e uma vez que terminamos de nos acomodar na nova que era ampla e cheia de luz natural que entrava pela grande janela, fomos para festejar sozinhas já que tanto Ethan como as garotas ainda estavam trabalhando. Nós fomos para um pub e começamos com um par de cervejas. Pedimos alguns aperitivos e mudamos para vinho tinto.

— Nunca deixarei de agradecer pelo dia que você apareceu no escritório Bella – dizia Jane já algo afetada pelo álcool – achei que teria que trabalhar com algum gorila desses que foram fazer a entrevista.

— E eu pensei que nunca encontraria trabalho, já estava me dando por vencida, achei que terminaria trabalhando com meu pai – admiti meu medo esses dias.

— No que ele trabalha? – quis saber.

— Tem alguns negócios com aço – disse vagamente.

— Entendi – me deu um golpe suave com o punho fechado – você não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Não – admiti levantando meu copo – Saúde Jane!

— Saúde amiga.

Um tempo depois nos despedimos e eu fui para casa. Eu estava feliz. Eu não podia esperar para contar para o papai e Carmen e para as meninas. Isso merecia uma outra saída para comemorar com elas. Cheguei a casa e na porta, um homem grande de terno escuro me esperava.

— Senhorita Swan? – perguntou sobriamente.

— Sim – disse e logo me arrependi já que não sabia que era esse homem.

— Isto é para você – disse dando-me uma caixa com um laço vermelho brilhante. Peguei e o olhei confusa – com licença.

O homem se foi antes que eu pudesse perguntar algo e me deixou mais intrigada que nada. Tirei com dificuldade as chaves da minha bolsa e abri a minha porta. Eu tirei o meu casaco, os sapatos e corro para o meu quarto com a caixa de fita vermelha nas mãos. Eu rapidamente o tirei da caixa, com desespero porque se a minha intuição não me enganava, quem enviou-me essa caixa foi o Senhor 'pronta e disposta'.

Abri com cuidado e envolvido com papel de seda branco como PS presentes no domingo, estava um vestido de cetim vermelho. Tirei-o lentamente, admirando. Era longo, bonito e muito suave. Depois de vários segundos, verifiquei novamente a caixa e encontrei um bilhete com a caligrafia perfeita.

"Use-o esta noite"

E. Cullen.

Essa noite? Mas se já estava tarde. Eu não pensei, não imaginei... Chega Bella. Ele te disse que te queria sempre... Sim, sim, 'pronta e disposta'.

Deixe de falar sozinha e com rapidez foi tomar um banho e ao sair decidi que o melhor era fazer um coque simples por falta de tempo e maquiei muito sutil também pela pressa, apenas pó, delineador muito suave, rímel em meus cílios e os lábios vermelhos como o vestido. Coloquei uma calcinha fio dental para que não marcasse nenhuma costura no tecido tão suave do vestido, o sutiã da mesma cor da pele e meus sapatos vermelhos, muito altos.

Meu Deus! Mas parece a Chapéuzinho Vermelho puta – disse a mim mesma ao olhar-me no espelho. Peguei um casaco preto, minha pequena carteira e soaram um par de batidas na porta. Comecei a respirar pela boca para não hiperventilar e com toda a calma que pude ter, fui abrir a porta.

— Boa noite Senhorita Swan – disse o homem moreno, alto e usando um traje muito elegante – acompanhe-me, por favor, o senhor Cullen lhe espera.

Saí de casa e fechei minha porta. Eu segui o homem até o elevador e uma vez lá fora, um motorista abriu a porta de um Jaguar preto. O motorista subiu para o seu lugar e o homem sentou-se no banco do passageiro. Um silêncio se estendeu por todo o caminho no qual me enchi de perguntas, dúvidas e suposições que iam desde por que ele tinha enviado o seu assistente para me buscar, passando por meus momentos terríveis de dúvida nos que minha insegurança dizia aos gritos que eu descesse do carro e corresse para me esconder no meu apartamento e, finalmente pensando se essa noite Edward Cullen faria comigo tudo o que tinha me dito no bar. Isso era suficiente para que o tremor nos meus joelhos não passasse despercebidos tão facilmente.

O carro avançava e se dirigia ao exclusivo distrito de Knightsbridge. Passamos pelo Museu de História Natural e depois de avançar um par de ruas, o carro parou em frente a um edifício de uns 10 ou 12 andares. Não conservava o estilo clássico inglês da maioria dos prédios da zona; parecia novo e moderno, mas sem desentoar com as construções ao seu redor. O homem abriu minha porta e me ajudou a descer do carro. Fechei instintivamente o casaco porque o clima de Londres havia mudado e já se deixava sentir o frio úmido. Entrei no elevador e o homem apertou o botão que não tinha nenhum número ou algo que indicasse para onde levava.

Subi sozinha e enquanto chegava ao andar indicado, minhas pernas sentiam como um pudim, minhas mãos tremiam e também meu lábio inferior. Nesse momento tudo parou ao meu redor quando me perguntei outra vez se estava certa do que estava fazendo, minhas dúvidas e temores logo chegaram a minha cabeça e corriam pela minha cabeça fazendo-me dar um passo para trás. As portas do elevador abriram e todos meus pensamentos difamadores sumiram ao ver o homem que esperava por mim.

— Isabella – estendeu uma mão para mim e a tomei.

Dei um passo até ele e não pude encontrá-lo menos atrativo. Olhou-me de cima a baixo e em seu rosto rígido tentou aparecer um vislumbre de sorriso. Aproximou-me dele e seu cheiro encheu minhas foças nasais chegando até os meus pulmões disparando-me e alertando todos os meus sentidos. Inclinou-se um pouco e fechei os olhos levantando meu rosto ao mesmo tempo, oferecendo meus lábios e esperando um beijo, mas ele só aproximou os seus a milímetros dos meus.

— Bem-vinda.

Abri os olhos confusa por não ter recebido nem um toque dos seus lábios. Obriguei-me a e recompor da minha pequena decepção e me deixei levar por ele até o interior de sua penthouse que simplesmente era lindo. Com uma decoração eclética e muito elegante, o lugar se formava com tons cinza, chumbo e aço; como meu pai gostaria disso. Altas colunas se erguiam chegando até o piso superior dando-lhe profundidade no amplo salão; seus sofás, cadeiras e mesas combinavam harmoniosamente com os objetos de coleção que estavam colocados em lugares estratégicos para poder ser admirados; não eram muitos, só os preciosos. Lâmpadas de luz branca combinavam com as longas e infinitas cortinas que vestiam as altas janelas. As almofadas de Shantung de Seda organizados nos sofás em frente à otomana sobre o tapete em cor branco envelhecido que por sua vez cobria o piso de madeira escura polida e brilhantes. No fundo, atrás das colunas largas revestidas de espelhos cromados, uma sala abrigava um grande piano negro de calda e junto a esta, um pequeno lobby ao pé das escadas levavam ao segundo piso. Tudo na decoração era requintado que revelava o bom gosto do dono.

— Obrigada – disse apenas com um murmúrio – Isso é... lindo.

— Fico feliz que goste – falou com um tom equilibrado – é um pouco tarde, acho que devemos ir para a mesa – tirou o casaco que eu usava e ao descobrir a minha pela, sua voz saia mais grave. Conduziu-me até a mesa e uma vez sentados, seu intenso olhar me manteve inquieta. Serviu vinho nas taças e me deu uma.

Chocou ligeiramente nossas taças sem brindar por nada. Só sorriu antes de tomar um bom gole de vinho e me encantou ver esse sorriso espontâneo que se escapava dos seus lábios. Relaxou na sua cadeira encostando-se no encosto. O silêncio estava me deixando louca e seu olhar penetrante ainda mais. Um mordomo serviu o jantar com a ajuda de uma jovem que parecia estar tão nervosa quanto eu.

— Fale sobre você Isabella – disse ao levar a boca um pedaço de pato com ameixa. Fiquei petrificada ao escutar o que me pedia, não porque minha vida fosse um segredo, mas não gostava de falar sobre mim. Não era boa nisso.

— Eu, sou filha única e, e meu pai vive em San Francisco – fiz uma pausa – minha mãe morreu e desde isso eu vivi na Suíça e logo aqui em Londres até o dia de hoje, o resto, você já sabe – sorri – conhece até meu tamanho de roupa e sapatos...

Ele me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada – te pedi para você que me dissesse e sigo esperando que o faça.

Logo quando começava a relaxar me pede isso. Que não via que era muito difícil falar de mim? Fiquei tensa e engoli em seco; deixei meus talheres no prato e desci minhas mãos para o meu colo.

— Estudei em um internato _Sacré-Coeur_ até os dezoito anos e logo vim para Londres para estudar desenho gráfico e publicidade na universidade de Artes – quase murmurava ao falar – e minhas melhores amigas também vivem aqui.

— Obrigada pela informação, mas não é isso que me interessa saber – fez uma pausa – conte-me sobre os seus amigos.

— Eu não tenho muitos amigos – bufou ligeiramente e soube por que o fazia.

Terminamos de jantar, mas eu senti que a atmosfera era tão densa que se poderia cortar com uma faca; estava desconfortável e ele ao contrário parecia relaxado, claro que sim, estava em seus terrenos. A sobremesa for servida, strudel de maçã, que só provei, não tinha estômago para isso.

— Vá para a sala – me ordenou – estarei com você em um momento.

Levantei-me e ele retirou a minha cadeira. Eu fui para a sala esperando que minhas pernas não falhassem. Em vez de ir diretamente para um sofá, caminhei ao redor da sala para olhar um pouco mais, especialmente a sala onde estava o piano.

— Você toca? – sobressaltei ao ouvir sua voz atrás de mim.

— Desculpe, não – admiti.

— Uma pena – meu ombro sentiu uma carícia e girei rápido o meu rosto. Seus dedos roçavam imperceptivelmente minha pele, mas seu calor podia ser sentido plenamente.

— Há algo Isabella – seus dedos desceram por meu braço – que precisamos deixar claro – roçou com os dedos de sua outra mão uma superfície da coluna de espelhos cromados e a luz do salão diminuiu consideravelmente, deixando o espaço em uma suave penumbra. Sua mão fechou ao redor do meu braço e quando pude perceber, estávamos em um sofá e eu sentada em suas pernas.

— Existem coisas que eu vou querer de você – seu nariz delineava com lentidão por meu pescoço; eu respirava pela boca sem notar a agitada que estava – e você deverá me obedecer sem importar com nada mais. Agora já sabe que não aceito que me questionem, certo?

Assenti ao recordar seu primeiro castigo ao me descer do cavalo e me fazer caminhar com essas malditas botas duras e novas, só por responder um pouco ofuscada.

Seus dedos acariciavam o meu pescoço e muito lentamente desciam para o vale dos meus seios, meus mamilos reagiram deixando em evidência a minha óbvia excitação destacado sob o tecido. Meu rosto ardia, eu não podia ver claramente, mas eu podia jurar que estava da mesma cor do meu vestido. Vermelho, quente, como toda a temperatura do meu corpo que tinha disparado até o grau de querer contorcer-me entre seus braços. Debrucei-me contra seu peito e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro expondo meu torso e ele não desperdiçou a minha postura já que sua mão percorria a minha cintura, meu ventre e finalmente a senti em minha virilha esfregando para cima e para baixo. Eu não sabia se seguia respirando; seu toque não me fazia consciente de nada, apenas dele e de suas carícias.

— Existe um par de coisas que quero que faça Isabella – sua voz rouca murmurou em meu ouvido e eu assenti – não me responda com sinais, fale quando eu pedir.

— Sim... Senhor – respondi trêmula.

— Quando voltar aqui, já deverá ter cumprido com isso – sua mão já tocava a pele por baixo do vestido, passando por minhas coxas e chegando a união entre minhas pernas; um suspiro inesperado saiu da minha boca – ainda que veja com prazer que não terá necessidade de fazer muito.

Com seus dedos, habilmente colocou de lado o minúsculo pedaço de pano da calcinha, os introduziu por minhas dobras úmidas e meus suspiros foram audíveis. Deus! Isso era infinitamente melhor que o tinha imaginado sentir, era, era... Minha respiração... Ele parou as deliciosas carícias que estava me dando e ficou em pé repentinamente, levando-me com ele até o andar de cima. Segurou na minha cintura com um braço procurando sustentar meu corpo tremulo e me segurei nele para não cair porque não estava muito segura se minhas pernas não respondessem.

Chegamos a um quarto muito grande, isso foi o único que pude distinguir, sua amplitude assim como a da grande cama onde me deitou, tirando os meus sapatos e ele fez o mesmo, desabotoando a camisa. A sutil iluminação não me impediu de admirar seu peito musculoso, trabalhado, mas não muito; seu peitoral definido estava coberto por um caminho de penugem que ia desde sua garganta até onde sua calça me permitia ver. Puseram-se sobre mim, ambos vestidos. Olhou-me, tocou meu cabelo ao desfazer o coque que o mantinha preço, colocou sua mão em meu pescoço, onde batia meu pulso acelerado, desceu até o vale dos meus seios sentindo minha agitação. Subiu meu vestido até minhas coxas e logo se retirou.

— Tire o vestido – abri os olhos diante sua súbita ordem e o olhei – Agora – exigiu e ficou de lado para me dar espaço. Desfiz-me do cinto e sentei sobre meus calcanhares para fazer meus movimentos menos torpes. O subi por meu corpo e o passei sobre minha cabeça, o deixei de lado e queixei na mesma posição olhando minhas mãos sobre minhas coxas, com vergonha.

— Coloque suas mãos nas costas e incline-se para frente – ao escutar seu comando fechei os olhos e fiz o que me pediu. Dei um pulo quando abriu meu sutiã e senti seus dedos percorrerem a minha coluna nua chegando até minhas nádegas as quais acariciou com suavidade. Cheirou minhas costas e meu pescoço passando por fim seus lábios por minha pele. Gemi. Suspirei. Me excitei ainda mais e ele seguia reconhecendo meu corpo.

— Levante-se – obedeci com as mãos sobre meu peito e mantendo a cabeça baixa – deite e coloque seus braços sobre a cabeça – com os olhos fechados apoiei minhas costas contra o colchão e juntei minhas pernas sem notar, comecei a respirar fundo para poder completar sua ordem. Com mais nervoso de que não gostasse do que visse do que com medo. Levantei meus braços deixando meu peito livre, meus seios se elevavam junto minha respiração e suas pontas eretas quase doíam de ansiedade para sentir seu contato.

Já não havia pano no caminho e eu desejava que seguisse reconhecendo o meu corpo, era algo mais forte que eu, um desejo que jamais imaginei fosse tão abrasador que me levasse a arquear minhas costas em um claro convite acompanhado de um suspiro.

— Você está me apressando? – perguntou com incredulidade falsa – espero que não, porque você já sabe que é tudo do meu modo, quando eu disse, como eu quiser... – sua voz rouca me envolveu dificultando os meus confusos sentidos e abandonando-me a sua inteira vontade.

Tratei de ser mais cometida, me esforcei, contive meus gemidos, meus suspiros e fui recompensada com uma carícia em um lugar inesperado. Com uma hábil manobra tirou minha calcinha e logo separou minhas pernas com a mão que subiu desde o interior dos joelhos até meu centro. Mordi meu lábio, forte, não querendo parecer muito ansiosa e quase o fiz sangrar ao sentir que aprofundava sua carícia, enterrando-se em minhas dobras, deslizando com facilidade pela minha umidade. Meu coração junto com suas batidas golpeou em minha garganta e engoli inutilmente tentando que voltasse para o seu lugar provocando que minha respiração se agitasse ignorando meus esforços por manter-me contida.

Com as pontas dos seus dedos rodeou o meu clitóris, brincou ao seu redor e tocou-o, pressionando, arrancando-me um rápido grito. Eu não estava certa de poder resistir tal acúmulo de sensações, não queria, era muito difícil e eu só queria sentir... Seus dedos abandonaram minhas dobras e outro suspiro me traiu quando sua boca agarrou meu mamilo direito. Deus! Ia morrer. Segurou um pouco mais meu mamilo duro, chupando-o, jogando com sua língua sobre ele enquanto sua mão ainda roçava entre minha perna. Inclinou-se um pouco mais e meu mamilo esquerdo foi o que recebia tão maravilhoso trato segurando-o entre seus dentes. Não foi muito suave, mas não me fez dano, ao contrário, era algo inesperado e devido à surpresa foi muito mais excitante. Achei que ia enlouquecer, movi desesperada a cabeça contra o colchão buscando algo de alívio apesar de que sabia bem que não conseguiria dessa forma. O calor aumentou e quando uma força muito maior que a que conhecia começou a levantar-se em meu interior introduziu um dedo em mim.

— Ah!

Profundo, duro e depois de esperar minha reação por sua inesperada intromissão, um suave bombeio começou atiçando essa força que começava a crescer devastando todo o meu ser. Meus suspiros saíam da minha boca sem vergonha, sem recato, esperando que essa carícia mais que íntima que me faria rebentar desde o meu interior. Estava perto, eu sabia, o sentia enquanto seu dedo mágico se movia e sua boca me mantinha afastada da realidade, da razão. Um pouco mais, só um pouco e... Surpreendentemente seu dedo abandonou meu interior e sua boca o meu seio, deixando-me a borda da libertação, do desejado abismo ao desejava cair... Não! Não! Não!

Separou-se de mim e se pôs de pé dando-me as costas.

— Vista-se – girou um pouco a cabeça sobre seu ombro, mas sem olhar-me diretamente – Paul vai te levar para sua casa...

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, eu sei OH MEU DEUS COMO QUE TERMINA ASSIM! Mas o próximo capítulo será no ponto de vista do Edward, eba :P<strong>

**Sei que demorei a postar e peço desculpas por isso, mas os acontecimentos nos últimos meses me fizeram atrasar nas postagens. Eu avisei algumas vezes no meu group do facebook sobre isso, tem o link do group no meu perfil, quem ainda não entrou, seia bom entrar. Muitas vezes deixo os avisos sobre atrasos por lá. **

**Se vocês quiserem eu posto o 7 dia 29/09, já me programei pra ter o capítulo pronto até lá, tudo depende de vocês. E O Limite do Caos, posto na semana que vem.  
><strong>

**~x~  
><strong>

**- PREVIEW DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -**

****Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: bella**(underline)**swan**(arroba)**hotmail**(ponto)**com  
>(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSI<strong>M)  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>


	7. Quem é você?

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Quem é você?<strong>

**Edward PDV**

A fita da maquina foi reduzindo pouco a pouco sua velocidade. Os 50 minutos que corria diariamente tinha ido em um piscar de olhos essa manhã. Sequei o suor do meu rosto com uma toalha e logo a passei pelo meu pescoço. Sai da academia e fui para o meu quarto, especificamente para o banheiro, onde liguei a pequena sauna para que começasse a soltar seu vapor. Tirei minha roupa e entrei nele, deitando-me nas barras de madeira que funcionavam como banco.

"Isabella Swan."

Onde diabos eu estava me metendo? Levei as palmas das mãos a minha testa, pressionando-as para tentar limpar meus pensamentos, mas já era um pouco tarde para recapitulações, eu havia aceitado lhe dar uma oportunidade e se eu podia me orgulhar de algo, era que por nenhum motivo eu quebrava minha palavra, não importava as circunstancias e essa manhã precisamente pensava nisso, nas circunstancias, mas nas que havia impulsionado Isabella a ter me feito tal proposta, e nas que eu mesmo tive para aceita-las. Estava um pouco confuso já que ela não era definitivamente uma garota que pertencia a esse tipo de ambiente no qual eu estava. Parecia que estava ali por casualidade, estava certo disso porque essa foi à impressão que me deu quando a vi pela primeira vez, naquela noite no "Nasty". Seus olhos intrigados pela cena que estava presenciando e que Tanya tão magistralmente protagonizava. Lembro muito bem desse momento, vê-la olhando-me desconcertada e logo desci meu olhar por seu corpo envolvido em um apertado vestido... vermelho.

Amaldiçoei nesse instante e apressei minha saída, tão rápido como pude, mas não consegui ir sem vê-la novamente. Subi no carro e fui dali a toda velocidade; a agulha do velocímetro ia subindo de pressa até que sem perceber estava fora de Londres. A adrenalina que a velocidade me causava substituiu outro tipo de adrenalina que fluía por meu corpo produzido por certo detonante sem que eu pudesse evitar...

Já estava suando na sauna a tempo suficiente, assim que sai do vaporoso cubículo e fui direto para a ducha. A torrente de água fria caia por meu corpo despertando-me por completo e preparando-me para um dia mais difícil. O conselho de investidores para um novo projeto me esperava ao meio dia. Sim, apenas estava começando a construção de um complexo aqui em Londres, mas esse mundo é dos espertos e eu sempre estava um passo ou dois a frente dos demais. Havia chegado o momento de expandir para a Ásia e eu o faria com um novo complexo hoteleiro de boutique; nada muito diferente dos demais, luxuoso e muito exclusivo, mas focado especialmente para o descanso, o relaxamento, meditação, para cultivar o espirito ou simplesmente para não fazer nada. Excelente para o mundo sibarita. Pelo o que eu sabia.

Vesti-me tranquilamente e fui ver os meus pais. Estava sempre tão ocupado que às vezes passava semanas e eu não os via. Era quando minha mãe, que não se conformava com uma ligação, começava a gritar impropérios e se transformava em algo muito diferente da doce Esme que todos conheciam. Meu pai por sua vez, era ao contrário, talvez por sua condição; havia sofrido um infarto e depois tiveram que fazer um desvio que o afastou por completo do mundo dos negócios e tive que tomar seu lugar. Mentiria se dissesse que não esperava com ansiedade demonstrar do que era capaz, mas nunca imaginei que seriam por causa de tais desafortunadas condições. É por isso que desde o momento que assumi todo o comando e a responsabilidade da _Cullen Organization, _me foquei em fazer a empresa crescer concentrando todo meu esforço e empenho consegui assim fazê-la uma das maiores do mundo imobiliário, hoteleiro ou de qualquer outro âmbito no que queria empreender.

Não podia negar que adorava ter esse 'Toque de Rei Midas' que todos invejavam, mas era verdade; tinha visão e gostava de me arriscar. Atacava sem medo e ia com tudo quando queria algo. Não tinha obstáculo para mim, não havia impossível, eu só fixava meu olhar em meu objetivo e fazia o que fosse necessário para obtê-lo. Também tinha ganhado a fama de ser algo inumano nos negócios? Claro que sim. Que mansa ovelha tinha a possibilidade de sair vitoriosa na guerra entre leões por sua presa, o êxito? E esse êxito trazia o poder e esse poder se mantinha sendo um pouco 'implacável' e obtendo toda a informação possível por todos os lados, do que fosse não importava. Até o menos e inocente deslize ou indiscrição poderia servir depois como um trunfo quando se apostava para o cobiçado premio e eu, sempre estava na luta pelo poder.

— Edward! Filho... – minha mãe se levantou para me abraçar. Estar entre seu abraço quente me fazia sentir mais leve, me fazia esquecer um pouco da tensão que sempre sentia nas minhas costas e que nas ocasiões era bom deixa-la de lado.

— Mamãe – respondeu apertando também os meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e a levantando um pouco do chão. – Você sempre tão bonita – sorri.

— E você tão bajulador – beijou minha bochecha – me pergunto a quem você se parece – abriu seu lindo sorriso.

— Falando em bajuladores. Onde está o papai? – perguntei já que não o vi no terraço sentado com o jornal tomando um pouco de sol enquanto lia.

— Está no escritório, em frente ao computador revistando todas as páginas de noticia – fez um gesto de impotência – não consigo tirá-lo dali.

— Obrigado mamãe – beijei sua testa e fui atrás dele.

— Acho que terei que tomar medidas extremas – disse fingindo estar irritado – irei fazer com que cortem a conexão da internet – o ameacei, mas isso não o faria jamais. Meu pai passava horas navegando, era sua nova diversão além de ler e jogar golf; o mantinha distraído e de certa forma, calmo porque às vezes me acordava em plena madrugada para me falar de alguma mudança drástica na bolsa de New York, Tokio ou algum outro movimento interessante de alguma outra sede da bolsa de valores.

— Tente e garanto que cortarem certo par de enfeites entre suas pernas – me olhou apenas levantando o olhar da tela – se seria uma lastima já que eu quero ver um ou outro garotinho travesso e malcriado correndo por essa casa.

Ri a plenos pulmões, não por dizer que cortaria as minhas bolas, mas por isso dos garotinhos. Deu-me calafrios só de pensar. Eu não era um absoluto pró-família. Minha família eram os meus pais e não contemplava outra possibilidade de ampliá-la, em nenhum sentido e menos com descendência.

— Como você está papai? – levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi se encontrar comigo na pequena sala de seu escritório onde eu já estava me acomodando-me em um dos assentos de couro marrom.

— Bem, um pouco entediado, é um dia como todos na bolsa, sem mudanças significativas. – finalmente se dignou a sorrir – Você tem algo para me contar? Alguma novidade? – seus olhos brilhavam pela ansiedade de noticias.

— Estou dando voltas em algo – respondi indiferente – mas ainda não tenho nada de concreto... será no Brasil.

— Mmm, bom lugar para investir. E o que seria? Mais hotéis com campos de golf, hotéis com temas específicos ou o que você pensou dessa vez?

— Deixe-me madurar a ideia e lhe conto – disse cortando seu golpe de alta curiosidade – Como você está se sentindo?

— Já te disse, entediado! – quase grunhiu – acho que irei viajar novamente com sua mãe, além do mais já está perto da data e...

Deixou a frase inconclusa, mas não precisava terminar. Eu sabia exatamente como se sentiam, ele e minha mãe. Outro ano mais sem ela. Sentia falta dela... merda! Fiquei de pé e sem mais me despedi.

— Mas você acabou de chegar – reclamou.

— Desculpe papai – disse me apressando para a saída. Precisava sair de casa, tudo me lembrava que ela não estava mais ali e que foi das nossas mãos sem percebermos. Abracei minha mãe que silenciosamente aceitava sem reclamar que minha visita fosse dessa vez mais curta do que de costume e fugi da casa.

**.***.**

— Senhor?

— Katie.

Respondi em tom neutro a minha secretaria que me seguia quase correndo para o interior da oficina. Ela era uma mulher atraente de uns 40 anos que se não fosse à mão direita do meu pai por tanto tempo, a teria feito me chamar de senhor, mas em outro sentido, mais precisamente no que Isabella queria me chamar.

— Todas essas pastas precisam ser assinadas Edward – me disse uma vez que estávamos sozinhos – já foram revisadas e autorizadas pelo departamento de contabilidade e por mim que lhes dei uma rápida olhada, também te lembro de que você tem um almoço com o pessoal do Marrocos.

— O conselho? – perguntei enquanto sentava em frente ao computador que Katie já tinha ligado para mim.

— Os investidores já estão chegando. Ah a propósito, a consulta que me pediu com a Dra. Conrad já está marcada, será as seis em ponto – me olhou interrogativamente.

— Algo sobre o Banks? – perguntei sério, ignorando sua curiosidade.

— Nada Edward. Café? – neguei com a cabeça e Katie saiu do meu escritório.

Da minha mesa, tirei a parte que Bankes havia entregado fazia um pouco mais de uma semana. Parecia uma brincadeira, apenas uma página. Lembrei-me de estar certo de que não encontraria nada de importância ali, que seria informação comum e eu precisaria mais que isso, muito mais. Algo que me desse uma ideia do porque Isabella estava tão decidida a se entregar a uma vida que não era para ela. Por acaso não sabia? O que esperava? Eu tinha que entender o que era que ela pretendia, porque mais do que confuso, eu sentia que estava a ponto de ser vitima de alguém que queria obter de mim algo mais que prazer e não sabia muito bem do que se tratava. E não era a primeira vez que me acontecia algo assim, mas tampouco era um estúpido e sempre sabia reconhecer quem buscava tirar algum beneficio econômico de mim, mas com Isabella estava em branco e sem a informação que me desse às bases necessárias para confiar nela ou afastá-la de mim, não podia fazer muito mais do que ir com cuidado. E isso era precisamente o que faria já que era uma situação muito contraditória porque a essas alturas de uma coisa estava completamente certo, eu a queria para mim.

_Sacré-Coeur..._ Li pela centésima vez a folha em minhas mãos e a deixei de lado. Recostei minhas costas na poltrona e pressionei o polegar e o dedo indicador sobre minhas pálpebras, logo apertei o botão do intercomunicador.

— Senhor?

— Localize o Banks – ordenei – Urgente!

Antes de dois minutos já o tinha na linha.

— Banks. Edward Cullen – disse sem cerimonias.

— Senhor Cullen, em que posso servir – respondeu. Já podia vê-lo nervoso e suando, secando a calvice. Não entendia porque se era um bom elemento que sempre cumprima com meus requerimentos, salvo nessa ocasião que parecia não ter investigado tudo o que eu precisava.

— Quero que aprofunde mais sobre Isabella Swan.

— Estou fazendo isso Senhor Cullen, em um par de dias...

— Você teve tempo, quero o que você tenha para amanhã na primeira hora do dia – desliguei e guardei o primeiro relatório na minha mesa. Fui para meu conselho e como sempre o fazia, antes de entrar deixei tudo o que pudesse me distrair e me fazer perder a concentração fora da sala. Durante duas horas e meia estive concentrado em todos os detalhes do projeto. Estava certo de que seria outro acerto e se tudo funcionasse como tinha planejado, extenderia a cadeia do _Gran Palace Hotel_ até a América...

Isabella era americana, da Califórnia. Ainda que já não tivesse traços que indicava sua procedência. Seu sotaque não era americano e era lógico; havia deixado os Estados Unidos aos 13 anos e já tinha 23. Já estava habituada ao modo do velho continente e eu gostava disso já que não parecia ter interesse a voltar ao antigo lar. Seu apartamento era próprio, em uma zona muito boa por sinal e tinha um bom carro. Sua família podia lhe dar um bom nível de vida, por isso não me parecia estranho que tenha estado separado deles desde tão temprana idade. Isso era muito comum aos pais que não tinham tempo necessário para cuidar dos seus filhos e os mandavam para internatos como esse e os mantinha depois de uns colégios e universidades o suficientemente longe deles para que não interferissem em suas vidas ocupadas. Ainda que eu soubesse em primeira mão que havia suas raras exceções.

Não tinha nenhum passatempo; pelo menos o polo não era e tampouco os cavalos, como pensei quando me encontrou no salão de troféus do clube, até que abriu a pouco e soltou a tal proposta. Fiquei surpreso como poucas vezes e me deixou completamente intrigado, querendo saber dela, tudo o que pudesse. Porque nenhuma garota andava por ai buscando um amo e isso, o fazia terrivelmente irresistível para mim. Atraia-me essa inocência pintada em seu rosto, os nervos que não podia controlar e acima de tudo essa boca deliciosa de lábios carnudos que deixavam escapar as ágeis respostas que indicavam uma mente sempre em guarda.

A garota era uma lutadora corajosa e ainda que gritasse querer se entregar a submissão, com essa sua boca não seria tão fácil. E pela milionésima vez me perguntava que maldita ideia a empurrava para uma vida cheia de dor. Porque falando sério, essa vida é dura e se todos pensavam que é fácil sacrificar-se um pouco para encontrar o extremo prazer, estão muito enganados. Verdadeiramente tem que nascer com vocação de submissão para oferecer-se ao seu amo. Não é um truque. Não é um simples 'suporto suas palmadas para que logo me recompense com orgasmos intensos e incríveis'. Não é um toma e dá. Trata-se de dar por querer servir, se trata de dar para brindar prazer, ai está o próprio prazer, em dar, não em receber.

Isabela não tinha em nada nenhum traço para ser submissa, sem duvidas trataria e se esforçaria e eu, desfrutaria muito em educa-la, em fazê-la receptiva, obediente e complacente. Eu a treinaria e a fazia do meu modo. Desfrutaria em discipliná-la e porque gostava da ideia de infringir dor, senão porque simplesmente ia ser muito belo admirar sua transformação. Ver consumados seus desejos de brincar satisfação por todos os modos possíveis ao seu amo, saber que faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para benefício de seu dono, porque isso a faria plena...

Merda!

Um tremor percorreu meu corpo e se instalou em minha entreperna. Minha concentração? Ah sim, havia valido um caralho porque estava pensando na deliciosa tarefa que me esperava nos próximos meses, se não saísse correndo no primeiro par de chicotadas. Ainda como mencionei antes, a garota tinha coragem. Tinha ido ao meu encontro em mais de uma ocasião, por vontade própria, sem perguntas e sem objeções e isso me indicava que ainda que fosse por um curto período de tempo, ela se manteria em sua posição de aluna fervorosa e também o faria por orgulho, porque era orgulhosa e isso me garantia que colocaria tudo de si antes de dar seu braço a torcer.

.***.

Voltei ao meu escritório depois do meu almoço de negócios que havia sido bastante frutífero e agora estava concentrado em um par de assuntos até que Katie me lembrou da minha consulta.

— Senhor? – escutei pelo intercomunicador – Falta uma hora para sua consulta. Paul já o espera lá embaixo.

— Obrigado Katie, diga a Dean que esteja pronto, descerei em 10 minutos.

— Quer que Paul se retire Edward? – perguntou.

— Obrigado Kate, isso é tudo – disse finalizando a conversa, se é que o havia sido.

— Sim senhor.

Peguei meu celular e dei a Paul um par de instruções precisas; minutos depois desci e Dean me conduziu até o hospital onde nos esperava a Dra. Conrad. Estava certo que minha decisão não iria deixar a pequena Isabella muito feliz, mas regras são regras e as minhas sempre são respeitadas.

E além do mais não a acataria de um bom modo depois da sua primeira lição da noite anterior. Havíamos jantado em minha penthouse e depois tinha todas as intenções de falar sobre minhas condições para fechar nosso acordo, na verdade eram certos pontos que tinha que deixar claro porque minha decisão já estava tomada, mas me deixei levar um pouco e acabamos na minha cama. Por sorte o controle dificilmente escapava de mim e pude levar a garota ao extremo e ali a deixei. Tremendo, desejando mais. Afastei-me dela e a mandei para sua casa. Sim. Concordo, foi meio cruel deixá-la assim, mas tinha que começar a controlar e comandar seu corpo e seus desejos. Havia sido pela primeira vez e não seria a última que a deixaria assim. Mas tinha que começar por algo, não?

Assim também reconhecei que se não fosse pelo grande domínio que tinha sobre minhas emoções, teria caído rendido diante aquele delicioso corpo de Isabella. Teria me perdido nele, em suas delineadas curvas, suas pernas torneadas, seus seios com o tamanho perfeito e mais importante ainda, naturais. Só isso era suficiente para esquecer de que eu era para ela. Como seu mestre, tampouco passei por alto da suavidade da sua sedosa pele, seu cheiro, seus gemidos, a rapidez com que a tinha feito se excitar e a maneira na que se umedeceu graças as minhas hábeis carícias. Deus! Só de lembrar tinha uma penosa ereção que me provocou uma dor intensa no meu membro. Meu telefone vibrou.

— Paul – respondi.

— Estamos a caminho senhor.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim senhor.

Não sabia porque tinha a estranha esperança que ela se negasse a ir, que colocasse mil pretextos ou saísse com algo. De alguma maneira simplificaria as coisas para ambos que desde cedo começaria a se queixar, a rebelar com as minhas decisoes e que também questionaria todas as minhas ordens. Assim se daria conta mais rapido que estava errada, que essa vida não era para ela e poderia ir feliz para casa para seguir com a sua vida normal; tinha a oportunidade de sair ilesa, de não ter que se envolver demais com o meu mundo.

Meu mundo. Por quanto tempo tinha pertencido a ele? Treze anos eram suficientes para me considerar um velho habitante de um mundo obscuro cheio de perversões, vícios, preferências diferentes e cheio de situacoes mais estranhar que um comum mortar fosse capaz de ver e suportar, mas era minha realidade e eu havia escolhido por minha própria vontade formar parte desse ambiente estranho. E estava muito satisfeito com minha escolha, desfrutava dela ainda que também sabia e reconhecia que já tinha atingido certo nivel e já não me satisfaziam as mesmas coisas, eu buscava mais. Irônico, não? Buscava emoções fortes e agora tinha um acordo tácito com uma garota para ser seu mestre e ensiná-la a ser algo mais que uma simples mulher.

Não podia evitar rir de mim mesmo. Haviam passado anos desde a última vez que tomei alguém sob minha tutela. Foi uma experiência incrivelmente excitante, forte, rude e a relacao durou o que tinha que durar; porque como sempre, alguem se encheu e quis mais. É o que sempre acontece quando alguém sempre tem o que quer, se cansa rápido e busca satisfações mais fortes. É uma cadeia, um círculo vicioso e desde meu ponto de vista, eu já havia dado a volta no círculo e estava para começar de novo.

— Chegamos senhor – informou-me Dean ao pararmos na frente do hospital. Desceu com rapidez e abriu a porta do carro, sai dele entrando com passos firmes no hospital e parei na recepcao para esperá-la. Não demorou para Dean comuniar que Paul havia chegado e Isabella vinha pelo corredor. Girei a cabeça nessa direcao e a vi. Caminhava com Paul colado em seus calcanhares, exatamente como ordenei e tal e como suspeitei, Isabella não estava nada feliz com isso já que fazia um esforço não muito bom para manter uma boa distancia dele, mas sem exito. Uma vez que passou na minha frente, coloquei-me ao seu lado, surpreendendo-a.

A segurei pelo braço e guiei até os elevadores. Isabella permaneceu olhando para todos os lados, menos para mim. – Paul – disse indicando-lhe que não ia precisar dele nesse momento. Subimos no elevador e graças aos meus homens, ninguém mais subiu.

— Isabella – sorri – você está linda. Dormiu bem, certo?

Imediatamente perdeu todo o interesse no chão e levantou o olhar para mim. Se minha intuição não me falhava, Isabella estava furiosa, ainda que não sabia porque exatamente, se pelo o que aconteceu na noite anterior ou pela consulta que teriamos em poucos minutos. Isso começava a ficar divertido.

— Quando eu pergunto algo, espero que me responda – expressei friamente.

— Sim.

— Sim? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim senhor, dormi muito bem – respondeu forçada – obrigada.

Chegamos ao andar e caminhamos pelo longo corredor até chegar ao consultório da Dra. Conrad. Pelo canto do olho pude ver que Isabella observava tudo ao seu redor, coloquei minha mão em suas costas e ficou tensa.

— Boa tarde, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan – anunciei a secretária.

— Oh senhor Cullen, entrem por aqui – apontou para uma porta – a doutora os espera.

Empurrei Isabella ligeiramente onde tinha colocado minha mão e no corredor me olhou.

— Eu... acho que... não... não é necessário isso eu não... eu tenho outra médica eu... – dizia completamente nervosa, eu a observava com a testa franzida e uma sobrancelha levantada, a deixando ver claramente meu desgosto. Parei e girei meu calcanhar para voltar por onde vinha, obviamente irritado e não dispostoa seguir jogando quando logo segurou meu braço, detendo-me.

— Desculpe – se desculpou – desculpe senhor – disse olhando novamente para o chão. A segurei pelo braço pressionando meus dedos ao seu redor e entramos com a médica que já conhecia.

— Senhor Cullen – estendeu a mão e a cumprimentei – é um prazer vê-lo novamente.

— Olá Dra. Conrad – disse enquanto sentávamos.

— Bem, o que posso fazer por vocês? – disse amável como sempre.

— Margot, essa é a senhorita Isabella Swan e estamos aqui para uma checagem geral.

— Muito bem, o que acha de começarmos com as informações de rotin e logo seguimos com o exame.

— Parece o indicado, e a você Isabella? – a pergunta tomou por surpresa.

— Sim, sim, claro – disse hesitante.

A 'informação de rotina' era muito importante para mim e ainda que só houvesse visitado apenas uma vez o consultório da Margot com anterioridade, sempre mantinha contato com ela já que era uma prioridade para eu manter-me em dia da saúde da minha companheira e ela era discreta e acima de tudo profissional.

As respostas as suas perguntas básicas não saíram do normal e pensei sobre porque Isabella não poderia estar mais que corada, respondia segura e sem hesitar. Não tinha maiores complicações com seu período, era muito regular e não tomava nenhum tipo de anticonceptivo, isso teria que mudar logo porque as camisinhas não se incluíam na minha ativa vida sexual.

— Em que idade começou sua atividade sexual Isabella? – Isabella hesitou um momento enquanto Margot transcrevia suas respostas no computador e logo respondeu.

— Dezesseis – disse e estava certo de que senti um golpe em meu baixo ventre diante sua resposta que jamais espere. _Dezesseis?_

— Alguém em sua família tinha alguma doença importante que seja necessário informar? Diabetes, alguma doença cardíaca, hipertensão, câncer... – Isabella começou a esfregar suas mãos no tecido nas suas coxas e Margot notou.

— Câncer – disse apenas em um murmúrio e logo o sangue sumiu do seu rosto, estava pálida e se via realmente perturbada. Estive a ponto de abraça-la e a consolar porque era evidente que admiti-lo lhe afetava e antes de Margot perguntar sobre o familiar em questão, acrescentou – minha mãe.

Não a olhei abertamente porque não queria deixar o momento mais incomodo e Margot, como toda a profissional que era, abafou o tema sem fazê-la se sentir ainda pior. Sua mãe teve câncer de mama e quando o descobriram era muito tarde. Esteve em tratamento, mas faleceu poucos meses depois de diagnosticada.

— Agora vamos ao exame físico, está bem? – perguntou animando-a e ela sorriu ligeiramente. Ficou de pé e me olhou surpreendida ao ver que a seguia a sala de revisão. A cor voltou de uma vez ao seu rosto.

— Se troque e suba na cama de exploração – lhe indicou enquanto lhe entregava uma bata – voltou em um momento – e nos deixou sozinhos.

Isabella ficou quieta, estava muito nervosa para poder se mover, sabia que eu deixava o momento mais difícil e incomodo, mas ia me mover dali. Aproximei-me dela e comecei a desabotoar sua blusa, devagar. Desci depois o zíper da sua saia que aterrissou no chão e tomei suas mãos para segurá-las, enquanto dava um passo fora dela. Tirou os sapatos e logo abri seu sutiã. Abri a bata para que colocasse os braços e quando o fez fiquei atrás dela para amarrar. Sua respiração começava a se agitar e a segurei pela cintura, enquanto deslizava a calcinha pelas suas pernas. Isabella tremia sem poder se conter.

— Olhe para mim – lhe pedi – olhe para mim – muito devagar subiu o olhar até encontrar o meu.

— Seria muito fácil para eu dar a meia volta e sair daqui deixando-a sozinha – levantei seu queixo com meus dedos – mas você deve entender que ambos estamos juntos nisso e que seu corpo agora me pertence, portanto devo cuidar dele, assim como também devo cuidar de você. Eu devo saber o que acontece a cada momento, devo saber para poder te guiar, para saber até onde posso ir com você – a abracei e apertei contra meu peito, inalando intensamente seu doce perfume. Acariciei suas costas com movimentos suaves tentando tranquiliza-la.

— Você está melhor? – a perguntei separando-me dela, mas não me respondeu – Quer que voltemos outro dia Isabella?

— Não – respondeu rapidamente e voltei a apertá-la no meu peito.

— Isso, minha pequena valente – beijei sua testa – não me decepcionou e isso me agrada muito – a segurei pela cintura e coloquei na cama de exploração, fiquei de lado e subiu os pés nos degraus; ainda tremia, mas segurei sua mão.

— Estou aqui contigo, certo? – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

— Sim senhor – disse suavemente e Margot entrou no quarto.

Sentou no banquinho entre as pernas de Isabella e começou sua exploração enquanto falava como seus filhos faziam ver sua sorte; eram adolescentes e nos contava várias confusões que fizeram Isabella rir poucos minutos depois, menos tensa. Margot trabalhava enquanto falava sem perder o fio da conversa. Vi que tomou um objeto longo de metal brilhante e só olhei para Isabella ao mesmo tempo em que segurava minha mão.

— Isso é frio Isabella, mas só será um momento – logo sorriu – ai esta, isso foi tudo desse lado, agora vou examinar seus seios e teremos terminado. – Descubra-se, por favor – disse ao mesmo tempo em que tirava as luvas e os colocava no recipiente de metal. Desliguei o nó da bata de Isabella e tirou os braços deixando seu lindo peito exposto. Margot a examinou completamente e lhe disse como ela deveria fazer um exame parecido o mais frequente possível. O exame terminou e Margot nos deixou sozinhos novamente.

— Viu? Isso foi tudo – a fechei em meus braços – ganhou um prêmio que te darei depois, anda vamos para que você se vista e sairmos daqui – mas mais demorei em dizer quando entrou uma enfermeira para tirar uma mostra de sangue. Minha pobre pequena quase hiperventilou e depois de vários minutos deixou a enfermeira tirou um pouco de sangue.

Depois de ver tudo o que tinha sofrido essa tarde e ainda seguia perguntando-me qual era a vontade de Isabella com tudo isso. Já havia ficado muito claro que estava determinada a seguir adiante com tudo isso e que se precisasse muito mais que um par de palmadas e alguns jogos fortes para fazê-la desistir. Mas por quê?

Margot receitou os anticoncepcionais e prometeu me ligar com os resultados das analises no dia seguinte. Finalmente saímos do seu consultório e descemos até a entrada do hospital onde já nos esperavam.

— Para casa Paul – disse uma vez dentro do carro.

— Mas eu tenho que ir para a minha casa – Isabella disse abruptamente e a olhei – eu... desculpe senhor.

Durante o caminho acariciei sua mão para apagar um pouco a tarde meio amarga que havia sofrido e ela pareceu relaxar. Ao chegar ao meu edifício, a guiei até o elevador e uma vez dentro do penthouse, tirei seu casaco para que estivesse mais confortável.

— Fique aqui – a coloquei no sofá e fui para a cozinha dar algumas instruções para o jantar; também para buscar uma garrafa de vinho – toma – lhe deu um copo cheio – você precisa.

Isabella bebeu o conteúdo do copo como se fosse água e não a aprecei, não lhe faria mal, ao contrário, faria mais fácil esquecer o mau momento. Sentei-me junto a ela e girei um pouco para puxá-la para meu peito. Deu-me prazer ver que não se negava e que parecia agradar-lhe o contato. Isabella fechou os olhos e deixou que a acomodasse no meu copo e a acariciasse lentamente. Em seus ombros, seu pescoço, suas pernas... minha mão percorria lentamente seu corpo sobre sua roupa e devagar, se acomodou melhor entre meus braços.

— Obrigada – disse suavemente.

— Não é nada Isabella – enrolei dois dedos em seu cabelo e o aproximei do meu nariz... Morangos?

— O jantar está pronto senhor – anunciou Waylon e Isabella se moveu para ficar de pé.

Enquanto jantávamos, comecei há indagar um pouco mais sobre Isabella fazendo-lhe perguntas sem que soasse como um interrogatório. Falei sobre arte, de quanto gostava e dos meus pintores favoritos, era um tema que romperia um pouco o gelo já que como artista gráfica, não havia duvida de que também tinha algo que opinar sobre o tema.

Ela pouco a pouco foi perdendo a timidez e expressava seus pontos de vista sobre tal e qual pintos ou alguma corrente. Também me olhava confusa, sem poder acreditar que estava jantando com ela, e conversando como qualquer casal que estava tentando se conhecer. A entendi porque erroneamente, o mundo sempre teve um conceito bastante extremista sobre um Dominante.

A pedi para falar sobre seu trabalho e seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso que iluminou o momento. A escutei atentamente olhando-a diretamente nos olhos enquanto lhe fazia alguma pergunta ocasionalmente e ela me respondia entusiasmada. Falava do seu trabalho com tal paixão que contagiava.

— ...que suas ideias podem traduzir algo que dará vida a uma empresa e que tenha êxito... – suspirou – você se sente bem.

— Você me convenceu, onde assino? – brinquei com ela.

— E eu? – me olhou diferente – Assinarei algum contrato? – sua pergunta apagou toda a diversão do momento.

— Como vai entender, não posso fazer um – me servi de um copo de conhaque – e suponho que para você também dará segurança para assinar.

— Sim Senhor – sua voz recuperou esse tom baixo, como um sussurro.

— Logo, deve saber que o fim de semana irá passar comigo, já sabe que poderei te ligar algum dia durante a semana. Você vai se comportar com decência e discrição já que me acompanha aos eventos públicos e com as pessoas que se relacionam comigo, por isso não preciso de atenção extra sobre mim.

— Sim Senhor.

— Isabella, como te disse essa tarde, seu corpo me pertence e gosto que minhas propriedades estejam em perfeito estado para que possa fazer uso dela como eu quiser. Se você se exercita e se alimenta melhor, as coisas serão mais fáceis para você, mas isso eu deixo a sua escolha – me acomodei em um sofá da sala – venha aqui – estendi minha mão para ela e a segurou, sentou-se ao meu lado e a puxei para o meu peito.

— Salvo certas pequenas coisas – disse enquanto enrolava meus dedos entre seu cabelo – espero que fique entendido que você já não tem nenhum direito sobre seu corpo. Sua vontade é minha. Eu sou a quem você pertence a partir desse momento e por tanto eu tomo as decisões com respeito a você, pequena – levantou a cabeça, me olhou e engoliu em seco – se quer algo, venha e te direi o que penso a respeito. Por hoje é suficiente Isabella, o demais o irá descobrindo com o tempo, acho que não há nada melhor que experimentar as coisas, certo?

— Certo Senhor.

— Bem, já está tarde. Paul vai te levar para sua casa – a ajudei a ficar de pé e colocar o casaco – descanse minha pequena. – a beijei ligeiramente nos lábios e apertei o botão do elevador que a levaria para baixo. Uma vez que as portas fecharam, fui para o meu quarto e fui diretamente tomar um banho. Sem isso não estava certo de poder conseguir dormir.

.***.

Na manhã seguinte comecei minha rotina muito mais cedo do que de costume. Cheguei à oficina e como toda a manhã Katie me seguiu para me lembrar dos pontos importantes do dia. Reuniões, almoço com o embaixador do Brasil, visitar uma das construções... seria um dia tão ocupado como todos, mas para minha sorte, era sexta.

— A secretária do arquiteto McCarthy ligou para lembrar da visita aos novos terrenos, mas não confirmei nada Edward, disse que seu chefe estava muito irritado porque já cancelou duas vezes e que se fizer de novo... – Katie não terminou a frase, mas não era necessário.

— Banks enviou algo?

— Não. Precisa de algo mais?

— Quando a Dra. Conrad ligar, passe a chamada imediatamente, é tudo Katie – fechou a porta atrás dela e peguei meu telefone, busquei o contato e toquei a tela sobre seu nome.

— Você é um idiota!

— Posso saber por que me ameaça de morte para a minha secretária no lugar de ligar para o meu telefone... maricas?

— Para que conste como prova que te adverti que te mataria, quero que todos saibam que morreu pelas minhas mãos, porque o fará Cullen.

— Você não trabalha? Porque eu sim e se cancelei é porque era necessário Emmett – disse sarcástico, desfrutando em fazê-lo se irritar.

— Bastardo... se não fosse porque conheço e adoro a sua mãe te diria mais vezes. Como vai menino bonito? – perguntou provocando-me como sempre.

— Se você tem aprecia a sua vida não volte a me chamar assim – lhe adverti.

— Hmm, que delicado... Quando nos vemos?

— Depois do almoço nos terrenos, tem que começar isso o mais breve possível. Como vão os apartamentos?

— Bem, isso já está quase pronto. O que acha se depois vamos tomar algo rápido? Chamo o Jasper e ele nos espera no mesmo lugar? – parecia uma criança ansiosa planejando travessura.

— E você desde quando toma 'algo rápido'? – quis saber.

— Bom irmão, eu também sou um homem ocupado, você sabe... então aviso o Jasper?

— De acordo, adiante a visita aos terrenos em uma hora e logo nos encontraremos.

— Até mais tarde menino bonito.

— Conte os minutos Emmett – ameacei e desliguei a chamada.

Emmett McCarthy era um dos meus melhores amigos, nos conhecemos no colégio e depois Jasper Withlock se anexou a nós. Éramos o trio problema, uns garotos rebeldes que sempre andavam se metendo em algum problema e quando o diretor do instituto disse aos nossos pais que já era hora de conhecermos um pouco de disciplina, tomaram a sugestão ao pé da letra e nos enviou a um colégio militar, diferente claro. Ali conhecemos a honra, disciplina, o castigo e nos tornamos jovens estudiosos, responsáveis e nos formados com honras. Dali passamos para a universidade e 'casualmente' escolhemos a mesma, ainda que diferentes carreiras. Emmett era um grande arquiteto e tínhamos alguns negócios juntos, Jasper era o fiel advogado que nos cobria as costas, e não era que nossos assuntos fossem de caráter duvidoso, mas nesse meio, um não podia, nem deveria dar um passo sem ser assessorado legalmente, asism que seguimos sendo um trio, mas agora um muito produtivo. A amizade que tínhamos e que nunca se perdeu, fortaleceu ainda mais, depois de descobrir algo que marcaria nossas vidas para sempre.

.***.

A manhã passou relativamente tranquila. Depois do meu almoço com o embaixador, me dirigi para os terrenos para finalmente encontrar com Emmett e começar a planejar esse novo shopping. Era uma superfície bastante grande e tudo parecia estar nas condições ótimas para iniciar o projeto. Esclarecia alguns pontos com Emmett quando meu telefone vibrou.

— Boa tarde senhor Cullen, a Dra. Conrad – cumprimentou.

— Margot, esperava sua chamada – me afastei de Emmett que me olhou espalhafatoso – Que notícias você tem? – seu relatório foi bastante curto e preciso. Exalei ao terminar a chamada com ela e virei para Emmett que sorria descarado.

Chegamos ao bar de sempre e tomávamos um whisky enquanto tentávamos colocar a conversa em dia,

— Essa mulher vai me matar – disse Jasper passando as mãos no rosto.

— Que mulher? – perguntei.

— Uma que não fica quieta um minuto e além do mais, estava empenhada em me seduzir.

— Seduzir você? – franzi a testa – Como é que você não a seduziu primeiro?

— Não é o meu tipo, mas ela insiste – ri ao lembrar de Isabella – acho que vou lhe dar um bom susto para ver se de uma vez por todas me deixa em paz.

— Como você se faz de mártir – lhe disse Emmett – às vezes que você saiu não foi nada mal.

— É verdade, mas já sabe ao que me refiro e você está brincando com fogo – se foi contra ele – você está pintando alguém que não é e está se enrolando mais do que acha, quando sua Rose descobrir vai sair correndo; você não pode lidar com essa situação Emmett, eu te conheço.

— Eu sei como fazer isso Jasper, relaxe – Emmett levantou seu copo e tomou um bom gole – ela vai gostar você vai ver.

— E você como está? – se dirigiu a mim. – Conseguiu se livrar da Tanya finalmente? – assenti.

— A propósito Jasper, vou precisar de um contrato pronto – disse como se não fosse nada – as mesmas cláusulas.

— Nossa! Não é que o menino bonito não deixa uma sem ter a mão na outra – Emmett aplaudiu – Você é o meu ídolo.

— Do que está reclamando se tem ambas as mãos bem plantadas nesse traseiro? – Jasper disse.

— E que traseiro irmão, está me deixando louco – admitiu – Mas diga Edward, de onde a tirou?

— Sou um bastardo com sorte – sorri sem esclarecer mais nada.

— Isso é verdade – Jasper reconheceu.

— E eu que ia apresentar alguém – levou amendoim a boca – ainda que fosse me mandar à merda em três segundos – sorriu.

— Por quê? – assenti um cigarro – ah nossa, certamente é uma amiga da sua namorada, uma puritana, obrigado Emmett.

— Ah, é bonita.

— Obrigado, mas já estou em algo.

— A conhecerei logo? – perguntou levantando repetidamente as sobrancelhas, neguei com a cabeça e voltei minha atenção para meu copo de whisky.

.***.

— Isabella, seja bem vinda – estava muito bonita assustada.

— Onde estamos? – a confusão se refletia em seu rosto.

— Fora de Londres, em minha casa – me aproximei dela e segurei sua mão – o penthouse na cidade é para fins práticos.

— É... muito bonita – disse olhando ao seu redor.

— Fico feliz que goste – levantei seu braço e me afastei um pouco para admirá-la – Desfrutou da sua tarde?

— Sim, obrigada – respondeu, soltei sua mão e começou a caminhar pelo local observando tudo com curiosidade.

— Depois você poderá percorrer toda a casa se quiser, agora eu tenho fome, vamos – me aproximei dela e a guiei até a mesa. Jantamos em um ambiente relaxado, como a noite anterior e ao terminar, segurei sua mão e nos aproximamos das escadas. Podia sentir a tensão apagando o estado tranquilo que havia mantido durante o jantar, mas tentava disfarçar. Subimos e ao chegar ao corredor, a deixei na metade desse em frente a um enorme espelho.

— Assim – me aproximei lentamente enquanto olhava seu reflexo – quero te ver cada vez que jantar comigo. Cada noite, você usará um vestido diferente e o exibirá para mim; vou deixar que escolha o que deseje, terá muitos – toquei suas costas com meus dedos e a levei para meu quarto. Rodeei por detrás da sua cintura, distribuindo beijos em sua nuca e colo. Seu pé era deliciosa e no spa, a haviam feito parecer mais bonita. Tremeu um pouco e coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços, passando-as por todo o seu comprimento.

— Fico feliz que esteja aqui – sussurrei no seu ouvido – agora me mostre o seu corpo – deitei na cama apoiando-me nos cotovelos – tire a roupa devagar Isabella.

Apesar dos seus nervos estava muito concentrada no que eu pedi. Ajudei ela um pouco com o zíper de seu vestido e voltei para minha posição anterior. Lentamente, desceu o vestido e este deslizou por seu corpo deixando-a em sua roupa interior. Uma sensação estranha selou meus ouvidos, isolando-me de algum som mundano, só ouvia minha respiração e se colocasse um pouco de atenção, até ouviria o meu sangue correndo em minhas veias. Também a batida rápida do meu coração se juntou os poucos sons das quais tinha noção. Sacudi um pouco a cabeça, mas a sensação se manteve.

— Aproxime-se – lhe pedi apontando para o canto da cama e deu uns passos até a mim – mais – ordenei e obedeceu até ficar em pé entre minhas pernas. Há rodeei com meus braços e abri seu sutiã deixando seus seios expostos para mim. Minha respiração ficou mais profunda, e as batidas do meu coração estavam mais fortes. Fechei os olhos e comecei a reconhecer o corpo em frente a mim, que era minha propriedade. Enterrei meu rosto entre seus seios e aspirei seu perfume enquanto minhas mãos seguravam seus quadris. Poderia senti-la tremer, mas se mantinha direita, com a cabeça erguida e essa não era a atitude que eu gostava. Com rapidez me desfiz da sua calcinha e uma vez mais provei do excelente trabalho que realizaram nela ao ver seu sexo nu. Fiquei de pé obrigando-a a dar um passo para trás.

— Tire a minha roupa – mandei e com suas mãos tremulas, começou a desabotoar minha camisa para logo seguir com a fivela do meu cinto e minha calça. Dei um passo para tirar meus pés dele e quando com sua respiração agitada que elevavam seus seios de eretos e deliciosos mamilos prosseguiu para descer minhas boxers, a detive.

— Ajoelhe-se – lhe disse afastando-a da cama – com as mãos para trás e os olhos fechados – fui para meu closet e tirei um lenço de seda. Cobri seus olhos com ele e fiquei de pé em frente a ela, nu.

— Toque-me Isabella, quero sentir suas mãos em meu corpo.

Com timidez, subiu suas mãos devagar e as colocou sobre minhas pernas. As movia com precaução, envergonhada, até que coloquei as minhas sobre as suas para senti-las onde eu queria – esse é meu corpo Isabella, o do seu dono, o do seu mestre e não deve sentir constrangimento e nem vergonha por me tocar.

Percorri meus músculos com nossas mãos, de cima a baixo, as levei para trás até minhas nádegas e as pressionei contra minha carne. Sua respiração estava agitada, mas se manteve em bastante controle de si mesma até que fechei ao meu redor e seu rosto ficou roçando meu pênis que já estava sofrendo de uma grande ereção.

— Toque-me com seus lábios – disse com voz rouca devido ao meu estado de excitação – não tenha medo, não deve ter – empurrei brevemente meus quadris até ela – isso, assim – disse ao sentir seus lábios roçarem minha virilha direita – abra a boca Isabella, prove da minha pele – sua língua quente lambeu uma pequena parte e o sangue começou a ferver nas minhas veias e pulsar em meu membro. Franzi à tarde, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a centrei em meu pênis, era ali onde eu a queria – agora aqui – estava certo que hesitaria ou que muito provavelmente se negaria, mas para minha surpresa, segurou-me entre suas mãos e ainda que um pouco tímida, começou a acariciar-me com sua língua. O som das batidas do meu coração arrebentava em meus ouvidos e achei que explodiriam quando me introduziu em sua boca e torpemente tentou cobrir-me completamente.

A agarrei pelos braços e com força a levantei deixando-a sobrea cama. Assustada tentou tirar o lenço dos olhos – Não tire! – gritei ao mesmo tempo em que me colocava sobre ela e peguei um dos seus seios em minha boca, chupando-o e puxando entre meus dentes. Isabella gemia assustada enquanto ia para meu outro seio e o mordia e o lambia intermitente. Desci uma mão e acariciei a suavidade de seu monte para logo introduzir entre suas úmidas e quentes dobras. Ofegou pela surpresa invasão, mas o fez ainda mais forte quando introduzir com força um dedo nela e bombeei e bombeei, sem me preocupar em encontrar seu ponto chave. Não demorou em começar a fechar sobre meu dedo, a contrair ao seu redor e ofegar sem pudor. Assim era como a queria, retrocedendo para minhas caricias sem que nada se interpusesse aos meus desejos.

Segundos depois gritou liberando a tensão acumulada e arqueando seu corpo, deitando mole ao meu lado momentos depois, sem tentar sequer regular o ritmo da sua respiração. Debrucei-me sobre meu cotovelo e desfrutei de vê-la reagir lentamente enquanto passava suavemente minha mão por seu ventre. Surpreendentemente fiquei de pé, irritado.

— É sua última oportunidade Isabella, saia daqui.

* * *

><p><strong>O primeiro POV do Edward, eu amo os capítulos narrados por ele. Conhecemos um pouco mais sobre ele e abrimos alguns mistérios sobre a sua vida, coisas que aos poucos vamos descobrir do que se trata. O próximo é pelo POV da Bella, alguns capítulos são narrado pelos dois. <strong>

**A beta está sem internet, então eu mesma revisei o capítulo, desculpe se passou algum erro.  
><strong>

****Olha apenas 11 pessoas comentaram, e essa fic tem mais de 300 visitas, então por favor deixem um comentário, isso me anima a traduzir mais rápido, se não comentam, eu penso que não estou gostando e acabo demorando.****

**Eu vou postar mais um capítulo antes do final do ano, e quem lê 'O Limite do Caos' eu vou postar o próximo em uns 2 ou 3 dias.  
><strong>

**~x~  
><strong>

**- PREVIEW DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -**

**Eu não mandei preview desse capítulo 7, realmente esqueci, desculpe, mas para compensar, a preview do capítulo 8 será maior do que o normal.  
><strong>

****Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: bella**(underline)**swan**(arroba)**hotmail**(ponto)**com  
>(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSI<strong>M)  
><strong>

****Beijos**  
><strong>


	8. Eu Estou Aqui

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p>"<em>O homem que satisfaz sexualmente uma mulher é o seu dono; o que não, é seu escravo."<em>

_Enrique Jardiel Poncela_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 - Eu Estou Aqui<br>**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

**BELLA'S POV**

_"Saia daqui! Você não é boa!" _

_"Mas eu... me esforçarei."_

_"Não! Não te quero aqui! Saia!"_

_"Eu sei que posso fazer melhor."_

_"É a sua última oportunidade Isabella, sai daqui!"_

Solucei um pouco entre sonhos e me movi tremendo um pouco de frio enquanto esses sonhos lamentáveis se amontoavam no meu inconsciente e me causavam um nó no estômago do qual sim, era plenamente consciente. Escutei ruídos atrás da porta, fortes e marcantes; mas continuei em meu estado sonolento, exausta por toda a torrente de emoções que eu havia passado horas antes.

Me cobri um pouco com a ampla saia do vestido, mas não foi o suficiente, estava muito desconfortável, tinha frio e sentia todos os músculos do meu corpo duros. Estava dolorida por ter passado a noite no chão depois que me expulsou do seu lado, mas eu não iria a qualquer lugar, eu não podia e... _não queria ir_. Estava mais que claro que ele não me queria como sua submissa, a cada minuto me demonstrava, mas assim também me deixava ver que era um ser compassivo e estava completamente segura de que seria um bom mestre. Já haviam sido dissolvidas todas as minhas dúvidas se é que alguma vez cheguei a tê-las. Na outra tarde havia me tratado com gentileza e poderia até dizer que com ternura na visita a Dra. Conrad; estava muito nervosa e não porque ela iria lhe dizer que eu não era virgem e claro que ele não podia esperar isso de quem com tanta insistência lhe pediu para ser seu instrutor e mais que isso, seu mestre, _seu Senhor_. Ele me tranquilizou muito, falou suavemente e até me abraçou fazendo sentir-me menos nervosa na visita à ginecologista; ainda podia sentir seu cheiro e o calor de seu corpo, seus braços fortes...

E na tarde anterior havia me enviado para o spa do seu hotel para que me enchessem de tratamentos; também me depilaram, fizeram-me pedicure, manicure e ainda que recusasse até a fúria, as unhas dos meus dedos dos pés foram pintadas de vermelho sangue que não era uma cor feia, mas particularmente preferia algo mais natural. Naquela tarde senti falta das minhas amigas, sempre íamos juntas ocasionalmente a algum spa com algum tratamento novo, mas dessa vez nem sequer tive a possibilidade de escolher nada, apenas subi no carro que já me esperava ao sair da agência, com 'Paul' que parecia ser responsável por mim e me levou para uma tarde que devia ser de meninas.

Ao terminar com toda a 'atenção especial' como amavelmente disse uma das muitas mulheres que me atenderam, me entregaram uma grande caixa. Abri e encontrei um vestido muito bonito dentro junto com os acessórios que o complementavam, sem uma nota nem nada. Enquanto me vestia não podia deixar de me sentir como a mulher do filme King Kong que foi preparada e vestida em um ritual para oferecê-la à besta, que depois mostrou que tinha um coração. Minha besta teria um?

'Minha besta' era mais uma espécie de um ser bipolar. Na maioria das vezes parecia manter sua atitude fria e distante, logo parecia que esse iceberg poderia derreter como creio que estava a ponto de fazê-lo há duas noite atrás quando estive a ponto de ter um orgasmo maravilhoso e podia dizer com tal convicção porque a forma que ele estava me levando havia sido... Deus! Nem sequer poderia descrevê-lo, mas me deixou no limite, sem orgasmo e sem nada. Senti sua respiração agitada e sua boca ansiosa sobre os meus seios e suas mãos em mim, mas daquele ponto voltou a sua frieza e com uma calma que quase me deixou louca me mandou para casa. Passei uma noite do cão, sem dormir, desesperada e acumulada. Quem poderia fazê-lo tranquilamente com tanto alvoroço hormonal? Para mim havia me deixado no ponto mais ávido da atividade, mas não resolveria o meu problema sozinha; havia lido muitos romances onde o mestre ordena a sua submissa não se tocar porque se não a castigaria e nunca, se a protagonista da história o fazia, saía vitoriosa. De alguma forma ele descobriu e os açoitamentos eram épicos. Não, obrigada, melhor não começar com o pé esquerdo, melhor lhe demonstrar que tenho convicção para ser uma boa submissa e talvez até me recompensaria terminando o trabalho que havia deixado inacabado.

E na noite anterior _sim_havia recebido um prêmio, assim como havia me dito que merecia por ter conseguido controlar os meus nervos na ginecologista. Feito um monte de nervos me despi como ele pediu; tratei de não me permitir abalar, mas acho que não tive muito êxito. Ainda assim, nua em frente a ele, com os olhos vendados e a alma pedindo por toque, desajeitada e envergonhada, mas decidida, beijei a sua virilha quente e o tomei em minhas mãos e sem pensar, o levei para a boca. Ele também me tocou, nos lugares certos para fazer desatar uma explosão que foi sem precedentes. Quase morri de prazer ao sentir seu dedo possuir-me com força. Enlouqueci e por espaço de um par de minutos o mundo poderia desmoronar aos meus pés e eu não haveria notado. E foi apenas um dedo e seus lábios no meu peito... isso não havia sido nem remotamente nada parecido com as minhas auto complacências e, claro, nada parecido com algo que eu teria me lembrado de viver... nunca.

Talvez estava dando um pouquinho demais de atenção a todo o assunto de como Edward Cullen me fazia sentir, mas era pela falta de alguém em minha vida que tinha abordado o 'assunto' antes, somente isso. Não estava apaixonada e muito menos planejava estar, nem por ele, nem por ninguém, porque eu só queria levar as coisas como ele dizia, somente para fins práticos, tinha isso muito claro. Escutei ruídos provenientes do outro lado da porta e tentei me recompor quando estas se abriram em um golpe.

– Isabella.

Levantei meus olhos para ele e se parecia... estava recém banhado e vestido casualmente, um jeans azul escuro e uma camiseta, sem algum rastro do homem de negócios convencido e arrogante.

– Senhor – me sentei no chão e tentei me colocar de pé quando senti uma mão fechar ao redor do meu braço e levantar-me em um forte puxão fazendo meu braço doer, mas não me queixei; ele me arrastou pelo corredor, entramos em um quarto junto ao seu e me empurrou para o banheiro. Estava um pouco assustada, mas não quis demonstrar, ele não devia ver a fraqueza em mim. Abriu a torneira e se virou para abaixar o zíper do meu vestido que com esforço tinha subido; não tardou em tirar minha roupa e sem mas, me meteu debaixo da água corrente. Pulei com o choque contra a torrente gelada e quando quis me virei para sair, ele fechou a porta.

– É para que se esfrie um pouco Isabella – disse seco – e se apresse, quero você em 10 minutos ao pé da escada.

Ele estava louco! O que ele estava pensando? Queria gritar mais um par de coisas, mas me contive. O que diabos aconteceu? Regulei a temperatura e deixei de pular quando a água começou a esquentar. Encontrei ali mesmo vários produtos de higiene pessoal, lavei meu cabelo e ensaboei o corpo o mais rápido que pude para não demorar. Enquanto me secava pensei que não tinha nada para vestir, exceto o vestido, mas ao sair do quarto, um robe de seda preta estava sobre a cama. O coloquei e fui com toda pressa esperando não encontrar nada em meu caminho, cheguei ao pé da escada e esperei. Esperei e esperei movendo-me inquieta pelo que me pareciam séculos.

– Você chegou 3 minutos atrasada – disse gravemente – e vejo que não é muito paciente, digamos assim. Venha.

Fez um gesto com a cabeça para segui-lo. Subiu as escadas, caminhou pelo hall e pelo longo corredor; pude contar 7 portas incluindo a do seu quarto. Abriu uma na metade do corredor e entrou comigo atrás. Era um quarto muito bonito e alegre; tinha uma grande cama com a roupa de cama na cor roxa assim como toda a decoração; nas paredes de cor lilás havia uma grande coleção de espelhos de todos os tamanhos, por onde andava poderia se ver refletido em um. Uma porta corrediça de cristal dava para uma varanda que estava escondida atrás das cortinas; havia mais duas portas, uma em frente à outra, ele abriu a do lado direito e entrou. Fui atrás dele e ao me acostumar com a luz fraca, abri os olhos tão grandes como pude pela surpresa.

– Este é o meu quarto.

Era o que comumente chamavam de um 'quarto de jogos' apesar de não parecer tão comum porque as paredes não eram vermelhas como se pensa que seria todos esses tipos de quarto ou pretas, estas eram roxas e os móveis eram de cor madeira muito escuro. Não havia uma grande cruz de Santo André cheia de pregos pregados a uma parede, embora em seu lugar, esta estava coberta de espelhos. No teto estavam pendurados alguns ganchos e um balanço, muito parecido ao que eu tinha quando pequena no jardim da minha casa. Havia também uma mesa grande e três bancos de diferentes alturas colocados juntos e atrás deles, um armário da mesma cor de todos os móveis assim como uma cômoda no fundo e uma cama com lençóis brancos. Na parede acima da cama, uma pintura de uma mulher nua, sem rosto dava um toque estranho ao quarto.

Me virei e pude vê-lo observando a minha reação. Certamente esperava que eu saísse correndo, mas não o faria. O olhei também, coloquei-me em frente a ele e abaixei um pouco a cabeça olhando o chão com as mãos aos meus lados. Pegou meu queixo e o levantou para que olhasse como esperando um sinal e depois de uns segundos baixei os olhos lhe dando a resposta que procurava.

– Ontem à noite te pedi algo muito claramente Isabella – disse andando ao meu redor – mas hoje me levanto e a primeiro coisa que vejo ao sair do meu quarto, é que você não saiu e ainda dormiu no chão.

– Desculpe, senhor eu...

– Shh! – me calou levantando uma mão – não apenas desobedeceu à ordem que te dei, mas também se descuidou de algo meu, o maltratou sem ter em conta que não te pertence e isso não me deixou contente. O que você acha que devo fazer agora? Fale.

Engoli em seco e apenas levantei os olhos para responder hesitante porque o havia decepcionado e isso era a última coisa que queria fazer. Com a voz fraca respondi com o que mais parecia uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa – Me castigar, senhor?

– Efetivamente. Agora, como tudo isso é novo para você e está se entregando a mim por vontade própria, te deixarei escolher como quer ser castigada. Tenha em conta que este é um privilégio de alguma maneira, por isso deve sentir-se grata com seu mestre por ser benévolo com você.

– Eu, não sei...– disse indecisa – escolha por mim, Senhor.

– Se espera que te dê um castigo suave deixando-me decidir, digo que não existe, por isso são castigos Isabella e se pretende que com eles altere um mau comportamento ou atitude, como as que você teve e é minha intenção cumprir com esse propósito.

Ele saiu do quarto e comecei a olhar para todos os lados tentando escolher algo que me era conhecido e que de alguma forma não seria surpresa. Olhei os ganchos pendurados no teto e os descartei imediatamente, a cômoda e o armário deviam ter milhares de artigos para isso, mas naquele momento não podia pensar em um único que poderia escolher. Ele entrou de novo no quarto e deixei de respirar.

– Tire o robe e se ajoelhe, Isabella – disse fortemente, mas demorei para responder porque não estava preparada para vê-lo com a calça preta, descalço e sem camisa. Segundo mais tardes me dei conta de suas ordens e me senti um pouco envergonhada. Já havia me visto nua antes, mas assim era diferente. Timidamente tirei o robe preto e o deixei sobre um banco. Senti seu olhar profundo, mas me obriguei a seguir suas exigências. Lentamente, me ajoelhei e cruzei por instinto as mãos sobre o meu sexo.

– Você me deu o privilégio de escolher o seu primeiro castigo e eu o fiz. Vou te chicotear – disse contundente – e você terá que adivinhar com que objeto irei te disciplinar, se falhar em um, começarei do zero e repetirá corretamente o nome de cada um deles. Certo?

– Sim, Senhor – disse nervosa enquanto aproximava do banco mediano, tirando um lenço preto de uma das gavetas da cômoda e me vendando os olhos.

– Incline-se sobre ele e fique à vontade minha querida Isabella – fiz o que ele me indicou e me preparei para o que ele tinha escolhido para mim. O ouvi abri e fechar mais gavetas e aproximou-se de mim novamente – me diga se reconhece este objeto.

Fiquei tensa. Apertei as nádegas antes que me tocasse com ele. Passaram segundos que se fizeram eternos até que senti em minhas panturrilhas um objeto suave que fazia cócegas, tinha algo como muito fios e franjas soltas e longas que cruzavam a minha pele até minhas coxas chegando as minhas nádegas rígidas. As esquivou chegando nas minhas costas, estremeci e arqueei meu corpo pelas cócegas que deu. Acariciou também meus ombros e meu colo para voltar nas minhas costas; retirou o objeto da minha pele e esperou a minha resposta.

– É algo que tem muitas franjas na extremidade, não sei exatamente como se chama – admiti com a voz menos fraca e um pouco tranquila porque ele só me daria uma chicotada com esse objeto de franjas.

– Isto, é um chicote de castigos Isabella, aprenda bem seu nome – e de repente senti minha nádega direita flamejar de ardor. Abracei o banco e afoguei o meu grito de surpresa, puxei o ar porque minha respiração se cortou antes daquele primeiro impacto e enchi os meus pulmões recuperando o fôlego. Ele meu tempo para recuperar o ritmo da minha respiração e se aproximou mim de novo.

– Com o que estou tocando sua pele agora Isabela? – e senti que era algo duro, mas liso, plano e frio. Esta foi para a sola do meu pé e minhas coxas, à frente.

– É uma espátula de castigo, Senhor – disse animada e certa que só receberia uma pancada da espátula.

– Bom Isabella, muito bem – um ruído provocado pelo golpe seco da espátula contra a minha nádega esquerda, foi ouvido como um trovão no silêncio do quarto. Engoli em seco e novamente arqueei as minhas costas enquanto o calor queimava minha nádega corria por toda parte. Desta vez estava mais alerta e pude manter a minha respiração em um ritmo suficientemente normal. Me deu tempo para recuperar-me e novamente senti minha pele ser roçada por algo... áspero. Era duro e arranhava, certamente que doeria se esfregasse com mais força. Não tinha nem ideia do que poderia ser. Repassei em minha mente várias passagens dos meus romances e nenhum mencionava algo parecido a este objeto. O senti em minhas panturrilhas, em meus quadris e em meus braços, mas mesmo assim não poderia pensar do que se tratava.

– Não sei, não sei, Senhor – respondi em um sussurro. Ele suspirou profundamente e disse depois de alguns segundos.

– Isto, é uma simples escova – disse um pouco decepcionado – mas antes que a conheça melhor terá que lembrar dos objetos anteriores e me dirá seus nomes, forte e claro para que tenha bons presentes a partir de hoje.

Sem perder tempo, pega o primeiro item e atinge minha nádega direita com ele, mas em um lugar que não havia tocado antes. Fico tensa e ofego em voz alta, me agitei e queria me tocar para aliviar a minha dor de alguma forma.

– Diga Isabella, forte e claro – disse com raiva

– Chicote de castigos, Senhor – respondi rezando que meus olhos permanecerem bem cobertos com o pano e absorvessem as minhas lágrimas que logo iriam sair. Sem perder nenhum tempo, a paleta golpeou minha nádega esquerda também em um lugar diferente. Desta vez não pude conter um grito por não ter agarrado o banco, teria soado muito mais 'forte e claro'. Minhas nádegas ardiam pelos golpes, estavam quentes e latejantes. Gemi e me forcei a dizer.

– Espátula de castigos, Senhor – não havia terminado de dizer quando ele bateu a escova contra a minha nádega direita. Quase grunhi e novamente os engasgos acompanharam as contorções nas minhas costas. Abafei um soluço e com a voz trêmula disse – uma simples escova.

Ele bufou, soltou a escova e imediatamente senti minhas nádegas sendo acariciadas por outro objeto. Já não podia pensar sobriamente, minha mente estava distraída com a dor na minha bunda e não distinguia o que era este objeto longo e fino. Não podia...

– Uma fusta*****! – gritei agitada e com a voz quebrada – espere Senhor, um momento, por favor – pedi para recuperar-me um pouco e preparar-me para o próximo golpe, mas ele não espera e me ataca com força. Grito sem vergonha, dolorida e chorando. Imediatamente ele removeu o pano dos meus olhos e senti suas mãos rodearem a minha cintura para me levantar, mas eu estava agarrada ao banco. Eu não queria me mover e estava segura que não poderia me levantar.

_***Fusta **__é como se fosse um chicote: _artega . com . br/ 63 - 695- thickbox / fusta - preta . jpg _ (retire os espaços)_

– Solte-se, Isabella – ele ordenou e seus dedos arrancaram os meus da madeira escura, me carregou e levou-me para cama. Com cuidado recostou-me sobre meu lado e se colocou junto a mim, abraçando e acariciando meu cabelo suavemente.

– Em uma relação de dominação e submissão, todos os castigos tem um propósito e uma função Isabella – disse com uma voz que naquele momento eu sabia que era mais suave e macia que veludo – e essa é para recordar a submissa a natureza da sua relação com o seu mestre, é a maneira mais direta de fazê-la sentir seu poder sobre ela, e isto não implica em absoluto, ferir o seu amor próprio e rebaixar sua autoestima. Isso não é pessoal minha pequena e muito menos exerce qualquer outro propósito que não a sua conduta sob minhas regras – suspirou – como seu Senhor e Mestre, estou satisfeito que tenha aceitado seu castigo e o tenha feito com dignidade e respeito a mim.

Comecei a sentir algo quente em minhas nádegas, mas aquele calor não me machucava, era o oposto, a massagem era muito reconfortante e aliviava minha bunda dolorida. Solucei o mais silenciosamente que pude e senti seu hálito quente em meu ouvido.

– Shh... fique tranquila que agora cuidarei de você – sussurrou.

Um odor de incenso encheu o quarto. Era a pomada que com muita delicadeza esfregava em minhas nádegas acalmando o ardor. Ele tocou a ponta do meu nariz e o odor se intensificou. As lágrimas seguiram saindo dos meus olhos em silêncio e abracei um travesseiro junto à mim enquanto continuava sentindo suas carícias suaves em minhas nádegas. Pouco a pouco fui relaxando e me rendi à inconsciência, mas ainda podia escutar a sua voz.

– É isso, relaxe – disse ao sentir meu corpo solto – minha teimosa Isabella.

– Bella – sussurrei as palavras finais antes de cair em um sono profundo – é Bella...

**.***.**

Quando acordei, me estiquei preguiçosamente e abri a boca dando um grito não muito forte. Tudo em mim doía! Os braços, as pernas, as costas, mas principalmente, minha bunda latejava. Sento-me com cuidado deixando de lado o cobertor que me cobria; estava nua e comecei a lembrar de tudo. O castigo, a surra, ele... e como se fosse invocado entrou no quarto e com um pequeno sorriso ficou de pé junto a cama.

– Como se sente? – perguntou tão naturalmente que me senti confusa por um momento. Estendeu um braço e pegou o robe de seda preto que coloquei essa manhã.

– Um pouco dolorida, mas estarei bem.

– Agora venha comigo – manteve aberto o robe para que eu o colocasse e com cuidado saí da cama - é isso.

– Obrigada Senhor – me deu seu braço para o pegasse e quase caí nele por perder o equilíbrio.

– Há algo que quero te mostrar – disse enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor até o quarto onde me dei 'um banho rápido' pela manhã. Pela manhã? Olhei para as janelas e já começava a cair à tarde – você dormiu muito, estava cansada – esclareceu.

Ele se adiantou um passo e abriu as portas do quarto um por um, afastando-se para um lado para que eu entrasse. Estava no meio de um cômodo. Antes não pude prestar atenção pela pressa que tinha para chegar na hora no pé da escada, mas já que via tudo sem pressa podia admirar como era belo. Grande demais para ser um dormitório, já que tinha uma pequena sala com cadeiras forradas em tecido vermelho muito suave, cor de morango poderia dizer e uma lareira em frente a ela. As cortinas eram brancas e estavam combinando com outro de tom vívido, assim como a roupa de cama nas mesmas cores formando uma aparência muito alegre. Muitas almofadas e travesseiros descansavam sobre a cama que tinha de cada lado mesinhas de cabeceira com seus respectivos abajures. A cabeceira era de madeira e ela dava um marco muito belo a toda decoração.

– É muito lindo Senhor – disse olhando para todos os lugares.

– Por aqui – disse pegando a minha mão e aquele arrepio estranho que acontecia quando ele me tocava, foi sentido novamente. Me guiou para uma porta ao lado do banheiro e entramos. Era um armário cheio. Havia de tudo mesmo. Desde sapatos, bolsas e acessórios para os muitos vestidos pendurados em seus cabides.

– Tudo isso é seu, pare que os use para mim – disse sério – o quarto também é seu, pode mudar e redecorar ao seu gosto, sinta-se livre de fazê-lo sem perguntar, é o seu espaço e quero que sinta-se bem aqui assim como em toda a casa.

Escutar as suas palavras foi como receber um golpe no estômago. Havia dito que este era o meu quarto? Não posso ficar com ele? Ele estudava minhas expressões e antes de outra coisa disse com esse tom suave e calmo.

– O jantar será servido em uma hora, você pode tomar um banho e arrumar-se com calma, te quero linda para mim – ele se aproximou e deteve antes de estar próximo demais – a propósito, não use nada vermelho esta noite...

Estava no meio do armário sentindo-me confusa e cercada dessa quantidade insultante de vestidos que zombavam de mim, sentindo-me relegada. Isso não era de nenhuma maneira o que eu havia pensando que aconteceria. Não, isso não estava nada bem. O que devia acontecer, era que eu deveria ficar junto com ele faríamos amor selvagemente durante toda a noite ou jogaríamos em seu quarto e eu estaria feliz por aprender tudo o que ele quisesse me ensinar junto com um par de palmadas lúdicas não como as dessa manhã, sempre tentaria ser boa e complacente. Assim era como deveria acontecer as coisas, apenas assim.

Triste e irritada, fui até o banheiro e o jato quente me ajudou a relaxar meus músculos tensos. Escolhi um vestido estilo grego e solto porque não suportaria nada apertado essa noite. Me arrumei sem muita maquiagem e coloquei um pouquinho do perfume que estava sobre a penteadeira. Dez minutos antes da hora, saí e o esperei ao pé da escada.

– Simplesmente linda – sussurrou em minha nuca e estremeci – e pontual – sorriu. Ele pegou minha mão e me deu uma volta para olhar-me. Levou-me para a sala de jantar que era muito bonita e grande e me ajudou a sentar. Não doeu tanto quanto eu pensei. Ele se manteve de pé atrás de mim e abriu uma garrafa de vinho, o deixou respirar e serviu um pouco no meu copo para depois encher o seu. Eu observava seus movimentos e o amaldiçoava por dentro por sua decisão errônea.

Uma mulher gorducha e com rosto amável serviu o jantar; sorriu para mim. Sobre a mesa deixou vários pratos de lagosta e camarões com diferentes tipos de alface e molho. Não havia me dado conta de que seria minha primeira refeição do dia até que meu estômago fez um ruído vergonhoso.

– Desculpe Senhor – sentido meu rosto se iluminar de vergonha.

– Não tem porque Isabella é compreensível que tenha fome – disse roçando minha bochecha com as costas da sua mão – coma, por favor, você precisa.

Sorri antes de atacar os pratos e eu não sabia se era minha fome ou se na verdade estava delicioso, mas comi com entusiasmo feroz. Começou a escutar-se uma música calma e a conversa se tornou uma série de perguntas sobre meus gostos musicais. Era bastante estranho a forma como se comportou no jantar, parecia que deixava seu escudo de lado e realmente desfrutava do momento, da comida, da companhia, como se fosse algo especial para ele.

– Fala-me de seu pai Isabella – me perguntou de repente e hesitei um pouco.

– Ele é uma boa pessoa – reconheci – é um grande pai. Embora realmente o machucou me deixar no internato, sei que foi o melhor que podia fazer com uma filha de treze anos e viúvo. Se preocupou em encontrar um bom lugar em que cuidassem de mim e recebia uma boa educação enquanto ele se dedicava a sua empresa, que o mantêm ocupado por todo o tempo, é cem por cento dedicado a ela, é sua vida.

– Então, é como você, certo?

Assenti e depois me corrigi – Sim, Senhor.

– É uma empresa do quê?

– De aço, Senhor – disse em um murmuro. Ele me olhou sério.

– Você é filha de Charles Swan?

– Sim, Senhor – ele assentiu e continuamos a comer o jantar. Diabos, só esperava que não me rejeitasse outra vez; ele já sabia quem era o meu e talvez não gostaria de me ter como sua aluna, a filha de um importante e reconhecido empresário, mas esse era o meu pai, o que havia deixado a alma trabalhando e fazendo sua empresa crescer até um ponto ridículo. Todo esse mundo empresarial não era eu, não significava nada para mim além do único motivo que fez eu crescer longe do meu pai, nada mais.

Terminamos de jantar e ele me guiou a um salão que não tinha a formalidade para ser o principal dessa enorme mansão, tinha muitas prateleiras cheias de livros e me aproximei, enquanto se servia um copo de conhaque. Os livros eram de arquitetura e havia muitos mais de lugares exóticos e viagens. Eu estava arriscando fazer algo que ele não gostaria, mas ele apenas olhava para mim erguendo o copo aos lábios, sem expressão no rosto, apenas estudando meus movimentos como um felino observa a sua presa. Peguei um livro da Índia e me virei para ele.

– Posso, Senhor? – perguntei tendo em conta que ele queria que me sentisse confortável em sua casa. Ele assentiu e mordi a língua para não dizer 'quando pergunto algo quero resposta' era tentar o diabo e minha bunda não poderia suportar outra sessão de reconhecimento básico para os castigos.

Ele se acomodou em um dos sofás macios de couro marrom e deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dele. Me sentei junto a ele com o livro no meu colo e me colocou do outro lado do seu corpo.

– Hoje te castiguei Isabella – disse passando seu braço pelo os meus ombros – e não espero que entenda no primeiro par de palmadas o verdadeiro significado do prazer que tudo aquilo detém, apenas quero que tenha muito claro que o poder é meu e eu que tomo as decisões.

– Claro, Senhor – respondi respeitosa e senti meu braço eriçar ao contato dos seus dedos. Meu corpo começou a reagir com essa pequena carícia e sabia que não demoraria muito para perceber o poder que tem sobre mim. Acariciava meu braço e ocasionalmente as minhas costas parcialmente nuas, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo tivesse uma espécie de corrente que alcançava as zonas mais impensáveis. Ele parecia tão tranquilo, controlado, como se dominasse cada expressão e reação do seu próprio corpo e isso fazia meus olhos fazerem a escolha certa.

– A honestidade e a confiança devem ser algo primordial nisto, gosto que você entenda porque disso dependerá uma boa relação; deve confiar plenamente em mim Isabella.

– Eu confio em você.

– Então – seu hálito quente roçou meu pescoço – diga-me quanto tempo se passou desde que teve sexo pela última vez.

Meu rosto virou e meus olhos se cravaram nos seus. Não vi essa pergunta vir, não tão cedo, nem tão de surpresa. Me separei um pouco deles e minhas mãos suavam enrolando nervosas em meu colo. Ele tinha razão, devia saber tudo de mim, mas estava consciente de que minha resposta dependia do futuro da minha recém iniciada relação com Edward Cullen e não havia possibilidade de disfarçar porque mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria, não tinha escolha.

– Porque para alguém que tem relações desde muito jovem, parece um pouco fora de prática. Não acha? – me lançou com ironia e senti o sangue fugir do meu rosto. Seu braço me trouxe de volta a ele e me paralisou.

– Acho que não fui suficientemente claro Isabella – disse depois de me dar tempo de sobra para responder – se você não pode com uma simples pergunta que não vejo porque é tão difícil de responder, como posso esperar que tenha coragem para isso?

Com força, pegou meu rosto com sua mão livre e a girou até ele buscando a minha boca. Seus lábios brincaram um pouco ao redor dos meus deixando beijos que não tinham nada de inocentes, eram atrevidos, incitadores e quentes. Gemi surpresa, mas não me movi, ao contrário, girou meu corpo para dar-lhe mais acesso a minha boca, para mim ou o que gostaria de ter. Meu colo começou a ser acariciado com movimentos circulares dos seus dedos que incendiavam essa parte que instantaneamente me fazia perder todo o contato com a realidade e de repente seus lábios se moviam sobre os meus buscando o acesso não negado. Queria sentir sua língua agarrar a minha, que a dominasse e revestisse do seu doce sabor, mas foi muito mais do que isso. Foi uma demonstração de poder, comando ao que eu respondia com extrema facilidade. Não era desconfortável ou difícil, fiquei realmente delirante entregando-me a sua vontade. Me deitou sobre o sofá, empurrando seu corpo e colocando-se em cima de mim. Eu estava respirando pela boca e meu peito arfava. De repente ele parou e foi roçar meu colo com seus lábios. Ele se recompôs, levantou-se e se afastou do sofá passando a mão pelo cabelo desordenado.

– Vá para o seu quarto Isabella, já está tarde – ordenou. Sentei-me e fiz um esforço para recuperar-me do momento quente e com raiva por ser novamente rejeitada e porque não podia fazer outra coisa além de obedecê-lo caminhei até a porta. Me virei e disse em um murmúrio.

– Sete anos... quase sete anos, Senhor.

Edward não se moveu e quando olhei para trás não pude ver sua reação, mas algo me dizia que o seu silêncio não era nada bom. Ele permaneceu olhando pela janela para as luzes distantes da cidade com o copo de conhaque na mão. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e subi correndo as escadas até chegar ao quarto que ele havia designado como meu. Me despi e coloquei uma camisola azul muito pequena, como todas as que havia ali e suas respectivas calcinhas; lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes; tirei a infinidade de almofadas e travesseiros da cama e me afundei sob o edredom grande de flores de morango. Não queria pensar em nada; tentei colocar minha mente em branco e relaxar-me para poder descansar, apenas queria dormir e nada mais.

Estava quase dormindo, me encontrava justo naquele ponto onde já não distingue se vive a realidade ou um sonho e escutava muitos sons, mas muito longe; meu corpo já não pesava e minha bunda não doía e me sentia em paz. Nesse estado do sono, sem desejar, revivi cada segundo desde que me levantei do chão e me meti no chuveiro esta manhã, a surra, cada palavra sua e depois como havia cuidado de mim, suas palavras suaves como veludo, suas mãos curando minhas vermelhas e sensíveis nádegas, emanando seu calor, aliviando-me.

Era tudo tão real, como quando se sonhasse em 3D ou Alta Definição, até mesmo podia sentir os cheiros e quase os sabores puderam também serem degustados na boca. Suas grandes mãos movendo-se em círculo na minha pele, mas já não me acalmavam e sim me incendiavam e fazendo-me arquear meu corpo para sentir ainda mais essa fricção que primeiro esteve em minhas nádegas e depois subiu aos meus seios. Sim, era uma sensação incomparável a que Edward me provocava, me fazia gemer sem pudor retorcer-me como uma possuída buscando seu contato. Não queria acordar...

"Toque-me!" lhe pedia em meu sonho, "mais".

Meu corpo virou sobre a cama e suspirei ao sentir que meu mamilo estava preso por sua boca quente e úmida. Oh Deus! Isso me fez sentir tão bem! Seus lábios alongavam meu mamilo duro e um gritinho saiu da minha garganta ao sentir que sua mão abrir caminho entre minhas dobras encharcadas. Invadiu meu centro e brincou com o meu clitóris o tocando repetidas vezes e muito rápido para depois recolher minha umidade e introduzir um dedo em mim, ou dois...

– Assim Bella, vamos acabar com sete anos de maldição.

Ao escutá-lo tão real, pisquei para abrir os olhos e pude ver sua silhueta sobre mim, movendo-se sobre meu peito ao devorar meus seios e senti-lo brincar entre minhas pernas. Me movi levantando minha pélvis e ele murmurou contra meus seios...

– Sim, mova-se assim.

Tinha que buscar essa fricção mágica que já conhecia e gostava que ele não me pedisse para ficar quieta, de todos os modos não poderia, a necessitava para explodir de uma vez e apagar o fogo que me queimava por dentro. Ele se moveu jogando o cobertor no chão e lentamente, colocou-se em cima de mim, acomodando-se entre minhas pernas, tendo uma delas enrolada em sua cintura e então pude senti-lo, duro, grande, vibrante... nunca deixou os meus seios, os mordia e sugava com força, com um pouco de brutalidade talvez, mas era uma sensação deliciosa que até com eles queria deixar claro que ele tinha o controle.

Puxou um, forte entre seus dentes, o esticou e de repente me mordeu junto com o mamilo. Gritei de dor e ao repetir a mesma ação, senti que cravava em mim, como se enterrasse uma tocha flamejante que me penetrou profundamente e ficou ali, imóvel, esperando que o ar voltasse aos meus pulmões e pudesse seguir com a invasão ao meu corpo.

– Vai passar, vai passar – sussurrou com dificuldade e quando comecei a relaxar minha pélvis e meus músculos, Edward começou a mover-se lentamente dentro de mim. A dor não era como eu me lembrava, era pior, estava ardendo pelas chamas de desejo crescendo dentro de mim e acho que nunca cheguei a sentir; isso que tanta ansiei experimentar finalmente o estava vivendo era tão diferente de antes... era impossível não notar que dessa vez não me sentia suja, não era desconfortável, não me enojava e não me era urgente que saísse de mim, queria que permanecesse aqui comigo, aninhado em meu corpo, dentro, meu. Um instinto de possessão foi revelando-se em mim e apertei minhas paredes para mantê-lo em mim.

– Ahh! – gemeu e com cuidado foi saindo de mim, ofeguei pelo abandono, mas voltou com força e gritei por senti-lo em mim novamente. Saiu e entrou no meu corpo muitas vezes, fazendo crescer um abismo que atraiu todos os meus órgãos, veias e ossos. Era uma sensação muito intensa, me dava medo porque era tão grande que sentia que me engoliria inteira. O abismo cresceu e cresceu até chegar a um ponto de desmaio quando explodi. Me parti em mil pedaços e me iluminei com mil cores, mas Edward apenas parou em frente a mim, suas invasões eram mais rápidas e com mais vigor. Estava muito agitado enterrando-se em mim quando outro orgasmo explodiu em meu corpo junto com o seu. Deixou-se cair ao meu lado, esgotado igual a mim. Algumas lágrimas corriam pelas minhas têmporas, mas não pude me mover para limpá-las, apenas meu peito se movia com o esforço para respirar.

Tudo ao nosso redor parou, éramos dois seres inanimados deitados um ao lado do outro, nada mais do que respirando e piscando e nessa posição, passamos alguns minutos imersos em um silêncio total até que ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

– O café da manhã será servido às 9 no terraço...

* * *

><p><strong>WOW Que capítulo hein. Perceberam como a Bella tem uma visão meio distorcida do que é uma relação BDSM, ela espera que tudo seja flores e apenas prazer, e o fato dela ter pensado em responder ao Edward com algo que ele consideraria desrespeito, só nos mostra que talvez em alguns momentos ela terá problemas para obedecer e entender as suas ordens. E vocês o que acham disso? Será que a Bella ter um <strong>_**ideal**_** de relacionamento, pode atrapalhar? E outra questão, por que ela ficou sete anos sem ter relações sexuais? Algum palpite?**

**Sempre que leio cenas de castigo em histórias de BDSM a minha bunda dói lol haha.. deve ser horrível. E nem preciso falar sobre esse final né *abana* e é apenas o começo.**

**A Guii vai me ajudar com essa fic, o que significa que os capítulos vão chegar mais cedo do que antes. E como ela traduziu esse capítulo e me entregou ontem, não tive tempo de mandar PREVIEW, já que eu decidi postar logo. Eu não sei se posto o 9 esse ano ainda, talvez sim.**

**Vou mandar preview para o 9 daqui uma semana.**

**Para receber a PREVIEW é simples**

**Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: edward(underline)dominante(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSIM)**

**Então é isso. Comentem por favor!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Sonhos Reais

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p>"<em>Se vai fazer algo relacionado com o sexo, deveria ser quanto menos genuinamente perverso."<em>

_Grant Morrison_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Sonhos Reais<br>**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

— _O café será servido às 9 da manhã._

Saiu fechando a porta atrás dele e assim que o fez, estirei minha mão para acender a luz da lâmpada da mesinha. Com a tênue luz observei meu corpo nu. Minha pele brilhava por uma imperceptível capa de suor, tremia completamente e minhas pernas e meu ventre ainda tremiam com pequenos espasmos resultado da atividade que acabava de experimentar. Passei uma mão pelos meus seios, meu ventre, minhas pernas e por último, por meu ainda palpitante sexo nu para acreditar que era verdade que meu corpo acabava de despertar de um longo sono.

Pressionei minha mão contra ele e um sorriso de satisfação apareceu em meus lábios ainda que por dentro estivesse mergulhada em um redemoinho de sentimentos encontrados; por um lado, acabava de viver uma fodida de romance erótico, com todos os agravantes, e por outro, não entendia Edward, sua forma de ser, seus modos de fazer as coisas assustando-me, não me levando em conta ainda que dissesse o contrário do porque ser assim, não me teria tomado como o fez adormecida, ainda que não me queixasse, só estava confusa.

Um bom tempo depois seguia deitada na cama sem poder conciliar o sono. Por minha mente passavam mil tipos de pensamentos todos muito diferentes, mas o que mais se repetia era o que sutilmente me sussurrava no ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, que eu lhe pertencia e que podia fazer com meu corpo o que quisesse que nesse momento ele tivesse decidido tomar-me e eu não devia tentar buscar um significado mais profundo para isso porque não existia. Ele simplesmente pegou o que já considerava seu porque eu assim o tinha oferecido.

**.***.**

Desci as escadas devagar. Não queria fazer muito barulho com os saltos dos meus sapatos contra o chão de mármore reluzente. Havia escolhido um vestido fúcsia com sala ampla, muito discreto apesar da cor e poucos acessórios. Não sabia se ele ia estar de acordo com minha escolha, mas levando em conta os seus pedidos para o jantar não me atrevi a colocar algo casual essa manhã. Para minha surpresa, ao sair para a varanda ele já estava sentado a mesa com uma xicara de café e lia o jornal com atenção.

— Bom dia – disse um pouco nervosa, olhou-me de cima a baixo verificando minha roupa e sua mandíbula ficou visivelmente tensa. Ficou de pé e puxou uma cadeira a sua esquerda ajudando-me a sentar.

— Bom dia, Isabella, você está linda esta manhã – disse sorrindo com sua arrogância de sempre depois de me observar detalhadamente e me atrevi a perguntar.

— Eu cheguei tarde? – minha voz soou angustiada, e eu o estava de nenhuma maneira pretendia que voltasse a me castigar como o tinha feito ontem.

— Não, você chegou na hora – expulsei o ar dos meus pulmões, aliviada – Como acordou? Algum incômodo? – disse tomando-me por surpresa enquanto pegava de novo o jornal.

— Eu... eh... nenhum Senhor, obrigada – respondi hesitante e sentia como corava pela pergunta tão íntima que acabava de me fazer.

— O que aconteceu? – olhou-me colocando o jornal de lado.

— Na...da Senhor é só... – fiz uma pausa tentando pensar rápido em uma resposta – é só que eu sinto... que é uma pergunta um pouco pessoal.

Reclinou em seu assento e olhando-me com os olhos entrecerrados me disse – Permita-me corrigir seu erro Isabella, _você _já não tem _nada_ pessoal, que parte disso você não entendeu?

O olhei sustentando seu olhar, surpresa porque não podia acreditar que minha vida deixou de me pertencer até esse extremo.

— Eu preciso saber tudo sobre você, se tem fome, frio ou até soluço, e é melhor que se desfaça da ideia de que ainda pensa e decide tudo sobre você mesma porque já não é assim, você entendeu? – perguntou agitado.

— Sim, senhor – respondi fechando as mãos em punhos sobre meu colo – eu entendi.

Ele estava falando sério, muito sério. Não podia acreditar que eu mesma tinha entregado para ele a minha vida inteira, que estava entregando meus desejos, sonhos e aspirações para que fizesse com eles o que quisesse, para que os guardasse no fundo mais escuro de uma caixa e os tirasse só quando tivesse vontade de jogar com a minha vida. Estava pronta para entregar-me tão incondicionalmente dessa forma? Podia entregar-me a ele assim tão fácil?

— Agora seja boa e sirva o meu café da manhã, é domingo e o serviço tem o dia livre – inclinou-se um pouco para mim e colocou sua mão em meu joelho subindo-a, acariciando minha coxa de uma forma que fez as batidas do meu coração ir até um pouco mais acima de onde Edward tinha sua mão, sorriu docemente e sorrir de volta. Com esse aprumo que lhe caracterizava, voltou a centrar sua atenção no jornal e fiquei de pé, feliz porque nesse momento eu entendi tudo.

Como uma revelação, esse sorriso torto e a força desses olhos verdes jade foram à resposta para todas as minhas perguntas. Estava mais do que disposta a lhe dar tudo o que pudesse apenas que me voltasse a olhar e sorrir dessa forma, apenas por sentir suas mãos em meu corpo recompensando-me por uma boa ação minha que o agradava, lhe daria tudo apenas para que pudesse fazê-lo feliz. Isso era tudo o que precisava saber que ele estava feliz de me ter ao seu lado.

Fui até a cozinha e ao entrar parei antes de continuar. Ia ter alguns problemas para encontrar tudo nessa cozinha que era tão grande como bonita e muito moderna. A percorri com o olhar e sobre o balcão encontrei vários pratos com suas tampas de aço brilhantes como um espelho; as levantei para ver o conteúdo e tinha frutas, cereais, iogurte, suco e dei um pulo ao escutar alguém atrás de mim.

— Perdão senhorita, não era minha intenção assusta-la – se desculpava a mulher gorducha – não quis ir sem preparar o café.

— Ah, não se preocupe e muito obrigada, já estava começando a sofrer porque não sabia onde estavam às coisas nessa cozinha tão grande...

— Harriet – disse dando-me um amplo sorriso – tentarei te dizer onde se encontra tudo enquanto faço a omelete e o presunto do senhor, o que você prefere?

— Eu vou ficar bem com a frua e os cereais – franzi a testa. Quando terminou de preparar o café do Edward eu já tinha certa ideia de onde estavam os utensílios principais e de tudo o que poderia encontrar na dispensa e na geladeira; explicou também que Edward gostava que colocassem todas as coisas sobre a mesa e me ajudou a colocar os pratos no carrinho de serviço.

— Está tudo pronto Senhorita Isabella – disse colocando um pequeno vaso com uma rosa vermelha.

— Só Bella, por favor – lhe pedi e assentiu – obrigada de novo Harriet – disse com uma enorme vontade de abraça-la pela sua ajuda e porque me dava vontade de fazê-lo.

— Ah, não é nada – pegou sua bolsa pronta para ir e se despediu de mim – até logo senhorita Bella, que desfrute do café.

Com muito cuidado fui empurrando o carrinho de serviço até a varanda. Edward continuava concentrado lendo imperturbável enquanto ia colocando tudo sobre a mesa e não foi até que coloquei o prato de sua omelete em frente a ele e tirei a tampa, que não deixou o jornal para observar a mesa cheia.

— Está cheirando muito bem – disse e o tomei como aprovação.

— Sim – respondi sorridente, sentando-me – Harriet é muito amável, eu não fiz nada mais do que empurrar o carrinho – confessei enquanto pegava o pode de iogurte e quis morder a língua ao terminar de falar.

— A partir do próximo domingo você vai se encarregar de fazer do café da manhã, e não só 'empurrar o carrinho'. Certo? Sei que Harriet vai agradecer muito poder ir embora cedo – disse antes de levar o garfo à boca.

— Sim, senhor.

Enfeitei meu prato de frutas com nozes e passas sobre o iogurte, estava para levar o primeiro pedaço de frutas à boca quando senti sua mão em meu joelho deslizando-me lentamente até em cima, diretamente no interior da minha coxa, pegando grande parte desse com seus longos dedos que se moviam em uma massagem que estava alterando minha compostura. Por sorte mantive o garfo na mão e não cai no prato deixando-me em evidência ao surpreender-me por essa carícia inesperada que esquentava pouco a pouco minha temperatura corporal. Por Deus! Não eram nem 10 da manhã e Edward com só um toque de sua mão já me fazia respirar agitadamente ao senti-lo subir mais e mais acariciando o meu sexo.

— Come, Isabella – disse no que foi mais um convite do que uma ordem e fazendo uso da pouca razão que me restava, com dificuldade cortei de novo a fruta com o garfo, mas voltei a ficar quieta coberta por medo de ocasionar um desastre ali – come!

Repetiu sutilmente e com uma pessoa que recém recuperava a função motora, fui levando-me a boca pequenos pedaços de fruta para não correr o risco de engasgar com seu atrevido e incitador contato. Tentando estabelecer um ritmo constante de minha respiração, perdia a concentração de sua conversa; sabia que dizia algo interessante, mas não podia entender nada, estava perdida entre o suave sussurrou de sua voz e o calor da sua mão que ao chegar por fim ao meu sexo, ficou imóvel ao sentir o tecido de seda de minha calcinha. Retrocedeu um pouco e se manteve em uma mensagem ligeira em minha entreperna, mas que a mim me causava um desejo, um calor, um desespero que só podia acalmar com algo mais e por nenhum motivo estava disposta a pedir.

E ali me encontrava, em meio de um café da manhã do que eu não estava sendo consciente e um pouco falto já de conversação, junto a um Dom que a noite anterior me fez chegar ao céu e nesse momento pouco faltaria para que perdesse todo meu pudor e lhe implorava, que me possuísse e que acabasse com essa agonia que ameaçava com consumir-me.

Meu corpo o queria, o desejava e não estava muito segura de poder resistir muito mais se permanecesse com sua mão entre minhas pernas. Pensava nisso justamente e invocava no céu que me desse forças para controlar-me quando seus dedos retornaram ao caminho do meu centro movendo o para um lado a pequena calcinha que eu usava e tocando meu monte nu. Aspirei o ar e abafei um gemido provocando que seus dedos se afundaram em minhas dobras. Edward parecia não mudar e desde logo tampouco tinha nenhum problema para continuar tirando minha roupa só com uma mão, dominava perfeitamente bem seus movimentos e certamente, uma delas estava me levando diretamente à perdição essa manhã.

— Não gostava que tivesse fome nem um momento mais – disse calmamente faça um esforço e coma.

Seus dedos se moveram de cima a baixo e logo tocaram meu clitóris. Fechei os olhos e ofeguei levemente, estremecendo em meu assento, desconectando-me de tudo ao meu redor, mas assim que seu toque mágico chegou, assim se foi. Pouco a pouco retirou sua mão roçando por minha pele até chegar ao meu joelho e ali permaneceu. Uns segundos depois, respirava profundamente; com tontura e trêmula, tentava levar mais fruta a minha boca para satisfazer seu pedido. Consegui terminar o prato, e não porque tinha estado decidida a fazer isso, mas simplesmente porque não notava se mastigava algo e muito menos se passava por minha garganta ou não.

Pesei tudo, esse foi o melhor café da manhã que tive em muito tempo, porque finalmente sentia que estava onde queria, ao lado de Edward que estava me fazendo despertar em um mundo diferente cheio de emoções e coisas novas, estava fazendo-me ver tudo com outros olhos, mas principalmente estava transformando minhas fantasias em realidade.

Ao terminarmos de comer, Edward voltou ao jornal e como se o que aconteceu tivesse sido normal, novamente se concentrou em ler suas noticias e quando tive a segurança de que meu sistema pouco a pouco voltava a funcionar, fiquei de pé para começar a levantar tudo da mesa.

— O que está fazendo Isabella? – sua voz dura me pegou de surpresa.

— Eu... estou recolhendo tudo... Senhor – respondi meio nervosa ainda olhando-o confusa pela pergunta.

— Não te dei permissão para levantar da mesa, assim que volte a se sentar – sem hesitar o obedeci sentando-me de novo e deixando as minhas pernas ligeiramente abertas. Os minutos passaram e Edward seguia imerso em seu jornal e eu, eu só admirava o jardim tão ordenadamente cuidado cheio de rosas vermelhas que para essa época do ano era um mistério que permaneceram ainda florescentes, resignada de que o momento ardente tinha terminado.

Foram passando os minutos e meu corpo relaxou completamente, ainda que não estivesse aborrecida, começava a ficar desesperada ao estar sentada sem fazer nada. Minha perna começou a mover sem que eu o fizesse e depois de um tempo, Edward desceu seu jornal e me olhou para depois dirigir seu olhar para minha perna que imediatamente deixei de mover. Ia dizer algo, mas fui salva pelo seu celular que nesse momento começou a tocar. Pôs-se de pé para atender, afastando-se de mim. O vi sorrir e assentir várias vezes e outras negar com a cabeça para voltar a sorrir depois de finalizar a chamada, mas conforme foi aproxime para mim, seu rosto foi tomando por sua seriedade habitual.

— Já pode levantar a mesa Isabella – disse entrando para casa – te espero em meia hora no quarto de jogos – O quarto de jogos!

**.***.**

**Edward PDV**

Uma ligação de Emmett interrompeu meu gozo antecipado. O maldito também seria meu sócio no projeto do Brasil e como ainda definíamos qual seria o conceito, me chamava cada vez que alguma ideia se cruzava pela cabeça e dessa vez não foi à exceção, mas finalmente parecia que havia encontrado um tema bastante atraente e que tinha muito potencial já que a ideia não havia sido explodida como se devia e nós nos encarregamos disso.

— Tinha esperanças de que essa bunda de sonho iria te esgotar e não iria me perturbar até amanhã – me queixei de brincadeira.

— E o fez irmão, estou exausto, mas não podia deixar de contar a minha ideia... escute você está só de verdade? – perguntou intuindo algo.

— Não, mas você está me interrompendo, assim que se é tão amável... – o cortei, mas foi inútil.

— Não posso acreditar, é a mesma garota que me contou da outra vez? – ofegou – ainda nem esfriou os lençóis com Tanya e já colocou outra em sua cama – gargalhou descaradamente – você é meu ídolo.

— Lhe contei? – perguntei irônico – Meus lençóis? Minha cama?

— Ai não pode ser! Continua com essa maldita ideia de não dormir com suas submissas na mesma cama? – franzi a testa – não tem nenhuma ideia do que está perdendo, você é um estúpido.

— Obrigado pela observação, mas não preciso dos seus conselhos, eu me movimento como me dá vontade, assim que não te importa...

— Está bem, agora me deixe contar minha ideia...

— Não. Nenhuma ideia, estou ocupado, amanhã conversamos – disse decidido.

— Mmm, certo, não vou te interromper mais, continua com seu novo animal de estimação, que desfrute do treinamento, porque está nisso, não? – seguiu perguntando.

— Emmett... – sentenciei.

— Espero que logo passe a emoção da novidade, fica tão insuportável nessa etapa que nem você se aguenta – disse como se eu mesmo não o soubesse – pobre garota, o que deve estar sofr...

— É o suficiente! Ela está aqui por vontade própria – disse a ponto de revelar que nessa ocasião não cacei, fui caçado. – Vá domesticar a sua e deixe-me em paz!

— Bom, mmm, veja...

— Não... não me diga que ainda não lhe contou. Isso Emmett, se chama traiçã forma mais baixa de enrolar uma mulher, e você o está fazendo, não está jogando limpo, se é que se pode fazer isso, e ela não merece – o repreendi – Jasper tem razão, isso vai fugir do seu controle e vai ficar sozinho.

— Claro que não, tenho minhas razões para fazer isso, não quero que ela vá embora, só estou suavizando o caminho, não tem nada de mal nisso – disse como desculpa.

— Me acuda pelas minhas formas de conduzir e olhe para você. Você sim que não aprendeu nada nesse tempo todo.

— Argh, é melhor te deixar em paz, acho que nunca voltarei a te ligar em um final de semana, fica mais irritante e se coloca histérico e resmungão.

— Só te faço ver que está cometendo um grande erro, é pelo seu bem e pelo da bunda dos seus sonhos – eu ri.

— Deixe essa bunda em paz, é minha, você já tem a sua e se não estou errado já deve ter conhecido seus objetos preferidos de dar palmadas – disse meio cismado – vá cuidar dele, te deixo...

Desliguei a chamada com Emmett. Estava cem por cento certo de que sua estratégia não ia funcionar, além do mais, estava se deixando levar e se não tivesse cuidado acabaria apaixonado e isso era tão perigoso quanto caminhado na beira de um abismo. Sacudi ligeiramente a cabeça e ao virar para voltar à mesa, surpreendi ao ver Isabella olhando-me intrigada. Teve minha permissão para levantar, recolher tudo e em meia hora nos encontrarmos no quarto de jogos. Se não conhecesse já as expressões do seu rosto, teria passado despercebido à emoção que refletiu em seus olhos com esse brilho particular. Franzi a testa e sai para o meu escritório. Eu não gostava disso, não era um bom sinal. Não me dava boa sensação na espinha. Tive um pressentimento, como com Emmett e sua garota de que algo não sairia bem disso tudo, que alguém ia sair machucado e desse jogo, não seria eu. Mas por mais oportunidade que lhe dava para se afastar dessa vida escura, mais parecia se atrair e mais decidida se mostrava em entrar nela, tanto que até chegou a dormir no chão das portas do meu quarto, esperando uma reação minha.

Havia aguentado também as chicotadas do seu primeiro castigo e lição enquanto eu me excitava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para me controlar e não toma-la ali mesmo da única forma que acalmaria esse jogo abrasador em meu interior, duro e forte. Mas isso não ocorreu até que essa mesma noite, depois de descobrir de quem era filha, rodaram em minha cabeça mil teorias de porque uma mulher que tinha tudo, buscava insistentemente fazer parte de uma vida que se distanciava muito de estar de acordo com a personalidade que aparentava ter. Mas não estaria errado e em lugar de gritar sua inocência clamava por sua submissão?

Já tinha me negado o suficiente e ela havia tido suas oportunidades, agora só tinha que dar o seguinte passo, possuí-la. Assim selaríamos o trato e então já não havia volta, seria minha de todas as formas possíveis e somente em saber disso me sentia mais forte e poderoso e como não fazê-lo se nessa mesma noite tinha me confessado que tinha sete longos anos sem ter nenhum tipo de contato sexual. Ela tinha me escolhido e como muita vontade e prazer acabaria com seu celibato. Não fui rude, ao menos esperava não ter sigo, mas estar em frente a um corpo disposto a me dar prazer como eu queria nublava a minha capacidade de controle. Assim tinha me sentido, nublado por sua inocência, porque no final de tudo, a tinha. Era uma tela virgem para mim, para pintar o que quisesse nele.

E nessa manhã, como tinha desfrutado do meu café deixando-a nervosa. Esse rubor em seu rosto ao tentar se controlar diante minhas caricias brincalhonas e perversas, porque era esse o propósito que tinham deixá-la louca com meus modos retorcidos e que a pequena ainda não conhecia, mas o faria e já não tinha para onde fugir, já não podia, já era minha.

Meia hora depois, Isabella me esperava em pé junto ao quarto de jogos envolvida em seu robe de seda preta, descalça e com um rabo de cavalo, olhava para baixo e mantinha uma posição submissa. Apertei a mandíbula e entrei antes dela, parei junto à mesa e dei uma palmada sobre ela indicando-lhe que subisse. Obedientemente se aproximou e ia subir, mas ainda tinha o robe colocado. Levantei uma sobrancelha e neguei lentamente com a cabeça.

— Cada vez que entrar aqui Isabella, estará nua e terá o cabelo solto a menos que indique o contrário – disse enquanto tirava o tecido de seda e roçava seus ombros com os nós dos dedos – agora suba – bati novamente na mesa e ela subiu agilmente sentando na ponta.

— Deite-se no centro e estique os braços e as pernas – colocou-se como pedi enquanto tirava um lenço de uma das caixas; os olhos vendados aumentavam a excitação, a antecipação e desenvolviam seus sentidos ao mantê-los alertas todo o tempo.

— Hoje Isabella, aprenderá sobre o controle – coloquei um lenço ao redor do seus olhos e o amarrei; imediatamente sua respiração começou a ficar mais profunda fazendo com que seus seios subissem e descessem, estava notavelmente inquieta – é algo que terá que se acostumar, a dominar seu corpo, suas emoções e seus medos. Precisa de muita prática, mas para isso estamos aqui, para praticar quantas vezes sejam necessárias para te educar, para que consiga ser uma boa submissa.

— Sim, senhor – respondeu rapidamente enquanto amarrava que cada um de seus pulsos e os cantos da mesa com uma corda suave.

— Agora só há algo que preciso que me diga antes de continuar – fiz uma pausa ao mesmo tempo em que ia percorrendo com um dedo seus seios até suas coxas, esquivando do seu sexo – Há algo com que realmente se incomode? Que seja absolutamente um limite para você, que não deva nem aproximar?

Levei um de seus tornozelos até o canto amarrando igual o outro para deixa-la exposta para mim, Isabella provou a firmeza dos nós ao se mover um pouco alterada, mas se acalmou a medida que respirava profundamente.

— É de vital importância para eu saber e para você também, já sabe que não deve ter vergonha nem nada, por nada – acariciei com suavidade seu ventre enquanto admirava seu centro brilhante pela excitação – confia em mim Isabella, não poderemos seguir adiante se desconheço que situações são as que devo evitar contigo – caminhei até onde estava sua cabeça e me inclinei par sussurrar no seu ouvido e inspirar confiança.

— Em uma relação como a nossa Isabella, não devemos dar por sentado nada. Eu sou seu amo e sou quem da às ordens nos jogos, mas sempre confinados nos limites previamente despertados comigo. Dentro desses limites eu sou quem tem absoluta liberdade de movimentos, sou eu quem toma as decisões e não poderei saltá-las sob nenhum motivo se você não permitir.

— Aqui também temos regras e sou sumamente importantes para uma boa e duradora relação. As três mais básicas são: São, Seguro e Consensual. Sempre. E para isso devo saber seus limites para fazê-lo dessa forma.

— Terei uma palavra de segurança? – perguntou tão devagar que quase não a pude escutar.

— De fato terá duas – roçava sua bochecha com o dorso da minha mão – uma é de precaução para indicar que estou aproximando-me dos seus limites e que devo mudar meu jogo mais não parar e o outro é de parar totalmente e significa que não deseja continuar. Esta última é definitiva Isabella, se chegar a pronunciar tudo termina, se dissolve nosso acordo e sem mais o que dizer, acaba tudo.

— Posso escolher agora mesmo?

— Pode escolher quando você sentir a necessidade de fazê-lo, se te faz sentir mais segura tê-las agora, o faça.

— 'Rubis' será minha palavra de precaução – disse com voz mais alta e confiante ao sentir-se segura – e 'Corações' será minha palavra de parar totalmente.

— Rubis e Corações, não vou esquecer Isabella, confia em mim – repeti e ela assentiu.

— Sim, senhor.

— Agora me diga o que representaria para você uma ameaça a sua comodidade e sua segurança. O que é que devo evitar com você? Diga Isabella.

Apenas terminei de falar, seu corpo que havia permanecido tentando mover-se apesar de estar bem segurado sobre a mesa, ficou quieta.

— O sexo oral.

Em um murmúrio apenas perceptível pronunciou essa três palavras que me deixaram perplexo. O sexo oral? _O sexo oral?_ Como podia me dizer isso? A mim! Que tanto desfrutava de proporcioná-lo o que era um dos melhores e maiores prazeres da vida...

Não, não. Eu tinha que fazer algo para cortar da raiz esse trauma e assim ensinar-lhe o belo e natural que era, que significaria um prazer para ambos, que era uma boa experiência. Diabos! Agora queria matar a alguém, esse idiota que havia feito que minha pequena aluna odiasse algo tão delicioso. Afrouxei minhas mãos fechadas em punho e as passei por meu cabelo. Precisava me acalmar para não exceder-me com Isabella, tinha que ser 'doce' com ela para dizê-lo de alguma forma e lhe dar a segurança que necessitava.

— Quero que fique tranquila e que saiba que não me aproximei de você nesse mundo – lhe disse suavemente ao ouvido – agora, preste atenção e concentrar no que vai sentir. Não quero que se mova nem que faça nenhum tipo de ruído, deverá permanecer quieta e calada, se o faz... terá que escolher entre algum objeto dos de ontem, só lembre que talvez doa muito mais no dia de hoje pelo sensível que devem estar suas lindas nádegas e não serei suave com elas. Ah e claro Isabella, não pode gozar sem minha permissão. Entendido?

— Sim, senhor – voltou a responder em um sussurro que me excitou chegando até a minha entreperna através de uma corrente que golpeou meu pau causando-me uma dor que para minha experiência e meu controle, era muito cedo para sentir. Olhei seu corpo com atenção estendido para mim sobre a mesa, tremia um pouco e tinha as mãos apertadas e rígidas em punhos para minimizar um pouco seus nervos e sua ansiedade. Seus seios permaneciam firmes apesar do movimento involuntário de seu corpo e seus rosados picos estavam eretos em toda sua gloria. Irritado, virei e fui até as gavetas por alguns implementos que me ajudariam com a segunda lição. Tomei uma pequena caixa que continha um vibrador em forma oval e me aproximei de Isabella.

**.***.**

**Bella PDV**

O ouvi se mover pelo quarto; escutei como abria e fechava varias gavetas. Estava tão nervosa ou talvez fosse a ansiedade, não sabia, só sentia que se não me acalmasse, meu corpo já rígido começaria a fazer ruído ao golpear-se contra a mesa e me faria merecedora de um par de palmadas.

— Fique quieta, Isabella!

Sua ordem em grito me assustou e pulei surpreendida. Fiz um esforço para me acalmar mediante minha respiração e durante quase um minuto não escutei nada mais do que o ar que entrava e saia por minha boca, mas isso não me relaxou, pelo contrário, ainda que isso significasse que talvez estivesse só no quarto, fiquei mais nervosa até que o ruído de uma máquina pequena capturou todos meus sentidos. Meu corpo ficou tenso involuntariamente e tentei aguçar minha audição para saber em que parte da mesa estava e por onde me tocaria primeiro e com o que. Notei que logo sua respiração quente tocava meu colo e meu umbigo se contraiu ao sentir o contato de algo arredondado sobre ele. O objeto vibrava e soube imediatamente do que se tratava ainda que de nada me serviria porque nesse momento a lição era outra e se seguia sem poder concentrar-me no dia seguinte teria que ir trabalhar com uma almofada na bunda.

Os movimentos circulares e ondulatórios passaram ao redor do meu umbigo, às vezes fazia um pouco mais de pressão e outras apenas tocava minha pele. Subiu por meu torso e aproximou dos meus seios, um a um os rodeou até que chegou aos meus mamilos eretos sem acalmar sua dor com o toque, esse só se acalmaria com sua boca, como o havia feito na noite anterior, queria sentir esse calor, esse... oh Deus, a vibração se deteve e em menos de dois segundos já estava vibrando entre minhas pernas, no interior da minha coxa esquerda para ser mais exata. Suspirei profundamente e um calor conhecido começou a se formar em meu ventre. O tremor espalhou por minha coxa direita e ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos roçavam de cima a baixo em minhas dobras que estava encharcados de puxa excitação. Abafei um gemido quando seus dedos abriram deixando vulnerável o meu centro palpitante totalmente exposto diante dele. O vibrador avançou até meu clitóris e com pequenos toques fez contato com ele. Eu queria me mover, gritar, arranhar, mas em alguma parte do meu cérebro sabia que não podia, que não devia.

O crescente desejo se fazia cada vez maior e maior dentro de mim e estava certa de que seria minha perdição essa manhã, mas não me importava, só queria poder liberar-me quando chegasse o momento. Antes que pudesse perceber, todo o contato parou e já não sentia nem o vibrador, nem seus dedos tocando-me, mas nem assim podia relaxar porque a potência do desejo não era pouca. Escutei o movimento atrás de mim, por minha cabeça, e a movi tentando perceber com maior claridade o que fazia.

— Da próxima vez não vou advertir Isabella – disse com tom de voz indiferente, como... não saberia como descrever, um pouco rouco e mais grave talvez.

Fiquei o mais quieta que pude e respirava pela boca minimizando um pouco o ruído do ar entrando e saindo dos meus pulmões e do meu corpo. Colocou algo, como um recipiente próximo da minha cabeça e se pôs montado sobre mim. Ainda tinha colocado essa sexy calça preta, senti o tecido contra minha pele lamentando-o secretamente.

— Ahh – gemi e arqueei meu corpo ao sentir frias gotas percorrendo meu pescoço e próximo das minhas orelhas distraindo-me das minhas fortes tentativas de me manter obediente arruinando minha lição pelo pouco controle que tinha de mim. No começo foram gotas em meu pescoço que logo desceram até se transformar em um constante gotejar gelado que percorreu meu torso, fez uma piscina em meu umbigo, passou por meu ventre e logo... ofeguei sonoramente quando gostar escorreram por meu ardente e latente sexo que se contraia cada vez que se sentia tocado por uma lágrima gelada que queimava, minhas mãos fechavam e abriam resultado do meu desespero. Eu queria mais, precisava de mais porque esse fogo que crescia cada vez mais velozmente, acabaria por me queimar.

Edward voltou a subir por meu corpo e acariciou meus seios com um cubo de gelo. Os rodeou com ele e o pressionou contra meus mamilos que já estavam tão duros como duas rochas fortes e muito mais doloridos que antes. Então, já anestesiados pelo gelo, algo muito quente os pegou. Era sua boca que os chupava com firmeza, sugando, lambendo, puxando entre seus dentes criando um contraste maníaco que levava com ele toda a minha compostura. As carícias de opostas sensações se alternavam em meus seios me deixando tonta e sem vontade, movendo-me e abafando gemidos e suspiros o melhor que podia, mas na realidade, já não me esforçava tanto, não me salvava do castigo e só me restava desfrutar. Para que lutar?

Comecei a me mover mais, restringida pelas amarras quando já não o senti sobre mim. Caminhava ao redor da mesa como um felino saboreando a sua presa antes de cravas as garras e os caninos. Algum objeto se aproximou da minha orelha, soava estranho. Não tinha nem ideia do que poderia ser e ainda que colocasse toda a minha atenção não pude decifrar do que se tratava.

— Isso, Isabella – sua voz rompeu minha concentração – é um _'punwheel'_. É um círculo com pontas muito finas, um pouco mais grossas que a ponta de um alfinete e se usa para dar prazer ou proporcionar um castigo dependendo da pressão que exerça em sua pele. Qual acha que você merece? – nesse instante todo meu corpo ficou tenso e aspirei muito mais forte pela boca.

— Acho que é muito dizer que se você se mover, pode se machucar, certo? – não respondi. – Certo Isabella?

— S-sim S-senhor – gaguejei assustada pela informação que me acabava de dar, pelo perigo que representava para mim se não o obedecia.

Senti que parava atrás da minha cabeça e não me equivoquei porque logo suas mãos estavam sobre meus seios massageando-os e apertando com força, se fechava sobre eles querendo segurá-los e meus mamilos estavam entre seus dedos eram beliscados com a mensagem. Gemi sem querer e suas mãos repentinamente deixaram de tocar-me. Sem fazer ruído e confundindo-me, se moveu e com atenção esperei seu próximo contato. Dessa vez foi até minhas pernas, mas não foram suas mãos as que lentamente subiam por minha coxa direita. Foi o artefato estranho que picava ao ir rodando por minha pele. Podia sentir suas finíssimas pontas e eram exatamente como Edward havia descrito para mim, finas e perigosas, mas foi excitação o que sentia correr por minhas veias e não medo, foi calor o que percorria minhas dobras e me inundava, era uma vontade louca de me mover buscando uma fricção que acalmasse meu desejo faminto e pudesse explodir em um orgasmo que vinha me tentando há muito tempo.

O _'pinwheel'_ passou da minha coxa para meu monte, roubando-me um suspiro sem que me importasse muito. Rodeou meu umbigo e subiu por entre meus seios. Com uma lentidão enlouquecedora rodou ao redor dos meus mamilos e logo seguiu para meu pescoço até minha boca e já não pude me controlar. Precisava de um toque desesperado entre minhas pernas, uma urgência, tinha que liberar essas chamas que ameaçavam consumir-me sem piedade, tinha que acabar com esse desejo alucinante de uma vez...

— Por favor – implorei quando afastou o objeto da minha boca – por favor.

Escutou-se o som de algo que caia e antes que pudesse perceber, Edward estava afrouxando as amarras e continuou com as do meu tornozelo, desamarrando-as completamente. Puxou minhas pernas até colocar minhas nádegas na borda da mesa, tomou minha coxas e as colocou ao redor da sua cintura e a surpresa pelo o que vinha me deixou sem fala. Penetrou-me com uma forte estocada, entrou até o fundo, sem olhares nem considerações. Gritei pela bruta e nada delicada invasão, gritei de medo...

— Agora sim, Isabella – grunhia entre cada empurrão – Grite! Grite que quero te escutar.

A surpresa pela maneira rude com a que estava tomando minha tinha incapaz de fazer algo, só uma imperceptível aspiração escapava da minha garganta cada vez que entrava em mim, mas se perdia entre seus grunhidos. Suas investidas eram tão fortes e me enchiam tanto que apenas e podia emitir algum som. Entrou e saiu de mim várias vezes, todas com a mesma intensidade e eu, não pude reagir, me abandonei no choque entre nossos corpos e então, ficou tenso, ofegou fortemente e um calor inundou meu interior, derramando-se em mim.

Edward deixou de se mover e recostou sobre mim, com o rosto entre meus seios respirando ainda muito agitado. Eu estava tão quieta como uma pedra, sem querer nem sequer respirar. Muito devagar se ergueu e afastou de mim deixando minhas pernas cair penduradas na mesa.

— Vou como consegue fazer? Você não gozou Isabella, boa garota – disse irônico respirando ainda com dificuldade.

Desamarrou meus pulsos e sem tirar o pano dos meus olhos, pegou-me em seus braços e me coloco na cama, abriu a porta e escutei a água correr. Minutos depois voltou junto a mim e tirou finalmente o pano úmido pelas lágrimas que não notei que saíram dos meus olhos, mas não os abri. Levou-me para o banheiro, colocou-me na banheira e ele entrou junto comigo. Lavou-me com delicadeza, com suavidade, mas não falava e eu tampouco, não acreditava que pudesse fazê-lo nesse momento e não queria, não depois disso.

Envolveu-me em um robe quente e também nos braços me levou para o que era o meu quarto. Voltei a fechar os olhos e deitei-me de costas para ele. Edward estava no closet, saiu dele e com outra toalha secava meu cabelo. Vestiu-me com roupa de ginástica e me deixou sozinha. Eu simplesmente não pensava, só estava ali, deitada esperando que o tempo passasse quando o escutei entrar de novo e deitar atrás de mim. Suas mãos acariciaram minhas nádegas e eu não movi nem uma parte do seu corpo. Seguiu esfregando sua mão pela minha bunda e minhas pernas até que disse em sua voz suave e terna.

— Você está com fome? Quer fazer algo em especial?

Esse não era o mesmo Edward que me tinha fodido há algum tempo atrás, não podia mudar tanto, tão oposto ao insensível que havia me tomado sem consideração.

— Eu... – articulei como pude – eu quero ir para a minha casa.

**.***.**

Quase uma hora depois estava na porta do meu apartamento, como uma zumbi abri e sem virar para me despedir porque não merecia, empurrei a porta com o braço, mas esta não fechou. Algo a impediu e virei o rosto para ver o que diabos era que a impedia de fechar. Metade do corpo de Edward era o motivo. O olhei sem nenhum tipo de emoção e ao ver que entrava e fechava atrás de si...

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Eu gostaria que seguisse sendo respeitosa Isabella, não esqueça qual é o seu lugar e já que perguntou... vou ficar esta noite para _cuidar de você_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ual, que capítulo. O Edward tocando na Bella enquanto ela tentava comer, OMG eu duvido que conseguisse segurar lol Por que será que a Bella não gosta de sexo oral? Teria algo relacionado ao Jacob? E essa cena deles foi intensa, e para Bella principalmente. Ela ainda ta no começo dessa vida de submissa, tudo ainda é muito para ela. E agora ele vai ficar para cuidar dela, como será essa noite? Hmm... <strong>

**O motivo pelo qual demorei para postar é que vocês sumiram, postei ela em dezembro, consegui ajuda da Gui nela e só 12 pessoas tinham comentado até hoje (não estou contando as outras 3 reviews da linda da Clara s2) quando essa fic já chegou a ter 28 comentários. Eu vou postar quando vocês aparecerem, se demorarem para comentar eu demoro para postar. Simples. Eu tenho outras fics também, e essa toma muito meu tempo para traduzir calmamente evitando ao máximo errar qualquer coisa. Apareçam e eu apareço :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>**

**Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: edward(underline)dominante(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSIM)**

* * *

><p><strong>Então é isso, espero poder voltar logo ;)<br>**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Paciência

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sexo: o acontece em dez minutos e excede todo o vocabulário de Shakespeare."<em>

_Robert L. Stevenson._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 - Paciência<br>**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

**BELLA POV**

— O que acha que está fazendo?

— Eu gostaria que você continuasse sendo respeitosa Isabella, não se esqueça de qual é seu lugar e já que pergunta... vou cuidar de você esta noite.

— Cuidar de mim? – ri ironicamente – muito obrigada, mas não preciso.

— Não estou perguntando se precisa ou não, estou comunicando a você minha decisão, se lembre com quem está falando Isabella – disse sem alterar-se, o que me alterava – vamos nos trocar, vá se deitar e descansar.

— Não sou uma criança tonta, nem uma boneca que você tem que vestir e cuidar, eu posso fazê-lo sozinha, _obrigada_ – respondi dando ênfase na última palavra.

Ele me pegou pelo braço sem fazer muita pressão, mas com firmeza, se dirigiu ao corredor e parou ao chegar à frente das duas primeiras portas – Qual é o seu quarto?

Meu olhar estava cravado no chão e ao não obter resposta, colocou seus dedos debaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para que o olhasse – Não sou um homem muito paciente, Isabella... – virei um pouco à cabeça, mas não parecia lhe importar minha indiferença, seguiu até o final do corredor e entramos no meu quarto.

Fechou a porta, mas estava cansada demais para continuar gastando as poucas energias que eu tinha brigando contra ele. Eu iria fazer o que ele diria relutante e logo me deixaria sozinha, isso era o que eu queria, ficar sozinha e dormir muitos dias, me conhecia muito bem e sabia que para que eu pudesse pensar com objetividade teria que deixar minha mente esfriar porque nesse momento eu estava muito confusa e assustada, e não por ele... por mim.

— Levante os braços – disse tirando minha camiseta e fez o mesmo com a calça para logo colocar uma camiseta que tinha pegado do armário dos meus pijamas – se deite, vou lhe preparar um chá.

Obedeci-lhe porque quanto mais rápido terminasse seus 'cuidados', mais rápido sairia para minha casa, então me deitei e me coloquei debaixo do edredom, acomodei-me de frente para a janela e fechei os olhos. O som do telefone da casa me assustou. Pensei em deixar que entrasse na caixa postal, mas não queria que Edward ouvisse minhas mensagens, então estendi a mão e atendi a ligação.

— Olá? – não acreditei que minha voz soava tão fraca.

— Bella? Filha? Você está bem? – meu soava angustiado.

— Sim, sim, estou muito bem, mas porque... – ele me interrompeu.

— Levei todo o fim de semana tentando me comunicar com você e seu telefone estava desligado – agora estava bravo – fiquei com a alma em um fio. Já verificou quantas mensagens eu lhe deixei? Onde você se meteu?

— Eu... tive que sair da cidade, em um lugar um pouco afastado e fiquei sem sinal, me desculpe por não avisá-lo – disse, me desculpando – foi um assunto de trabalho.

— Filha, você não sabe o quão preocupado eu estava porque nem Alice, nem Rosalie sabiam onde você estava, não volte a fazer isso Bella – me senti culpada ao escutar meu pai assim – prometa.

Uma presença me fez virar e vi Edward com uma xícara de chá na soleira da porta. Olhava-me com olhos frios e sua mandíbula estava tão tensa que mais um pouco e poderia ouvir quebrar os dentes.

— Lhe prometo – disse suavemente, dando os ombros novamente para Edward.

— Bom, vou te deixar descansar porque parece esgotada, mas amanhã nos falaremos, já estou mais tranquilo sabendo que foi somente um inocente descuido, mas não quero que se repita, ok? Eu te amo e por isso me preocupo filha, você é tudo o que eu tenho.

— Você, é o único na minha vida – sussurrei e olhei o reflexo irritado de Edward pelo espelho – amo você.

— Adeus filha.

— Adeus papai – terminei a ligação e Edward entrou lentamente no quarto, ainda com careta de desgosto no rosto.

— Aqui está o chá, tome-o lentamente, está quente – disse com sua voz autoritária, deixando a xícara na mesa de cabeceira. Puxei para o lado os lençóis e edredom e me levantei, fui até a sala e peguei minha bolsa, comecei a procurar meu celular, mas não o encontrei, Edward me seguiu até ali e levantei o rosto para enfrentá-lo.

— Quero meu telefone – disse furiosa ao ver que não se importava, repeti – quero meu telefone, agora!

— Cuidado Isabella, tenho tido muita paciência com você – me advertiu.

— Me dê!

Com uma lentidão irritante colocou a mão no bolso da sua calça e o pegou, estendeu sua mão e me deu. O peguei e com o mesmo voltei correndo ao meu quarto para me afogar na minha cama. O liguei e vi as 45 chamadas perdidas do meu pai, 17 de Alice, 5 de Rosalie e mais algumas sem importância.

Minha vista se nublou; meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que eu não sabia se eram apenas de raiva por descobrir que fiquei incomunicável durante todo um fim de semana. Meu pai ficou angustiado e tudo por sua culpa. Que necessidade havia de toda essa coisa maldita? O que lhe custava 'ordenar' como era seu costume, 'desligue sua porcaria de celular Isabella'? O que lhe custava?

Chorei com raiva por algo tão simples como o celular, porque tive a pessoa que eu mais amava com a alma em um fio e também porque sofria ao não saber como devia me sentir pelo que havia acontecido no quarto de jogos essa manhã. A realidade de uma ilusão me bateu de repente mostrando-me uma pequena parte de sua faceta cruel, porque sabia muito bem que era apenas o início de tudo, eu tinha passado do meu limite. Impotente porque tudo o que havia vivido nesse dia me subiu a cabeça, peguei o celular e o atirei contra a parede. O pequeno dispositivo chocou contra a parede dura, se partindo em pedacinhos incontáveis por todo o meu quarto. Chorei por um tempo até que fiquei exausta e calma.

O ouvi se mexer ao redor da casa; limpei minhas bochechas e me estabeleci na cama com a esperança de que fosse embora de uma vez por todas, mas não tive tanta sorte. Escutei seus passos marcados no chão de madeira, vindo diretamente para mim. Puxei as cobertas na minha cabeça e submergi o tanto que pude entre a cama e os travesseiros. Para a minha surpresa, deu meia volta e fechou a porta. Talvez agora tivesse ido embora e me deixaria tranquila, se é que poderia estar depois de tudo que aconteceu nesse dia. Um longo tempo se passou e eu não dormi; nem pensava em nada importante, apenas recordava dos momentos felizes e brincadeiras com Alice e Rose. Isso sempre funcionou quando não queria pensar em algo que me perturbava.

Edward provavelmente já havia desaparecido. Já podia respirar tranquila. Saí da cama e tirei a camisa de dormir que ele tinha colocado, a odiava, era e desconfortável e não tinha nem sequer sido comprada por mim, foi presente de uma colega da faculdade. A joguei em algum lugar do meu quarto e coloquei a que eu precisava, a da Hello Kitty. Voltei à cama e por fim dormi. No meio da madrugada me mexi inquieta e gemi sonolenta.

— Você está bem? – escutei sua voz como em um sonho, suave e sedosa – Precisa de algo, Bella?

Voltei a gemer porque sabia que era um sonho, ele não falaria assim comigo depois da minha insolência e muito menos me chamaria de Bella. Mas de repente meu sonho estava parecendo muito real porque quase podia senti-lo atrás de mim, com seu hálito quente no meu ouvido. Choraminguei como uma menina ainda em sonhos e senti um calor que me envolveu com firmeza em um abraço protetor.

— Minha querida, — sua voz de novo e tão próxima... – isso está se mostrando tão complexo para você... – senti carícias no meu cabelo e dedos entrelaçados nele. Nesse momento sabia que não era um sonho e que na verdade Edward estava ali, comigo em minha cama, abraçando-me e falando suavemente. Virei entre seus braços e abri os olhos lentamente, ele me olhava com uma expressão que não podia decifrar e tive medo.

— Você não tomou o chá.

— Eu... desculpe-me, senhor – disse muito baixo – por tudo.

Respirei profundamente e senti um alívio inexplicável ao pronunciar essas palavras, não o entendia. Fechei os olhos de novo e agarrei-me ao seu peito, enterrando-me nele. Inalei seu cheiro almiscarado com os meus pulmões e me senti completa quando Edward me apertou contra seu corpo.

— Isabella, há tanto que você precisa entender e aprender – suspirou enquanto continuava com suas carícias – por agora, quero que compreenda um pouco do meu dever e obrigação com você – assenti e imediatamente adicionei...

— Sim, senhor.

— Um Dom, um mestre, não só te ensina e desfruta de seu corpo, assim como eu já lhe disse antes, cuida de você, das suas necessidades, a procura e tem a obrigação de cuidar de você em todos os aspectos Isabella, para o seu bem— estar. Eu não delego essa responsabilidade a ninguém porque é minha, e assim como uma submissa se dá com pleno prazer para satisfazer seu senhor, para o senhor também deve ser um prazer luxuoso cuidar de sua submissa e para mim é. Às vezes parece irracional como nesta tarde, que te tomei com força e depois cuidei de você, mas não é assim, porque à medida que você estiver bem, eu poderei fazer uso de seu corpo para os propósitos que eu achar convenientes. Já tinha falado um pouco sobre isso, se lembra?

Encolhi os ombros – Não muito, Senhor.

— Não importa, já te expliquei novamente – ele colocou um braço debaixo das cobertas e com delicadeza acariciou minhas nádegas e minha costa – também é meu dever responder suas perguntas, então não esconda nada e pergunte-me o que quiser saber. Eu não sou um ogro Isabella, só tenho um caráter forte.

— Está bem, Senhor.

— Agora quero saber se você está bem, eu a machuquei Bella? – havia me chamado de Bella... seus olhos me olhavam ansiosos e tentei responder, mas minha voz não queria sair. Em um esforço, finalmente pude dizer...

— Não – disse balançando a cabeça – Quando você vai me castigar?

— Eu já te castiguei, lhe possui com força, além disso, não permiti que você gozasse, não parece castigo suficiente? Você sabe que gosto das surras, se quiser...

— Não, Senhor, assim está bom – disse sorrindo e esfregando-me mais contra ele.

— Por que você não disse a sua palavra de segurança se estava provando ser muito para você? – fiquei em silêncio porque não sabia o que responder – é para te proteger Bella, se não a dizer como vou saber se você quer que eu pare ou não? – Bella. Lá estava de novo – Responda-me.

— Na verdade, — disse muito calma – é que eu não sei, nunca me passou pela cabeça dizê-la – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me preocupei.

— Muito bem, por hoje foi o suficiente, durma Isabella – se levantou e me largou.

— E você?

— Encontrei o quarto de visitas, relaxe.

— Não me deixe sozinha, fique comigo, — me atrevi a lhe pedir – por favor!

Por alguns instantes ele hesitou. Achei que iria recusar, mas o vi desabotoar sua camisa e tirar os sapatos ao mesmo tempo, também tirou a calça e ficou só em uma boxer branca que parecia desenhada em sua pele. Afastou um lado das cobertas e deitou me abraçando e puxando-me para seu peito.

— Obrigada, Senhor.

— Shhh, sem falar. Durma já.

Apagou a luz do abajur na mesa de cabeceira e se acomodou melhor. Não articulei mais meia palavra. E não me faria falta. Eu só sabia que estava ali, na minha cama sendo abraçada por meu Dom que cuidava de mim e me protegia.

**.***.**

Acordei naquela fria manhã esticando meu corpo o tanto que deu. Mexi pela minha cama como fazia todas as manhãs e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro. Imediatamente abri os olhos tentando focar bem, o procurando. Seu cheiro nos meus travesseiros e meus cobertores me lembraram de que não foi um sonho e que Edward realmente havia ficado comigo pela noite, e eu havia dormido abraçada contra seu peito. Sentei-me esfregando os olhos e olhando a pequena poltrona em meu quarto onde havia deixado sua roupa na madrugada. Não havia nada. Levantei e saí o procurando pela casa. Edward havia ido.

Triste, me preparei para ir trabalhar. Tomei um banho, me vesti e saí da minha casa rumo à agência. Parecia que haviam passado semanas e não dois dias desde que estive ali, mas o lugar como sempre, me abraçou ao chegar. Se havia algo que eu gostava na Alter Mídia era o ambiente que ali se respirava; era amistoso e nada pretensioso, cada um fazia seu trabalho e tínhamos boa disposição para tudo.

— Bella! – Jane me recebeu muito alegre com a xícara de café habitual – um donut por esse rostinho.

— Olá Jane – tomei um gole do café e dei uma mordida no meu donut de noz – Como foi seu fim de semana?

— O meu foi tranquilo, mas o seu... parece que foi escalar o Kilimajaro, amiga você parece...

— Obrigada Jane, não sabia que me amava tanto – respondi – acho que vou gripar, é isso.

— Gripe? Mas também acho que será a gripe H1N1 – zombou, mas apenas a olhei ameaçadoramente e me dispus a trabalhar. Fui para a minha mesa, apenas estava ligando meu computador quando um pigarro me fez levantar o olhar da tela.

— Bom dia, senhoritas – Paul disse muito formal enquanto se aproximava de mim – Isto é para você. Com licença.

Ele deu a volta depois de me entregar uma caixa pequena com um laço de fita vermelho minúsculo. O olhar de Jane ia de Paul, que saía do escritório, para mim que tinha entre as mãos a caixinha e rapidamente a guardei na gaveta da minha mesa.

— Bella?

— Sim, Jane?

— Olivia nos espera em seu escritório – disse com a curiosidade na ponta da língua esperando que eu lhe dissesse algo sobre o presente, mas não disse nada e ela se absteve de perguntar. Peguei meu caderninho para anotações e saí de lá pensando no que podia conter na caixinha.

A reunião com Olivia me pareceu uma eternidade. Queria saber quanto havíamos avançado e como iam os projetos que tínhamos em nossa responsabilidade enquanto discutimos alguns pontos e lhe comunicamos às inovações que queríamos aplicar nessas campanhas. Tive que me esforçar muito para explicar cada passo do nosso primeiro projeto sem perder a concentração, mas Jane habilmente me ajudou com o ligeiro contratempo e a reunião com nossa chefa saiu muito melhor do que ela e nós, especialmente eu, esperávamos. Na hora do almoço, quando Olivia finalmente nos deixou livres, voltamos para as nossas mesas e tentei esconder minha própria curiosidade de saber o conteúdo do pacote que Edward me enviou; não queria abri-lo na frente de Jane já que não poderia evitar que ela me atropelasse com mil perguntas, e não tinha nem humor, nem vontade de dar algum tipo de explicação, além disso, o que diabos eu lhe diria? Este pacote foi enviado pelo meu namorado Dom?

Começando que jamais acreditaria em mim, não tinha porque confessar minha vida social com alguém. Nem sequer havia me passado pela cabeça se contaria as minhas melhores amigas a natureza real da minha relação com ele e duvidava muito que acreditassem que como passe da magia havia deixado de lado todos os medos e minha relutância em ter finalmente uma relação com alguém; haviam passado tantos anos repetindo, "Viva Bella, viva!" para que do nada apresentasse um namorado como Edward Cullen. Especialmente como ele.

Mas... Por que não?

Aproveitei que Jane teve que sair e com os dedos trêmulos peguei a caixinha primorosamente embrulhada. Estava tão nervosa que não pude me conter e desfiz o laço e arranquei o embrulho; levantei calmamente a tampa da caixa e dentro dela tinha um iPhone vermelho. 'Meu Senhor cuidando das minhas necessidades, olhando para o meu bem— estar... ' Comecei a analisar o aparelho e pulei quando ele começou a tocar. Na tela apareceu o nome de Alice e muito confusa coloquei meu dedo no quadradinho verde parar atender a ligação.

— Olá Alice – disse o mais normal que pude.

— Quer me explicar onde diabos você se meteu no fim de semana? Charlie estava preocupadíssimo! – me repreendeu.

— Tive que sair pelo trabalho e esqueci de ligar meu telefone – disse fingindo uma vozinha inocente – me desculpe, não voltarei a esquecer disso.

— Se não te conhecesse, diria que não queria que te incomodássemos e que por isso o desligou, enfim, hoje vamos jantar, estou aborrecida e preciso ver pessoas.

Combinamos e terminamos a ligação. Estava intrigada sobre porque o aparelho já tinha incluído todos os meus contatos assim como os tinha no outro telefone, só que neste havia um a mais... Edward Cullen, seu nome com todas suas letras gloriosas.

Devia ligar para lhe agradecer? E se ele ficasse com raiva? Nunca havia me dito nada sobre se poderia entrar em contato com ele e não queria fazê-lo ficar com raiva então optei por não ligar, embora estivesse morrendo de vontade porque a noite passada havia sido bom comigo. Mas e na manhã anterior?

Qualquer um com cinco sentidos teria fugido, mas eu não fugi. Estava assustada, e muito, mas alguma coisa me ancorou naquela mesa, para ouvir suas ordens, estar na pendência de seus movimentos, de suas respirações, de seu contato. Como ele havia gostado de poder me controlar! Isso o fez muito feliz, ao ver que faz um esforço para satisfazê-lo apesar do meu desconforto e meus desejos. Será que foi por isso que me senti tão irritada? Por que não podia cumprir seus desejos como uma boa submissa? Talvez sim, não podia ter a certeza, mas se havia algo que eu estava plenamente segura, era que eu não iria desistir.

Mas... E ele? Não estaria arrependido por ter ao seu lado uma submissa inexperiente? Certamente não devia ser muito agradável passar muito tempo me treinando quando era óbvio que precisava de alguém de seu nível para saciar seus desejos. Apenas esperava ter a capacidade de aprender com rapidez para que não ficasse farto e quisesse se livrar de mim.

**.***.**

— Estou faminta – Rosalie disse enquanto deu uma mordida gigante em seu hambúrguer.

— Dizem – Alice a olhou pelo canto do olho – que quando a atividade sexual de alguém aumenta consideravelmente tem que repor as energias. Como vê, tenho o apetite de um maldito passarinho anoréxico.

— Nada ainda com Jasper? – Rose perguntou limpando a boca.

— Não – disse irritada – o idiota foge de mim.

— Será que você não está cismada Alice? Talvez como todo cavalheiro não lhe diz muito abertamente e está esperando que você perceba que não...

— Que não está interessado em mim? – grunhiu para mim – não me foda Bella, se esse fosse o caso não me beijaria como beijou... quando ele quer, é claro.

— Então por que não se decide?

— Não sei Rose, mas ninguém nunca me deixou fisgada, vou lhe dar um gosto de seu próprio remédio, veremos quem fica com desejo de quem – sentenciou – E você? Agora nos explique onde diabos você se meteu, quase matou Charlie de angústia.

— Já te disse – coloquei uma batata frita na boca tentando parecer despreocupada – tive que ir a uma cidadezinha há duas horas daqui – me olhavam incrédulas – Pelo trabalho! – adicionei ofendida.

— Foi sozinha?

— Não Rose, meu anjo da guarda me acompanhou – eu disse sarcasticamente – Claro que fui sozinha! O que há de incomum nisso?

— Você nunca faria algo assim... sozinha – Alice respondeu.

— Acredito que pela pressão que estou passando com os meus projetos, a última coisa que pensei foi em pedir que alguma de vocês fosse comigo, além disso, achei que estariam com seus namorados maravilhosos dando amassos e sou incapaz de parar algo assim.

— Que amassos que nada, Jasper esteve fora da cidade também, segundo me disse.

— Bom – Rose disse muito melosa – eu sim estive muito ocupada, Emmett é... – suspirou – é divino, e agora sim digo que estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Ele é tão doce e tão carinhoso que nunca em minha vida havia sonhado em ter um cara como Emmett ao meu lado. Está tão dependente de mim, cumpre todos os meus caprichos e desejos, é super detalhista e me ama tanto...

— É isso que eu quero! – Alice deu um tapa com o punho na mesa – Por que Jasper se nega?

E eu? O que eu queria? Uma relação como a de Rosalie? Não poderia dizer com exatidão. Talvez estivesse muito influenciada por tantos romances que havia lido e que pelo bem ou mal haviam me levado até o ponto onde me encontrava e por incrível que pareça e embora ainda não estivesse muito certa do que eu queria no futuro, estava bastante contente com o que tinha com Edward nesse momento, apesar do início das minhas confusões como no dia anterior.

— Não lhe dê mais chances, encare-o e não perca seu tempo Alice – Rose disse irritada também – Por que você está obcecada por esse loiro 'pão sem sal'? Lá fora existem caras muito bonitos que estariam dispostos a tudo por você, se você só não fosse tão fodidamente teimosa...

— Concordo com Rose, não gosto de te ver assim por alguém que não sabe te valorizar – Eu lhe disse isso? A que quase se arrasta por Edward Cullen? Que cínica eu havia me tornado – melhor esquecê-lo e você vai ver que quando menos esperar, seu príncipe encantado irá aparecer.

— Não quero um príncipe encantado, eu quero Jasper, não sou indiferente para ele, eu sei, eu sinto, só que há algo pelo que se nega a aceitar – era oficial, Alice estava definitivamente muito deprimida.

— Me desculpe, Alice – Rose disse com uma vozinha – sou uma idiota por vir toda emocionada presumindo a minha felicidade, não era a minha intenção.

— Não seja tonta Rose, claro que fico alegre por que você está feliz, sou eu que estou amargando a noite – se levantou – acho que é melhor eu ir.

— Alice Brandon, volte a se sentar neste momento se não quiser que eu te dê algumas palmadas – lhe adverti e ela voltou a seu lugar.

— Bella, é sério, eu quero ir – disse com os olhos brilhantes – não me sinto bem.

— Tudo bem, iremos pagar e fico com você, não pense que vou te deixar sozinha – peguei minha carteira e dei meu cartão de crédito para a garçonete.

— Eu também fico com você, Ally, e isso não está sujeito a discussão.

— Não é necessário – fungou seu nariz – além disso, vocês trabalham amanhã.

— Aha – Rose deu um grito – com uma razão maior, acha que você vai se salvar de me emprestar àquela saia preta com sua blusa de seda?

— E aquele jeans que deixam sua bunda divina com aquele suéter cinza chumbo, ficariam perfeitos em mim, Alice – pisquei um olho.

— Vocês são horríveis, sabiam? – disse resignada.

— Sim!

**.***.**

Antes de ir ao apartamento de Alice, passei no meu para pegar algumas pastas que precisava levar ao escritório e aproveitei para pegar algumas calcinhas e sutiãs limpos porque nem de brincadeira iria deixar passar a oportunidade de colocar aquele jeans incrível.

Alice parecia estar um pouco melhor com a gente fazendo companhia. Sem dúvida ela era a mais forte das três, por isso me preocupou muito vê-la assim e especialmente a atitude obsessiva que havia levado contra Jasper. Ela era alguém que sempre cumpria o que propunha, fazia o que tivesse que fazer para conseguir e nunca falhava, por isso parecia tão estranho tanto para Rose quanto para mim que Jasper não tinha se rendido aos seus encantos.

Não era normal que um cara se negasse a passar uma noite com uma menina e muito menos se ela fosse tão linda como Alice. O melhor e esse era todo o problema, ela nunca havia sido quem sofreu a rejeição e nesta ocasião havia sido a sua vez e ela não levou isso nada bem. Eu a compreendia muito bem, sentir-se rejeitada era horrível; eu tinha vivido isso com Edward e... havia levado o assunto como um desafio, assim como Alice. Apenas esperava que tivesse a mesma sorte que eu e que Jasper lhe dê a oportunidade de conhecê-la porque estava certa que poderia chegar a formar um casal bonito.

Estávamos deitadas na cama com Alice quando o celular de Rose começou a tocar. Ela se levantou como se fosse impulsionada por um foguete e saiu da sala para ter sua conversa de boa noite com Emmett.

— Ela está feliz – Alice sorriu.

— Sim, ela merecia isso e você também merece, mas com alguém que te dê o seu lugar, que não te trate como um bicho e que te recuse.

— Eu sei, Bella, mas você sabe que pressinto as coisas e sinto que Jasper está negando, por isso estou decidida a fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

— Não queremos que você sofra, mas lhe direi algo, pode ser que pela primeira vez esteja equivocada e confundindo as coisas, quero que você seja objetiva Alice, por favor...

— Não estou errada, mas lhe direi algo, se eu ver que Jasper irá fechar todas as possibilidades, deixo o assunto em paz, não quero envelhecer tentando abrir seus olhos, não vou deixar minha vida e minha alegria em alguém tão teimoso quando posso desfrutar melhor com alguém que quer estar comigo.

— Isso Alice, essa é a atitude! – a abracei.

— Por falar nisso – disse separando-se um pouco de mim – você está estranha, mas não vou te pressionar, quando estiver pronta você vai me dizer, você sabe que pode contar conosco, não é?

— Alice – ri jogando a cabeça para trás – não tenho nada, só estou estressada, mas obrigada de qualquer forma e sim bruxinha, sei que posso contar com vocês sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, Alice havia saído muito cedo para ver um fornecedor de tapetes de uma fábrica fora da cidade e Rose estava tomando banho depois de ter preparado o café. Na cama de Alice já tinha a saia justa preta e a blusa branca de seda, eu vasculhei o closet pelo jeans, mas só encontrei o suéter cinza.

— Não encontro o jeans maldito – reclamei quando ela saiu do banheiro – e vou me atrasar de continuar procurando.

— Fique tranquila que agora mesmo irei procurar algo, formal ou informal? – me perguntou já dentro do closet.

— O que for!

Cinquenta minutos depois saímos do apartamento de Alice vestidas muito elegantemente com suas roupas. No final, eu usava a saia justa preta que Rose iria colocar com uma blusa vermelha de cetim e Rose preferiu um vestido café com um casaco da mesma cor. Despedimos— nos e combinamos de ficar de olho em Alice e se necessário, nos mudaríamos com ela até esquecer sua obsessão pelo 'Loiro pão sem sal', como Rose o havia chamado.

Entrei no carro e dirigi até a agência. Cheguei na hora, cumprimentei o porteiro e entrei no edifício. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que havia chegado antes de Jane já que ela acordava muito mais cedo que eu; acomodei-me na minha cadeira e liguei meu computador, tirei meu novo telefone do bolso e após analisá-lo vi que tinha três chamadas perdidas e todas eram de Edward.

Eu quis me bater contra a parede por ser tão idiota e não notei que havia o colocado no silencioso, nem sequer para vibrar. Estava certa que teria um castigo esperando minhas sensíveis nádegas ou talvez outro orgasmo frustrado. Agora minha dúvida era se ligaria e lhe explicaria o que havia acontecido e assim talvez conseguisse me salvar da minha penitência ou esperar que ele o fizesse. Meu dilema não durou muito tempo porque naquele momento, o artefato começou a tocar.

— Olá – respondi no primeiro toque – bom dia.

— Paul irá te pegar 10 minutos antes do horário de almoço, seja pontual – e terminou a ligação.

Mas que moderado! Eu odiava que fizessem coisas assim. Sim, já sei, estava com raiva, não podia me dar um sinal melhor, mas não suportava que nem sequer me deu a oportunidade de me desculpar ou de agradecer pelo presente. Aghsss! Teria que me acostumar com seu temperamento bipolar.

Jane chegou um minuto depois com o café e as roscas. Nós pegamos alguns minutos para o nosso café da manhã e não pode resistir.

— O que você ganhou? – perguntou inocentemente – devia ser algo precioso porque estava em um embrulho muito bonito.

— Um telefone – respondi sem mais.

— Do seu namorado?

— Não tenho namorado, Jane – sorri – foi de um amigo.

— Bem, que lindo seu amigo que até com um mensageiro especial o mandou – piscou para mim – diga— lhe que meu celular já está muito velhinho e que um novo não iria cair nada mal.

Ri alto – Eu direi Jane, não se preocupe – e depois desse momento feliz, fomos trabalhar.

Os projetos que Olivia havia nos encarregado estavam avançando muito bem. Já tínhamos as ideias muito bem definidas, só faltava modela-las no storyboard e mesmo que isso tomasse um pouco de tempo, era a parte mais divertida e emocionante de todo o processo, depois só restava apresentar nosso trabalho aos clientes e esperar a aprovação deles.

Naquela manhã estávamos muito concentradas em alguns detalhes da imagem que daríamos ao projeto das lojas de rede, uma vez que era o menos difícil. Pensamos em várias opções para o logo e com os acontecimentos de Jane estávamos se dobrando de rir até que meu novo telefone tocou. Rapidamente o tirei do bolso e respondi a ligação.

— Olá.

— Senhorita Isabella, sou Paul, já estou aqui te esperando – disse sem cerimônias.

— Em um minuto estou aí embaixo, obrigada – terminei a ligação, peguei minha bolsa com o meu casaco e me virei para despedir-me de Jane que olhava para mim com os olhos apertados.

— Não se esqueça de dizer ao seu namorado que me presenteie com um celular como o que você acabou de guardar, é lindo.

— Não é meu namorado Jane! Mas lhe direi... algum dia – e saí do escritório. Nervosa, observei a rua; o jaguar preto estava esperando com a porta aberta para mim.

— Boa tarde, senhorita – Paul disse com toda a sua solenidade.

— Boa tarde, Paul – lhe respondi antes de entrar no carro. Tinha certeza de que eu não gostava de Paul. Sempre tão formal, sem expressão, bem, não, tinha uma expressão no rosto e era de irritação. Nunca o vi rir ou ao menos ter um lampejo de alegria no rosto para me indicar que não era um morto-vivo, porque era justamente isso que ele parecia, um zumbi que só fazia o que seu senhor ordenava. Eu terminaria assim?

No caminho até onde me encontraria com Edward, peguei minha pequena bolsa de cosméticos e dei um retoque; um pouco de delineador preto para realçar meus olhos, pó translúcido e a boca muito vermelha para combinar com a roupa que eu vestia. Soltei o rabo de cavalo médio que fiz de manhã e arrumei os cachos no meu cabelo com os dedos, Edward não gostava muito que eu o prendesse.

Olhei pela janela e vi estávamos por Mayfair, mas continuei sem ter ideia do restaurante. Não estava com muita fome, havia atacado as roscas de manhã e tomado várias xícaras de café. Pensei nisso quando o carro parou na Bruton Street nas portas do Hakkasan, um restaurante de comida oriental muito exclusivo. Paul saiu do carro e abriu a porta, eu saí e uma vestida em um Qipao* chinês me deu as boas vindas e pediu que eu a seguisse. O lugar era muito bonito, moderno, sofisticado, mas especialmente muito exclusivo. As meninas e eu havíamos tentado jantar alguma vez aqui, mas quando soubemos que havia uma longa lista de espera ficamos desanimadas, no fim, era comida oriental, nada que um restaurante menos esnobe não poderia fazer.

_***Qipao**__ é um vestido do estilo chinês com a golinha tipo Mao. Mais informações e fotos sobre ele no link (retire os espaços): msn. lilianpacce. com. br/ moda/ fashionteca/ qipao/_

A menina me guiou até uma área menos pública. O encontrei concentrado em seu telefone, com o cenho franzido e vestido em um impecável terno azul marinho. Ele levantou o olhar e ficou tenso, era bastante evidente pela mandíbula apertada e as mãos fechadas em punhos. Percorreu-me com o olhar e senti como se estivesse me despindo, provocando-me um calor úmido na junção das minhas pernas, em seguida deixou o aparelho de lado e levantou para puxar a cadeira para mim. A menina fez uma pequena reverência e se retirou.

— Boa tarde, Senhor – disse me sentando. Ele não respondeu, sentou-se em seu lugar e tomou um gole de seu copo movendo muito rápido os dedos ao redor dele.

— Onde você passou a noite Isabella? – perguntou com um tom que me penetrou até os ossos.

— Com Alice – respondi abruptamente – é minha amiga, estava um pouco mal e precisava de nós – baixei o olhar para o meu colo – não iria deixa-la sozinha.

— E eu acho que você sabe para que serve o que te enviei ontem.

— Sim, Senhor, mas não sabia se deveria ligar para você, não queria se irritasse comigo e me castigasse – disse sincera.

— Eu te liguei três vezes Isabella, não atendeu nenhuma delas; a partir desse momento você viverá conectada com seu telefone e irá me informar casa coisa está fora da sua rotina, não quero que isto volte a se repetir. Entendido?

— Sim, Senhor.

— A partir de hoje você está proibida de dormir fora do seu apartamento, se alguma das suas amigas ficarem ruins chame um médico ou vá para a sala de emergências, mas você não saí de casa.

— Não vou deixar as minhas amigas... não posso fazer isso – sustentei seu olhar com impotência.

— Você fará, não se esqueça de que posso te ligar a qualquer hora e não quero que esteja ocupada em outras coisas. Não quero continuar discutindo este ponto Isabella.

Quase tive que morder a língua para não lhe responder algo, não o queria mais nervoso do que já estava, já iria ver como solucionar quando chegasse a hora, apenas esperava que nunca tivesse que fazê-lo.

— Obrigada, Senhor – disse de repente e ele me olhou surpreso – pelo telefone.

Edward assentiu ligeiramente. A comida chegou nessa hora e sabia que ele tinha pedido por mim. A mesa estava cheia no centro com vários pratos e não era absolutamente nada que um restaurante comum poderia fazer. Era comida gourmet e parecia requintada.

— Posso lhe servir, Senhor? – aventurei-me a perguntar e ele me olhou com um brilho nos olhos, a raiva havia desaparecido.

— Vá em frente, Isabella – suspirei feliz que a minha iniciativa funcionou – a lagosta com caviar primeiro – me orientou e cuidadosamente coloquei em seu prato a carne branca com a mistura preta do molho de caviar Beluga. Eu não tive nem a intenção de me servir, iria esperar que me desse permissão, o que fez antes de pegar sua prataria.

— Sirva-se Isabella, escolha o que quiser – disse tranquilo e deu uma rápida descrição do que tinha na mesa e optei pelas lascas de molusco azul da Califórnia com o molho da casa. Antes de começar a comer me perguntou se já tinha falado com o meu pai e lhe disse que ainda não falei.

— Faço isso hoje – ordenou – e não volte a deixa-lo sem saber de você.

— Lhe direi que vou passar os finais de semana com você? – perguntei inocentemente.

— Lhe dirá que está tudo bem, não tem que dar detalhes.

Durante a refeição, Edward tentou evitar me olhar e quando o fazia, rapidamente esquivou-se de meus olhos. Só abaixava lentamente o olhar para o meu peito e ali ficava. Sentia-se desconfortável, algo não estava bem e não sabia o que era. Eu não havia dito e nem feito nada que ele não gostasse, mas parecia que ele não estava desfrutando do almoço. No entanto, eu sim desfrutei; o molusco da Califórnia era uma delícia e depois comi Tofu caseiro, com berinjela e cogumelo claypot japonês no molho de pimenta.

— Você só vai comer isso? – perguntou enquanto cortava seu ensopado de cordeiro picante com especiarias chinesas, amendoim e gergelim, parecia delicioso – o Tofu é muito rico, mas nunca fica completamente satisfeito.

— Sim, só isso, não quero misturar tantos sabores fortes, não estou muito acostumada e isso está fora do meu alcance de comida picante, embora tudo esteja muito bom, obrigada Senhor.

Ele terminou seu prato e o garçom veio recolher tudo, nos ofereceu café ou chá antes de Edward continuar lhe dizendo muito educadamente que precisávamos de mais nada, ele se retirou e então, como naquela manhã no terraço, colocou a mão no meu joelho e lentamente subiu pelo interior das minhas coxas até a virilha. Eu segurei um suspiro surpresa por essa carícia que ainda não estava acostumada, e contive meu primeiro impulso de encostar-se à parte de trás da cadeira, me mantive reta e fazendo o possível para que minhas pernas não começassem a tremer. O olhei e ele tinha os olhos fechados enquanto sua mão tocava minha pele, como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe. Chegou até meu sexo e de novo encontrou minha calcinha. Imediatamente se levantou atrás da minha cadeira...

— Vá para o banheiro Isabella – e puxou a cadeira para que me parasse e o olhei confusa.

— Mas eu não...

— Vá.

Seu tom autoritário me convidou a obedecê-lo. Respirando profundamente para caminhar o melhor possível, me dirigi ao banheiro e esperei. Olhei-me no espelho e o rubor havia coberto meu rosto; estava quente e impaciente. Um toque firme na porta me fez dar um pulinho assustada. Edward entrou no banheiro e fechou colocando um segurança. Caminhou até mim e me pegou pela nuca aproximando-me de seus lábios e beijando-me de forma selvagem. Sua língua invadiu minha boca sem permissão embora eu não fosse negar, a enrolou com a minha e devorava cada milímetro dela possessivamente. O calor se converteu em um fogo abrasador e de repente senti a necessidade de fazer algo para apaga-lo porque estava certa que me consumiria. Levantei os braços e os coloquei ao redor de seu pescoço, mas ele os tirou e os colocou de novo nos meus lados. Como se hipnotizado, suas mãos acariciaram meus ombros e baixaram até cobrir meus seios sobre a blusa, os apertou e pressionou, excitou meus mamilos massageando-os com seus polegares e eles obedeceram complacentes. Com os olhos fechados desabotoou minha blusa, deixando meu peito exposto apenas coberto pelo sutiã.

-se encoste na pia, Isabella – fiz o que ele me indicou com um pouco de medo, nunca havia o visto assim, estava muito estranho e a ansiedade estava me matando por não saber o que esperar. Mas que tonta, quando eu havia estado certa de algo com ele? – apoie-se com os antebraços.

Arrumei-me como ele pediu e ficou atrás de mim. Pude nos ver no reflexo do espelho, meu rosto estava incerto e o rosto de Edward estava cheio de luxúria. Ele estava respirando pesadamente quando abriu o zíper da saia e ela desceu junto com a minha calcinha. Sem que ele tivesse que me dizer, levantei os pés para estar sem elas e abri as pernas porque eu sabia o que iria acontecer. Suas mãos massagearam minhas nádegas e de repente uma forte palmada me fez dar um pequeno grito.

Uma de suas mãos foi para o meu centro, tocando-me descaradamente e afundando alguns dedos em mim. Mordi o lábio para não gritar, finalmente tirou seus dedos invasores e de repente entrou em mim com força, em um empurrão violento, forte, profundo, tirando todo o meu ar e fazendo me agarrasse como podia na pia de mármore preto. A força das suas investidas e sua respiração entrecortada, seus gemidos e seu rosto que continuavam em transe tinha rapidamente me aproximado do abismo, um que era avassalador e que me absorvia sem reservas. Com cada investida da sua masculinidade, mais ficava perto da borda, tinha que chegar, estava perto, só um pouco mais e me libertaria... Edward empurrou em mim uma e outra vez, imponente, dominante, grunhindo e gemendo, me tendo como o satisfazia, sem permissões nem perguntas, simplesmente tomando o que lhe pertencia... meu corpo.

Senti-me tensa, já não podia lutar contra essa força que me rebocava, era demais, não queria e não tinha as forças necessárias e não sabia como faria. Era impossível, iria explodir em qualquer momento.

— Você não pode gozar, – disse ofegante – é seu castigo...

Ao escutar sua ordem, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e baixei a cabeça que quicava com cada investida. Não sei como, relaxei meu corpo e abandonei-me para não sentir. Foi tão difícil, mas em minha mente só tinha a ideia fixa de obedecê-lo, de lhe dar prazer, de agrada-lo... Isso era tudo o que eu queria, poder lhe dar o que ele me pedia. Senti suas mãos no meu ventre e suas investidas estavam cada vez mais fortes; ele já estava perto e eu já não pensava em mim, só nele.

— Olhe para nós Isabella, olhe!

Com um esforço titânico levantei o olhar e pude ver seu rosto transbordando luxúria e um desejo que me intimidou. Com seus gritos contidos e algumas investidas a mais, Edward gozou deixando-me completa de um calor que se aninhava em meu ventre. Ele se inclinou sobre minhas costas enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego com os últimos resquícios do orgasmo, mas suas mãos ainda acariciavam meu abdômen suavemente. Lentamente se levantou e me libertou do peso do seu corpo. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e me segurei como pude na pia para não cair de joelhos no chão duro. Edward passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, mas eu ainda estava agarrada às margens do mármore.

— Solte-se, Isabella – senti um Deja Vú e ele me pediu com voz neutra – sente-se aqui.

Ele ajudou a me sentar num banco comprido e depois de alguns minutos me vesti ainda tremendo. Edward arrumava a gravata e virou-se para mim.

— Tome o tempo que precisar, ninguém entrará, lhe garanto.

E saiu do banheiro. Tomei meu tempo como ele disse. Não me levantei até que senti as pernas firmes, aproximei-me da pia e joguei um pouco de água no rosto. Arrumei muito bem a roupa e penteei um pouco o cabelo com os dedos. Já podia sair. Abri porta e Edward estava de pé a alguns passos de mim. Assim que me viu cobriu-me com o casaco, deu minha bolsa e me rodeou pela cintura.

— Nós estamos indo.

Caminhei até a saída confiante pelo seu apoio na minha cintura. Ainda continuava um pouco desconcertada e sem poder compreender como diabos havia conseguido conter esse orgasmo. Como?

Ao chegar à saída e prestes a entrar no carro escutei meu nome – Isabella!

Edward se virou rapidamente para o homem que gritava com entusiasmo meu nome, me apertou mais contra ele e seu corpo enrijeceu.

— Isabella! Que prazer te encontrar – abriu seus braços para me abraçar, mas Edward não permitiu ao enviar um gesto irritado ao homem para que não se aproximasse de mim e ele entendeu perfeitamente.

— Senhor Flannagans – o cumprimentei para desculpar-me de algum modo pela grosseria de Edward – Como você está?

— Ah menina, muito feliz, contente pela campanha tão maravilhosa que criaram para mim – sorriu – aquela menina e você são realmente uma joia, mas não vou incomoda-la mais – disse muito compreensivo o senhor adorável.

— Não se preocupe – disse tentando parece relaxada e senti outro aperto na minha cintura, mas não podia ser grosseira com meu cliente e ir assim, sem mais nem menos, tratando-se de um senhor mais velho e inofensivo – senhor, deixe-me lhe apresentar o Senhor Edward Cullen, Senhor Cullen, ele é o senhor Flannagans, nosso primeiro cliente – disse sorrindo.

Edward hesitou por um segundo e estendeu à mão ao senhor Flannagans que o olhava sem rancor pela óbvia ameaça para que não se aproximasse de mim – Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Cullen – disse sorridente.

— Senhor Flannagans – Edward disse assentindo sério, mas ao menos não havia o ignorado, mas não poderia ter feito, ou sim? Despedi-me dele e pude sentir outro aperto firme e duro ao redor da minha cintura. Nervosa, subi no carro e me afastei até a janela, não sabia por que, mas estava certa de que havia ganhado outro castigo. Tudo estava provando ser tão difícil de lidar para mim...

-se aproxime – sua ordem soou seca, mas obedeci.

Passou seus braços pelos meus ombros e me puxou para ele. Essas mudanças me tinham em um estado de nervos que se não aprendesse a controla-los, acabaria louca. Ele não falou por todo o caminho, apenas me manteve abraçada e de vez em quando apoiava o queixo no topo da minha cabeça. Chegamos à agência e antes de eu sair me disse...

— Você é minha, lembre-se muito bem disso.

Assenti lentamente e saí do carro. Entrei no edifício sem me virar, cheguei ao meu escritório e nem sequer me dei conta se Jane estava ali ou não. Sentei-me no meu lugar, mas parei imediatamente e fui ao banheiro.

Eu tenho esse poder!

Eu tenho esse poder!

Repetia para mim uma e outra vez, eu tinha esse poder e iria me controlar; não deixar que as emoções me pegassem de surpresar para poder responder como ele queria. Devia ser forte para estar a um nível em que pudesse satisfazer todos os seus desejos.

Eu podia!

Eu podia!

Quando me senti um pouco mais recomposta saí e fiquei no meu escritório. Jane não estava e agradeci, não queria ser vítima de suas perguntas nesse momento. Tentei concentrar-me no que aparecia na tela a minha frente quando algumas batidinhas me fizeram levantar o olhar. Paul estava ali de novo, de pé com outra caixinha, a deixou na minha escrivaninha.

— Senhorita Isabella – balançou a cabeça e foi tudo o que disse; saiu do meu escritório deixando-me ainda mais confusa. Sem interesse, abri a caixa e franzi o cenho ao ver o que continha. Um bolo de chocolate em miniatura com uma cereja no topo e outra caixinha muito menor ao lado. Abri a caixinha e respirei surpresa ao ver brilhar um par precioso de brincos de rubi em forma de coração e dentro dela uma nota minúscula...

"_Boa menina, Bella."_

E na parte de trás:

"_Nunca volte a usar nada vermelho sem a minha permissão."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella está se adaptando aos <em>castigos<em>, mas foi castigada novamente haha mas a vida de uma submissa é assim, ela tem que estar disponível para o Dom quando ele desejar estar com ela. Eu não gosto da Alice e da Rose, mesmo antes de um acontecimento futuro nessa fic. Não sei, sempre as achei estranhas e muito _mandonas_. Não sei explicar...  
><strong>

**O capítulo 11 vem até o final do mês se eu não ficar doente de novo ou ter algum imprevisto, porque nos últimos meses minha vida esteve cheia de imprevistos.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW<br>**

**Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: edward(underline)dominante(arroba)hotmail(ponto)co m**

**(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSIM)**

**É isso... Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. Estranhas Sensações

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p>"<em>Um vibrador não te liga no seu aniversário, nem te manda flores no dia seguinte e é claro que você não pode apresentá-lo para sua mãe."<em>

_Charlotte York._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Estranhas Sensações<strong>

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

**Edward PDV**

A rua estava tranquila há essa hora... tudo em silêncio, já não havia carros, nem pessoas indo e vindo de todos os sentidos; já deviam estar adormecidos descansando, deixando suas preocupações de lado, entregando-se a um sono reparador. Todos, menos eu.

Dei um grande gole no conhaque do meu copo. Desceu queimando, cauterizando minha garganta e fazendo-me fazer uma careta. Quem me dera se com os copos que eu havia tomado também me fizesse cair em um sono despreocupado como o que todos tinham, mas sabia que isso seria inútil. Nunca havia sido alguém que poderia dormir por muitas horas, além do mais parecia ocioso estar deitado perdendo o tempo quando podia aproveitar em coisas úteis ainda que de certo modo, às vezes precisava poder desconectar-me de verdade da minha vida.

Sim, da minha vida, não só dos problemas, os negócios e todas essas coisas que ocupavam grande parte dos meus pensamentos, também precisava desconectar minha mente das lembranças, da minha família, desse estilo de vida que se escondia atrás da minha grande imagem de homem importante… só queria não pensar, não sonhar, não sentir falta, não gostar… porque todos esses sentimentos eram uma lembrança constante de que não era o homem invencível que podia tudo, ainda que me doesse reconhecer, tristemente o era.

Com o último gole do meu copo, veio a minha mente a imagem de Isabella. Por que tinha me escolhido? Essa era uma pergunta que jamais deixaria de fazer e a cada momento que passava mais aumentava a minha curiosidade por saber a verdadeira razão. Não ia estar tranquilo até que ela mesma me dissesse. Isabella…

A ela também tinha que anexar tudo o que gostaria de bloquear da minha mente por umas horas. Principalmente porque a senhorita Swan havia tomado várias horas do meu pensamento que correspondiam aos meus negócios na correspondente ordem de importância dos assuntos. A sensação do corpo de Isabella movendo-se sob o meu quando a fiz minha pela primeira vez, a imagem do seu corpo exposto totalmente para mim sobre a mesa, no reflexo do espelho do banheiro… não era fácil fazer com que tudo isso passasse despercebido para mim. Também devia acrescentar a frieza com a que me enfrentou em seu apartamento. Como se atreveu? Ninguém havia feito isso antes, importava muito para elas não perder o meu respeito, mas a Isabella não. Quem sabe não pensou no que fazia, estava muito irritada como para pensar nesse momento.

Talvez, eu também não estivesse correto e estava sendo bastante rígido com ela, os castigos e a forma que a havia possuído nas últimas vezes não havia sido muito suave se falávamos de uma garota quase virgem, quem sabe a havia machucado com minha rudeza. Provavelmente teria que controlar meu temperamento e tentar não ser tão rude com ela.

_Mas do que diabos você está falando? Você está se esquecendo de quem você é, Edward?_

Não havia sido a própria Isabella quem tinha me procurado? Que havia me implorado para que aceitasse ser seu mestre? Era óbvio que buscava recuperar tudo o que não teve em sete anos e não lhe importou minha negação, ela insistiu e insistiu, e se minha forma de ser e minhas condições agora lhe pareciam excessivas para ser minha submissa, pois sentia muito porque eu tinha me apegado a ela e teria que estar ao meu lado e se adaptar as minhas normas até que o meu capricho passasse, até que me desse vontade ou até que me enjoasse dela.

**~x~**

— Edward, filho.

— Oi pai, como você está? Como está a mamãe? – cumprimentei antes de tomar outro gole do meu café.

— Bem filho, estamos bem, só estou ligando para te lembrar de que nós vamos no sábado à tarde – se fez um silencio e lembrei o motivo da viagem.

— Aonde vão dessa vez? – perguntei sem dar oportunidade de que notasse que outro ano mais havia esquecido a data, mas não a sua ausência, isso nunca poderia passar despercebido para mim. Nunca poderia me acostumar a não vê-la, a não escutá-la andando por toda a casa, cantando todo o dia e fazendo mil planos loucos; ela era tão linda e tão jovem que não entendia... ela era muito inteligente. Como diabos pode...?

— Queremos ir à Espanha, sua mãe quer ir a Madri e a mim me parece uma boa ideia, além do mais não está muito longe – disse voltando a minha atenção a nossa conversa.

— Excelente escolha pai, vocês vai amar Madri – disse animando-o um pouco. – Deixe tudo em minhas mãos, vou fazer os arranjos necessários e aviso quando tudo estiver pronto.

— Não liguei para isso, Edward, eu posso cuidar dos meus assuntos, não estou doente, nem velho – grunhiu como sempre o fazia.

— Não há nada de mais que eu queria me ocupar em tornar mais agradável à viagem dos meus pais, além do mais, seu coração é algo que tem que cuidar. Já perguntou ao Dr. Foster se está em condições de viajar?

— Acredita que posso sair a alguma parte sem sua permissão? Sou obstinado Edward, mas não idiota, ainda tenho muitas coisas para ver neste mundo em companhia da sua mãe e por certo, falando nela, não quer ir sem te ver e eu tampouco, assim que te esperamos para jantar na sexta e não pense em inventar algo para não vir – me advertiu.

— Nunca fiz isso Carlisle Cullen! Você é um velho chantagista – disse ofendido.

— Já sei que você não deixa de vir, mas se você pensa em fazê-lo... – nós rimos, falando um pouco mais de assuntos sem importância, desligamos e dei um longo e profundo suspiro.

Liz... demônios. Por que não insistiu? Se soubesse quanta falta nos faz...

Talvez estivesse rindo de mim lá de cima. Como podia fazer isso se quando precisou de mim a deixei de lado, porque estava ocupado em como mostrar a Carlisle que já era um homem capaz e que podia confiar em mim? Que egoísta eu era. Não me bastavam meus próprios progressos, eu queria mais, queria ter toda a sua confiança e que irônia, outra desgraça teve que acontecer para que por fim deixasse tudo em minhas mãos. Quando já não me importava tê-lo...

E agora, lhe pareço um homem sagaz, mas não aprova meus métodos, nem a frieza com a que conduzo nos negócios, cortando cabeças aqui ou ali, se não produzem os resultados que quero se não estão entregados cem por cento, como se precisa estar se quiser obter algo nesta vida.

Quanto me arrependia de não ter estado assim para ela... cem por cento; tive que lidar com um problema que tinha uma solução muito fácil, um jogo de criança para mim, mas que para ela foi muito mais do que isso, era algo que a colocava na mais obscura vergonha e decepção e eu podia ter atendido, eu podia... não imagino como deve ter se sentido tão só e eu acreditando que era outro de seus insignificantes problemas... mas agora havia uma possibilidade de saber algo mais. Isabella também esteve em Sacré-Coeur, deve ao menos ter escutado algo, algo que me ajudará a ter um nome.

Passei várias vezes às mãos pelo rosto para limpar minha mente. Sai rumo ao escritório e ainda que tivesse em minhas mãos um relatório que ainda não podia ler. Já havia relido o mesmo parágrafo varias vezes, mas não estava concentrado. Há vários dias estava algo inquieto, ofuscado, irritado. Sabia a razão e não era nenhuma outra mais que saber que a Isabella não só não gostava como lhe aterrorizava praticar o sexo oral. Praticar? Por favor, duvidava que tivesse sequer tido a oportunidade de tentá-lo duas vezes, o que me deixava com a certeza de que o que a fez detestá-lo, ter medo e uma aversão terrível, foi algo que deve ter acontecido na primeira e única vez que alguém se aproximou dessa forma.

Eu estava decidido a ajudá-la a resolver o problema, queria fazê-la sentir-se cômoda com todo seu corpo, que soubesse que podia dar tanto prazer dessa forma, como também receber. Tudo era questão de fazer que confiasse em mim para me contar o que lhe havia acontecido e assim poderia saber como lidar com ela e que pouco a pouco me deixaria aproximar, de forma sutil. Teria que encontrar um bom momento para fazê-la falar e claro que não poderia ser depois de uma sessão de jogos, esse era meu momento de cuidar dela, mimá-la, por sua boa disposição, por sua entrega como uma abnegada submissa, que só esperava satisfazer ao seu amo, era minha oportunidade de retribuir por me dar todo o prazer com seu corpo confiando-me para que o tomasse para meu desfrute. Esse era o momento de Isabella, não o meu.

Além do mais, sentia que tinha que ajuda-la porque de alguma forma o devia. Nenhuma mulher tinha que se sentir mal com respeito ao sexo oral. Era algo tão sublime poder brindar-lhes satisfação, fazê-las gozar e gritar de prazer, provar seu sabor, o calor dos seus sucos... Isabella o merecia e eu ia abri-la para essa forma de prazer. Ela estava se entregando com muito empenho, devia reconhecer; estava sendo muito difícil para ela ter a ideia de que ser uma submissa significa render sua vida inteira ao seu amor para seu prazer. E talvez não compreendesse ainda que minhas restrições só eram para fazê-la disciplinada, para que se tornasse mais dócil e servil; quando já tivesse conseguido compreender o sentido do nosso estilo de vida poderia começar a desfrutar dos seus benefícios, mas antes não. O melhor ia ser que conseguisse se adaptar o mais breve possível, para seu próprio bem.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso do meu paletó e ao tirá-lo e ver quem era eu sorri.

— Isabella, bom dia.

— Bom dia, senhor – respondeu tímida.

— Aconteceu algo? – me apressei em perguntar já que era estranho receber sua chamada.

— Oh não, senhor, é só que... bom, ontem eu não pude ligar para agradecer seu presente, é muito bonito, mas não precisava ter se incomodado, não era preciso.

— Fico feliz que você goste Isabella e vá se acostumando, eu gosto que as minhas mulheres recebam bons presentes – disse despreocupado.

— Oh... – respondeu ligeiramente.

— Algo mais?

— Eu já falei com meu pai como me pediu senhor, ele está mais tranq...

— O que você está usando hoje? – a interrompi.

— Desculpe?

— Tire uma foto e me envia imediatamente – lhe ordenei. – De corpo inteiro, obviamente.

— Senhor? – se ouvia confusa.

— Não demore.

Desliguei a chamada e voltei a guardar o celular no bolso. Subi para meus escritórios e entrei como cada manhã com Katie andando nos meus calcanhares.

— Bom dia, Edward – me disse quando a porta já estava fechada e se permitia cuidar de mim, ainda que a mim não me importasse o que fizesse.

— Olá Katie, o que tem para hoje? – passei de novo as minhas mãos pelo rosto.

— Nada importante pela manhã, pela tarde uma reunião com os acionistas do clube de golf de St. Thomas apenas.

— Muito bem – disse um pouco cansado por não ter dormido bem.

— Agora mesmo vou trazer seu café, parece que precisa dele – adivinhou os meus pensamentos.

— Katie, antes ligue para o capitão Benson, diga que tenha o jato pronto para os meus pais, eles vão viajar no sábado pela tarde para Madri, também avisa o hotel para que a suíte esteja pronta.

— Que bom finalmente Esme e Carlisle se animaram para conhecer o hotel de Madri, é tão bonito, acho que irei de novo, passei um momento ótimo quando fui, ainda que talvez decida ir para outro lugar. Onde você me recomenda?

— Você está insinuando que quer férias? – sorri.

— Ah, viu? Sabia que você era inteligente e poderia ler entrelinhas, eu vou em um mês, considere-se avisado – saiu do escritório dando-me uma piscadela.

Meu celular voltou a vibrar, me informava que havia recebido um arquivo. O abri depressa e vi a minha pequena pupila com um vestido curto de flores muito pequenas e meias cinza. Estava muito bonita. Os cantos dos seus lábios se arqueavam em um pequeno sorriso, guardei meu telefone e me dispus a trabalhar.

Essa manhã apesar de ter sido tranquila, eu tinha me afogado entre contratos que deviam ser assinados, pessoas do meu departamento de contabilidade, o do planejamento, até que os dispensei para poder ter um almoço agradável. Isso significava que Katie pediria algo do meu restaurante favorito e comeria só na sagrada paz do meu escritório. Depois de desfrutar de umas deliciosas costelas de cordeiro, tomei uns minutos para desfrutar da minha sexta taça de café do dia. Como sempre, olhava para a rua, os minúsculos pontos que se viam desde o alto do meu escritório quando uma vez mais, meu telefone vibrou.

— Jasper – pronunciei seu nome em forma de cumprimento.

— Como vai Edward?

— O mesmo de sempre, tudo tranquilo e você?

— Então, por que diabos você não veio buscar o seu contrato? – quase resmungando.

— Hey, se acalme. O que aconteceu com você?

— Não aconteceu nada comigo.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro que sim, e bem, você vai me dizer por que não veio buscar o maldito contrato.

— Guarde por alguns dias Jasper, eu ainda não preciso.

— Vou guardar até quando você precise, não posso enviar por ninguém, isso é muito comprometedor e muito perigoso para chegar a cair nas mãos erradas. Não quero sequer pensar que isto possa vir à tona, seria muito para Esme e sem falar de Carlisle, já sofreram bastante, não acha?

— Você tem razão Jasper – disse sincero.

— Bom mmm então... não estava com aquela que nos contou? – perguntou suscetível.

— Eu nunca lhes contei nada, vocês que enlouqueceram nesse dia porque eu não falei dela – respondi meio na defensiva.

— Desculpe! – respondeu ofendido. – Não imaginei que te afetaria não fechar o negocio – zombou.

— Não me afeta porque eu sempre fecho os negócios que me interessam, eu não fujo de garotas.

— Você é um estúpido, como se mete com uma mulher sem assinar um maldito contrato? Sempre tomou precauções, o dia que não fez quase armou um escândalo por não termos nos movido a tempo, mas nem todas as mulheres são como Megan, Edward, algum dia você vai se dar mal se não tem cuidado, você não precisa de outro problema como esse, ou sim?

— Não se preocupe, ela não é como a Megan, pode ficar tranquilo, ela é uma garota muito diferente das outras, você se surpreenderia Jasper.

— Só me surpreenderia se você me disser que a tirou de um convento, Edward – respondeu irônico.

— Como você adivinhou? – respondi exagerando o tom.

— Sério? – o incrédulo reagiu.

— Não, mas esteve em um lugar muito parecido, cresceu em um internato muito restrito, não seria capaz de nada Jasper, acredite em mim.

Não. Isabella não seria capaz de nada, só de pedir a um desconhecido fazê-la sua submissa e de persegui-lo até que aceite lhe ensinar todos os segredos do BDSM, nada mais que isso. Além do mais, para que me iludo? Não podia confiar em nenhum internato, por mais restritos e renomados que fossem só se vangloriavam da disciplina e da segurança que tinham para as alunas, para todas as meninas e jovens que estavam em seus cuidados, mas que eram mais vulneráveis que tantas coisas porque todas as suas normas de segurança valiam uma merda.

— Bom o que? Vamos sair esta noite? – perguntou esquecendo-se do assunto.

— Claro, avise a Emmett e nos vemos no bar as oito em ponto.

— Só seriamos você e eu, Emmett está com sua _namorada_ – ressaltou a ultima palavra.

— Ele não entende.

— Não, você tampouco.

**~x~**

Os seguintes dias foram caóticos. Por um erro do sistema, todos os programas contábeis ficaram loucos e o departamento de informática o resolveu a tempo, mas tive que corrigir valores e porcentagens dos balanços do fim do mês e muita informação se perdeu no percalço. Isso tirou todos do sério e eu ainda mais. Isso não me impediu que na manhã de quinta bem cedo, ao sair da casa fizesse uma rápida ligação para Isabella para saber como estava vestida.

— Bom dia Isabella, quero uma foto sua de corpo inteiro – era minha ordem diária – não demore.

Em menos de cinco minutos meu celular vibrava avisando-me do arquivo recebido. O abri e olhava satisfeito, ela estava obedecendo muito bem minhas indicações. O controle era necessário em minha vida. Havia alguma duvida?

Tudo ia bem até que pela tarde lembrei que no dia seguinte teria que ir jantar com meus pais e não era porque tinha pesar, pelo contrário. Era porque Isabella estaria lá comigo.

— Olá?

— Isabella – eu disse seu nome ao escutar que atendeu minha ligação – Onde você está? – perguntei irritando-me ao ouvir musica, risadas e vozes, ruídos de festa.

— Estou jantando com minhas amigas – disse muito tímida.

Apertei a mandíbula. Estava irritado. Por que diabos não me avisou? Tinha ordens de fazê-lo quando fizesse algo que saísse da sua rotina. Maldita seja!

— Amanhã Paul vai passar para lhe buscar no escritório e vai levá-la ao penthouse, vamos sair para jantar, quero você pronta as 7 – lhe avisei.

— Sim, senhor, estarei pronta.

— Termine seu jantar e vá para casa. Vou te ligar em uma hora.

— Senhor, é que eu...

— O que Isabella, o que você tem? – grunhi.

— Eu cheguei agora pouco – disse com uma voz que apenas notei.

— Eu não tinha avisado que não tolero que questione as minhas ordens? Agora vá imediatamente e acredite que eu vou saber se você não obedecer – desliguei a ligação sem lhe dar a oportunidade para que seguisse colocando desculpas para ficar.

Furioso, peguei meu paletó e desci para o estacionamento. Dean estava no seu turno e rapidamente se aproximou da porta do carro, mas eu mesmo queria dirigir. Queimando as rodas com uma aceleração, sai pelas ruas em direção ao apartamento de Isabella. Cheguei em menos de quinze minutos e subi para esperá-la. Não demorou muito. E por nada no mundo teria mudado esses segundos quando me viu parado em frente a sua porta. Foi um deleite ver seu rosto, passou por todas as expressões, confusa, surpresa, assustada...

— Senhor... – seus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo que podia.

— Você acreditou que eu estava brincando?

— Não.

— Abra – lhe ordenei e com movimentos lentos fez o que pedi.

— Agora vá para o seu quarto, tire sua roupa e quando estiver pronta, me avisa – lhe indiquei – sem perder tempo.

Isabella entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta batendo-a. Sim, ela estava irritada, com este castigo com certeza esqueceria de tudo. Poucos minutos depois ela abriu a porta e saiu muito devagar.

— Estou pronta – disse ainda afetada pelo incidente.

— Venha aqui – a puxei pelo braço aproximando-a de mim com força. Rodeei sua cintura com meu braço para segurá-la e desci minha outra mão até seu sexo. Isabella gemeu de surpresa, mas segui monopolizando sua boca enquanto minha outra mão se introduzia em suas dobras. Oprimi seu clitóris e quando ofegou afundei meus dedos nela. Toquei suas paredes sem delicadeza, mas sem machucá-la, só precisava que ofegasse mais para que começasse a umedecer, o que fez em seguida. Meus dedos sentiram essa viscosidade transparente que era a chave para o que faria em continuação.

— Coloque um pé na cama – disse quando abandonei seu interior e me sentei na beirada, tirei um brinquedinho do bolso da minha camisa – Incline-se para mim Isabella.

— O que é isso? – perguntou com medo.

— Nada que te machucaria. Você não confia em mim? – me olhou hesitante e desaprovando com seus movimentos, subiu um pé como pedi. Tirei a embalagem do brinquedo e afirmei minha mão em sua cintura – incline-se um pouco para mim e não se mova.

Com suaves movimentos introduzi o vibrador em seu interior. Era um muito pequeno, mas era perfeito para meus propósitos. Isabella gemeu assustada e apertou seu canal impedindo-me de empurrar o vibrador.

— Relaxe, Isabella – lhe ordenei e pouco a pouco foi permitindo-me chegar. O coloquei muito profundo; conhecia o artefato e não havia nenhum perigo, não podia nem se perder, nem sair e executava sua função perfeitamente – se vista.

— Mas...? – me olhava desesperada.

— Faça e quando estiver pronta... me avise – sorri arrogante. A esperava na sala quando apareceu, colocou uma saia longa. Parecia tão inocente...

— Vamos – segurei sua mão.

— Mas... eu... não posso sair... assim! – gritou.

— Claro que pode, você não sente nada, não vejo porque não pode sair comigo – disse fingindo-me de inocente – não estou te dando palmadas com objetos, nem estou te amarrando, tampouco estou negando os orgasmos, só estou te levando para jantar.

— Mas...

— O remorso não me deixará dormir se não te alimentar – a olhei ternamente. Hesitante, agarrou minha mão e saímos. Dirigi-me a Regent Street, o Cocoon. Como bom amante da comida asiática, não perderia a oportunidade de compartilhar com Isabella um bom prato tão condimentado que a fizesse gemer.

— Isabella, quero que você entenda que não me incomoda que você saia com suas amigas... de vez em quando. O que não tolero, e é o motivo pelo qual nos encontramos aqui, é que saia com elas como hoje e que eu não saiba. Para que não haja maus entendidos, você vai me dar uma cópia da sua agenda semanal. Ficou claro? — ela assentiu suavemente com o olhar baixo.

— Isabella.

— Sim, senhor.

Pedi o jantar e a senti mais tranquila ainda que não se movesse. Os pratos chegaram e quando o garçom se afastou me inclinei e disse no seu ouvido...

— Desfrute do jantar, Isabella, pedi muito picante para que possa gemer à vontade – dito isso, coloquei a mão no bolso e liguei o brinquedo.

Isabella abriu os olhos assustada e segurou a toalha de mesa. — Oh desculpe, acho que coloquei na velocidade mais alta.

Diminui a intensidade, mas seguia na mesma posição e se por ela fosse teria ficado assim. – Sirva-me, Isabella.

Pegou a concha nervosa e colocou um pedaço de frango no meu prato. Tampouco fui tão mal como para pedir algo que tivesse que cortar. Olhou-me com olhos vagos e logo se serviu. Comeu muito devagar, fechava os olhos, encolhia os ombros e se removia no seu assento. Não me disse que era um castigo severo porque desta vez, nem um inocente tapa receberia nessa linda bunda que me pertencia.

— Ah, estava esquecendo de dizer, você pode gozar no momento que quiser, se você se atrever...

Subi uma velocidade no vibrador e Isabella soltou os talheres. Abria e fechava as mãos sobre eles e estava tão inquieta que estava certo de que só faltariam uns segundos. Vê-la assim, tão vulnerável e lutando para não gozar me excitou. Era tão malditamente erótica... seus movimentos, os gemidos que só eu podia escutar sua respiração acelerada, esse fino suor cobrindo sua pele...

— Come para que se sinta melhor – disse cinicamente, mas não me respondeu.

Eu era um maldito idiota, eu sabia. Queria deixa-la louca de desejo e estava conseguindo. Subi um nível do aparato, ela abaixou a cabeça e cruzou as pernas. Seus nós brancos não resistiriam mais. Seus gemidos ficaram mais sonoros e logo jogou a cabeça para trás. Seu rosto estava banhado por lágrimas, tinha a mandíbula tensa e sua respiração estava mais acelerada do que o normal. De imediato desliguei o brinquedo e me aproximei dela.

— Você está bem, Isabella? – perguntei, mas ela não se movia. Coloquei um braço ao redor da sua cintura e ela tremia.

— Desculpe senhor – apenas murmurou com uma vozinha – não voltará a acontecer. Podemos ir?

Levante a mão e um segundo um garçom apareceu, assinei a conta e quase tive que carregar Isabella para sair dali. O esforço para não gozar a tinha deixado exausta. Minha pequena aluna estava aprendendo muito rápido e isso me satisfazia. De caminho para sua casa ninguém disse nada, ela olhava para a rua pela janela em total silencio. Uma vez em seu apartamento, lhe ordenei para que voltasse a tirar a roupa. Tirei com muito cuidado o aparato do seu corpo e o joguei no lixo.

Vê-la em sua cama me deu duas opções. Fodê-la. Forte e rápido. Liberar-me nesse momento tomando-a com toda a força que sentia, mas lhe machucaria. A outra, ir embora e acabar eu mesmo com este assunto. Eu não estava acostumado, não mais, mas era isso ou dar a Isabella um motivo para ir embora.

~x~

Na manhã seguinte meu corpo estava cobrando o fato de que cuidei do meu problema. Estava tenso e de mau humor. Era compreensível. Tomei um banho com água gelada, me vesti e sai rumo ao escritório. No meio caminho, meu telefone vibrou recebendo um arquivo. Intrigado o abri a imagem de Isabella com uma blusa branca, um cinto e uma saia cor de café enchei a tela. Olhei meu relógio e vi que ela tinha adiantado um minuto antes que eu ligasse pedindo a foto do dia.

— Paul, você vai buscar a senhorita Swan no seu escritório e a leva ao penthouse. Certifique-se de que cuidem do carro dela.

— Sim senhor. Isso é tudo?

— Pelo momento, sim.

Era meio dia, tudo tinha voltado a ficar uma completa merda. A compra de um terreno na Costa Rica foi interrompido e isso provocaria um aumento certo no preço acertado, além de um atraso considerável na obra que já estava programada e pela perda considerável de capital. Todas as negociações teriam que começar de novo e já não podia me dar ao luxo de mandar 'pessoas de confiança' para fechar esse acordo, agora era minha vez de negociar e ia com tudo para conseguir esse terreno.

Estava furioso. Meu escritório havia ficado vazio, ninguém se atrevia a entrar. Só Katie era a valente que exercia como intermediaria entre os estúpidos que trabalhavam para mim e eu. E digo trabalhavam porque a partir desse momento estavam demitidos. Eu não podia deixar passar um erro garrafal como esse. Nesse passo acabariam com tudo o que meu pai havia iniciado com tanto trabalho e pelo o que eu rompia a alma a cada dia para fazer crescer.

O stress era tanto que minhas costas doíam, os ombros, o colo, tudo. Meu corpo estava tão tenso pela raiva que estava me provocando contrações musculares. Caralho! Era o único que me faltava.

— Katie – a chamei pelo intercomunicador – avisa ao Spa de Kenilworth que estarei lá em vinte minutos, que Jessica esteja pronta.

— Sim, Edward.

Trinta e cinco minutos depois estava nu, deitado de bruços em uma cama de massagem no Spa de um dos meus hotéis a mercê das maravilhosas mãos de Jessica. Suas mãos eram meu único remédio para momentos como esse. Relaxavam-me, relaxava os meus músculos atrofiados e me permitiam mover-me de novo, ao menos sem que doesse tanto. Já me encontrava relaxado, tinha deixado de lado o problema do terreno, ao menos por um curto espaço de tempo no que precisava de muita paz. Tudo estava funcionando, a música zen, minha respiração longa e profundas, os movimentos das mãos de Jessica unidos a sua fricção insinuante... mas nunca tinha funcionado e não ia funcionar, jamais. Ela não era o meu tipo e além do mais, era minha empregada, e eu não misturava os negócios com prazer. Era uma formula péssima e poderiam me considerar o que quisessem, mas quando tinha uma mulher junto a mim, não havia mais ninguém. Dedicava-me somente a ela, em retribuição a seu mesmo compromisso comigo. Era o justo.

— Você se sente bem, senhor? – perguntou fingindo inocência que estava muito longe de ter.

— Sim, Jéssica, você faz um bom trabalho – sorriu para mim e não virou quando eu ia me levantar até que eu lhe dei um olhar um pouco sério.

— Oh! Desculpe senhor – disse e saiu dando-me a privacidade que eu necessitava.

Não voltei mais para o escritório; fui direto para casa. Estava tão relaxado que deitei e cochilei por um bom tempo esquecendo-me do maldito assunto do terreno na Costa Rica. Acordei e tomei um banho; Isabella já devia estar em seu quarto se arrumando, pensei enquanto me arrumava. Apressei-me, me vesti rápido e desci para esperar Isabella. Não demorou muito, estava pontualmente aos pés da escada. Sorri como um garoto ao vê-la nesse vestido de cores ocre que fazia a sua pele parecer mais clara. Estava linda e muito elegante.

— Boa noite, senhor – a percorri com o olhar de cima a baixo e ela abaixou seu olhar, corando – se meu vestido é muito informal posso subir e me trocar em um minuto, eu não sabia se...

— Não, Isabella – a cortei – está perfeita, você está linda esta noite – segurei sua mão e a beijei – Vamos?

Assentiu e logo disse um suave _"Sim senhor"_ o que fez que sentisse uma leve câimbra em minha entreperna. O ignorei e tomei seu casaco para ajuda-la a colocar. Ofereci-lhe meu braço ao sair do elevador e com um sorriso muito tímido o pegou. Eu me senti... extremamente bem.

Durante o caminho, não falamos, só desfrutei de tê-la junto a mim, aspirando seu aroma e tocando a suave pele da sua mão. A acariciava e podia sentir claramente como sua pele arrepiava conforme ia tocando seu braço. Ri interiormente ao reconhecer que podia ser tão previsível às vezes e em outras, me tomava por surpresa reagindo como menos esperava e isso me encantava que me surpreenderia, o qual geralmente nunca acontecia. Talvez por isso tivesse decidido ficar com ela, só para mim.

Finalmente chegamos e a ajudei a descer. Isabella olhava para todos os lados intrigada para saber onde a havia levado, mas não perguntava nada. Segurou no meu braço de novo e avançamos até a porta onde entrei sem bater, é claro. Ela me olhou confusa, talvez pensando que era outra das minhas propriedades e não estava totalmente errada já que algum dia seria só esperava que não fosse logo. A ajudava com seu casaco quando escutamos um leve som de passos se aproximar, aproximou-se discretamente do meu corpo, melhor dizendo, tentou se esconder atrás de mim, mas a segurei pela cintura deixando-a junto a mim.

— Edward, sempre tão pontual querido, não sei se é um defeito ou uma qualidade – disse minha mãe aparecendo em frente a nós. Sorria, mas logo, ao ver Isabella, ficou surpresa e muito calada observando-a.

— Você está radiante esta noite – me inclinei para abraça-la deixando um beijo em cada uma das suas bochechas.

— Eu tampouco me vejo muito mal hoje hein? – a voz do meu pai vinha do corredor do seu escritório e ao ver que estava acompanhado, me olhou igual a minha mãe.

— Isabella, eles são Carlisle e Esme Cullen, os meus pais – eu disse solene – Mãe, pai, ela é Isabella Swan.

— Muito prazer, Isabella, seja bem-vinda – minha mãe sorriu.

Papai beijou suas bochechas – É um prazer tê-la em casa, Isabella.

— Bella, só Bella está bem – lhes respondeu corada – e muito obrigada.

A olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Aos meus pais pede para que a chamem de Bella e a mim não? A única vez que o fez estava mais adormecida do que acordada, pelo o qual duvidava que ela se lembrasse. Isso não me agradou em nada.

— O que acham de irmos um momento para a sala?

— Mas só um momento mãe, morro por provar suas delicias – a puxei para mim com minha mão livre, assim que ia com minha mãe e Isabella de cada lado meu. Na sala, me sentei junto a ela, depois de servir uns aperitivos e antes que começasse a chover as perguntas sobre nós. E não estava errado.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha uma amiga tão bonita Edward. Por que não havia trago ela antes para casa, filho?

— Não havia surgido a oportunidade, mamãe e esta me pareceu uma boa para trazê-la.

— E nos diga Isabella. Edward foi muito difícil? – meu pai lhe perguntou e ela tossiu engasgando com o aperitivo.

— Pai, você a está deixando nervosa – lhe adverti divertido, vendo como seu rosto passava por mil tonalidades de vermelho – também é muito tímida.

— Desculpe – disse quando pode falar.

— Não se preocupe, enquanto nos conte como vocês se conheceram – minha mãe pediu com uma risada esperando ouvir a historia. Tive que me adiantar antes que Isabella engasgasse de novo.

— Nos vimos pela primeira vez em um bar e logo nos encontramos em alguns eventos até que ela perdeu um pouco a vergonha e se aproximou de mim – eu disse olhando fixamente para esse par de olhos café.

— Foi você quem deu o primeiro passo? – minha mãe estava extasiada – Que romântico!

Isabella me olhou com os olhos cheios de nervosismo e apreensão e eu só sorri de volta, deixando-a a sua mercê.

— Eu, bem... sim – aceitou.

— O jantar está pronto, senhora – anunciou Zafrina salvando-a – Venham quando quiserem.

— Edward! – gritou ao me ver e levantei para dar um abraço à mulher que por toda a minha vida roubei os biscoitos recém-assados.

— Caramba Zafie, os anos não passam para você, está cada dia mais bonita – eu disse divertido.

— É sério? Acho que estou na idade de merecer – soltou uma gargalhada – E essa garota tão bela?

— Isso é precisamente o que ela é, é Bella, é amiga de Edward – minha mãe disse feliz.

Fomos para a mesa e minha mãe não podia esconder sua felicidade.

— Você é daqui, Bella? – lhe perguntou uma vez que estávamos sentados à mesa.

— Não senhora, sou dos Estados Unidos, de San Francisco.

— Oh, nada de senhora, sou Esme, por favor – Isabella assentiu e rapidamente me olhou e se corrigiu de imediato.

— Sim, senhora, desculpe... Esme.

— Ela não é um encanto, Carlisle.

— Definitivamente sim – concordou com a minha mãe – E o que o seu pai faz, Bella?

— Ele tem uma empresa de aço, senhor – meu pai a olhou negando com a cabeça e ela sorrindo disse – Carlisle.

Meu pai assentiu e sorriu também – De aço? Swan? Seu pai é...?

— Sim, meu pai é Charlie Swan – disse orgulhosa.

— E o que você faz por aqui, filha? Você está muito longe de casa – minha mãe disse intrigada.

— Mãe, pai, deixem Isabella jantar, com tanta pergunta ela não pode comer nada – eu disse interrompendo o interrogatório que eu sabia que seria doloroso para ela.

— Está bem, obrigada – colocou sua mão sobre a minha – minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito pequena e meu pai teve que me deixar em um internato para que cuidassem de mim e ele pudesse levar a empresa adiante.

— Meu Deus, eu sinto muito Bella.

— Muito obrigada, Carlisle.

— E a que internato você foi? – minhas luzes de alerta se acenderam muito tarde, devia ter previsto onde tudo poderia ir.

— Ao Sacré-Coeur.

Minha mãe respirou profundamente e se desculpou por um momento, meu pai igualmente comovido tentou segui-la, mas ela o deteve estendendo um braço e ele ficou em seu lugar. Isabella olhava toda a cena confusa; olhou-me preocupada e segurei sua mão dando-lhe um beijo no dorso.

— Está tudo bem, tranquila – sussurrei no seu ouvido, mas ela me olhava nervosa e angustiada por não saber exatamente se havia dito ou feito algo errado.

— Quantos dias vão durar sua viagem? – perguntei mudando de tema.

— Duas semanas, você já conhece sua mãe, não gosta de se afastar por muito tempo.

— É uma pena, há tanto o que ver e sei que ela vai amar.

— Você conhece Madri, Bella?

— Sim, senhor, perdão... Carlisle – se desculpou nervosa olhando o corredor por onde a minha mãe desapareceu – eu fui uma vez com minhas amigas do internato.

— Oh, que bom.

— Desculpe senhor, mas eu gostaria de ver se sua mãe está bem – murmurou só para que eu escutasse. – Posso?

— Não.

Respondi em seco e me olhou juntando as sobrancelhas, incapaz de acreditar que lhe havia negado a permissão. Minha mãe voltou nesse momento com os olhos irritados e brilhantes, voltou a tomar seu lugar junto ao meu pai e permaneceu em silêncio, até que Isabella sorriu e lhe perguntou só movendo os lábios _"Você está bem?"_ Ela assentiu com um sorriso sincero e agradecido.

A sobremesa chegou e o ambiente voltou à normalidade, Isabella falava com a minha mãe das mantas que ela poderia comprar em Madri e ela a escutava atenta, eu mantinha o meu pai informado sobre as empresas, mas só lhe dava as boas noticias. Tomamos o café e perto da hora de nos despedir minha mãe me chamou. Isabella conversava muito concentrada com meu pai, assim que me levantei discretamente.

— Oh Edward – minha mãe me abraçou muito forte – Estou tão contente, por você, filho...

— Mãe, não se adiante, por favor – a embalava entre meus braços.

— Como não vou fazê-lo se é a primeira vez que meu filho traz uma garota para casa? E ela é tão perfeita Edward, que não poderia pedir ninguém melhor para você, é tão bonita e inteligente, com muito porte e muito educada...

— Estamos apenas nos conhecendo ainda mãe, ainda não há nada entre nós.

— Ai está você disse _"ainda"_ porque logo o fará – assegurou – vocês parecem tão apaixonados Edward... e além do mais ela deve ter conhecido a...

— Mãe, mãe, eu não sei, certo? – freei suas conclusões. – Nunca falei desse tema com ela, assim que eu não sei.

— Mas você vai fazer, não é? Logo? – me olhou ansiosa.

— Não sei mãe, mas por agora não – não queria criar falsas expectativas.

— Está bem, mas você tem que me prometer algo...

— O que você quiser.

— Traga ela novamente – franzi a testa. – Por favor.

— Posso negar algo a você mãe? – eu ri.

— Não.

~x~

De volta ao penthouse, Isabella me deu boa noite e se retirava para o seu quarto. A pequena se esqueceu por um momento quem era que ditava as coisas aqui.

— Vá se trocar, coloque algo bonito para mim e espere em seu quarto – lhe disse com um sorriso um pouco pervertido. Olhou-me e a engoliu em seco. O que acontecia com ela? Não era a nossa primeira vez...

— Sim, senhor – respondeu e se afastou.

Com um copo de conhaque na mão, lhe dava a Isabella tempo para se trocar. Sorri ao lembrar o quão felizes os meus pais ficaram com ela. Nunca pensei que estivessem tão felizes e tão contentes com Isabella, que lhes causaria tão boa impressão, mas não era para menos, ela era tudo o que os pais desejariam para um filho, uma garota inteligente, educada e atraente, ainda que se soubesse o motivo pelo qual estava comigo, quem sabe suas opiniões mudassem um pouco, mas não teriam porque saber. Certo?

Vinte minutos eram mais do que suficiente; terminei o meu copo com um gole e subi as escadas enquanto afrouxava o nó da minha gravata. Se alguém me visse diria que estava ansioso, eu mais do que bem poderia dizer que era pura necessidade. Meu corpo pedia para relaxar; por todo o acontecido durante a semana e com as fotos diárias de Isabella, tinha o sangue fervendo correndo por minhas veias. Fui para o meu quarto por alguns acessórios imprescindíveis e depois me dirigi para o seu abrindo a porta sem bater; encontrei o quarto vazio, com uma luz muito suave. Isabella saiu do closet lentamente; minha boca aguou ao vê-la vestindo um conjunto de lingerie rosa...

— Aproxime-se Isabella.

Ela caminhou muito lentamente até a mim. Já não havia surpresa nem medo refletido em seu rosto, era uma expressão que podia considerar como minha uns momentos antes. Coloquei minha mão em sua nuca e a puxei para mim; a beijei com força, atacando seus lábios tentadores e buscando entrar em sua boca. Ela não resistiu ao sentir minha língua tocar a sua, um gemido escapou da sua garganta e meu membro endureceu um pouco mais do que já estava.

— Hoje você foi uma boa menina, Isabella – disse separando-me da sua boca – Estou muito satisfeito por seu comportamento. Você acha que eu deva te recompensar?

Passava meu nariz pela linha da sua mandíbula, sua pele tinha cheiro doce, tentadora. Desci meus lábios para sua garganta e provei sua pele lambendo lentamente — Fale Isabella.

Seu corpo começou a tremer e me excitou mais. — O que você desejar estará bom para mim, Senhor.

— Desejo ver o seu corpo, fique nua.

Muito devagar ela começou a tirar o lindo conjunto de lingerie, se via no chão e não ocultando sua deliciosa figura. Seus quadris com as curvas na exata proporção com o resto do seu corpo, suas pernas torneadas e esses firmes e arredondados seios que me faziam desejar saboreá-los e mordê-los até fazê-los ficarem vermelhos.

— Tire minha roupa, Isabella.

E com a mesma lentidão com a que deslizou a sua pouca roupa que a cobria, tirou a minha camisa; passou sua mão pela minha cintura ligeiramente, desabotoando minha calça. Estava certo de que estava desfrutando com o que fazia porque sua respiração se tornou pesada e entrecortada. Desceu minha calça e depois me olhou esperando minha permissão para fazê-lo com minha boxer, o qual obteve de imediato.

— Toque-me – ordenei já nu e ela ofegou surpreendia – Faça.

Isabella fechou os olhos e colocou sua mão em meu peito fazendo círculos e pressionando um pouco. Logo as desceu da minha cintura até chegar as minhas nádegas e as apertou. Segurei suas mãos e as levei para minha virilha.

— Abra os olhos Isabella, quero vê-los enquanto você me toca.

Suas mãos tremiam assim como todo seu corpo, mas não hesitou. Um pouco tímida as aproximou do meu membro duro que ardia esperando um pouco mais de sua atenção. O segurou delicadamente e o acariciou subindo e descendo as mãos fechadas ao seu redor, causando-me um tremor que foi da minha nuca até o final das minhas costas e percorreu as minhas pernas. Era tão estranho para mim sentir tanto com uma simples carícia... por que Isabella tinha que me provocava isso?

— Basta – gritei.

— Sente-se aqui e feche os olhos – vendei seus olhos e prendi suas mãos para trás, aproximei um banco alto e a sentei nele.

— Você deve ter cuidado para não se mover muito, se o fizer vai cair e não queremos que você se machuque – afirmei a fazendo tremer um pouco mais falando no seu ouvido e acariciando-a com meu nariz. Coloquei-me entre suas pernas, abrindo-as uma por uma e cobri seus seios com minhas mãos, segurando-os e apertando-o, da forma que eu morria para fazer a várias horas. Ela ofegou quando desci minha boca até seu peito esquerdo e tomei seu mamilo entre meus dentes. O mordi, o puxei, o chupei e saboreei sua pele suave, repeti o mesmo ato com seu outro seio e quando senti que instintivamente fazia a tentativa de fechar as pernas, soube que era um bom momento para descer o jogo.

Sem deixar de torturar os seus seios, muito devagar desci minha mão direita, acariciei distraidamente seu torso, seu abdômen e segui descendo até seu osso púbico. Isabella gemeu quando meus dedos roçaram seu sexo quente tentando-me mais. Afundei meus dedos em suas dobras e toquei seu clitóris úmido, o pressionei e sorri ao ver o esforço que fazia para não gemer em voz alta. Lentamente comecei a mover meus dedos de cima a baixo, provocando-lhe suspiros cada vez mais audíveis e fazendo-a suar.

A penetrei com um dedo e deu um pequeno grito, tremia e podia ver seu sofrimento por tentar não se mover para lhe manter em equilíbrio e por outra parte por querer retorcer de prazer. Introduzi outro dedo e comecei a movê-los em todas as direções, Isabella gemia torturada e quase soluçava pelo esforço de se manter sentada no banco.

— Por favor! – exclamou suplicando.

Afundei mais os meus dedos nela e os movi com maior rapidez – Não me implore não me suplique Isabella, sabe que comigo isso não funciona, não gaste suas energias e concentre-se em não cair daqui. – Com movimentos frenéticos a aproximei do orgasmo e me detive quando começou a se tentar. Diminui a intensidade das minhas caricias até que quase não movia meus dedos e os gemidos de Isabella diminuíram gradualmente. Era lindo ver como respondia a mim, ao me toque, a minha voz, a minha proximidade, as minhas caricias... pouco a pouco tirei meus dedos dela, brilhosos por sua própria umidade, os aproximei da sua boca.

— Prove a si mesma, Isabella – introduzi um entre seus lábios – prova que deliciosa você é.

Ao dizer isso, paralisou, mas não recusou. Com lentidão começou a provar chupando o meu dedo. Pouco a pouco seu rosto foi relaxando até que começou a sugar e de imediato eu quis isso, mas não em meu dedo. Tirei meu dedo da sua boca e voltei a introduzi-lo justamente no centro do seu sexo, bombeando com força, sem parar.

— Nãooo... – gritava entre suspiros – não posso... resistir.

A ataquei com meus dedos, sem piedade até que a tensão se apertava ao redor dos meus dedos. – Por favor!

— Sim, você pode – disse continuando com minha tarefa – sim, pode... – meus dedos se moviam com rapidez que a estava enlouquecendo, mas não seria por muito mais – Goze Isabella! Agora!

Um forte grito em meio de convulsões me fez sorrir satisfeito. Tive que segurá-la abraçada por uns segundos até que a intensidade do orgasmo foi diminuindo e a tomei entre meus braços para deitá-la na cama. Com pressa soltei as suas mãos e tirei a venda dos seus olhos, me acomodei entre suas pernas e a penetrei com todo o desejo contido durante esses dias. A investi forte uma e outra vez, a escutei ofegar e gritar enquanto me movia sobre ela, dentro dela, enquanto descarregava toda a minha tensão acumulada. Não podia me conter, não podia ser gentil, era mais forte do que eu, eu precisava possuí-la dessa forma, básica, selvagem, instintiva.

Seus seios eram meu deleite, sugava seus mamilos tão duros como meu membro que se enterrava nela; entre mordiscadas e lambidas em seus intumescidos peitos se formava dentro de mim uma urgência mais poderosa que me incitava a aumentar velocidade do meu corpo para poder culminar dentro dela libertando-me da forte tensão que só esperava por derramar em seu interior.

Foi muito rápido; surpreendeu-me que tão rápido meu corpo chegava até esse ponto insuportável que ansiava explodir, que clamava pela libertação. Nesse mesmo momento comecei a sentir a tensão ao redor do meu membro, Isabella estava a ponto de gozar de novo e eu o faria também como um garoto adolescente que não podia manter um ritmo longo e constante. Maldição!

Isabella se encolheu sob meu corpo e suas unhas se enterraram nas minhas costas, então gritou...

— Edward!

Segurou-se com muita força enrolando suas pernas ao redor do meu quadril e elevando sua pélvis buscando uma fricção mais intensa. Isabella gozou com tal violência que me surpreendeu e eu recuperado por sua entrega a segui, explodindo e derramando em seu interior. Foi um orgasmo muito potente, inibiu qualquer outra sensação que não fosse o prazer do ato. Era dominante. Deixei-me levar e me perdi na entrega que era mais do que estava acostumado a sentir.

Talvez fosse a soma do acontecido dos últimos dias, talvez fosse o desejo intensificado por entrar nessa garota o que havia resultado nessa explosão aniquilante, não o sabia. Mas do que estava certo era de que não podia voltar a possui-la sem estar plenamente consciente dos meus atos, não podia voltar a romper uma das minhas próprias normas. Não podia voltar a correr esse risco, precisava me isolar de sentimentalismos, nesse mundo não tinha cabimento. Não os precisava na minha vida. Eu era um homem pratico e em minha intensa vida só estava disposto a duas coisas, para obter prazer e para seguir acumulando riqueza e poder.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward só está se enrolando nos seus sentimentos, e acha que tem controle sobre isso... coitado lol<strong>

**Quero agradecer a vocês por me acompanharem e por terem paciência comigo haha E desejar a vocês um Feliz Ano Novo! Que 2014 seja incrível para cada uma, com muito amor, muita saúde, muita felicidade, que os objetivos sejam alcançados.**

**Posto o próximo em +/- 15 dias. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>**

**Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: edward(underline)dominante(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSIM)**

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos<strong>

**xx**


	12. Uma Parte de Você

******Guilty Pleasure******

****Sinopse: ****"Tenha cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se cumprir." E agora que eu estava sob o poder do Dom Edward Cullen e estava cumprindo todos os sonhos dos meus romances eróticos, era feliz com ele?

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à L'Amelie que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Uma Parte de Você<strong>

_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Há algo mais perigoso do que descobrir a fantasia sexual de um homem... se converter nela."<em>

_Sussana._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Virei-me para o lado da cama debaixo do edredom grosso de plumas. Estiquei-me, minhas pernas o máximo que puderam e os braços sobre minha cabeça. O sorrisinho bandido que estava instalado em meus lábios era a confirmação muda do prazer que eu tinha me beneficiado algumas horas antes. Eu estive envolta por seu corpo, a sua disposição, a sua forma tão particular de tomar-me com essa força que parecia contida e que eu necessitava para me liberar e aliviar essa pressão. Sentia-me da mesma forma e ele sabia, eu estava certa porque tinha certeza que ele sabia exatamente como me fazer chegar a um ponto onde já não havia volta, o prazer e o desejo fizeram um pacto com a luxúria daqueles olhos verdes e me levou até a borda do abismo, mas só seu dono decidia se merecia que a liberdade e paz banhassem seu corpo que desejava esse alívio esmagador.

Eu estava contente comigo. Havia sido uma boa submissa e proporcionado prazer ao meu Senhor. Tinha sido tão mágico, selvagem e excitante que achei que não poderia resistir, mas aqui estava eu viva, com o corpo deliciosamente dolorido de prazer. Mas meu sorriso não durou muito tempo ao recordar que ele não permaneceu junto a mim. Depois de dar-me uma sonora palmada, deixou um beijo em minha bunda e logo em meus seios inchados e sensíveis, os acariciou e se despediu...

— Boa menina...

Deixou-me sozinha em meu quarto depois de me cobrir com cuidado e me dar um beijo na cabeça. Naquele momento eu estava muito esgotada para pensar que ele me deixou sozinha e em como me sentiria no dia seguinte, mas eu devia estar preparada, não é? Ele tinha me avisado que seria assim. Eu bocejei e embora quisesse continuar brincando nos lençóis macios, me obriguei a sair da cama; tomei um banho e saí do quarto, me surpreendi ao vê-lo usando aquelas calças tão sexys e uma camisa pólo.

— Bom dia, Isabella – olhou-me de cima a baixo envolta na toalha – vamos ao clube, coloque roupa de equitação – indicou o vestuário – te espero para o café da manhã.

Como um flash entrei no closet e comecei a procurar por calças, tinha várias para escolher; também decidi colocar uma blusa muito justa lembrando-me daquele dia no celeiro e logo que abri a sapateira, encontrei vários pares dessas putas, malditas, duras botas. Arriscando que Edward ficaria bravo fiz um rabo de cavalo, coloquei um pouco de pó no rosto e gloss nos lábios, peguei um casaco e desci correndo. Ele já estava sentado à mesa lendo seu jornal com sua xícara de café na outra mão. Ao notar minha presença, como todo cavalheiro se levantou e puxou a cadeira para me ajudar a sentar.

— Bom dia, senhorita — Waylon cumprimentou sorridente — aqui está o café da manhã, espero que goste — Edward levantou o olhar de seu jornal e o olhou com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada.

— Muito obrigada, tudo parece muito gostoso — respondi — e com a fome que estou...

— Tenho um jogo hoje e não posso chegar tarde, coma Isabella — me interrompeu. Waylon fez uma pequena reverência e desapareceu. Tomei um pouco do suco e comecei a levar os pedaços de fruta até minha boca. Tentei mastigar o mais rápido que pude já que eu sempre fazia isso lentamente, como devia ser, mas eu não queria arruinar a manhã que parecia tão boa, com exceção das malditas botas.

Saímos rumo ao clube num carro que eu não tinha visto antes. Era um Volvo prata. Ao chegar, dirigiu até a área próxima aos estábulos e tirou do porta-malas um recipiente que parecia pesado. Deu-me sua jaqueta e suas chaves antes de voltar a carregar sobre um ombro o recipiente pesado. Parecia uma ação tão normal, tão comum, como se já tivéssemos muito tempo juntos e nossa relação fosse... diferente. Encaminhamo-nos até os estábulos mais remotos e ao entrarmos, relinchadas, bufos e todos os tipos de ruídos mais estranhos nos receberam, ou a Edward. Coloquei-me atrás dele e depois de colocar a carga no chão, ele me pegou pelo braço e me colocou ao seu lado.

— Não se assuste — sorriu — estão nos dando boas-vindas. Não é verdade, "Caramelo"? — passou a mão no pescoço de um cavalo ou égua de cor brilhante. Este mexeu a cabeça e seus relinchos tornaram-se mais suaves. Edward abriu o recipiente e tirou um par de maçãs e algumas cenouras.

— Venha, se aproxime — fiz isso, mas fiquei atrás dele que só sorriu — este é "Mimado" — ele colocou uma maçã no nariz do animal e esta desapareceu num flash — Você gosta, certo? — acariciou o cavalo de cor café e em seguida se encaminhou a um muito branco com crina comprida e reluzente.

— Esta é "Paloma" — aproximou seu rosto da do animal e acariciou-a com uma ternura que poderia ter dado inveja em qualquer um. A égua estremeceu muito digna e se inclinou para receber seu presente — essa é minha menina, — ele sussurrou muito suavemente — hoje tenho duas para você, linda — lhe deu outra maçã e depois de mordê-la e engoli-la, acariciou o pescoço de Edward sensual e lentamente. Mas o que diabos eu estava pensando! Era um animal, por Deus!

— Este outro é o "Brincalhão" — ele lhe deu um golpe no lombo e o animal relinchou de felicidade — Venha, Isabella, dê essa — ele me estendeu uma cenoura e olhei assustada.

— Não — eu disse negando com a cabeça — ele não me conhece, vai me morder.

— Eu não iria te expor se pensasse que ele pudesse te machucar — puxou-me pelo braço — venha, você tem que começar a conhecê-los.

Esse último me pegou de surpresa. Eu queria rir e gritar de felicidade por tudo o que essa frase significava, pelo que continha. Edward me via em seu futuro, fazendo parte de sua vida, compartilhando comigo muitos momentos, íntimos e outros nem tanto, mas querendo-me junto a ele. Você não havia percebido, Isabella? Ele te levar para conhecer seus pais, não quer dizer nada? É claro que ele pensava em ter ao seu lado por algum tempo, isso era óbvio. Ele queria que se acostumassem a me ver com ele, que se acostumassem com a minha presença e eu com a deles. Era tão difícil ver que eu já tomava conta de sua vida?

— Calma, não tenha medo — me instruiu. Tentando ocultar meu medo, aproximei minha mão do cavalo que delicadamente pegou a cenoura da minha mão e começou a mastigá-la — Viu?

Sorri emocionada, peguei outra cenoura e repeti o mesmo. Eu ia pegar outras, mas Edward me moveu até outro cavalo; era um com manchas brancas e cafés — Olá, "Bonita" — deixou as maçãs no recipiente e abraçou o animal. Ele lhe dizia coisa, mas não consegui ouvir direito, só ouvia sussurros e a égua mexia-se agradecida. Edward permaneceu vários minutos acariciando-a e falando com ela em múrmuros, deu suas maçãs e alguns cubos de açúcar, abraçou-a novamente e continuamos dando aos demais animais suas guloseimas. No final do estábulo, estava o cavalo preferido de Edward; ele não me disse, mas pela forma que tanto seus olhos quanto os do cavalo brilharam, eu supus. Era um animal enorme preto. Ele o acariciou e deu um golpe no lombo. O animal se inclinou buscando a mão de Edward. Era o mesmo cavalo daquele dia que vim procurá-lo e demos um passeio, quando tive que voltar a pé...

— Este é o "Trapaceiro" — o cavalo abaixou a cabeça, como fazendo uma reverência — é muito educado, mas também muito garanhão, por isso mereceu ganhar esse nome — ele riu.

— Gostei de todos os nomes, você que colocou?

Edward me olhou levantando uma sobrancelha e então compreendi o por que. Abaixei a cabeça e murmurei um — Sinto muito, Senhor — ele desviou seu olhar e me respondeu.

— Minha mãe é quem se encarrega disso, ela é muito sábia e parece que eles gostam dela. Mas, não vamos falar muito, não saia daqui — ele me ordenou e saiu por uma das portas enormes. Olhei ao meu redor e me senti ridícula de pé no meio de todos esses animais que me observavam curiosos. Lentamente me aproximei de "Paloma", era uma égua linda e parecia amigável.

— Aconselho que você não se aproxime mais — Edward me disse, já que havia voltado — "Paloma" é muito ciumenta...

Isso foi o suficiente para que eu me afastasse dela e soltasse a maçã de minha mão. Não queria ser a vítima de uma égua apaixonada. Edward soltou uma gargalhada e, em seguida, virou-se para dois homens que apareceram no estábulo, um carregava uma sela e o outro estava com arreios.

— Sente-se aqui, — ele colocou um banco próximo e o olhei antes de me sentar — aposto que você verá os bancos com olhos diferentes... — sussurrou ao ouvido e me pegou pela nuca; beijou-me, mas não da forma rude que eu esperava. Foi um beijo intenso, mas sensual. Seus lábios movendo-se sobre os meus me roubaram um gemido que até me pegou de surpresa, sua língua enrolando-se ao redor da minha deixava tanto a mim quanto a ela tonta. Soltou-me de repente e pegando-me pela cintura me colocou sentada no pedaço de madeira.

Os homens preparavam "Caramelo" sob o olhar atento de Edward que verificava cada amarração da sela e a colocação do que logo supus que eram os flanges no focinho do animal e sem arreios. Ele reviu os cascos e no geral, todo o cavalo. Quando estava pronto, os homens o levaram e Edward me estendeu a mão. Saí do banco e fui até ele.

— A partida já vai começar. Não vai me desejar boa sorte? — ele voltou a pegar minha boca, mas desta vez, uma de suas mãos pegaram meu seio e seu polegar movia-se excitando meu mamilo. Eu gemia ardente de desejo e me apeguei mais a ele — assim quero te ouvir gemer esta noite Isabella, porque você... será meu prêmio.

Estremeci, mas o beijo se rompeu tão rápido como começou. Sem perceber, Edward me levava pela mão até o campo; passamos por alguns jardins e de repente me encontrei numa área não tão lotada como da vez anterior. Havia algumas mesas com toalhas brancas e alguns pequenos vasos com flores e bandeirinhas vermelhas e outros com bandeirinhas azuis. Também tinham as arquibancadas que me lembrava muito bem, mas desta vez me sentei numa mesa sozinha, ou melhor dito, ali foi onde Edward me deixou.

A partida começou e Edward parecia imponente sobre o "Caramelo". Seus músculos, suas costas, suas pernas, tudo como eu me lembrava. Olhava-o hipnotizada sobre o animal, indo de um lado para o outro do campo com o stick na mão e dando golpes certeiros na bola. No meio do jogo, Edward já havia feito três gols, e ao final mais um, ganhando assim da outra equipe por um total de seis gols. Edward desceu de seu cavalo e entregou as rédeas para um homem que o pegou. Aproximou-se me olhando com travessura e me deu um beijo "muito decente".

— Meus parabéns, Senhor, — sorri — ganhou a partida.

Ele fez uma careta como se não tivesse importância, mas não foi rude — Vamos, estou com fome.

Fomos até o restaurante do clube e nos sentamos numa mesa um pouco isolada. Comemos enquanto eu lhe fazia perguntas sobre seus cavalos e ele me respondeu orgulhoso deles. Um par de vezes se aproximou algum conhecido seu e ele se levantou, conversavam apenas alguns poucos minutos sem convidá-los a sentar-se nem nada, mais como se quisesse que fossem embora rápido. Estes compreendiam a indireta sutil e partiam, não sem antes inclinar a cabeça em minha direção e eu lhes dava um sorriso amável.

— Quer dar um passeio? — ele me perguntou de repente.

— Claro, Senhor — eu disse, não muito feliz ainda por subir num cavalo, mas não iria recusar seu convite, além disso se ele não tivesse pensado nisso antes não teria me pedido para vestir calça e as botas ridículas.

Fomos rapidamente até os estábulos e "Trapaceiro" já estava selado. Ele me subiu no cavalo e, em seguida, se acomodou atrás de mim. Novamente estive envolta entre seus braços, seu peito em minha costa, firme, grande, e suas pernas rodeando as minhas. Deus, isso era sexy!

Saímos do clube e entramos no bosque. Fomos direto para a clareira da vez passado. Ainda estava com muitas flores silvestres, parecia linda. Edward parou perto de uma árvore e descemos, ele atou "Trapaceiro" nela e deitou-se na grama. Colocou os braços atrás de sua cabeça e fechou os olhos. Virei-me e já que tinha a clareira a minha disposição andei por ali recolhendo flores e as colocava no meu cabelo. Também me aproximei do riacho que corria de um lado da clareira e me sentei-me na areia só para ver a água correr. Eu virava a cada poucos minutos para ver meu Senhor, mas ele continuava deitado na mesma posição. Um tempo depois um ronco suave no meu pescoço me assustou. "Trapaceiro" havia se soltado e estava bem atrás de mim. Fiquei parada muito quieta, mas o cavalo só se inclinou para beber água. Depois ficou ao meu lado olhando as flores e as do meu cabelo também, ocasionalmente empurrava minha cabeça, mas muito suave. Ele era brincalhão, talvez Esme tivesse se equivocado ao nomeá-lo.

Levantei-me muito lentamente para não assustá-lo, mas ele permaneceu ao meu lado. Com um pouco de medo, mas decidida, peguei as rédeas penduradas em seu pescoço e voltamos caminhando lentamente até Edward que parecia estar dormindo. Ele parecia tranqüilo e em paz dormindo debaixo da árvore, que me sentei junto a ele e tirei as botas apertadas, inclinei-me apoiando-me num ombro e o observei dormir a luz do dia. Seus longos cílios descansavam no final de suas pálpebras, seu nariz reto acima daqueles lábios que só de me tocar me acendiam, aquelas maçãs do rosto tão marcas e essas ruguinhas que estavam ao redor de seus olhos verdes... suspirei e me levantei para pisar na grama fresca aliviando meus pés torturado e também aquele repentino calor que começou a crescer dentro de mim; "Trapaceiro" me olhava como se estivesse vigiando meus movimentos e decidido a me seguir se me afastasse deles. Sorri e depois me ajoelhei ao lado de Edward.

Sem pensar duas vezes tirei uma bota dele. Custou-me muito trabalho porque definitivamente, Edward estava dormindo; era peso morto e suas pernas musculosas não eram tão leves para mover com facilidade. Ele se mexeu um pouco na grama, mas outra etapa e tirei a bota que faltava. Coloquei-me em seus pés e comecei a lhe dar massagens suaves na sola. Com os meus polegares fiz círculos em seus calcanhares e ia subindo até a base de seus dedos. Também utilizei meus nós dos dedos como havia visto em algum programa de TV. Um gemido bastante alto escapou de sua garganta e me parou. Muito lentamente ele levantou a cabeça e se apoiou em seus cotovelos, olhando-me com os olhos apertados.

— Já que quer dar prazer ao seu senhor... — sua voz rouca disse, não em uma pergunta, mas sim como uma confirmação — então, venha aqui.

Ele pegou meus braços e me aproximou pouco a pouco dele, me puxando em seu colo. Ao chegar, meu peito estava na altura de sua virilha, inalei o pouco ar que sentia que poderia entrar pela minha boca já que sua protuberância estava enorme e dura entre meus seios, contido pela roupa, mas ansiosa para se libertar de sua prisão.

— Próxima lição — ele disse acariciando meu rabo de cavalo — como dar muito prazer ao seu amo com essa boca linda e capaz de foder...

Fiquei gelada. Ele havia me entendido mal, eu queria fazê-lo sentir bem mas... Não assim! Eu não sabia como! Edward nesse momento me sentou entre suas pernas, colocou minha mão em seu membro e começou a esfregá-la sobre ele; minha mão tremia igual a todo meu corpo, mas num movimento rápido me aproximou mais dele pela cintura e começou a me beijar. Ele foi afrouxando a pressão ao redor da minha cintura, mas não de sua mão sobre a minha. Muito lentamente desabotoou sua calça e abriu o zíper. Introduziu minha mão para que o acariciasse sobre a boxer e minhas respirações ficaram muito mais profundas e rápidas. Edward me olhou fixamente, como se esperasse uma reação minha, mas não obteve nada, só mordi meu lábio inferior, de forma nervosa e ansiosa.

Ele largou minha mão e recostou-se na grama, descendo um pouco sua calça junto com a boxer. Por instinto, levei minha mão ao meu peito, mas ele a pegou e a colocou sobre seu pênis nu, nunca perdendo o contato visual...

— Pegue-o em suas mãos, Isabella, o acaricie de cima para baixo — foi sua primeira instrução e o fiz. Era muito grande e não tinha ideia de como iria entrar inteiro em minha boca, mas o acariciei como ele me disse e fechei os olhos imaginando que era minha boca correndo ao longo do pau largo e comprido entre minhas mãos; que eram meus lábios que roçavam aquele pedaço de pele quente e vibrante...

Soltou um gemido suave e disse com voz baixa e um pouco grave: — Agora pegue minhas bolas entre suas mãos, brinque com elas — sua respiração começou a ficar mais intensa e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de dar próxima indicação.

— Aproxime-se, Isabella, passe seus lábios pela ponta... — sem deixar que minha mente me invadisse com pensamentos traiçoeiros e eu ficasse nervosa, fechei os olhos antes de estar a milímetros da ponta de seu membro. Brilhava, era como uma lágrima que brotava dele e me aproximei para lhe dar um beijo rápido com meus lábios. Senti o corpo do meu Senhor estremecer um pouco e me atrevi a circundar a cabeça de seu pênis enorme com minha boca. Ele ofegou e supus que estava fazendo direito. Isso me deixou animada e entusiasmada, o introduzi mais em minha boca movendo minha língua sobre e ao redor dele. Meu Senhor voltou a ofegar e me esqueci de esperar suas instruções. Abri mais meus lábios em um grande "O" e me empurrei sobre ele, molhando-o com minha saliva para que deslizasse com mais facilidade, mais adentro, mais profundo.

Minha mão abandonou suas preciosas bolas e peguei seu pênis por completo com minhas mãos ajudando-me a manipulá-lo. Tirava-o da minha boca e o lambia como se fosse um pirulito e Edward gemia; ele fazia isso como se estivesse no meio de uma grande tortura enquanto eu desfrutava do seu sabor um pouco amargo e salgado.

— Quero-o todo em sua boca — ordenou-me.

Obediente, abri minha boca o máximo que pude. Tive muito cuidado com meus dentes porque isso eu tinha lido infinitas vezes _"Não me morda"_, _"Cuidado com esses dentes"_ e não queria fazer nada que machucasse meu Senhor. Pouco a pouco me empurrei sobre ele, era tão grosso que os cantos dos meus lábios doíam um pouco, mas não abrandei meu trabalho, um centímetro e outro mais até que tocou minha garganta com sua ponta. Uma vez ali, comecei a colocá-lo e tirá-lo de minha boca; gemendo enquanto respirava num esforço de abraçá-lo todo, mas foi inútil. Mas isso não me importa, com a maior rapidez eu o movia para dentro e para fora, em vez de tentar mantê-lo úmido. Edward gemia e tencionava seus músculos, sua pélvis se levantava um pouco, às vezes entrando em minha boca com mais profundidade. Senti sua mão em minha cabeça, mas não empurrando, sim me acariciando com suavidade e se pudesse ver, ele teria sorrido.

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, embora eu teria gostado de ser uma especialista para deixá-lo louco como certamente estava acostumado que lhe deixassem; no entanto, eu estava desfrutando ao ouvi-lo gemer, ao saborear a salinidade que emanava de seu membro e se isso aconteceu era porque não estava fazendo errado. De repente seu abdômen ficou tenso como se tivesse recebido e bateu, em poucos segundos o senti novamente.

— O engula tudo, Isabella — sua ordem apressada me assustou, mas não tive tempo de mais nada — Ahh! — um golpe quente em minha garganta dissolveu minhas dúvidas. Engoli-o como me indicou, abri minha garganta e deixei que seu fluido corresse por ela. Lutei contra uma ânsia que me ameaçava, mas me esforcei para manter-me firme e segura, como se fizesse isso todos os dias, assim como faziam as protagonistas dos meus romances.

Outro golpe seguiu, repeti a mesma ação, mas eu estava segura de que não suportaria um terceiro. Tirei-o da minha boca vendo como descansava já frouxo, embora ainda vibrante pelos momentos entre minhas mãos trêmulas. Edward permanecia deitado sobre a grama com os olhos fechados, respirando com agitação. Salvo pelo movimento de seu peito, Edward se mantinha muito quieto. Esperei uma ordem sua, mas não disse nada. Um par de lágrimas escorreu de meus olhos; eu estava nervosa e honestamente, muito assustada.

Senti que Edward se mexeu, mas não levantei a cabeça. Com cuidado o soltei e com o dorso de minhas mãos limpei minhas bochechas e os cantos doloridos dos meus lábios. Ele se levantou em um salto e arrumou sua roupa rapidamente, em seguida, inclinou-se até e acariciou minha cabeça como se fosse seu animal de estimação.

— Boa garota — sussurrou no meu ouvido e uma força percorreu pela minha coluna — agora coloque as botas em mim, quero voltar.

Segui sua ordem e com muito trabalho coloquei as botas nele e depois coloquei as minhas. Ele me subiu no lombo de "Trapaceiro" e começamos nossa cavalgada de volta, só que desta vez, Edward me segurava muito mais junta dele, o que me parecia uma tarefa impossível demais, e traçava desenhos sem sentidos no interior das minhas coxas e acariciava-me atrás da orelha com seu nariz. Eu estava certa de que não chegaria lúcida ao clube.

Chegamos aos estábulos e com cuidado ele me colocou no chão. Assobiou, chamando alguns dos homens encarregados dos cavalos, mas ninguém apareceu.

— Senhor, posso ir ao banheiro? — perguntei um pouco duvidosa. Ele virou para mim e apontou um dedo à frente.

— Siga a direita até as fontes e, em seguida, vire a esquerda.

— Obrigada — sorri simpática para ele e corri até onde me indicou. Entrei e fui direto até os lavabos, necessitava de água fria em meu rosto para abaixar um pouco desse calor que me queimava. Também molhei minha nuca e meu colo, o máximo que pudesse me refrescar, melhor para mim. Vários minutos depois saí do banheiro, com meu rabo de cavalo recomposto e meu cabelo sem as florzinhas.

— Bella! — parei — Que surpresa!

Virei muito lentamente — Olá, Max.

— Você não sabe o quão estou satisfeito de te encontrar. E aqui! — ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha, fiquei tensa, mas ele pareceu não notar — O que tem feito em todo este tempo, onde se meteu? — perguntou-me com seu sorriso brilhante.

— Eu? — perguntei como ofendida — Bem, você era o sumido, não é?

— Bom, sim — ele abaixou a cabeça rindo — tive que ir ao exterior por alguns assuntos que ocuparam todo o meu tempo e quase poderia jurar que até minha sensatez, mas já estou de volta, na verdade — olhou-me intrigado — Você mudou o número do celular? Eu estive te ligando, mas não atendeu minhas ligações...

— Oh, desculpe! — respondi rapidamente. — Mudei de aparelho e ainda não consegui aprender bem suas funções, certeza que fiz algo errado — tentei me desculpar, mas minha mente começou a trabalhar a mil nesse instante.

— Ah, não importa — ele minimilizou o assunto que crescia em mim. — De verdade, é uma surpresa te encontrar por aqui, diga-me, com quem veio, Bella?

— Eu vim...

— _Isabella_ veio comigo, Max — essa afirmação me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Edward me pegou pela cintura, juntando-me a ele e Max nos olhos tentando compreender o que escutava, mas principalmente o que via — e certamente, _estamos_ juntos, assim como já sabe Bennet, não quero você perto da _minha mulher_, por nenhum motivo, está avisado.

Max me olhava, tinha as sobrancelhas juntas como se duvidasse ainda depois da confirmação que Edward acabara de fazer; eu tentava manter meu olhar baixo, mas queria ver tudo que eu podia. Max ficou ali de pé olhando enquanto eu me afastava obedientemente com Edward sem refutar nenhuma de suas palavras.

Andamos pelos corredores abertos de terra até o estábulo; a pressão ao redor de meu corpo era muita e me machucava, mas ele não me soltou até que chegamos onde estavam os casacos e minha bolsa. Peguei-a com força, mas a raiva dentro de mim era ainda muito maior do que a que eu demonstrava. Edward não se virou para me ver, ele estava irritado. Como se tivesse porquê!

No carro, nenhum dos dois falou. Já estava ficando habitual para mim esse silêncio e era melhor. Eu não tinha nada para falar com ele... De qualquer forma. Fomos diretamente até sua casa, não era muito longe do clube. Descemos e me mantive próxima a ele esperando alguma ordem até que chegou, mas não sozinha...

— Isso também vale para você, Isabella, não quero você próxima de Max nem próxima de nenhum outro homem, entendido? — me advertiu.

— Sim, Senhor — respondi com voz fingida.

— Agora suba para o seu quarto — grunhiu — essa noite quero você com um vestido vermelho.

— Sim, Senhor — eu disse novamente e corri até onde me mandou. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me atirei na cama. Um tempo depois adormeci, com as botas e tudo!

Acordei bem a tempo de tomar um banho e me arrumar. Enchi a banheira e coloquei alguns sais que estava ali num frasquinho muito lindo. Depois de um tempo saí da banheira curadora; sequei muito bem meu cabelo e o prendi enquanto me maquiava, em seguida, entrei no closet para procurar um vestido vermelho. Não foi uma tarefa muito difícil, estavam todos numa seção. Escolhi um que parecia confortável. Coloquei-o e depois as sandálias prateadas e brincos longos. Soltei o cabelo e saí do quarto. Desci as escadas e o vi com uma camisa – olhando as luzes do jardim. O ruído do salto da sandália o alertou da minha presença. Ele se virou e respirou profundamente ao me ver. Ele se aproximou de mim e me agarrou pelo braço para irmos à sala de jantar sem dizer nenhuma palavra, sem me dizer que eu estava linda naquela noite.

— Bella! — uma Harriet muito efusiva me cumprimentou — Você está linda!

— Obrigada — eu disse com voz baixa. Ele me olhava, não irritado, mas... diferente.

Harriet serviu o jantar. Deixei que pusesse os pratos à mesa e então perguntei — Posso servi-lo, Senhor?

Ele assentiu e coloquei um pouco de salada em seu prato. Dois molhos diferentes estavam em suas respectivas fontezinhas, peguei o primeiro e o olhei, mas ele negou suavemente com a cabeça e derramei um pouco do molho sobre a salada em seu prato da outra fontezinha. Servi-me igualmente a ele e começamos a jantar... em silêncio.

— Você... Você se parece muito com a sua mãe, Senhor — eu disse para romper a tensão que começava a me consumir. Edward me olhou pelo canto dos olhos e voltou a olhar seu prato. Não intimidada por isso, continuei...

— A cor do cabelo é muito parecida e a dos olhos é quase idêntica — seus olhos caíram sobre meu pescoço — em vez disso eu, me pareço muito com meu pai fisicamente, mas tirei o caráter de minha mãe.

Seus olhos me olharam, como se me estudassem um pouco — Seus pais são agradáveis e muito amáveis, você tirou de quem sua personalidade?

—Sirva-me mais vinho — ele me ordenou e compreendi que estava cortando minha conversa em boa hora. Como eu poderia pensar em lhe perguntar de onde veio seu caráter azedo?

— Sim, Senhor.

Entendi a indireta e optei por não continuar com meu monólogo. Concentrei-me em meu prato e no seu. Ao acabar sua sala, retirei seu prato o colocando de lado e Harriet que sempre estava ciente de tudo, colocou na frente dele seu bife, tirando a tampa de metal do prato. Continuamos um jantar tenso com olhares que não me faziam sentir confortável. Edward não me olhava diretamente no rosto e em várias ocasiões o peguei olhando meu pescoço, meus braços, meu colo... corri para terminar meu jantar, embora soubesse que era inútil, se ele não quisesse se levantar da mesa poderia permanecer ali por horas. Depois da sobremesa, Harriet recolheu a mesa e como eu disse, permanecemos sentados. Edward tomava conhaque e brincava com um charuto entre seus dedos.

— Quero você em trinta minutos no quarto de jogos, Isabella — ele me indicou sem desviar o olhar de seu copo — Me espere deitada em cima da mesa.

Depois de alguns segundos respondi — Sim, Senhor, irei me trocar.

— Assim como está.

**~xXx~**

Meia hora depois eu me encontrava em cima da mesa com aquele vestido vermelho fabuloso. Eu não tinha tirado nem os brincos nem as sandálias, nada. Escutei-o entrar e fechar a porta, não queria me mexer e muito menos olhá-lo nos olhos, não queria fazê-lo ficar mais bravo com alguma impertinência minha.

— Você está linda essa noite, Isabella — Ele não tinha que me dizer isso ao pé da escada? Teria me feito sentir um pouco melhor!

— Você sabe de uma coisa? Não existem muitas mulheres que ficam bem nesta cor — ele se aproximou lentamente de mim — Mas em você... fica perfeito.

Ele tirou de seus bolsos seus lenços de seda, vermelhos. Pegou cada um de meus pulsos e os amarrou não muito forte nas quinas da mesa; fez o mesmo com meus pés e vi que tinha pouca amplitude de movimento. Por último vendou meus olhos e meus sentidos automaticamente se aguçaram. Escutei claramente enquanto ele tirava a camisa e a jogava por ali, assim como seus sapatos junto com as meias. Edward só estava de calça e o que estava debaixo dela. Senti que ele subiu na mesa, estava entre minhas pernas, mas logo em seguida montou em mim. Eu respirava agitada; ele estava diferente e sentia-se isso em todo o ambiente. Ouvi que tinha em mãos alguma ferramenta de metal. Instintivamente tentei fechar as pernas e cobrir meus seios com os braços.

— O que foi, minha querida? Está com medo? — perguntou sarcasticamente — Por acaso não confia em mim?

Gemi nervosa porque o tom que ele usou comigo estremeceu todo meu corpo e não foi uma sensação agradável.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc — resmungou. — Muito ruim, Isabella, eu já te mostrei que pode confiar em mim, mas... eu posso confiar em você?

Fiquei muda de repente. Incapaz de contestar. Comecei a escutar uma música muito sensual e ele se movia sobre mim ao ritmo dela. Seu quadril fazia círculos sobre minha pélvis e senti que se inclinava sobre mim. Gemi. Seus lábios começaram a correr pelo meu colo e uniu eles com meus ombros, descendo até a parte de cima do meu seio sobre o tecido. Não precisava de nada mais para que ambos os seios se endurecessem de desejo e meus mamilos se transformaram em pontas afiadas. Pelas minhas pernas, começava a sentir um desejo corrente me provocando para levantar minhas nádegas buscando fricção.

Escutei o articular do artefato muito próximo do meu ouvido. Era um ruído conhecido, mas talvez meus nervos não permitia que eu adivinhasse o que era exatamente. Gritei de repente ao sentir que ele mordia meu seio. Não estava sendo delicado. Assustou-me. Sua mão se movia de cima a baixo em meu sexo, em cima do tecido do vestido, da minha calcinha...

Embora toda essa intimidação fosse demais para mim, não pude evitar sentir que me umedecia abundantemente e desvergonhadamente, mas não me importava porque eu sabia o que significava estar ali totalmente exposta e vulnerável para ele. Só era questão de tempo para que se desfizesse da minha calcinha e o teria dentro de mim, só um pouco mais para senti-lo tomar possessão do que lhe pertencia... Voltei a escutar o mecanismo do aparelho em meu outro ouvido. Era uma tesoura! Meu Deus! Ele não iria me machucar, eu estava certa, ele não iria.

Meteu a mão debaixo da ampla saia do vestido e acariciou o interior das minhas coxas introduzindo um dedo ao longo da borda de minha calcinha, colocando-a de lado para tocar sem obstáculos minha pele delicada. Subiu a saia até minha cintura e de repente algo muito frio traçou a borda do laço vermelho do vestuário. Sacudi-me violentamente sobre a mesa ao passar pela minha mente mil ideias aterrorizantes, deixando-me com medo. O acessório frio também rodeou meu umbigo e aperto do vestido não permitiu que chegasse até os meus seios.

— Não trema — ele disse muito perto de meu ouvido — porque me excita mais...

Com um corte em cada lado do meu quadril ele fez desaparecer a roupa de meu corpo, puxando-o queimou minhas nádegas um pouco com a fricção, mas não gritei. _"Está tudo bem," "Está tudo bem"_ repeti para mim uma e outra vez, e assim estaria enquanto não sentisse que aproximava sua boca de meu sexo.

Ele fundiu um dedo em mim, logo mais outro e começou a bombear incansavelmente. Ofeguei e respirei agitadamente, meu ritmo cardíaco se elevava e repentinamente abandonou seu trabalho tenaz. Roçou meus lábios com seus dedos e passei minha língua por eles.

— Minha garota inocente...

Desceu da mesa e escutei como cortava algo mais. Senti meus tornozelos livres e em um segundo já estava sobre mim outra vez, abriu minhas pernas e sem mais me penetrou tão duro e forte que tirou todo o ar de meus pulmões. Com cada investida eu ofegava em busca de ar, mas de repente saía e voltava a enterrar-se em mim, deixando meus pulmões vazios de novo. Eu sentia sua raiva, sua fúria, sua excitação... como se quisesse a cada empurrão acabar comigo, me dominar, me castigar, me corromper, me alienar... gemendo, arfando, grunhindo, inspirando... meu corpo morria quando me abandonava e revivia quando me penetrava, forte, grosso, rude, violento... respirava, deixava de fazê-lo, eu o via e me cegava, era seu mundo, e agora o meu, com ele, em mim, comigo...

Era demais o medo de tê-lo assim, de vê-lo totalmente transformado numa criatura com uma força inesgotável. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer para que ele parasse, mas da minha boca só saiam gritos, gemidos, ofegos e o nome de Edward. Eu disse seu nome muitas vezes, mas ele parecia não me escutar. Ele estava como em um transe, obedecendo só às demandas de seu corpo, saciando essa sede com impulsos que bebia de mim. O momento chegou e eu sabia que precisaria de muito mais que força de vontade para não explodir em mil fragmentos. Eu não me esforcei em gritar seu nome, não chorei, mas sim gemi e com mais força do que antes, era meu único escape. Fiquei tensa e o senti ardendo com mais intensidade, mas não o escutei dizer uma palavra. Investida atrás de investida, sentia-me menos capaz de dominar meu corpo, mas eu tinha que fazer uma última tentativa.

Edward também iria gozar logo. Como se fosse uma maldição, seus empurrões ganharam força e velocidade. Um atrás do outro, mais e mais intensos, suas investidas o aproximavam de sua libertação. Um grito vindo do fundo da alma, foi escutado enchendo o quarto e o senti explodir em mim. Quente, potente, inundando cada canto de mim. Ele desabou sobre mim, mas não me esmagou com seu peso e chorei, sem perceber, imóvel sob seu corpo. Um par de minutos se passou e sua respiração pouco a pouco foi recuperando seu ritmo habitual, ele se mexeu e ainda um pouco instável, saiu de cima de mim e assim que o fez, meu corpo começou a vibrar e a estremecer...

— Senhor — eu disse entre soluços e ainda sem ver nada — Senhor...

— O que... O que você quer? — sua voz soava um pouco agitada.

— Dê-me a permissão para gozar? Por favor... — supliquei.

Percebi-o muito próximo de mim, rodeando a mesa. Cortou os lenços que me mantinham atada, mas não tirou o que cobria meus olhos.

— Agora, Isabella, já sabe o que te expõe a mim se decidir colocar algo vermelho — disse muito próximo de mim. — É mais forte do eu, tenha isso em mente porque não te garanto poder me controlar numa próxima vez.

— Senhor... — lhe implorei.

— Vá até seu quarto, Isabella — disse áspero — e não, não tem minha permissão para gozar.

**~xXx~**

Senti um arrepio ao longo da minha coluna e estremeci. Acomodei-me melhor debaixo do edredom e enterrei o rosto no colchão. Suspirei e voltei a cair num sono profundo. Me dei um tapa na cara, na bochecha porque novamente senti um arrepio. Senti-o em meu ombro e me cobri com os lençóis, mas logo caíram lentamente deixando-o a mostra. Carícias mornas o cobriram e deitei de lado. Algo percorria pelo meu ventre, era morno também e foi descendo até perder-se entre minha pele e a borda da pequena calcinha que eu usava naquela noite. Gemi e levantei meu rosto. Um calor cobriu meus seios um por um e os pressionava com suavidade numa ligeira massagem. Arqueei meu corpo, virei minha cabeça, e claramente reconheci, embora estivesse quase dormindo, seus lábios em meu colo. Abri os olhos alarmada, assustada; eu queria me sentar, mas ele me impediu.

— Shhh...

— Não... — sussurrei com medo — Não tenho forças...

— Relaxe Bella, só relaxe... — sua voz era aveludada e tão hipnotizadora que fiz sem duvidar o que ele me pediu.

Deite-me novamente com os olhos fechados e de um movimento de seu braço, jogou o edredom e os lençóis no chão. Senti-o se acomodar montando em cima de mim e subiu meus braços em cima de minha cabeça.

— Não me amarre... por favor...

Entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus, mantendo meus braços erguidos; inclinou-se lentamente e começou a provar a pele de meu colo e meus ombros. Pouco a pouco foi descendo suas mãos e as acomodou ao redor de seu torso, ainda com elas unidas as minhas. Seus lábios foram se aproximando perigosamente de minha boca e sem mais, tomou dela em um assalto terno, suave, tanto que me mexi com força debaixo de seu corpo porque achava que estava sonhando, mas ao se esfregar contra meu corpo e sentir seu membro duro como rocha pressionando meu ventre, supôs que tudo era real.

Ele deixou minhas mãos ao meu lado e começou a subir a blusa que eu usava como pijama, por não querer colocar uma das muitas peças transparentes do closet. Lentamente a passou sobre minha cabeça e se desfez dela, deixando meu peito como uma oferenda a ele. Inclinou-se sobre mim e pegou entre suas mãos um de meus seios, tomando cuidado que não fosse escapar nem de sua boca e nem de suas mãos. Com uma delicadeza que me deixou completamente confusa, seus lábios cobriram toda minha aréola chupando-a com muita suavidade. Ofeguei e me arqueei mais uma vez, desfrutando do tratamento especial que sua boca me proporcionava. Meu mamilo estava entre seus dentes que o prendia sem ferir-me; sugava, chupava, mordia... Ocupou-se de meu outro seio e uma de suas mãos desceu até minha virilha.

— Não — eu disse alarmada, interpondo minhas mãos entre as suas e meu centro. — Não vou conseguir resistir de novo... por favor, Senhor.

— Shhh, fique quieta — e num flash fez minha calcinha desaparecer.

Sua voz não soava autoritária, talvez isso me fez obedecê-lo. Com muitas mordidinhas sutis fez esquecer o que eu tinha recusado alguns minutos antes e a próxima coisa que senti foi seus dedos pressionando através das minhas dobras encharcadas, deslizando-os em meu interior e saindo úmidos para acariciar meu clitóris e brincar com ele. Pressionou-o, o rodeou, o esfregou... tudo para me levar a borda do abismo, todo para me deixar sofrendo por algo que começava a ser negado a mim constantemente. Provocava-me uma agonia desesperada e me rasgava no interior, esforçando-me para cumprir, era demais, me ultrapassava e me feria.

Moveu-se sobre mim, colocando-se entre minhas pernas e me penetrou. Foi surpreendente, mas nada brusco; estava se movendo com um ritmo cadencioso, constante. Gemi e ele buscou minha boca, beijando-me intensamente, envolvendo-me em sua magia, em suas caricias... Com paciência foi me guiando por um caminho cheio de um desejo crescente, que começava a procurar como explodir de mim, libertando-o e libertando a mim no processo. Mas eu bem sabia que esse desejo poucas vezes me seria concedido, eu não o tive hora antes e certamente não o teria agora...

Suas entradas e saídas de meu corpo se tornaram mais necessitadas, mais urgentes; o ouvi ofegar enquanto nossas respirações alteradas esperavam o momento que cada vez parecia mais longe, como um castigo que esperava por mim, para zombar. Não me importou mais nada. Eu não voltaria a sentir essa dor lancinante no meu interior. À medida que sua necessidade crescia, eu deixava a minha ir junto com a sua. Cresceu, se elevou e como um golpe certeiro, explodiu em milhares de partículas brilhantes que flutuavam livres pelo universo do meu corpo… finalmente.

Esperei sentir paz e quietude, mas não foi assim. O movimento continuava e essa paz só durou alguns instantes já que novamente, ameaçava se formar outra bola de desejo ardente em meu corpo. Com estocadas fortes, ele se afundou mais intensamente, seus ofegos torturantes... Edward ainda não se libertou e enquanto se aproximava da beira do abismo, arrastou-me novamente com toda minha paixão contida, para explodirmos juntos.

— Edward!

Agarrei-me em suas costas com meus braços, a seus quadris com minhas pernas, a ele com todo o meu ser.

— _Bella..._ — apenas pode dizer.

**~xXx~**

Eu já tinha tudo pronto quando as oito e quarenta Edward descia as escadas. Virei-me para ver meu reflexo na porta de vidro e até meu cabelo parecia cooperar de bom grado naquela manhã. Servi o café antes que ele saísse do terraço e coloquei o jornal muito perto da xícara fumegante.

— Bom dia, Senhor — sorri tímida para ele e fui para o lado para lhe dar espaço para passar. Olhou-me e me deu um muito pequeno sorriso torto de volta, quase cínico.

— Bom dia, Isabella.

Sentou-se e pegou entre suas mãos o jornal, não sem antes dar um gole em sua xícara. Levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a concentrar-se no papel em frente de seus olhos. Lhe servi também um copo de suco e no prato coloquei um pouco da fruta que Harriet havia deixado cortada e guardada na geladeira.

— Quer um pouco de iogurte em cima, Senhor? — ele me olhou pelo canto de seus olhos e negou quase imperceptivelmente — Mel? — franziu a testa e levei isso como um não. Sentei-me e esperei que ele levasse o primeiro pedaço de fruta à boca para começar a comer. Observava cada um de seus movimentos e quando vi que lhe faltava pouco para terminar com fruta, levantei-me e fui até a cozinha. Tirei do forno o prato de omelete com presunto que tinha preparado um pouco antes e vi que para não cozinhá-lo na hora, o manteria quente no forno. Coloquei-o em uma bandeja e com muito cuidado voltei ao terraço.

Edward tinha voltado a se concentrar no jornal, coloquei o prato que cozinhei em frente a ele e lhe servi mais café. Ele deixou o jornal na cadeira ao lado e começou a procurar com o olhar algo na mesa.

— Precisa de algo, Senhor? — olhei novamente a mesa e notei — O pão francês! Agora mesmo eu trago...

— Sente-se, Isabella.

— É só um segundo, Senhor, já está pronto — deu um passo para dentro.

— Sente-se!

A ordem gritada me fez cair na cadeira — Está bom assim, Isabella, coma — ordenou novamente com a voz menos forte. Terminei a fruta do meu prato e me mantive sentada, com as pernas ligeiramente separadas e minha costa muito, muito reta. Passou um bom tempo durante o qual ele me pediu mais café e eu também tomei um pouco mais. O clima já tinha mudado; eu não sabia como Edward gostava de continuar tomando café da manhã do lado de fora com esse frio.

— Pode limpar a mesa — ele disse enquanto se levantava — quando estiver pronta, me procure no escritório.

— Sim, Senhor — esperei que ele me deixasse sozinha e com rapidez, limpei a mesa e levei tudo para dentro, coloquei os pratos na máquina de lavar louça e deixei a cozinha tal qual e como a encontrei. Fui logo até o escritório pensando em quanto tempo ele iria me pedir para ir até o quarto de jogos.

— Senhor, já estou pronta — eu disse entrando depois de bater na porta.

Ele inspirou muito profundamente e levantou o olhar da tela de seu laptop.

— Muito bem, Isabella, pegue sua bolsa, Dean te levará até seu apartamento.

— O que? Mas por quê? — perguntei assustada — Eu fiz algo errado?

— Não — respondeu sem me olhar — Dean está esperando...

— O que eu fiz? — insisti, tentando me lembrar.

— Nada, Isabella, saia por aí para caminhar — ele voltou sua atenção à tela.

— Mas... Por quê? — perguntei doída.

— Porque hoje quero ficar sozinho…

* * *

><p><strong>Esse Edward é muito confuso, quando achamos que a coisa ta indo pra frente, na verdade da dois passos para trás. Bella é a mais confusa, pois uma hora ele a pega com força, depois a acorda para ser todo carinhoso, e na manhã seguinte manda ir embora. Oh Edward… <strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Eu e a Gui estamos planejando postar um capítulo a cada 15 dias, vamos tentar fazer dar certo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>

**Quem tem conta vou mandar por PM e quem não tem deixe seu e-mail substituindo os símbolos por nome como no exemplo: edward(underline)dominante(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**(NÃO ADIANTA COMENTAR SÓ COM E-MAIL, EU NÃO MANDO PREVIEW ASSIM)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
